Blue Eyed Duelist of Seto's Past
by Aura Phoenix Bakura
Summary: Bad at titles! What if Seto met a young girl while at the orphanage with Mokuba? What if this girl could break his wall but was also someone from his ancient past? OOCxSeto Rated M for future chapters aka sex. Follows story line and really long XD
1. Start

Author's Note: this is about an a character I made up that is now apart of the yugioh universe. This follows the story line from the beginning of Duelist Kingdom until the end of the series.C&C is always welcome. Special thanks to HeroBeater who gave me the courage to post this :D

Enjoy!

Letting out a long sigh I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, _go to Japan, he says._ I thought growling softly to myself. _Your destiny begins there._ I closed my eyes and looked out the window.

"That arrogant Kaiba," one of the guys growled, Joey I believe his name was, "The nerve of that guy, doing that to you Yugi."

"I don't think Seto it going to be much of a problem anymore; no one's seen him since he lost to Yugi," Tea said and I looked over, interested.

_Seto? It couldn't be, could it?_ I thought narrowing my eyes, _Kaiba._

"_The _Seto Kaiba," I asked softly and they looked over at me.

"Yea, he owns Kaiba Corp. don't you know that?" Tristan asked and I looked away thinking. _It couldn't be._ I was about to stand and leave with the teacher got our attention.

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student." Our teacher started and my eyes remained at the window, I didn't really care about this new student at all. "I would like you all to meet, Ryu Bakura." My eyes moved towards the front of the class to see a white haired boy standing there with a soft smile on his face.

My eyes narrowed on him, and I saw a faint discolored aura around him. _He has a millennium item, just like… _my thoughts trailed off as I looked over at Yugi Moto, a small, pointy tri-colored haired boy who was a great duelist. As I thought on, Ryu had already started talking to Yugi's group and I remained still in the back of the room, watching them.

After a while, Ryu looked back towards me and seemed disturbed for a second, but moved towards me with a smile. He stopped at my desk and I looked up at him, quiet and still.

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you yet." He said offering his hand and I smiled softly grabbing my stuff and walking out of the classroom.

"Whoa, she's never done that to anyone." Joey said as the group walked up to him.

"Don't worry about her too much, she's very picky to who she talks too." Tea added.

I left the school hallways and sat out in the courtyard looking over the recreation fields and sighed softly. The bells rung for the end of the day about an hour later and I remained still until most of the other people had left.

I looked over at the corner of my eye to see Ryu standing there and stood upright. "I know who you are." He said, in a different voice then previously. I looked over at him and watched him walk by me, "meet me at my apartment tomorrow." He finished walking away and I narrowed my eyes on him.

I walked home, stopping briefly on one of the main streets pausing. I looked down the street to the largest building in town, Kaiba Corp. For a moment, I hesitated walking towards it, going right in and up to this Kaiba, but stopped. What would I do; what would I say, what if it wasn't him? Growling I stepped into the street and a car came around the corner slamming on its brakes, it was a limo and I hissed.

"Watch where you're going Baka," I shouted raising a fist.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking," a voice growled as the limo sped past me and I gasped looking at it as it drove off. That voice was familiar, I knew it, and I saw the KC logo on the limo and growled.

"Just my imagination," I said to myself, walking home and then sat by my desk staring at my deck of cards. They were face-down, but still, I stared at them. _Why did he want to see me? And what was up with him? The first time I met him, he was so innocent, but the second time, he was full of hate, and darkness._ I closed my eyes and stood grabbing my deck. _Oh well, I guess I will find out tomorrow._

I went into my room and fell asleep staring at the ceiling. I woke up late the next day and let out a long sigh, I had no intention of going to school, so I decided to skip. Standing, showering, and dressing, I grabbed the deck of cards and walked out the house towards his apartment complex. Once inside, I walked around until I found the door that had his last name on it. Knocking, I waited only a few moments before the door opened and allowed me to enter.

I walked inside and shut the door behind me looking directly at him. "You gave my light the same cold shoulder you gave me when we first met."

"We've met?" I asked crossing my arms and he nodded softly.

"The prophecies are true then, if you don't remember your ancient past." He said moving into his spare room, where a table top game was set up and I followed.

"You and my father both talk of the ancient past. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Ryu Bakura, that was my name in the past, and it is my name now. Five millennia have passed since I was locked away."

"In the Millennium ring, I'm assuming." My eyes narrowed on him, "and have you called me here to challenge me for my item?"

"So, you know of my item, I should've assumed as much. And, no, I cannot win your item. Even if I were to collect it, I would not be able to use it. Your item is more, refined then the rest."

"So I was told." I grumbled, "Then why call me here?"

"You and I were so close in the past, and I was unsure if you had remembered me at all; remembered the Tomb Raider."

"No, I do not know anything from that era, nor do I know anything about my true self. My father told me to move to Japan, that it was here I would learn everything I needed too."

"Your adopted father; or your real father?" he asked and I hissed slightly.

"How do you know so much about me?"

He shrugged and began messing around with a few of the pieces on the board, "it's no matter how I know so much." There was a knocking on the door a few moments later and I growled softly. "Those must be my other guests." He walked past me and I waited a long few moments before Yugi and the others showed up.

I looked at everyone and forced a fake smile, "Aura, are you here to play as well?" Yugi asked and I looked over at Bakura.

"No Yugi." I said and turned towards Bakura, "and whatever you are planning, you will fail at. The destinies in this room are longer and more important than whatever transpires here." I turned and left the room. Walking home I remained agitated and annoyed, I knew nothing of my ancient past, nor of the powers my item had, and how had that arrogant boy know so much about me?

Once home, I saw a package at my doorstep and picked it up going inside. Sitting on my couch, I placed the box on the ground in front of me and opened it up. Inside, there were five small gold chips in shapes of stars, a black glove with a metal ring around the wrist. On the oversized ring, there were thirty slots to fit thirty of the gold stars. I set all of it on the table, and then finally at the very bottom, was a cd.

I placed it in my DVD, and sat back on my couch. A man appeared, in a red suit, his long white hair hanging just past his shoulders and covering his right side of his face. Something was strangely familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hello Aura." I growled softly again, how did everyone know me? "You may not know me, or remember me, but I know you all too well. You and your mother were very close to me, and in such, I would like to extend a personal invitation to you for Duelist Kingdom, where only the best of the best will compete to be known as the king of games. Inside the box, there are a list of instructions and rules of the game. I hope to see you there." The video cut off and I grabbed the letter, on the very top it said 'watch video first.'

I opened it up and it read:

_You are personally invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament starting this weekend, and ending when a winner is claimed or you have lost all your star chips. You must claim ten star chips by winning duels set around the area. _

It then went into random rules and stuff I didn't care about.

_Also, Aura, you are invited to dinner Friday evening at the castle on duelist kingdom. There is a helicopter that will pick you up 4pm sharp on the pier. _

Glancing up at the clock, I noticed it was already three-thirty. Sighing, I grabbed my deck, threw some random stuff into my backpack and opened a door to see a guy in a suit standing there just about ready to knock on the door.

"Excuse the rudeness ma'am, but I was sent here to bring you to the pier." He said and I looked past him to see a limo sitting there. Shrugging I shut the door and locked it then followed him to the car. Driving to the pier I watched the city pass and finally I walked to the helicopter and was flown to the island.

As we were flying over, I saw random dueling arenas set up on a very large island, and a castle set up right in the middle. We landed just outside of the castle and I stood upright looking around. Walking past the first set of doors, locking out the courtyard, and the long stretch of walkway to the main gates, I stopped and looked down.

There was something too eerie about this place, something too familiar, and something not right. A guy walked up to me and I looked up at him.

"I am glad to see you made it well here, please if you would follow me this way, my master awaits." He said and I nodded following him inside. He led me down a long series of hallways and to a door, opening it for me and allowing me to enter first. I saw the long beautiful table and room, and then glanced around to see two men, both who I knew. One was Maxamillion Pegasus, the owner and creator of the card game, and the man in the video. I had never met him personally, but I had known who he was, and he somehow, knew me. The other was Shadi; my adopted father and mentor, someone who I didn't necessarily hate, but not someone I liked. Someone, that, when he needed to go away put me in an orphanage whenever he was gone for a couple years at a time.

My hand tightened on the strap of my backpack as I stared at Shadi. "Kemo, take her backpack please and put it in her room." I handed it off and moved into the room as the door shut and left the three of us alone.

"Go to Japan?" I grumbled softly, "nothing has happened, so far it was just as bad as living in Egypt."

"Things have just started in motion, you must be patient." Shadi said standing.

"You couldn't have told me who I was." I crossed my arms and looked over at Pegasus, "thank you for the personal invite sir, but I don't duel anymore."

"You have a deck." Pegasus said, "a very strong one at that, you have a World Champion title under your belt, granted under a stage name, why do you not duel?"

My eyes crossed with Shadi's and I sat down letting out a long drawn out sigh, "because, weird things happen."

"We've been over this; it's because of your item."

"Yea; well I never asked for it, I never wanted anything to do with your ancient stories and future predictions. I never wanted this item, and I don't want any part of it." They were both silent and looking at one another, "this is the wrong time to argue about this again. Why are you here anyway?"

"Because, Pegasus needs to tell you something, but he felt it better if I were here as well." He said and I sat upright looking at both of them.

"Shadi adopted you for a reason," Pegasus started, "you are the reincarnation of the ancient princess of the nameless Pharaoh, you are the only one who can control and wield the powers of the Millennium Moon. You needed training and to know the history of the Pharaoh, and in order to do that, you needed to be with the keeper of the items. Shadi adopted you because he was the sole guardian."

"Yes, I know all of this but what does this have anything to do with you?" I asked him and the two looked at one another then back at me.

"Because, I adopted you, from him," Shadi said and my face went pale.

"I am your biological father, and your mother was my late wife, Cecilia." Silence filled the room and I stood slowly, shaking my head.


	2. Duelist Kingdom pt 1

"So, if you knew who my father was, knew where he was, and that he was alive—" I stopped and looked up at Shadi, tears in my eyes, "all those years I begged you, pleaded you, all you did was fill me with lies?"

"You were five when Cecilia died," Pegasus cut in, "I went mad, I couldn't handle her death, I did everything I could to take care of you, and figure out how to bring her back. My travel led me to Egypt, and you stumbled into the tomb of the items, where I met Shadi. He knew who you were the instant he saw you. How you easily picked up the item and even called it by its name. You read hieroglyphs, all when you were five! Shadi asked me to keep you there, so that he could train you, and tell you of your history. You are the key to this world's survival."

"And you believed him?" I growled.

He pulled back his hair and showed me why he covered his face, I gasped softly. "He gave me the Millennium eye, and after that, yes I did. He adopted you, and swore I would come back for you."

I shook my head again and turned away from them, "so you are my real father?" I muttered and I heard a soft yes. "Shadi, can you leave please?"

"I have to return to Egypt anyways." He said and walked out of the room, once alone, I turned towards Pegasus and we stared at one another.

"I'm sure it's hard to believe," he muttered softly and I looked down, "it's also been thirteen—" I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him. A second or two passed before he placed his hands on my back and smiled softly.

I pulled back after a long few moments and stepped away wiping tears from my eyes. "Are you hungry? I did invite you over for dinner after all." He said and I smiled nodding. We spoke of little things for most of dinner, and then I went to bed to rest up for tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up to an invitation to breakfast, and dressed as soon as I could rush down to the dining hall. Pegasus was already sitting down and stood when he saw me, with a smile I moved and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." I smiled and began eating.

"I have a question, one I asked last night." He said and I pulled my deck out of its holder on my belt and set it on the table.

"I plan on dueling." I took a sip of my drink, "it's been a while, but I haven't lost my skill."

"Do you still have your original deck?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to make you an eliminator."

"No, I want to play this tournament out."

"Hear me out," he said and smiled, "win your ten star chips, which I doubt you'd have a problem with, then stay at the arena at the bottom of the castle when finished and clear out the little people who try getting through with ten. I only want the best getting through."

"Okay."I said with a smile and finished eating.

"Good, now I believe most of the people have already assembled," standing we walked to the door. "Would you like to join me on the balcony?" I thought for a moment and smiled.

"No, I will join the crowd, and see you this evening."

He nodded, "good luck."

"Thank you." We went our separate ways and I walked out on the grass lot underneath the balcony way and found I was still a level above the hundred duelists below. Looking up, I saw the balcony Pegasus would be soon on.

I glanced over the crowd, and finally picked out Yugi and his gang, and they saw me as well. Smiling, I crossed my arms, and it seemed a lot of the attention was on me.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Duelist Kingdom!" Pegasus started and cheers roared through the crowd. He started talking of little rules and things I hardly cared about, until he looked down at me, "there is also an addition to the rules not stated previously. There is an eliminator in the competition, if you should duel her and lose, you automatically lose. If you win, you gain automatic entrance into the tournament. If she should challenge you to duel, you must accept, this eliminator wears a black glove instead of the normal red." I glanced down at my glove and grumbled softly, he had already planned on me being the eliminator. Two of Pegasus' guards walked up to me and I turned, Pegasus continued talking.

"Our Master, Pegasus, requested we accompany you."

"Tell him, as nice as the offer is, I'll turn it down; I can handle myself just fine." They bowed and walked away. I looked back at the crowd and saw them starting to walk away into the island; the beginning of the tournament would start at the sound of the alarm. I looked up and over towards Pegasus who smiled and bowed his head, I did the same and started walking towards the forest as well.

I was deep into the forest, alone for a long while after the alarm had sounded, and sat at an arena, where the playing field was even for anyone who challenged me. An hour or two passed and a small group of duelists walked over to me and I smiled softly, finally some action.

"So, you're the eliminator huh? You don't look that tough." The kid said and I stood smiling.

"Then how about challenging me to a duel?"

He hesitated for a moment and smiled, "you're on." He said and we got on the arena and prepared to duel, "I'll go first."

Not more than fifteen minutes passed, my life points hadn't been touched, and he was down to one hundred. I had a Petit Dragon and two face cards down and he had a Neo Bug and a Succubus Knight on his playing field with one face down card.

"I end my turn by switching my Dragon into attack mode, your move."

"Attack mode? Ha! You really aren't that good." He said and I said nothing, only smiled. "I'll have my succubus Knight attack your Dragon directly, doing 1050 directly to your life points, then use this magic card, Blasting Hold, which allows me to attack your life points directly. Neo Bug!" he shouted and I smiled.

A card rose up from the ground and suddenly the attack spun right around and attacked him directly, dropping his life points to zero.

"What just happened?" he shouted.

"I played Beckoning Light, it can only be played if I lose 500 points directly because of a monster battle, and it allows me to be safe from any other type of attack to my life points and directs it right back at you." I said and grabbed my deck slipping it away. I took his four star chips and smiled, "your boat is waiting just over that hill." Turning, I left the area and looked at my glove, "only one more."

An hour passed as I walked through the island, and found myself at another arena, where a few gang-looking kids stood around. I glanced at them only briefly before smiling and chuckling softly to myself. "Hey boss, check it out." One of the kids said, and the kid in the middle smiled as he saw me.

"So, you're the eliminator? Nothing special I see."

"Wanna bet?" I said raising my deck up. Within a few minutes, just like the duel before this kid had lost horribly and I let out a soft sigh shaking my head. I grabbed what was left of his star chips and put them on the glove. I started walking away when his little gang surrounded me.

"I'm not letting you get away with my star chips!" the kid growled and I turned towards him. "Now give them back to me and I promise you won't get hurt."

"Miss Aura." I looked over my shoulder to see two of Pegasus' guards not too far away.

"I can handle them." I said simply and smiled at the kids. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the group all charged me at once and I remained still until the very last moment. I dodged the closest fist then came around with a good knee into his side, sending him straight to the ground. I then moved down to the ground and spun kicked two kids to the ground as well. One of them got up as I landed a swift punch into another kid face then spun around the last kid kicking his lower back sending him back to the ground. I shook my head with a sigh, "escort them to their boat please." I said to one of the guards and he nodded pushing them all forward.

"Ma'am, Pegasus requested your presence back in the castle." The other guard said with a bow and I sighed nodding.

"I've got all my star chips already," I sighed and followed him back to the castle, then entered the dining room to see him sitting alone at the end with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Ah, you've made it." He said with a smile and I walked towards him seeing he was in a video conference with five suited men, who stood in a room to dark to see their faces clearly. I narrowed my eyes on them and stood beside him facing the screen. "Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet my daughter, and the heir to Industrial Illusions, Aura Pegasus." He said and I bowed gently then stood upright. "She will be helping us with the take-over of Kaiba Corp." I looked over at him but didn't say anything or move at all until I looked back at the screen.

"Is she a good duelist?" one of them asked and I chuckled softly crossing my arms.

"One of the best and the World Champion known as the Silent Duelist," Pegasus smiled, "but I will have to say adieu for now." They nodded and the screen shut off. "Aura, please come with me," He said standing and I nodded following him through the castle.


	3. Duelist Kingdom pt 2

"Take over of Kaiba Corp?" I asked walking beside him.

He nodded, "yes, Kaiba has been stepping on my toes for too long." Then didn't say anymore and neither did I. I had never met Kaiba, nor did I know much of anything about him, even what he looked like, but it didn't bother me; if my father wanted me to duel him, I would and win. We walked deep into the castle and stopped at a room, walking inside there was a small briefcase sitting on a lone table. "These are special to your ancient history," he said walking to the opposite side of the table and grabbed the briefcase. "These are the sisters to the Blue Eyes White Dragons, and like them, there are only three." Opening the briefcase he turned it towards me and I looked at them in shock, "they are the Stardust Dragons, when fused together they create the Star Light Ultimate Dragon and they are yours." He said and I looked up at him.

"Mine?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. Slowly, I grabbed the three of them and looked at them in awe. "Thank you," smiling I slipped them into my deck, "they will be put to good use."

He smiled nodding, "I wouldn't doubt it, let's go eat though." I nodded and followed him back upstairs eating, talking of small things. When dinner was over he smiled, retiring to his room, but I wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. I decided to go to the arena right in front of the castle entrance and wait, a while passed and I figured everyone had found somewhere to sleep. Two kids walked up to me, and they both wanted to duel so I smiled, "winner takes all, both of you against me." I said and they smiled nodding.

By the end of the hour I had won with ease and didn't even use my new dragons. They were escorted off the island and I sighed leaning against the arena crossing my arms and closing my eyes. Nearing midnight I let out another long sigh and stood upright heading back towards the castle, and went to bed. I woke up late, which didn't bother me at all, and decided to go out. I eliminated five people before lunch, and after I eliminated six. Letting out a long sigh I shook my head, and when the sun set over the horizon I returned to the castle and sat in the dining room by myself for a long while. I kicked my feet up on the chair beside me and sat back in the chair kicking it back on its back two legs, crossing my arms I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

A while passed and I didn't even hear the door open, "comfortable?" I looked forward letting the chair fell back on all four legs and smiled at Pegasus as he walked over sitting at the head of the table. "You quit early tonight, how many people did you knock out of the tournament?"

"Including yesterday?" he nodded, "uhm, 15." Standing I reached into my jacket and grabbed a handful of star chips, then another, and another. "I ran out of room on my glove," I smiled showing him all the slots were filled up.

"How many do you have?"

I thought back and smiled, "close to a hundred I think." Looking away I heard him chuckle and I glanced out the window. He ate dinner but I wasn't hungry, and continued looking out the window, thought running my mind.

"Croquet, would you mind excusing us for a moment? " Pegasus said wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. Croquet bowed and walked out leaving us alone, Pegasus placed his elbows on the table, crossed his fingers and rested his face against it remaining silent, and not looking towards me. I glanced over at him for a moment and sighed standing walking to the window, "what's on your mind?"

"Wish I knew." I said softly and he chuckled looking over at me. I felt a change in the air and something twitched in my mind. "Stay out, just because you have the Millennium Eye doesn't mean you can just dive in whenever you want." I growled and I felt tension but the feeling disappeared. Letting out a long sigh I turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry." He casually looked over at me. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, let's talk." He said and I smiled leaning against the wall right beside the window and crossed my arms. "Start wherever."

"I was thinking about who I was back then, back in ancient times, about what happened, what I was." I said softly, "I keep having the same dream, a woman in brilliant golden armor, six beautiful golden wings, and she's fighting against something dark. Then, everything goes black, and I feel an intense anger and pain." My eyes narrowed on the ground as I thought. "Then I'm thinking about someone I met, and what he said to me."

"A boy?" he said with a smile and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Yes, but not like that. He said he knew who I was, who I used to be, and that he wasn't surprised I didn't remember him or anything."

"Who was it?"

"Ryu Bakura," I said and his eyes diverted to mine as I looked up at him, "you know him." I said as a statement, not a question.

He sighed, "I don't really know him, just the name. He is known as the Tomb Raider, a thief in Ancient Egypt and someone who was an enemy of the Pharaoh, beyond that, I don't know much."

I sighed again shaking my head looking away, "I think about now, and my life growing up with Shadi. There was a good chunk of my life taken away. Right after I was left with him the next few years I spent learning all about the ancient past, about the items, their abilities, and what caused the end of the Nameless Pharaohs reign. When I turned ten, Shadi said things had become too dangerous; we had been attacked numerous times. So, he brought me to Domino, said that my destiny would be there, and left me in an orphanage." Pegasus looked over at me; I was staring at the ground swarmed by emotion. I thought back to the two boys I became close friends with a smiled softly, "I was always so quiet, I just felt different from everyone, except for one. I don't know much about him, only his first name and that being with him for those brief couple years were the best couple years of my life. He promised me; somehow he would find me again, he just needed time. And I believed him." I said frowning softly, closing my eyes.

"You remember his name?" Pegasus asked he sounded mad, and a bit worried at the same time. Opening my eyes I looked towards the ground, a soft smile came to my face and I nodded softly. I remembered his blue eyes the most, so full of life and love, his little brother always smiled, always laughed and was clingy. He was good at games, and always protected his little brother and me when bullies were too rough, even if he couldn't win. The older brother was also incredibly smart, and everything just seemed too easy to him, especially when it came down to Duel Monsters. He got me into that game, and was very good at it, he taught me everything I knew now, every trick, every skill. He taught me about rare cards, and he even gave me a hand drawn card of a Blue Eyes, he said one day he would have them all; that one day he was going to be the best of the best, and I believed it, he always beat me. Until the day he left, when he promised me he would do whatever it took to find me again. That day, he had one final duel, and I wasn't sure if he let me beat him or not, but I won and he smiled softly at me; then left from my life. I never saw him again; I reached into my card holder and pulled out the little hand drawn card looking at it, "Aura?" Pegasus asked and I looked over at him, tears stinging my eyes softly.

"He was my only friend, still is my only friend, him and his brother at least. I'd do whatever it took to find them again." I said confident and slipped the card away.

"Do you remember who adopted him?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I never learned his name, no. But he had to have been wealthy, he showed up in a limo, suits followed him and everything about him reeked of money; though he was ugly as sin." I sighed and stood upright, "I'm going to go wander."

"Aura," he said as soon as I got to the door and I looked back, "Stay out of the bottom floor." I narrowed my eyes to him and nodded walking out. Something wanted me to go downstairs, see what he was hiding, but he was my only family and I didn't want to do anything to upset him. Instead, I went to the roof and sat on the edge kicking my feet off the edge and looking towards the moon. I stayed there until well into the early morning and decided it was best to go get some sleep.

I heard a knock on my door and grumbled softly, "yes?" it opened and I looked over to see Kemo standing there

"Pegasus wants you to join him in the arena."

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes to get dressed." He nodded and left, I slowly crawled out of bed and rubbed my eyes dressing. With a stretch I opened the door and Kemo was standing there with a mug of coffee in his hand, "only been two days, and you know me so well." I smiled and he nodded. "So, tell me Kemo," I started as we walked down the stairs, "how much have I missed this morning?" I knew it was early afternoon.

"Only a single duel, it seems these duels are taking longer than expected." He said and we stopped at a door, "through this door is a balcony to oversee the duels, please make yourself comfortable." I smiled thanking him and took a sip of my coffee and entered in, the room had a couch off to the side and a couple of chairs, at the opposite of the room were a wall of curtains. Walking through the curtains I stepped out onto the balcony to see Pegasus was dueling somebody, the duel had gone on pretty far, and whoever he was dueling was losing. Walking forward I didn't even get to glance at his opponent before I heard my name.

"Aura?" looking over I saw Yugi and his friends.

I smiled softly bowing my head, "I'm glad to see you've made it to the finals Yugi, congratulations. I hope all is well," I took a sip of my coffee.

"What are you doing over there? Aren't you a contestant?" Joey asked and I chuckled.

"I was, but considering circumstances of Pegasus and I—"

"Wait, you two aren't…" Joey cut off and then ended up trailing off and I shook my head.

"By no means; no Pegasus and I are, well." I paused thinking.

I heard a shocked gasp, "Aura?" my heart skipped a beat and I looked down to see a very familiar man standing opposite of Pegasus. I dropped my mug and it shattered on the ground, I heard Pegasus chuckle softly.


	4. Duelist Kingdom pt 3

"I'm glad you made it here Aura, I see you've met my opponent CEO of Kaiba Corporation and champion duelist, Seto Kaiba." Seto and I were exchanging glances, both of us entirely shocked and tears boiled in my eyes.

"You can't do this; you have to stop his duel!" I shouted at Pegasus and he lowered his head smiling.

"I'm sorry my dear, this must be done. It would be wise for you to pay close attention, to the business transaction as this business will be yours before you know it."

"I don't want you damn corporation, stop this duel!" I shouted and I heard the group on the ledge opposite me gasp.

"What did she mean by that?" Joey asked and I tightened my fist closing my eyes.

"He's my father." I said softly, and they couldn't hear me. "He's my father!" I shouted looking at Yugi, "Maxamillion Pegasus is my father, and I am the heir to his company." They all gasped and I looked down at Pegasus, "you have to stop this duel, you can't take him away!"

"I'm sorry my dear, this must be done." He turned back to the duel and smiled looking at Seto, "and you get to see his downfall."

I saw Seto lower his head tightening his fist, "I'm sorry Mokuba." He said softly and my eyes went wide as Pegasus called the last attack.

"Seto!" I shouted and he didn't move, let the attack hit his Dark Clown and a second passed before the arena cleared. Pegasus raised a soul card, "Father, don't!" I cried and he seemed to hesitate momentarily, "he's the kid I was talking about, he's the person that took care of me when no one else would, don't do this." Pegasus looked up at me; his glance was soft, as if this was going to hurt him and looked back towards Seto. His Millennium Eye started glowing and I was blinded by the light momentarily before I looked back to see Seto now stood their lifeless. "Take him away; have him wash dishes or something."

"No!" I shouted and jumped on the railing then bounded over to the arena on Seto's side, behind him. Without letting a second pass I kicked out the feet of one of the guards then slammed my elbow into the others face causing him to fall down, almost off the side. I turned and shot a glare at Pegasus, about to say something when someone grabbed me, tightening my hands behind my back and forcing me to my knees.

"Take her to her room, lock her in there and make sure she doesn't leave." Pegasus said without a glance at me and I was forced to my feet.

"I'll never forgive you for this." I growled and I saw pain in his eye before I was dragged down the hall, thrown into my room and locked in. I fell down onto my bed and started crying, never realizing that I fell asleep. I woke up late the next day, tears still stinging my cheek, and paced my room thinking of what to do, how I should go about getting out of here.

A couple of hours passed and I heard shouting in the castle and looked around outside but didn't see anything. There was a soft knock on the door and I turned around with a glare, as two guards walked in, "you need to come with us."

"Go to hell," I growled and grabbed the chair beside me throwing at them. Hitting one of the guards the other started shooting at me and I cursed under my breath moving as fast as I could and ran jumping out the window.

"Don't shoot at her you idiots!" Croquet said running into the room, only to see me jump out the window.

I landed on the same roof access as I stood on the previous night, the same place Yugi and Seto had their duel. Growling in pain I grabbed my bleeding arm and ran across the rooftop then jumped at the main entrance, stopping and leaned against the wall growling again. I glanced at the wound on my arm and slid down to sit as I began to start feeling dizzy.

The whole group stood in the middle of the court yard talking, Seto was kneeling down talking with his brother. They heard gunshots and looked over to see someone jump through a window and land on the roof.

"Aura!" Yugi gasped, not loud enough for me to hear.

"Aura; wait, Seto, was that…" Mokuba trailed off and he watched me run across the roof then on the other side. Seto, without another thought quickly moved out of the courtyard with Mokuba just behind him.


	5. Homeward Bound

I was growling in pain when I heard a group of people run to me and I looked over managing to open one eye, "hey." I said with a smile and grunted again.

"Are you really Pegasus' daughter?" Seto asked softly kneeling beside me and I nodded, "did he adopt you?" I shook my head and he sighed softly.

"Wait, adopted; Seto, you know her?" Joey asked and Mokuba turned with a smile.

"Aura was in the same orphanage as Seto and I." he said and I looked over at Seto.

"I can't believe it's really you." I grunted, "Sorry I'm not in the best shape." He smiled softly and gently pulled my hand away from my wound.

"Come on, I might have something in the copter." He helped me up and stayed by my side until I sat on the edge of the helicopter while he wrapped the wound, "the bullet will have to be removed when we get back to Domino, but that should stop the bleeding for now." He said and I smiled softly with a nod. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I nodded again with a soft chuckle and he sat me in the helicopter.

Then Mokuba sat next to me with a smile leaning against my good arm, "It's so good to see you again." I smiled softly and I looked out the window.

"So, Aura, are you really Pegasus's daughter?" Joey asked.

"Joey," Tea growled softly and I smiled.

"Yes, I am. You know how he received his Millennium Eye correct?" I said softly and they nodded, "well I was with him at the time and met Shadi."

"Shadi?" Yugi gasped and I looked over at him then smiled softly nodding.

"Shadi had told Pegasus that I was important in the Pharaohs past and future, that I needed to learn the secrets of Egypt in order to help him. Pegasus agreed to leave me in his care and for the next couple of years I spent in Egypt learning everything about the Millennium Items." Yugi gasped but remained silent. "When I was ten bad things started happening," I said softly looking down pausing thinking back, "Shadi brought me to Japan where I would be able to meet up with the Pharaoh, but seeing as I was ten Shadi had to leave me at an Orphanage. That's where I met Seto and Mokuba," I smiled and Seto glanced back at me. "Those were the best years of my life, then they were adopted and I was alone again." I left out the details of the orphanage on purpose. "I spent the rest of my life just outside of Domino, got a job, changed my name, went to school when I could and lived on my own." I was frowning again and smiled looking up at Yugi, "then Pegasus invited me to the tournament, told me my past before I left with Shadi and I've stayed there since."

"Wow, so you're Pegasus's real daughter?" Tristan asked and I nodded softly, "look; now we know two people who control two of the biggest names in business!"

I shook my head softly, "Industrial Illusions is not mine yet. Whenever he gives it up, it will."

"Wait, but why did they shoot you?" Yugi asked and I frowned looking away.

"Remember when I attacked his guards?" they nodded I was about to say something when Mokuba cut in.

"You attacked his guards? Why?"

I frowned looking over at Seto who glanced back at me briefly before looking forward again, "Seto lost the duel to Pegasus and drained his soul like he did to you, Mokuba. It had been the first time I've seen Seto since you guys left, and I didn't want Pegasus to let him do what he did, so I rebelled. I fought down the two guards that were going to grab Seto and when I turned around to glare at Pegasus, I was caught myself. I was locked in my room after that and wasn't allowed to leave. Then they came into my room told me I had to followed them, I threw a chair at them, was shot at, jumped out the window and the rest you know." They were silent and then I glanced over at Bakura, and I sensed something different about him. I sent a glare his way and he smiled darkly, it was then that I sensed the presence of the Millennium Eye on him. Gritting my teeth I clenched my fist looking away.

"Are you alright, Aura?" Mokuba asked and I looked over at him smiling softly.

"Just hurts, you know?" he nodded and then looked over at Seto grabbing a headset putting it on.

"Ok, no problem." He said and took off the headset, "buckle up guys we're about to descended." They all did and I looked out the window frowning softly, holding onto my wound.

Once we landed, the group smiled at me, said their goodbyes and a few short things before they turned to leave. Yugi paused slightly and I sensed a change in him, "Aura, if at all possible, I would like to speak with you, at some point." Smiling I scribbled something down on a ripped piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me when you're free." He nodded and walked away with the group.

"Aura," I turned around the face Seto, "let's get you to the hospital." I frowned softly.

"There's no use arguing, once he's made up his mind, he's made up his mind," Mokuba laughed and I smiled looking down at him nodding. We walked to his limo and he opened the door for me allowing me to sit in their first before the two of them followed.

Mokuba laughed talking about little things, how much he missed me so on and so forth. Smiling, I nodded and answered all the short questions he had. I glanced over at Seto to see he was looking out the window; his legs and arms crossed, paying no attention. I frowned softly and looked back to Mokuba with a smile.

"We're here," the driver said stopping and we got out walking in. I was brought straight into a room and the two of them followed. I sat on the edge of the bed looking towards the ground as Mokuba looked out the window smiling the entire time. I was happy that I had finally found him but at the same time something upset me, Pegasus, Bakura, how Seto wasn't the person I knew so long ago.

A nurse walked in and I smiled softly looking at her, "by law we are required to ask how you were shot." She said unwrapping my wound and looking at it.

"I was kidnapped by a lunatic and when I broke free I was shot at." I said not looking at her and she frowned softly.

"Did you turn this into the police?" I shook my head, "would you like too?" I shook my head again and she sighed walking to a set of drawers. "Alright," She said and walked over with a needle, then injected it into my bad arm just under the wound. She waited a few moments and looked at it frowning softly, "we're going to have to operate on it; the bullet is lodged into your bone." She said and I sighed looking down. "Do you have insurance?"

Before I could say anything Seto turned, "just do it, I'll take care of it." I was about to argue but the nursed smiled.

"Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba." She bowed and walked out of the room.

"Seto," I said softly looking at him, "you don't have too; I can take care of it." Which was a lie, I barely could afford my bills as it was. He shook his head and leaned against the wall crossing his arm. I knew it was pointless to argue, the look in his eyes was firm and I sighed looking down again.

The nurse walked back in, "ok, this operation will take about half an hour and you should be ready to go home in about two, once the anesthetic wears off. Ready?" she asked and I nodded without looking at Seto. She walked me to the operation room, had me change my top and lay on a bed, before I knew it I was out.

Grunting softly I opened my eyes and my whole body felt numb, so it was painful to move more than an inch or two. Growling I sat my head back looking at the ceiling.

"Aura, you're up!" Mokuba smiled and I looked over at him as he rushed over, "how are you feeling?"

"A little numb, but alright." I said with a soft smile, and although it hurt I forced myself to sit upright and looked over to see Seto was sitting not far away, his hand resting against his mouth as he rest his head on it, crossing his legs. "Thank you, Seto." I said softly and he only nodded.

"Oh, Aura!" Mokuba smiled and I looked over at him, "Seto made arrangements for you to stay with us." I was shocked and looked over at him; he still looked at me with his expressionless face.

"I can't take that, I feel like a burden as it is." I looked at the bed before me frowning softly.

"I broke a promise to you." Seto said and I looked over at him, I didn't think he remembered. "At least for the next couple of days you will stay with us, we can discuss what happens after that." He said and I forced a smile nodding.

I was about to say something when the nurse walked in and I bit my tongue, "how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile walking over to me.

"Alright," I lied and she walked over to my wounded arm and it was then that I noticed my arm was in a sling and there was a bandage over my arm.

"You should keep your arm in the sling for at least a three days, the operation pretty much sealed it but the skin is still a little swore so don't use it." I nodded she began scribbling something down on a pad, "this is for some pain killers, take one a day and it should be fine, if it starts to hurt go ahead and take another, no more than two a day." Seto stood walking over and took the prescription; I sighed softly but didn't say anything. "When you feel like you can walk, you are free to leave. Take care, alright?" I nodded and she walked out.

"You're not even going to let me take care of the prescription, are you?" I asked and Seto smiled softly putting it in his pocket.

"Can you walk?" he asked and I nodded softly, standing on my own. Mokuba stood by my side, helping me with my balance when I needed it, which was amusing since he was half my side. We sat in the limo and I sighed softly as it took off.

"Can we make a pit stop?" I asked softly and Seto nodded, I gave the driver my address and he nodded. We slowed to a stop in a couple of minutes and I sighed, "I'll be right back." I said softly and got out, walking over to my house. I fumbled with the keys, not used to using my left hand and walked inside.


	6. Explainations

**Author's Note: **from here until I start battle city, it's just passing time, filling the space between the tournaments that the show didn't provide.

Once I left the limo Seto looked over at my house and grumbled softly. Frankly, I was embarrassed to say I lived here; the place was a dump to begin with. I had to get it, it was the only place I could afford with the crappy job I had. The outside was run down, and looked lifeless, inside felt a bit more homey but it wasn't any better, no matter how hard I tried to clean it up.

I walked over to my room and grabbed my cell phone, which I accidently left on my nightstand and grabbed a small box. Walking through the house I grabbed my keys and stepped outside walking over to my motorcycle which was parked in the front, for the kind of house I lived in, and the paycheck I got it was incredible to think I could afford a motorcycle like this, but the loan was cheap and so was the insurance so I used it year around. I opened up the compartment under the seat and unplugged the battery I had in there; no one was going touch this bike. Locking up the seat I slipped my keys in my pocket and sighed looking at it before sitting back in the limo.

I didn't say anything and neither did either of them. There was a bit of tension between us and I looked at the box on my lap.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked and I smiled softly looking at him.

"A very special card and a rare card," I said and this caught Seto's attention.

"Really; can I see?" he asked and I lost my smile briefly then nodded.

"If your memory is good, you know one of them."

He smiled laughing softly, "Is it the card Seto gave you?"

I nodded, "my first card ever; but I'll show it to you when we get to your place." He nodded with a smile and the rest of the car ride was silent. We slowly pulled into the driveway and I looked out the window, smiling softly. This building was huge, a mansion! It was absolutely beautiful and the limo slowed to a stop. "You live here?" I asked looking over at Mokuba laughed getting out, even Seto chuckled allowing me to exit first before following. I stood looking at the building; it was even bigger standing right in front of it.

"Come on." Mokuba said running towards the door, I looked over at Seto who looked at me briefly extending his arm to allow me first. Smiling softly I started walking with him not far behind, making sure I was ok. Once inside, Mokuba ran down the hall and through a door on the far right. I paused looking at the place and smiled softly looking around, it was even more beautiful inside. As I was gawking at the place I heard Seto walk up beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I looked over at him with a smile nodding. I walked forward and followed Mokuba into the room to see a large living room with a decent sized TV. It wasn't on, but Mokuba was smiling looking at me.

"Can you show me the card now?" Mokuba asked and I chuckled walking forward. Seto followed in and sat across from me while Mokuba sat beside me. I placed the box on my lap and opened the box pulling out the first card. "Hey, I remember that one!" Mokuba laughed and I handed it to him. "Eternal Promise," He said softly and Seto looked over, I heard him sigh softly, as if to hide it. He offered it to Seto and he looked at it but never touched it; then Mokuba passed it back to me.

I put it in the box and paused shortly, "this next card." I paused looking down, "this next card is extremely rare, and I never use it." Seto looked over at me narrowing his eyes, but I was looking down at the box. "It is the only card in existence, and the guy who adopted me told me only to use it when absolutely necessary and it can't be used by me."

"Is that why it's not in your deck?" Mokuba asked and I nodded, "what is it?"

"Golden Knight of Ra," I said pulling the card out and looking at it; it was the same female I saw in my dreams every night.

Mokuba leaned over and looked at it smiling, "I've never even heard of that card." He said and I offered it to him; he took it and looked at it smiling. When he was finished he handed it to Seto, this one he took looking at it. A moment passed and I saw his eyes widen, then brought his hand to his head as if he had a horrible headache. "Seto, are you alright?"

My eyes narrowed on him as I sensed something within him but couldn't peg it. "Seto," I said softly and he lowered his hand looking at me. Another moment passed and he handed me the card, stood and left the room. Looking down I frowned softly and stared at the card, slowly I put it away and set the box on the table.

"Aura, are you alright?" Mokuba asked and I nodded softly. Mokuba was the same, still happy as could be he always had a smile on his face, and was carefree. Nothing had changed. Seto on the other was a completely different person then he was before. "I know, Seto isn't the same," Mokuba said softly and I looked over at him. Mokuba's soft smile faded as he was now looking down. "Gozabaru was the man who adopted us, he owned Kaiba Corp. and when he met Seto, he challenged him to a game of chess. Testing his knowledge, Seto became the heir to Kaiba Corp, but he said he wouldn't go without me, and Gozabaru took both of us." I sensed sadness in him for a moment then wrapped my arm around him. "Our father was mean, never loved either of us, kept pushing and pushing Seto, turning him cold and mean. Completely different from what he used to be." Mokuba started crying, "Our father was so mean to him," he sobbed and I held him against my frowning softly. I shushed him and held him close while he cried and a couple of moment passed.

Slowly he pulled away and looked up at me with a smile, "he never forgot you though, and he mentioned you a lot, everyday. He swore that he would find you, but slowly as the beatings and arguments got worse, he stopped talking about you; but I could see it in his eyes, he still missed you. Now, that he's seen you and we're reunited he feels like he broke his promise he made to you. He told me he feels horrible, he's failed you, and he doesn't fail."

"That explains why he's been so nice to me," I said softly looking away. Seto made a promise to me the day he left that he would one day find me, no matter the cost and he would protect me, take care of me. He swore, and that's when he gave me the card. "I need to go find him." I stood and Mokuba jumped up.

"It probably wouldn't be the best idea to talk to him right now; he's upset and just needs time to think. Besides, it's getting late, let me show you to your room." I didn't want to but I nodded and followed him up the stairs and to a door. "This is your room, everything you need should be in here, and Seto made sure it was taken care of before we came home. Also, I don't think he's going to let you go back to your place."

I looked away, "I figured, compared to this place mine is a dump. Well, it's a dump even when not compared to this place. But, we'll cross that mountain when we get to it." I smiled quickly and entered the room, "thanks for everything Mokuba, I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded with a smile, "oh and Aura?" I turned back to face him, he launched into me wrapping his arms around my waist, "it's good to have you back." I smiled and he bolted down the hall. Walking into the room I sighed sitting on the bed, running my hand over my face looking around. I knew he was going to put up a fight about me staying, and I knew I wasn't going to win. I walked over to the closet and smiled looking at it, it was full of clothes, new clothes and I shook my head. "I suppose if you're a millionaire." I sighed and grabbed some comfortable clothes, changed and crawled into bed.

For most of the entire night, I tossed and turn, never able to sleep. I kept thinking of Seto, the years we spent together and the nightmare I saw when Pegasus defeated him. Nearing 5 in the morning, I sat up and changed, slipped on my sling and snuck out of the room.

I walked through the halls and found myself in the kitchen where a lone woman was cleaning. Stopping, she turned and looked over at me with a smile, "you must be the girl Seto told me about, Aura, right?" she asked and I nodded with a smile. "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded again sitting down at the table that was in there. "Good, you're supposed to eat something when you take your painkiller." I didn't say anything and she handed me a single pill and a half glass of orange juice. "What would you like?"

"Something quick and simple," I said with a smile taking the pill and she nodded smiling in return. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and I smiled brightly eating. "How long have you worked for Seto?" I asked and she thought back.

"Roughly about thirteen years I think, I worked for his father before Mr. Kaiba took charge."

"Do you enjoy it?"

She smiled nodding, "I really do enjoy working for Mr. Kaiba, and always have and his little brother Mokuba is a doll." I smiled taking a bite of the cereal. For the next couple of hours we talked back and forth sharing stories and jokes. The door opened and Mokuba walked in, in his uniform rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Mokuba, good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning Marie," he said with a yawn and looked over at me. "Morning Aura, how long have you been up?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Not too long." I lied with a smile and Marie chuckled softly.

"What would you like Mokuba?"

"Whatever she's having," he said with another yawn and I chuckled. We ate, talking of little things again, occasionally laughing; we had been done eating for a couple of minutes before I looked over at the clock. "Well, we've got to head to school," he said standing, "Thanks Marie." I smiled saying my thanks and followed Mokuba out, glad I dressed into my school uniform.

"Where's Seto?" I asked looking around and he walked from around the corner, a briefcase in hand and I smiled softly. He continued walking and opened the door to the limo allowed me to sit before entering himself.

"Here you go." Mokuba said handing me my bag, "we had someone grab it for you last night." I smiled bowing my head and set it on the ground beside me, then fell into silence. We dropped Mokuba off first, he was one grade away from sharing the same school as us and I looked out the window as we drove away.

"How's your arm?" he asked softly not looking over at me and I smiled softly looking over at him.

"It's alright, a little stiff but alright. I do have a question though; we've shared the same school for years, why haven't we run into each other?"

"I was two floors above you, most of the time when you didn't go to school I did, when I didn't you did." He said and I nodded looking away, he was right I skipped a lot of school but it wasn't a problem, I aced every test. "But, we will have the same home room now." I looked over at him, but he didn't say any more, and wouldn't look at me. The limo stopped and he got out, holding the door open for me and shut it when I was out.

We walked across the yard together; students had been standing around, talking and laughing. As we walked closer to the building I noticed people started looking at us and whispering. I was confused and looked down kind of ashamed, I was sure Seto saw this because he moved closer. We walked up to my class and I looked over at him with a smile, "how did you manage to get in here?"

"Funny what money can do," he said with a soft smile and I chuckled as he opened the door allowing me in first.


	7. Confessions pt 1

"Aura!" I looked over to see Yugi and the others rushing over to me, "have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked confused.

"Look." Tea handed me a newspaper and Seto took it opening it up then folded it handing it to me with a sigh. "Someone leaked out information about Industrial Illusions."

I read the headline, "Lost Daughter of Maxamillion Pegasus Found." I continued reading this time quietly, and growled softly, "that explains why everyone's whispering about me." The article was all about me, had my picture, my name and that I was the heir to the company. "_An unknown source has confirmed that Maxamillion Pegasus, owner and creator of Industrial Illusions and the Duel Monster game, has found his long lost daughter. During his most recent tournament, Duelist Kingdom, local high school student used a fake last name to enter, and entered the championship before finding out that she was his long lost daughter. Now, Aura Pegasus is the heir to the Industrial Illusion name. She, and her father, was unavailable for questions._" I mumbled softly to myself and sighed again.

"How's your arm doing?" Yugi asked and I smiled softly.

"It's alright; I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Hey, rich-boy; what are you doing here?" Joey asked louder than usual and I looked over.

"This is my home room now mutt, get used to it," he said walking past him and I chuckled following, we sat side by side near the back of the classroom and Seto crossed his arms looking at his desk. I sat uncomfortably at mine, and sighed softly rotating my wounded shoulder just to stretch it. "Don't move your arm too much," he said softly and I looked over and nodded with a smile. The group sat close to us and when Bakura walked in I narrowed my eyes on him growling softly, something still unsettled me about him, but this time I didn't sense the Millennium Eye.

He saw me and chuckled softly walking over, "how's your arm, priestess?" he said quietly and Seto looked over as I stared hard at Bakura. His smile grew dark, "I heard about your Father, congratulations." He mocked and I growled about to say something when Seto cut in.

"Leave her alone," Seto growled looking over at Bakura and he looked over giving Seto the same dark smile.

"Ah, I see now." He said looking back at me, "oh how the prophecy aligns, soon though, you will fall." He growled and Seto stood grabbing Bakuras collar pulling him up and towards him.

"I said, leave her alone." He growled and the entire class looked over at us.

Bakura laughed and smiled, "what's the matter Priest? Can't do it?" Setos eyes narrowed on him and he threw him into a desk, not hard enough to hurt him or make him stumble, he stood upright with a chuckle. Seto stood in front of me and glared at Bakura, "as you wish, Priest." Mockingly, Bakura bowed and walked away, sitting away from us.

I stared at the desk thinking, my head was spinning, _Priest and Priestess? He couldn't mean…_ my thoughts trailed off as I closed my eyes. Seto turned looking at me, "are you alright?" he asked and I didn't hear him at first. "Aura," he said softly and I looked up at him, when our eyes crossed visions blurred through my mind. I brought my hand to my face looking away, growling softly.

"Priest," I said softly when the visions faded. "Oh my God," I stood and looked at Seto then bolted out of the room. Seto watched me run out and growled looking at Bakura.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped and the students between the two of them moved.

"I didn't do anything to her Priest, it must be that medication."

"Whoa, Seto, calm down," Yugi said running in front of him and Seto growled looking down at him.

"Stay out of my way Yugi," he growled and pushed him aside, he left the room.

I ran down the hall and stopped on the staircase, rarely used by students between classes. Stopping at a wall I punched it growling, splitting my knuckles but I didn't care. Placing my forehead on the wall I took a deep breath looking at the ground. _Those memories, _I thought, _I saw Seto but he wasn't him, he was something else._ I knew the story of the Priest and Priestess, lovers. The Priestess was the daughter of the Pharaoh, the Priest one of his closest friends. _I know the whole story, but why did I see Seto as—._ My thought was cut off as I heard my name, turning I looked over to see Seto walking down the staircase to me.

"What happened?" he asked walking up to me, his face emotionless still, I stared at him, looked into his eyes and saw a flash, him but as the Priest. Closing my eyes I shook my head turning my head away as tears filled my eyes. "Aura?" he said calmly and looked down to see blood dropping to the ground slowly. Gently he reached and grabbed my wrist lightly; I pulled it away stepping back, still keeping my head low. "Aura," he said a bit harder and I stood still as he grabbed my wrist pulling my hand towards him to look at my cuts. He pulled something out of his pocket and wrapped it around my hand tying it to stop the bleeding.

"You've changed," I said softly and he slowed to a stop, but didn't say anything. "So much since the last time we were together." He still was silent. "Mokuba told me what happened after you left, he told me what Gozabaru did to you, but I miss the old you." Gently he placed his hand on top of my wounded one, making sure the cloth was firmly there. "Priest," I said softly closing my eyes, a few tears hit the floor as I cried softly. "I remember, what we were so long ago, it all came back to me."

"What are you talking about?" he said softly and I looked up at him, tears pouring down the side of my face and I forced a smile.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I pulled my hand away and lowered it at my side. Turning my head away I looked away, "what happened to you?" I asked softly and he didn't say anything, but he moved his arms slowly. "I've missed you so much, everyday that goes by I think about you, wondered if I would ever see you again. I never thought I would see you again." There was a pause, "Seto, I—" I stopped as I felt arms around me and was pulled into him. He didn't say anything and I cried into his chest. For a long couple of moments we stood there as I rest my head against his chest enjoying the silence.

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you," he said. "As soon as I gained ownership of Kaiba Corp and Gozabaru died, I went back to that orphanage to find you, figure out what happened. The lady told me that when you turned 16 you were allowed to leave, no one ever adopted you. You had no recordable last name; I searched but could never find you." I pulled back gently and looked up at him; his arms fell to my waist. "There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about the promise that I broke; and I swore to myself I wouldn't break my other one." Tears came to my eyes again but didn't fall as I smiled softly up at him. He raised a hand and wiped away a tear that fell and I saw a very soft smile appear on his face. "I promise to you right now, that I will always keep you safe, I will never lose you again." He rests his forehead against mine, "ok?" I nodded softly. "Do you want to go back to class or do you want to go home?" I looked away from him, not sure. "Come on," he led me back up the stairs, "we can talk about this later tonight." I nodded again and I cleared my face as much as I possibly could before he opened the door letting me in.

The whole class turned and looked at me as I walked in, but as soon as Seto stepped inside everyone diverted their stare. We sat down and I stared at the desk in front of me, I didn't really move or say anything, barely paid attention for a long while.

"The answer to this equation," the teacher said and no one said anything staring at the algebraic mess on the black board, scribbling on pieces of paper, except for me and Seto. "Aura, the answer?" the teacher said and I didn't move at first, still looked at the desk, "Aura, do you have the answer to this equation?" he asked again and I glanced up looking at the board. A couple of seconds passed no more than two or three.

"32," I said softly and he looked down at the book then back at the equation. Seto looked over at me shocked that I did that without any paper.

"Right," the teacher said slowly and walked around his desk, "would you care to share to us how you did it?" I didn't look up from the desk.

"It's pretty simple, I'd write it up for you but I'm right handed and well," I moved my arm slightly. The teacher narrowed his eyes on me then continued on.

"Seto, number two?" the teacher asked and Seto looked up at the board, roughly five seconds passed.

"19," he said and the teacher looked between the two of us.

"Right." He closed the book, "alright, it's time for break, be back at your desks in exactly 15 minutes. Aura, Seto, can you come up here?" he asked and we both stood, Seto let me walk ahead of him then we stood in the hall. "Both of you solved the equations without paper, and faster than anyone else; how?" the both of us were silent and I chuckled softly shaking my head.

"It's pretty simple, it's not like it was really that hard," I said and they both looked at me.

"Alright, if that's how it is, I want to see the both of you after class for a couple of minutes." He said and we nodded walking back in and going to our desks.

Seto smiled softly looking over at me, "I didn't realize you were good in math." He said and I smiled looking over at him.

"I'm good at a lot of things, math and computers just happen to be my strong suit." I smiled and looked down towards my desk again. The rest of the class went fast, and we broke for lunch, Seto and I hung back, mad we were still there.

"Pop quiz, not graded." The teacher said walking over to us, "both of you have completely different tests, and I have the answers. I understand you can't write Aura, if you need to write out the equation let me know and I can—"

"Done," I said looking back at him, "13, 92, 35, 27, 3, and 8." I said and he looked at the answer sheet.

"That's right," he said and looked over at Seto who didn't move from his crossed arm glare, "Seto?"

"103, 47, 63, 94, 2 and 56," he said and the teacher checked the answers sighing.

"You two are smart enough to graduate now if you're that good in everything else," the teacher said and we didn't respond. "You can go." We both stood and walked out, moving down to the main floor to our lockers, I followed him, not needing to stop. He was moving stuff in his locker when the group walked up to us.

"Aura, are you alright?" Yugi asked and I forced a smile nodding slightly, "we got worried when you bolted out of the room."

"I just, remembered something, from a very long time ago," I said looking away. "I need to think about it is all." Yugi studied me for a moment and I could sense a change.

"If you're alright, we'll see you after lunch." They walked away and I turned around to see Seto leaning against the lockers, waiting.


	8. Confessions pt 2

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded following him out to the courtyard where he stopped at a shaded area by the side of the lot. He leaned against the tree crossing his arms and I sat down against the tree thinking. "I want you to stay with Mokuba and me in our house," he said and I sighed looking down at my hands in my lap. "Your place will be taken care of, and everything you want from there we can find a spot for."

"Just my motorcycle," I said softly and he looked over at me. "Nothing else in that place is important to me." There was silence between us for a moment, "I don't want to be a burden though."

"You won't be, Mokuba and I both want you to stay, besides, it's the least I can do," he said his voice trailing off. I nodded softly but didn't say anything. Crossing my legs I pulled out my book from my case and began reading it. A little while passed and neither of us moved much at all, or said anything.

Grunting softly I grabbed my wound and he looked over, "here," he said and reached into his pocket then handed me one of my painkillers. I looked at him shocked at first but smiled nodding and took it. "You need something to eat with that right?" he asked and I nodded again, "come on." He offered his hand and pulled me up then led me across the courtyard. He walked me into the commons and told me to pick what I liked; I grabbed a small box which had a couple rice balls and small sushi pieces. Seto grabbed a bottle of water, and paid then walked me over to a table where we sat.

"Thank you, Seto," I said softly after taking my pill and sipping on the water. He only nodded and watched me as I opened the box carefully and picked up the chopsticks. I fumbled with getting it set in my hands, not really used to eating with my left hand. Seto chuckled softly and reached across the table, taking my hand into his two, helping me get the chopsticks set. I blushed softly thanking him but trying to hide my rosy cheeks. I picked up a piece of sushi and took a bite, surprised at how good I was at eating with my left hand. After helping me with the chopsticks he grabbed my book and opened it smiling.

"This is a very difficult book to read," he said softly scanning through the pages.

"I stole it from the library in the orphanage right before I left; do you remember it at all?" I asked looking up at him and he paused looking at the book, thinking. A small smile appeared on his face as he closed the book and set it back on the table.

"You were smarter than me when we were ten, and you read and understood that book better than any of the adults that helped run the place." I said taking another bite of sushi. I frowned softly looking down at the box, "other than that card you gave me, that book was the only thing I had from you; I read it every night over and over." I ate the last piece of sushi and looked over at the book. I set the chopsticks down and opened the book to the last page, then turned it towards him, "remember that?" I asked softly picking up one of the rice balls.

He slid the book over and smiled, on the back of that book, there was a heart surrounding his name and my name, something I scribbled down on there a couple of days before he left. Something that, when I did it, made him chuckle, "_girls are gross_," I said softly and he looked over at me, "_but I suppose that's ok_," I paused again.

"_You're not that gross_," he finished and I looked over at him, he had said that to me when I scribbled it in there. We fell into silence thinking of that day, "I made a promise to you that day." I took another bite and looked away, "I told you we would always be together, the three of us."

"And I looked up at you smiling and said 'I would like that,'" I finished the rice ball and wiped my hand clean, "here." I slid the box over to him it had two pieces of sushi and a rice ball left in it.

"It's yours," he said looking over at me and I gave him a hard look. Sighing, he pulled the box over and took my chopsticks taking a bite of one of the sushi in there, sliding the book back over to me.

"Seto, I don't blame you for anything that's happened. I'm not mad that you couldn't find me, I purposefully disappeared; I was hiding from a lot of people. I had to sacrifice looking for you, in order to hide, but I didn't think you were the owner of that largest corporation in pretty much the world." I ended with a soft chuckle and he looked over at me, as I looked at the book. "Seto, everything you've ever done for me, has helped me, from the day we first met up until this very moment in time."

"Except looking for you," he said finishing off the second piece of sushi and I sighed.

"I told you, I hid myself, started a job in a completely different name, and used my fake last name to move through life. I don't blame you for not finding me, after I did everything to hide." He bit into the rice ball and looked at me.

"Who exactly are you hiding from?" he asked and I didn't say anything at first and I heard him sigh, "whoever is looking for you, don't worry about any more, you're safe now." I looked up at him to see he was finished eating, looking out towards the courtyard.

"Aura Amun," he said softly and chuckled, "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together." I looked at him questionly. "You were good at hiding your face and voice, you became one of the top duelists in Japan, in fact more than that, you are one of the World Champions, am I correct?" I was shocked, "you always hid your face though; you were known as the Silent Duelist."

"You're right, I was, you took that title from me the following year and I didn't care enough to know any more or fight for it. At the time, I had my own battles to fight and didn't care who took my title." I said then I watched him for a couple of moments and found myself smiling looking at him. He did change, but I knew deep inside, he was still the same Seto I knew when he was little. Slowly, he looked over at me and I blushed looking away again, I grabbed the book and slipped it back into the case taking another sip of the water.

I offered him a sip and he took it taking a sip and letting out a sigh. "You never answered my question," he said breaking the silence and looking at me. "Why did you run out of the room?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said moving my wounded shoulder slightly. "It has to do with an ancient prophecy, and two lovers ripped apart by darkness." A bell rung but I didn't move and neither did he, within a couple of minutes we were completely alone and still we remained still. "I would like to go home, please." I said softly and he nodded pulling out his cell phone a couple of moments passed and he hung up slipping his phone away.

"They'll be here in about fifteen minutes," he said but I didn't say anything. Silence lingered for a couple of moments and my phone went off. At first, I was confused; no one ever really called me. Pulling my cell phone out I looked at it, it wasn't a number I recognized but something told me to answer it.


	9. Bakura's Dark Intentions

I hit a button and brought it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked softly.

"_Is this Aura?_" he asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_Croquet—_"

"I want nothing to do with my father, he betrayed me and my trust," I said and Seto looked over at me but I stared at the table.

"_I understand you're upset but your father is horribly sick, something happened the night the tournament ended, he's been in and out of consciousness over the last day. Last time he woke up he asked for me to call you._"

My hands shook lightly, "no one knows what happened?"

"_No, but he's not doing well,_" he said and I paused thinking, "_Will you come?_" he asked and still I was silent thinking.

"Yes, I'll figure out a way to get there, I'll try to be there this evening."

"_Thank you,_" he said and hung up. Slowly I took the phone from my ear and shut it, thinking, Seto was silent for a moment.

"Seto," I said softly and he didn't move, I looked up at him, "I need a favor, you're the only one I know that can help me."

"What do you need?"

"I need to go back to Duelist Kingdom," I said and he grumbled under his breath, "I'm still upset for what happened but he's still my father and he's really sick." I looked away again and closed my eyes.

"Alright, but I'm going with you," he said and I looked up at him, "I'm not chancing any funny business." I nodded and we stood walking towards the street as the limo pulled up. We rode back to his house, and changed, him into a black suit with a purple trench coat. I changed into a skirt and a tank top that was easy enough to pull over my wounded arm. He met me in the main hall and I nodded at him as we walked back out to the limo.

We rode to his company, went to the top and started the helicopter. He handed me a headset and I smiled attempting to put it on with one hand, seeing me struggle he smiled and put it on. "You're gonna need this, the blades are too loud." He said into his headset and I heard him in mine, I only nodded and we took off. I looked out over the water as we flew and I didn't say anything the entire trip, and neither did he.

Once we landed, I stood and set the headset on the seat then jumped out looking towards the castle. He stepped up beside me and I took a deep breath walking forward; he walked just behind me. We walked inside and through the halls, before one of the suits saw me.

"Ma'am," he said with a bow, "we didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Where is he?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Follow me," he turned and we followed him through the halls up stairs and down to a door where he turned back to look at us. "Hold on one moment," he walked inside quietly and came back out within a moment or two with Croquet.

"You made it," he said and I nodded. "He's sleeping now, we don't know when he'll wake up, but he's been in and out of sleep all day. We don't know what happened to him, and he's not saying much, the only time he did say anything, he asked for you." He finished and I nodded looking away, "Mr. Kaiba." Croquet bowed his head softly, "come in." he said to both of us and we walked in. There were a couple of suits in there guarding the room and Croquet held the door open, shutting it behind us but didn't move any further.

I paused momentarily, unsure if I should move further or not. I looked back at Seto and he gave me a soft smile, which gave me enough courage to walk forward. Pegasus was lying on his back, looked like he was sleeping. Moving over to his left side I sat easily on the bed and placed my hand softly on his forehead, he wasn't burning. Something caught my eye though and I moved his hair covering his eye to see there was a bandage there. Pulling back gently I tightened my fist and looked towards Croquet.

"What happened to his Millennium Item?" I asked and he looked at me confused for a second then realized what I was talking about.

"We don't know, when we found him, he didn't have it anymore." I looked back over towards Pegasus and sighed, I could feel Seto standing not far behind me, watching.

Slowly, I grabbed Pegasus's hand and smiled softly, "Dad," I said softly, "it's me, I'm here." I said again and there was silence for a long moment, "I came back for you."

He moved slightly, his eye tightened just a bit more before opening slightly, "Aura?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yea, it's me." I said and his eye closed but I saw a smile on his face, "I'm going to do something, to help you, but you're going to need to let me in." I tightened my grip just a bit more on his hand. "I know it's hard to talk, if you can hear me tighten your hand slightly." There was a pause and I felt his hand tighten. I smiled again, "I'm going to use my Item to see what happened, but you're going to need to let me in. If you understand tighten your hand." He did and I let out a breath, "ok, I need you to completely clear your mind when it's blank; I need for you to think about what happened just before you were attacked, ok?" I asked and he tightened his hand again.

I looked back towards Croquet, "could you all please leave the room?" I asked and he seemed hesitant at first but looked at the suits and nodded. They all left leaving Seto, Pegasus and I. Slowly; I slipped my hand from Pegasus and stood sighing.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked and I looked at Pegasus.

"There are things about this world that you do not believe or understand, and I don't expect you too at first. It is hard to grasp," I said and raised my hands just before my stomach, facing my palms towards each other but leaving a decent amount of space between. Slowly, a Millennium Item appeared on my chest, a combination of all the items, a circle with a smaller triangle inside, the wings of the Rod expanded from the triangle and touched the sides of the circle, cones dropped from the sides, and the millennium eye sat right in the middle.

I let out a long deep breath and closed my eyes, "it's been a very long time since I've done this, let's see if I remember how." I said sitting back down on the side of the bed and grabbed his hand. "Ok, if you have your mind clear, and ready tighten your hand." He did slowly, "allow me entrance," I said and I felt his hand tighten softly as I shut my eyes.

My body began glowing softly and went over to Pegasus, both of us glowing a dim light. When I opened my eyes I stood in the high tower, Pegasus' secret room. I stood off to the side, and saw Pegasus standing over by the desk, looking at the three empty soul cards on the desk. Then, Bakura entered the scene and they spoke of little things until Bakura turned fully towards him with a smile. I sensed an immense darkness and growled feeling it rip through my body.

They started a shadow game and it didn't last long before Pegasus slammed his back against the wall and fell. Bakura walked forward and pulled the Millennium Eye from Pegasus and smiled darkly, turning he started walking towards the stair case but stopped pausing. I felt the darkness again, something wasn't right. Slowly, Bakura turned and his eyes crossed mine, "yes, Priestess, I did this to your father." He said and I was shocked, he could see me. "I knew you would come here, trying to save your precious father." The whole room was covered in the shadow realm and I looked around confused, when I looked towards him he was right in my face. I didn't have time to move before he grabbed my wounded arm, which here, wasn't wounded, but it hurt. "There is so much you don't know yet, so much about us you forgot." He moved close, our noses brushing, "why don't you remember me Princess?" he almost whispered and my eyes crossed his. With a dark smile he ran his other hand down the side of my face, "you can have your father back, I don't need him anymore, he's served his purpose."

"You caused him pain, just to drag me here?"

He smiled, "I couldn't have the Priest barging in, and I knew I would never see you in person without him tagging along like a lost puppy." He tightened his grip and I growled softly. "No, I wanted to see you, up close; I wanted to feel you again."

Seto stood there confused, he saw the two of us glowing, but that was it. A couple of minutes passed and he heard me grunt softly, and then saw my wound begin bleeding again. Moving forward to touch me, his hands were shocked and he stepped back growling.

"Oh Princess," Bakura said softly running his hand over my face, "how I've missed you." He moved close and planted his lips on mine. I was let go and shot back, my back hit something soft and I was caught before I fell. Opening my eyes I saw Pegasus lying there, and looked to see arms around my waist, holding me as if he caught me. Standing upright I looked over to see Seto holding me and then the pain got to me. I growled looking over towards my arm to see it bleeding.

"Dammit," I cursed looking at it, the pain was intense but I ignored it.

"What happened?" Seto asked and I shook my head grabbing it slightly.

"I don't know," I lied and looked over at him, I heard Pegasus move slightly and I looked over to him. Pain hit my arm again, this time more intense then the last, and I growled falling to a knee, grabbing the wound.

"Aura," Seto said kneeling beside me, the commotion caused the Croquet and the other suits to enter in. Croquet ran over to me other side.

"Ms. Pegasus, are you alright?" he asked but I was in too much pain to say anything. Looking up slowly with one eye shut I saw Pegasus sit up grabbing his head. "Sir!" Croquet said but looked down at me, "come on, we need to get her down to the infirmary." He said helping me to stand.

"Aura?" Pegasus said and realize I was in pain, "what happened?" he asked but I couldn't say anything. Seto helped me turn and I took a couple of steps forward before I became dizzy, and fell into Seto blacking out.

Seto caught me and held me on the ground for a moment, "Aura, are you alright? Wake up." He said and growled looking over at Pegasus, "If she doesn't wake up, your head is mine." He slowly picked me up bridal style, "let's go." Kemo quickly led us down to the infirmary and laid me on the bed.

I was in darkness for a while but I could still feel the pain, this wasn't normal pain, "Bakura!" I growled but got nothing. "Dammit." I grabbed my arm holding it, it wasn't bleeding here but I could feel the pain. I heard a dark laugh and I looked over to see Bakura standing there.

"You think I'd leave you alone so easily?" he said and I growled not saying anything, "no, this darkness will taint your item; it will help me in the future. It will also allow darker influences affect you a little more," he paused with a dark smile, "better." He said and I remained silent. He started laughing manically and disappeared into the darkness, his laughing echoing around me.

Growling in pain I sat up quickly opening my eyes, to not recognizing where I was; then hissed grabbing my arm in pain. I heard someone beside me but at first didn't understand what he said, or who it was. I felt soft hands on me and without a second thought, I twisted my arm around his, spinning him. I slammed him against the wall with my arm at his neck. Realization sunk in, this wasn't Bakura, I held Seto tight against the wall, and my face went blank stepping away.

"Seto," I said softly, "I—" I grunted grabbing my arm falling to a knee again.

"Come on," he said gently lifting me up and sitting me on the bed. The doctor un-wrapped my bloody bandage and I growled in pain biting my lip. "What happened?" he asked me and I looked at Seto, pain stinging my face. Shaking my head I grunted again trying not to grab my arm in pain so the doctor could clean and wrap it. "Don't you have something for her pain?" Seto growled.

"It's alright Seto." I said softly and he looked at me. He growled again standing upright as the doctor finished wrapping the bandage up.

"She already has two vicodin in her; giving her much of anything else could seize her heart." The doctor said standing upright and washed his hands, "I can give her something small but it probably won't do much."

"Do it," Seto growled and a moment passed before I felt a needle on my arm. A couple of seconds passed and I felt dizzy but the pain dulled to a manageable level. I held my arm now sighing softly looking at the ground.

"Here," he said handing something to Seto, "once a day, no more, this will take care of the pain for the entire day. Don't take the Vicodin anymore, these will last the next couple days, it should also speed up the healing. After the third day, if pain persists take the vicodin at the recommended dosage as before." He said to Seto and I didn't say anything, just thought about what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Get off me! I'm fine!" I heard someone shout the door opened and Pegasus stood there, he was mostly in his suit, but his jacket was unbuttoned, he looked like he was ragged. Croquet stood just behind him biting his lip, Pegasus was still weak it was clear to see, but he wouldn't leave his side. "Aura," he said and walked towards me, once at me he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. I growled softly as he brushed past my wound and he apologized moving his arm into a different position. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded softly, he pulled back and looked at me, placing a soft hand on the side of my face. "It was him, wasn't it?" he asked and I looked away pulling from the hand on my face. Pegasus stood upright sighing.

"Who, him?" Seto growled and Pegasus looked over at him then back at me; but didn't say anything. "Listen, old man—"

"Seto," I said and he stopped looking over at me. "There's nothing that can be done even if you knew who he was." Sighing I ran my hand over my face. Seto growled, he was definitely irritated, I knew exactly what he was thinking but wouldn't say it. I looked over at Pegasus, "he took your Millennium Eye then locked you in your mind, surrounded by darkness. You came in and out of consciousness because he needed for you to call for me so that I could fall into his trap."

"What do you mean trap?" Pegasus asked and I grumbled softly, still looking at the ground.

"He wanted me to get into your mind, see what happened; it was a trap, to get to me without Seto being around; also, to taint my item." I said then grabbed the edge of my item. "He said it was needed for whatever his plans are for the future. He also said that he and I had a past, something important, something," I stopped and narrowed my eyes. "Something passionate," I finished and heard Seto grunt softly. "Whatever it was, it happened back then," I said looking up towards Pegasus and he knew what I was talking about.

"What do you mean, back then?" Seto growled and I looked away.

"You haven't told him?" Pegasus asked me and I chuckled shaking my head.

"He wouldn't believe me even if I tried, it's something that will come back to him slowly. Though, I doubt even with his memories and abilities will make him believe." I growled under my breath and didn't look at him.

"Do you remember?" Pegasus asked me and I frowned.

"Bits and pieces, blurs, faces." I said softly looking up at Seto who looked irritated and worried. "It's no matter, something will eventually make him believe, even if it's not until the Pharaoh goes through his last trial." I looked over at Pegasus, "this is just the beginning, and it's far from the end; which is a lot of room to grow." Slowly I placed my feet on the floor and stood, shook lightly but managed to stand on my own taking a deep breath. "Back to the main reason I'm here, he took your Millennium Item, as I said, but you are free from the darkness, I made sure of that. One good night's rest should make you feel back to normal."

I grunted moving my arm slightly, it was tight but it felt a bit better once I settled it down, "There are things that need to be discussed, now that you both are here." Pegasus said and I looked over at him, then at Seto. "Please, go up to the main hall, I will join you momentarily." I nodded at Pegasus and began walking, with a growl Seto followed.


	10. Conversation and Pissy Moods

We sat in the main hall at the large table. Seto had his arms and legs crossed, his brief case sitting on the table. He didn't look at me, only looked forward towards the window. I sat there looking at the table, my arm resting on my lap; we were alone only for a couple of moments before Croquet, Kemo, and Pegasus walking in. Pegasus looked right as rain, he was cleaned up, and his suit sat nicely, the three of them moved and he sat at the end of the table, the two suits stood just behind him.

I felt the tension in Seto and glanced at him to see his head and lowered slightly and his eyes were now shut, "I understand your resentment towards me, the both of you." He said and I looked over at him but Seto didn't move. "Aura, I know you'll understand the most why I did what I did, you know it all." He said and I nodded, "I was twisted by that Item and didn't mean to do what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing, but my judgment was clouded."

"You think I believe in that hocus pocus?" Seto growled and looked over at Pegasus standing and slamming his fist on the table, "you are to tell me you kidnapped my brother and me and expect me to believe that it was because of some ancient Egyptian eye?" he snapped.

I let out a long sigh closing my eyes, "that's why I haven't bothered telling him." Seto straightened and looked down at me. I let out another long sigh and shook my head, "it's a waste of time."

Seto growled grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door, "I've had enough of this." He growled and I frowned closing my eyes again.

"Kaiba," Pegasus growled and he stopped at the end of the table, "you think by walking away now you're going to solve all of your problems?" I remained still looking down, frowning. "From here on you two are going to need each other, and if you walk away now you're giving up on her."

"Just stop." I said softly and they both looked at me, "I don't want any more arguing." I lightly grabbed my arm, "I didn't come here for this." Seto growled and looked down; no one moved or said anything. "I don't expect you to believe in anything I tell you, I don't expect you to believe in what we used to have, because all that matters is now. I know telling you right now is useless because you'll deny it and fight it and pretend it's not there until you realize, it is. I am going to tell you, now what Pegasus won't," I looked over at Seto, "he wanted to ruin your company, as all rival companies do and he wanted me to help him do it. At first I agreed, because I didn't know who you were and I would have done anything for him, he is my father. Now, that's no longer his goal, he knows what you and I won't admit, or what you won't admit."

"And what exactly, don't I admit?" Seto growled now facing me.

I smiled shaking my head, "us." He was shocked and lost his tough demeanor. "With you and me working together combining the companies would profit the both of us greatly. Both of the companies would reach a place that neither of us could do alone and that's just thinking business between us."

"You didn't drag me here to talk business with me, I won't have it." He growled.

"You came because you wanted to be here with me!" I growled and he looked away gritting his teeth. "I'm done trying to help you, to make you see, you're so stubborn! He and I are here now trying to explain to you what's going on and our side of the plans and you think by walking out of here is going to solve everything? You think by walking out of here everything will go back to normal?" I was now standing looking at him. "Fine, leave, walk out that door; but if you do, know that I am gone, forever." I growled eyeing him, "or you can sit back down and talk this out like business professionals. It's your move Seto Kaiba." We eyed each other for a long moment before he sighed closing his eyes, he let out a growl and walked over sitting down in his seat.

"I'm staying because I made you a promise, and I'm a man of my word." He growled and I sat down leaning forward rubbing my forehead.

"You want to know, what we won't tell you; what I know you won't believe." I asked looking at him and he looked at me. "Five thousand years ago, there was a set council right under the Pharaoh, the council had all the people who carried the millennium items, seven of them at the least. You were a Priest who carried the Millennium Rod, then you were just, righteous, kind and loving." I said and looked down thinking. "Then the Pharaoh introduced his daughter into the council, and created an eighth item. This Priestess, and Princess, was a direct descendent of the God Ra, and was supposed to bring light to the dark. The Priest and the Priestess fell in love, and at first hid their love, so no one would know, but eventually they told the Pharaoh and a grand wedding was to be thrown. Darkness came before they were wed, and she sacrificed her life to protect the Priest, to protect you." I frowned softly tightening my fist lightly. "The Pharaoh also gave his life, trying to save his daughter and ended up trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, which is the item Yugi carries. Yugi, himself is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh." I shook my head closing my eyes, "I don't expect you to believe this, because unless you witness it first hand, unless you have those memories you won't believe. You don't believe in magic, because of the science you so strongly rely on."

There was silence for a couple of moments and I looked over at Seto who was staring off into the distance. "Kaiba, yes, it is hard to believe, and like she said, it's something that you need to experience firsthand. But, there is a reason you two meet when you were children, there was a reason you two are here now. I'm sure Shadi knew that, and that was one of the reasons he put you in that particular orphanage." Pegasus said and I didn't look at him. Seto didn't say anything, he just sat there listening, taking it in.

"The day you picked up that card, The Golden Knight of Ra, you saw something, didn't you?" I asked and he closed his eyes sighing. "You don't have to tell me now, or ever, but whatever you saw, was a memory buried deep inside of you."

"Did we come here to talk about this?" he said finally and I frowned looking away, shaking my head.

"Kaiba," Pegasus started and raised his hand summoning Croquet over, "I need to give you this." He said and Croquet walked over to Seto, and lowered a small box towards him opening it up. There was a single card sitting in it.

"What is it?" he asked looking at it, pulling it from the box.

"Ragnarok, it's the only thing that can beat the Egyptian Gods." Pegasus said and he looked over at him.

"What do you mean Gods?"

"Three legendary monsters, the protectors of the sacred realm; Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Together, make an unbeatable force not to be taken lightly." I said not looking up at all. "Ragnarok is a powerful trap card that will allow you to beat down even the strongest of the Gods, Ra."

Pegasus nodded, "you will need that card in the upcoming battles. It is for you, no strings; a simple gift." He said and Seto looked at it studying it. "Aura, you have the Golden Knight, correct?" I nodded not looking over at him. "You know you cannot play it correct?" I nodded again, "the only two people who can properly use that card are the two people who have stolen your heart." I sighed closing my eyes, "The Priest and the Pharaoh, it's up to you who the card is given too."

"Wait," Seto said softly and I looked over at him. "Let's say for a moment, I believe in this hocus pocus story you're telling me. You said I was the reincarnation of a Priest, correct?" we both nodded, "which explains why Bakura called me a Priest, but he also called you." He stopped looking at me and a smile appeared on my face shortly before I looked back down.

"I am the Priestess you were too marry five thousand years ago," I said softly and he growled looking away. "I don't think there's much more to say, at least not to waste our breath." I stood and looked at Pegasus, "you need to get some rest, sitting here and talking is not going to get you any better, and unfortunately Seto and I have school in the morning."

"You still go to school?" Pegasus asked with a smile, "Why haven't you taken the final test and just graduate?"

"No need, what do I have to do when I graduate? College would be a waste of time," I said with a grunt.

"Industrial Illusions will be yours when you graduate."

"What?" I said in shock.

"I want to retire, this is too much work for an old man like myself, and I know you, along with Seto's help, the company is in good hands." He smiled and I looked away sighing softly. "Stay with Kaiba, Aura, he has a lot of knowledge to share, and when it comes down to the final tests, you two will need to stand together; or, you'll fall alone." I nodded and he stood hugging me gently, being weary of my arms then kissed my forehead, "don't be strangers."

"I won't." I smiled and turned towards Kaiba losing my smile, "are you ready?" he nodded and stood the two of us walked out and to the helicopter.

"I still don't like him," Seto growled sitting down in the helicopter and sighed, "are you going to be alright?" he asked and I nodded softly sitting beside him slipping the headset on with a little effort, and then looked away. I heard him grunt softly and start the helicopter, we flew back to the corporation and returned back to his place. I left him and went to my room without saying a word.


	11. Fight!

The next morning I woke up in pain and growled grabbing my arm. "Shit," I growled and stood forcing myself to get dressed and sneak out of the room. I only made it partially down the hall before stopping and leaning on the wall. Last I remember, Seto had the medicine I was supposed to take and I didn't know where he was, or even what time it was. A couple of moments passed and I looked up to see Mokuba walking down the hall, when he saw me he came rushing over.

"Aura, are you alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Just hurts a bit, Seto has the painkillers." I said and he nodded, telling me to hold on he rushed off down the hall. A moment or two passed and I slid to a knee, still resting against the wall, this pain was intense and I growled under my breath. Whatever Bakura did, he really wanted me to feel this pain.

"Don't attack me this time," I heard Seto say as he kneeled down beside me. I smiled softly and grasped my arm a bit tighter. "Here," he handed me a pill and I popped it in my mouth then took the glass taking a small sip. The glass almost slipped out of my hand but his hand was on mine and gently took it.

"I told you I was a burden," I said softly and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I wouldn't change a thing," he said resting his forehead on mine. "Give it a couple of minutes, it'll work." I nodded softly and closed my eyes grunting softly. After a couple of moments passed my arm lowered and I took a deep breath, opening my eyes. Smiling softly I looked at him and remained sitting on the ground for a moment longer. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked backing away slightly and I nodded softly. "Come on," he helped me up gently and waited as I rest against the wall.

"I'll be okay, you don't have to stay," I said slightly embarrassed that I was so weak. He didn't say anything and remained by my side, I smiled closing my eyes and I felt dizzy again and raised my hand to my head grunting softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head softly.

"Side effect unfortunately is dizziness."

He chuckled, "let's get you something to eat." He helped me walk to the kitchen and I sighed resting my head in my hand grunting softly. Marie made something small, consisting of fruit and toast.

"Here, this should help get rid of the dizziness," she said with a smile and I smiled back at her.

"Will you be okay?" He asked and I nodded softly, "I'll be back shortly." He said walking away.

"Seto," I called and when he turned caught an apple in the air, "eat it." He smiled and left. I let out a long sigh and took a bite of the fruit. Mokuba came in with a smile and looked over at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I smiled softly at him as he hopped up beside me stole a piece of my fruit with a chuckle.

"Fruit Thief," I said with a smile and he laughed. I pushed the bowl towards him and sighed sitting back, "help yourself, I'm really not that hungry." I said taking a bite of the toast and sitting back then let out a long sigh.

The next three days passed by rather slow, everyday my arm felt a little bit better. Luckily, today was Friday and I could relax a bit, not worry too much about what I had to do, not like I paid much attention in school anyway. Today was the fourth day after what happened at Duelist Kingdom, and I still didn't tell Seto what had happened, or in detail at least. I had also stopped wearing the sling, and now just wore a jacket to hide the wound.

It was lunch time and Seto and I walked to his locker like we do every day. He and I started walking towards the tree we normally sit at before I stopped glaring at the man standing before me. Seto took a step forward and stood in front of me putting his hand in his pockets and stood upright.

"Priest, you protect her now just like you did then," Bakura said with a smile, "ah, yes, I can see you now." He chuckled, "killing you will be pleasurable." He said and Setos eyes narrowed on him.

"Seto, this isn't the time or place to fight him," I said softly and he didn't look back at me. With a dark smile Bakura drew a single card and raised it into the air. My eyes went wide and I grabbed Seto throwing him off to the side, barely escaping a massive ax that came down where we were standing.

"Bakura," I growled and threw off my jacket stretching my arms. Before Seto could stand, I jumped dodging another attack and landed on the monsters back, without another thought, hit a weak spot behind the monsters head and killed it, then landed on my feet. I heard something behind me and I moved my head watching a fist fly past, grabbing his arm I flipped him over and slammed him on his back, then stood upright looking down at him. "I beat you then and I can beat you now thief." I said and he smiled then vanished from the ground. Quickly, I moved and blocked a kick and then blocked a fist, I flipped backwards kicking him in the chin and landed on my feet with a smile.

"Good Priestess, it seems you haven't lost your ability yet." He smiled wiping blood from his chin and my eyes narrowed on him. "I'll see you shortly, my dear." He said with a bow, turned and walked away. I waited until he disappeared into the Shadow Realm when no one was watching and I fell to a knee grabbing my wound. Seto came to my side kneeling and lightly touched me.

"That was impressive," he said and I chuckled softly shaking my head.

"Fighting has always been a big part of my life; normally I don't have a wound like this though." I said and he looked at it.

"It's not torn open, it must just be swore." He said and I nodded softly, he helped me stand. I noticed there were a bunch of students around us looking at us and I growled softly. "Come on," he led me into the cafeteria and sat me down handing me a bottle of water. Smiling softly I took it and took a sip, taking a pill and sighing softly. "Let me check this," he said as he began gently un-wrapping the bandage. Standing he threw that bandage away and reached into his briefcase pulling out another set of bandages. "You didn't break it," he said and I looked to the ground, not saying a thing. This was the old Seto I knew, soft and kind, not something he let a lot of people see. Once he finished he put the spare gauze into his briefcase. He looked at me for a moment, "are you alright?" he asked and I nodded softly but I knew he didn't believe me. "You need to stop jerking your arm around; you're never going to let that heal."

"I guess I'm just as stubborn as you," I said with a smile and he smirked softly.

"You hungry," I shook my head and took another sip of the water. I knew he wanted me to eat something, especially with the medicine I took and I looked over at him as he studied me. "You really should eat something, even something small."

"You're too sweet Kaiba." I said with a smile and stood, "but no thanks, I'm really not hungry." He looked at me as I stood and I grabbed my jacket that was on the table and slipped it on sighing. "Besides, lunch is almost over."

He nodded and stood, "just take it easy." I nodded with a smile.

"Promise," The rest of the day went along without a hitch and the end of the day bell rang and I stood with a sigh. Seto and I hung back for a while, waiting for everyone to leave, while we spoke of little things, I think he was delaying, doing what he could to make sure I didn't run into Bakura again. We walked through the school, not in any rush to go anywhere. Looking over at Seto, we walked out into the courtyard and I paused looking over at him. "Let's walk." I said and he looked at me shocked at first, "it's a beautiful day, why not? And it's not like we live far from here." He just stared at me for a moment then nodded with a smile. We walked down the street and I smiled looking around, simply being with him made me happy. I think seeing me happy, brought a soft smile on his face too as he watched me.


	12. First Kiss & Duel!

We were near downtown walking through, not really in any rush to go anywhere. I felt something hit my head, and then again and again. Looking up I saw dark clouds and frowned as it started picking up. Just before it started down pouring an umbrella came over my head and I turned looking at Seto with a smile. "You knew it was going to rain, didn't you? "I said with a smile and he simply smiled at me. We moved closer together as it started coming down just a bit harder, but we just stood there under the umbrella looking at one another.

A soft smile crawled to my face and I blushed looking down. His free hand touched my chin lightly and lifted it up slowly, softly. Before I could even cross glances with him, his lips touched mine. I blushed just a bit deeper but closed my eyes, enjoying this kiss. Slowly, he pulled away softly and I saw his smile grow just a bit more, "you'll never be a burden." He said softly and I blushed darker looking away again. His arm pulled me close and it began raining harder, "come on; let's get out of this rain." He didn't move his arm, and instead we quickly walked until we got to the nearest building, which was almost completely open.

Once under the dry of the building he shut the umbrella shaking it off before seeing that I had turned around to look at what was under this building. We were at the Arcade, which happened to be the largest in town.

"Hey, Aura!" I heard someone shout and I looked through the crowd to see Tea and Yugi running up to us and I smiled, "what are you doing on this side of town?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to walk home, I was wrong." I laughed and she did as well.

"Well, you want to kill some time till this rain lets up?" she asked and I heard Seto grunt softly.

"Oh, come on Seto, even if we were going to wait on your ride we would still have plenty of time to waste." I said looking at him and he crossed his arms.

"Fine, but we aren't staying for long," he said and I smiled looking over at Tea.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her and she smiled, at first I was worried but she took my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Yugi and Seto followed, not really sure what was going on, and stopped just behind us as we stopped. "Oh, you can't mean," I trailed off looking at her and she smiled.

"Come on, I know you've got the moves." She said and I smiled nodding, I think I heard Seto chuckle and looked back at him. His glance crossed with mine and I saw a soft smile.

"You're on."I said looking back at her and we jumped up on the Dance Machine. "Go easy on me," I winked and she smiled. The music started and I stretched smiling, there was a pause in the music and then we started moving, dancing with the rhythm. We were moving gracefully, elegantly with the music and neither of us missed a step. We glanced at each other and smiled again as we turned and started matching movies. This song came to an end and 'Perfect' showed up on the screen. Since both of us did perfect we had a free song and I looked at her, "how about we up this, obviously we're not novices." She nodded and the song started, we started, this time faster than the last song, and ended up turning towards each other, dancing with one another, moving with the music, occasionally, spinning, and changing sides. We'd dance a bit more then changed back sides smiling then ended strong. 'Perfect' showed up again on the screen and we smiled looking at each other.

"I told you, you had the moves." She said with a smile and I smiled back nodding. "I'm kind of thirsty now," she sighed and smiled again, "let's go get something." Grabbing my hand again, she led me off the stage and over to the concession stand. We both ordered out drinks and turned around to see the two boys standing there, both of them with their arms crossed, refusing to even look at each other. Tea and I looked at each other and laughed softly then sat down at a table.

"You know, if I remember correctly, there's a stadium here." I said looking over at the two who still refused to look at each other. "Right in the back," I pointed and for the first time Seto looked over at Yugi, and Yugi back at Seto.

"I think you may have started something," Tea whispered and I smiled softly sipping my drink.

"Come to think of it," Seto said looking over at me, "I've never seen you duel." I freaked and looked away groaning softly. "Aura, The Silent Duelist," he said and I looked over cautiously, "I challenge you to a duel." I groaned looking away. "Come now, don't back away from a duel, besides, we have time to waste." He said with a smile and I growled didn't think my own excuse would fall back on me.

Slowly I stood and looked over at him with a smile, "you're on Kaiba."

"This should be good," Tea said and Yugi smiled softly. The four of us walked to the back and I looked at the arena, which had the Kaiba Corp symbol on it. We split from each other and got onto the arena platforms which moved up and we placed our decks on the table top. Then both called, Duel; drawing our cards.

I looked at my cards and smiled, "I'll start this show, playing massive summoner." I played the magic card and smiled, "this card allows me to summon two level 6 monsters; Seto, say hello to the Sister dragons to the Blue Eyes." I smiled and threw them down, "I summon two Star Dust Dragons!" the two beautiful dragons entered on the field and roared, they looked just like the Blue Eyes, but with subtle differences, and they were white, almost a light pink. "Now, I play polymerization with a card I have in my hand summoning the Ultimate Starlight Dragon!" the dragon roared violently and looked down at Seto. I had two cards left in my hand and placed one of them face down on the on the field. "Lucky for you, I can't attack on the first turn, so it's your go."

He smiled drawing a card, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you." He played a card and smiled, "I'll match your cards by playing this magic card allowing me to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field. Then, I play polymerization with a card I have in my hand forming the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field and roared at my dragon growling. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

I smiled drawing a card and looking at it, "Seto, I hope you don't go easy on me, you should know I'm just as good of a duelist as you, if not better."

"We'll see about that," he smiled and I nodded.

He had no idea what he was up against, all my strategies, everything I knew I learned from the Pharaoh and Seto. I looked over at Yugi, who looked back at me, when our eyes crossed; I knew then and there this wasn't the same little Yugi I had known. This was his darker half, the spirit within the puzzle.

Smiling I looked forward, "I play Ultimate Sacrifice, allowing me to draw seven cards, and keep five of them if I give up 500 life points and discard two of them to the graveyard." I drew the cards and looked at them, picking two cards out I slipped them into the graveyard and my life points dropped from 4000, to 3500. "Now, I play Pharaohs Priest, in defense mode." A Priest appeared on his knee and I played a card face down. "Then I end my turn," I said and he smiled drawing a card. Both of our dragons were evenly matched at 4500, the Priest on the other hand only had 500 defense points.

"Surely, you're better than this," he said and played a card face down. "Blue Eyes, attack her Priest!" The attack hit and when the dust cleared the Priest was still there, but there was a Priestess in front of him holding a staff out. She then jumped back and stood beside the now standing Priest. "What?" he growled.

I smiled, "The Pharaoh's Priest cannot be defeated so easily. When attacked by a monster with an attack point more than twice of that from its defense points, I can special summon Pharaohs Priestess to the field if she was put into the graveyard by something other than an attack. Now, to explain why your attack failed, when both the Priest and the Priestess are on the field together, they combine their attack and defense points, and then match it with whatever your strongest monster attack points are. Meaning, they are both 4500, together." They stood back to back and I smiled. "That ends your turn." I drew a card and smiled, "oh Seto, this game was over before it was even started." His eyes narrowed on me. "I play Ritual of the Puzzle!" I glanced over at Yugi as a large item appeared on the field, much like his millennium puzzle. "If my Priest and Priestess are on the field and properly combined, this Ritual card will allow me to summon the Nameless Pharaoh." The Priest and Priestess started glowing and shot over to the puzzle, which began to crack. When it exploded a Pharaoh stood there, highly decorated, and had a strange resemblance to Yugi. My item began glowing softly and I was dizzy all of a sudden, leaned forward over the duel top. I saw some things, images swimming through my head and I grunted softly. It was never like this before, the Priest and Priestess turned looking at me and so did the Pharaoh. I grunted again and saw blurs of the past and I shook it off standing upright. I nodded at the monsters and they turned back around and I took a deep breath, all of that happened within a couple of seconds.

Seto laughed, "That Pharaoh doesn't have any attack or defense."

"Does it?" I smiled, "what you don't realize Seto that I have all I need to defeat you already on the field." His eyes narrowed on me, "By having the Star Light Ultimate Dragon on my field, the Pharaoh automatically gains 4500 attack points, for the Priest and Priest, he gains an additional 1000 attack points, taking it high enough to take down your dragon. Pharaoh, attack his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Burning Righteous Light!" the pharaoh burst into flames, and a tower blew up to the sky, then came crashing down on his Dragon killing it taking his life points down to 3000. "Well, it was fun Seto, but short lived. Star Light Dragon, finish off his life points, attack him directly with Raging Comet Blast!" the dragon attacked and I thought I had finished him, but before I knew it, the attacked was shot back at me and destroyed my Priest and Priestess. "What?" I growled.

"You don't think I would let you win that easy, do you?" he asked as the dust cleared, and I saw the card on his field. "When you attack my life points directly, I can shoot it back at any one of your monsters, and since the only monsters your Dragon can defeat is the Priest and Priestess, luckily for you thought, you only loose 2000 life points." My life points dropped to 1500 and I growled softly. "I do believe that ends your turn." He drew a card and smiled, I play Massive Black Hole, which destroys your strongest monster on the field, and it just so happens to be your Pharaoh." The black hole pillared down towards the Pharaoh and I smiled, suddenly the Priest and Priestess stood in front of him and were devoured by the black hole instead.

I smiled, "when the Nameless Pharaoh is on the field, and both my Priest and Priestess is in the graveyard, I can remove both of them from play to make him immune to all trap cards, including your black hole."

His eyes narrowed on me, but he only smiled, "I was hoping to end this quick, but you're making this increasingly difficult," I laughed softly. "I play Monster Reborn, bringing my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon back to the field." The Dragon appeared and roared violently, "and since your Priest and Priestess are gone your Pharaohs attack points drop down to 4500. I then play Rage of the Dragons, which boosts the Blue Eyes Attack points for every dragon on the field by 500 points, bringing my dragons attack points to 5500." I growled softly, "Attack her Ultimate Dragon!" he yelled and the attack hit my dragon destroying it. I growled shielding away from it as my life points dropped down to 500. I growled softly and new my Pharaohs life points now dropped down to zero, but his Dragon dropped to 5000. "That ends my turn."

I growled softly drawing a card; I then placed a card face down. "I play Pharaohs Paladin in attack mode. Now, when the Paladin is played, and my Priest and Priestess are removed from play, the Paladin can sacrifice himself, to give my Pharaoh a great power." The pharaoh's attack points went to 1500, paused, jumped to 2500, jumped to 3500, and stopped at 4500. "My Pharaoh get's 1000 attack and defense points for every single monster removed from play and in our combined graveyards. Unfortunately, that also forces me to end my turn."

He laughed again, "you realize my Ultimate Dragon is still strong enough to defeat your so-called Pharaoh, with enough points to win the game?" my eyes narrowed on him and he grinned, "Blue Eyes, wipe out her Pharaoh and take her life points!" he shouted and the attack hit, light shot out from the debris and huge wings expanded followed by a loud roar. My life points were cut in half, dropping me to 250, but I smiled. When the debris faded away, a single card stood on the field behind the Pharaoh, and the Star Light Ultimate Dragon flew behind the Pharaoh in a ghost like form.

"Recognize something?" I asked and he looked at the trap card growling, "I played Eternal Promise, which allows me to revive a monster from the graveyard to defend against your attack." The Dragon roared fading away, "at the cost of half my life points, but it's worth it, because when the Starlight dragon entered the field my Pharaohs attack points rose to 7500 attack points, and you know what that means Seto." I smiled and his life points dropped to 500 "seems like we're pretty even now."

"Your Pharaoh's attack points dropped back down to 4500, still 500 less then my Dragon; which is more than enough to defeat you."

"But your turn has ended, and this game isn't over yet." I drew a card and frowned softly, I had everything I needed to end this game, but, after everything he's done for me; did I want to beat him, crush him? I looked over at him and our glances crossed he was staring hard at me, trying to figure out what my next move would be.

"She's going to throw the duel," Yugi said softly and Tea looked over at him then over at me. "But I think she's still going to make it difficult for him."

"I play Heart of Strength, which allows me to match your attack points directly with one of my monsters, and since I only have one on the field my Pharaoh's attack points now match your own." I smiled, "I'll end my turn playing one card face down."

He drew a card and smiled, "this game is over, I play this; Trap Destruction, which destroys every trap card you have on the field, including your face down cards." My two cards were destroyed and I only had one card on the field, but since it was a magic card, it would do me no good. I grit my teeth, and then I smiled softly crossing my arms looking right at him. "I play Magic Destruction, which destroys every magic card you have on the field." My face down card was destroyed and so was the one that was giving my Pharaoh the extra attack points. Still I only looked at him with a clean smile on my face, his eyes narrowed on me but didn't waste another minute, "Blue Eyes, attack and wipe out the rest of her life points." He called the attack and the attack hit the Pharaoh, destroying it; my life points dropped down to zero. When everything faded away I still stood there with a smile, looking right at him. I collected my deck and slipped it on my side as the level lowered and allowed me to step off.

We walked up to each other and I still smiled offering my hand, "good duel."

He took it shaking but narrowed his eyes on me, "you went easy on me." Smiling, I turned and waved him off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Seto." I walked over to Tea and Yugi, "I had fun, unfortunately; we have to be going." I looked over at Yugi and smiled again, "I know you have a lot of questions, soon I will be able to answer them, but for now I must say goodbye." They nodded and I turned towards Seto as he walked up behind me, "let's go home." He nodded and we walked out of the arcade to see that the rain had passed. I smiled looking up towards the sky and chuckled looking over at him to find he was looking at me with a soft smile, "come on." I said and started walking away, but he followed close by.


	13. Virtual Zone

We ended up in his office, and Mokuba was already there waiting on us. "Seto, your executives are here like you asked." He said and Seto's eyes narrowed down.

"Executives?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come on," turning they walked out and I followed down the hall. They stopped at a door and I looked down the hall to the window, it was down pouring again unfortunately. When I had paid attention to what was going on, Seto was yelling at five guys sitting at a large desk.

"We aren't the ones you shouldn't be trusting," one of them said and my eyes caught his. "She is in with Pegasus; she is the one who will betray you."

"Watch your mouth," Seto snapped stepping forward. "I suggest you all leave before I really lose my temper."

They brought up something about a virtual pod and that it was finished, this seemed to turn the conversation around and Seto walked out of the room. Mokuba and I followed him, I was completely silent but as we were riding the elevator down Mokuba was pleading Seto not to try the game out yet.

Assuring everything was going to be okay, Seto got into the pod and Mokuba started the system up. "I have a bad feeling," I said softly and Mokuba looked over at me.

"Everything's going to be alright, I designed this myself, now start the program." Mokuba nodded and pulled the lever, there was a bright light and when we looked back, everything seemed okay. Only a couple of moments passed by before there were another bright light, and this time we both heard Seto growling in pain. When the light faded, we ran over to find Seto wasn't responding to us any longer.

"_Seto should have heeded your warning Little Mokuba,_" one of the suits said on the screen and we both glared at him. "_But now it's too late, and his mind is imprisoned in his own game,_" I began looking around the room for a way out as the doors were now locked behind us.

"Mokuba," I said softly, my eyes shifted to a vent and he nodded very softly.

"_Yes, thanks to a few technical modifications we made and with you as our prisoner once again, there will be no one to stop us from taking over Kaiba Corp._" they laughed and I grabbed the deck out of the pod handing it to Mokuba as the screen shut off.

"Come on," I said hearing the key pad go off by the door. Grabbing Mokuba, I tossed him up on top of the machine and he looked down at me.

"Let's go," he offered his hand and I shook my head.

"Go to Yugi, he can help, but you have to be fast."

"I'm not leaving without you," he said and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"I won't be far behind; just go." He wanted to argue but ended up crawling through the vent. Three of the suits came running in and smile as I took a defensive position. Grinning, they ran towards me and I dodged the first two attacks, then hit the third, slamming his head into the ground. Spinning, I kicked another in the face sending him flying and dodged a fist, spinning my arm around his, I kicked him up into the air then forcibly down on his back. Bolting down the hall I grit my teeth, I didn't want to leave Seto behind but I had no choice.

Gunshots rang around me and I covered my face jumping through a window. I rolled on the ground and looked back to see they had made it to the window and began firing again. I ran down the street as fast as I could, pulling a couple of glass shards out of my arms as I went and bolted into the game shop. Hearing Mokuba I moved through the building and stopped by the living room as they all looked at me.

"Aura!" Mokuba smiled running over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist; "I was so worried."

"It's alright now," I said and pulled him back to kneel. "Are you ok?"

He nodded softly and noticed my arms, "you're bleeding, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, they're minor scratches." I stood and looked over at the group. "Yugi, I think you know what has to be done." He nodded and I looked at Mokuba. "You need to take us to the prototypes your brother has, we'll need to get in and get him out of there." Mokuba smiled with a nod, and before we knew it, we were running down the street.

"This is Seto's personal lab, he doesn't like anyone snooping around here but I used to sneak in all the time." Mokuba said climbing the fence and opening the door. We ran through the building and stopped at a room as he turned on the light.

"There's only four," Joey said looking at them and Mokuba nodded. They spoke for a couple of moments and I opened one looking at it.

"I owe him one, so I'm going." I said looking at them and they nodded. Mokuba, Joey and Yugi took the other three and the upload began.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing in a forest, and I looked around. Kaiba really didn't spare anything, everything was so life like. We started walking and they spoke of little things, Yugi glanced at his life points.

"I know what happens in a video game, but not here." He said and I looked at it.

"Knowing the five that put us here, we'll probably be stuck here, forever." I said and Mokuba looked over at me.

"How much do you know about these guys?" Yugi asked and I shook my head.

"Not much, I do know that they are willing to do whatever it takes to get Kaiba Corp from Seto." I answered, now walking through a graveyard.

"Zombie alert!" Joey shouted and I looked over to see three monsters there. I allowed the three of them take care of it as I looked around; something was still unsettling me about everything.

"Hey," I said and saw a little sprite when they were finished killing the monsters.

"I bet it's one of those things they put in the games to help the players out." Joey said and I nodded, it flew off and we ran to follow it, and then ended up in a village.

"We should split up; someone here must know something, when we're finished we'll meet back up here." Yugi said and we nodded splitting up. All the information I found was useless, and when I returned the only one with good news was Mokuba, who said that Seto was brought towards the mountain, but we had to cross a desert on the way.

Mokuba started running and I growled catching up to him, but the storm became fierce and it was beginning to get harder to see the further we went.

"Twister!" Joey shouted and I looked forward. Grabbing onto Mokuba, I wrapped my arms around him and shielded him as everything went black. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the ground, I looked over to see Mokuba was still on the ground and I rushed over picking him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he grunted nodding softly. Some old man started talking but I remained by Mokuba's side, I wouldn't let myself live it down if Mokuba was hurt.

"So, according to that old man, we need to find a Niwatori card to get across the desert." Yugi said, Mokuba was now standing on his own and I gasped.

"Not find, win." I said and rushed over to a sign, "we need to duel this champion and win the card." I finished and looked at them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey said and soon we were standing before some troll who was telling us all about the champion. Joey offered his duel points and challenged the champion instead, the three of us sat on the side lines watching. The duel started but didn't get very far.

"Wait, that's Mai!" I said and they looked at me. Both Joey and Mai removed their mask and we ran out into the middle of the field to talk to her.

"I'm testing this program out for some big shots."

"Kaiba's been captured and we need the Niwatori card to get across the desert." Yugi said and we nodded, the crowd yelled in an uproar that the duel had been cut short.

"Mai, get that card, I'll get us out of here," I said and she nodded as her harpy lady grabbed the card and I rose onto into the air.

"Teleportation!" I yelled and as soon as the card was in Mai's hand we vanished from our spot and appeared at the edge of the desert. "We don't have much time before they catch up to us." I said and Mai nodded summoning the five Niwatori's and we bolted off into the desert.

We rode for a little while before a Sand Storm Monster appeared before us roaring, "I don't have time for petty games," I growled and drew a card. "Stardust Dragon!" I called and the dragon appeared roaring behind me, "take care of that monster." The dragon attacked destroying it, neither Mokuba or I waited long before the storm cleared, we bolted towards the temple we saw.

Mokuba, still not wasting time, jumped off his Niwatori and ran into the temple, I followed close behind. We made it to the entrance of a maze and were about to move forward when a tank showed up behind us. Running through the maze, we found us cornered by three tanks; luckily Yugi used his magic hats and got us out of there.

"Hey, it's that fairy," Joey said and I looked over to see it fly around a corner, so we chased after it. Once around the corner, there was a princess standing there who looked just like Mokuba's twin. She smiled at us and she glanced up at me losing her smile softly.

"You look just like…" she trailed off and I watched her. "The Queen," she finished and they all gasped looking over at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we really need to get out of here," Mai said and we nodded rushing out of the maze, there was another monster but between Yugi and Joey, they took care of it. Soon, guards and an older woman met us and took us to a very beautiful and large palace.

Once at the main door they stopped and spoke briefly, "is this your palace?" Joey asked and the princess turned with a smile.

"It's my mothers, Queen Aura." She said and we all gasped.

"Did you say Aura?" Mokuba asked and she nodded.

"She has been waiting to meet you, heroes." She said and we walked inside to the dining hall, where a lone lady stood by the window looking out. She was beautiful, wore a flowering blue dress, her eyes were a metallic blue and her smile was soft. She had long black hair brushed down her back, a crown atop her head, two blues eyes white dragons either side of a sapphire a third atop the crown holding the top of the sapphire.

"Aura, she looks just like you," Yugi said softly and I stared at her, in disbelief. Did Seto put her in the game? Slowly, she turned and looked at me with a soft smile and I still couldn't move. We sat down to eat and I didn't touch anything, just looked at the Queen out of the corner of my eye while they spoke.

"Come, heroes, we will adorn you with the traditional armor." The princess said and they all stood walking away, but the Queen walked up to me instead.

"There is a very specific outfit for you," she said to me and led me away. She handed me a brilliant blue armor, that once I put on made me look like I wore Blue Eyes armor, and I didn't say anything, neither did she. There was a soft kindness about her and she smiled touching the side of my face. "Go to him, save him, don't let him go again," she said and I was shocked.

"How do you know so much?" I asked and she kept her same smile.

"The man you are after, Seto, he gave me specific memories, of your childhood."

"My childhood, the orphanage?"

She nodded, "He was here at one time, said talking to me was hard for him, looking at me hurt him. He said giving me your memories allowed him to talk to me when he needed too, when something hurt him he knew he could come here. That it was a way to deal with his broken promise, that it was the worst promise he ever broke, and it killed him every day." I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, "Find him, and stay with him, he cares for you more than anything in this world." Her smile brightened just a bit more, "I would like to show you something. A memory, if I may," she said offering her hand and I nodded taking it. The room seemed to fizzle slightly, and then came back into focus; the Queen was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands. Seto stood across the room glancing out the window with his arms crossed, before he let out a long sigh.

"_Is everything alright?_" she asked softly and he turned to look at her. Silence filled the room for a while and he let out another long sigh shaking his head. Slowly, the Queen stood and walked across the room to him touching his shoulder lightly, "_You can't lie to me._"

"_I programmed you too well,_" he said and she smiled again.

"_On purpose; why do you keep coming here if you didn't want to see me, to remind you of her?_" She asked and his eyes looked at her for a moment. Softly, his hand touched the side of her face and his face became lighter, he inched closer but stopped right before their noses touched. Pulling away he growled turning his head and dropping his hand. "_She is out there, Seto, you will find her. You need to stop beating yourself up over everything that happened. You know she is going to forgive you._"

"_Why would she? I wouldn't forgive myself; I broke the only promise that ever meant anything to me. I failed her, I failed Mokuba, and I failed myself._" He walked around her and headed towards the door.

"_Seto,_" she said and he stopped only glancing slightly over his shoulder, "_She will forgive you, I know she will. You just need to keep believing._" He looked back forward and walked out of the room. The room fizzled and it was just the two of standing there. I was looking at the ground when she turned towards me.

"Seto did program me to be you. He knew who you were as a kid, and based everything on what he knew you would be and look at your age. From what I can tell, he wasn't far off." She said with a soft laugh and I only smiled. "Go to him, hold him, and never let him go, promise me that. Because, I may not be you exactly, I do, however, feel your pain."

"I will thank you." I slipped the dragon like helmet on.

Lightening crashed the sky and we ran out to the balcony, seeing a storm come out of nowhere. Monsters began filling the sky and I looked around gritting my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a net and grabbed the princess throwing her off to the side, being caught in the net myself then carried away by one of the monsters.

What I had realized was that Mokuba was still with me, and I held him close, taking a few sharp blows to my back. I wrapped my arms around him just a bit more as we were thrown and I did what I could to take most of the damage. Grunting in pain I lay on my stomach, this armor definitely did some damage to me but I tried fighting past it as Mokuba was by my side.

"Aura, wake up, are you alright?" he shouted and I grunted opening my eyes to look at him. "You've got to get up, we need to find Seto." He said again and before I realized it there was a bright light. Mokuba wrapped his arms around me, resting down on my back and within a couple of seconds he sat upright.

"Aura, you've got to get up." I heard Mokuba say and I forced myself to my knees, growling in pain. Once on my knees, I grabbed the helmet and threw it off to the side cursing slightly.

"Aura?" looking over my shoulder I saw Seto there and forced a smile, then looked back forward seeing the Witty Phantom.

"Mokuba, take care of Seto," I grunted standing on my own two feet, it took me a second or two to regain enough balance and stability to stand upright, then reached for my deck, I drew a card. "Stardust Dragon!" I called raising the card into the air and the dragon appeared destroying the Phantom. Growling in pain again I fell to a knee and the dragon looked down at me.

"Aura!" Mokuba shouted and came to my side. "Are you alright?" I nodded and Seto kneeled by my opposite side.

"You guys need to get out of here, this place isn't safe." I grumbled and I felt arms around me.

"Not without you," Seto helped me to my feet and we started walking away when the Masked Ninjas attacked again. Seto summoned his Blue Eyes, and then destroyed a trap made by one of the Ninja's receiving a second dragon. Along with my third, they began destroying all of the opponents. The three of us then rushed out of the room. "Hold on," I heard him say pulling me a bit closer and he jumped landing on something that was moving. Hearing the Dragon roar I realized it was the Blue Eyes.

"I'll be alright," I said and he didn't look convinced.

"Just take the help," I heard him growl and he held me close as he jumped again, this time landing on something solid.

"Mokuba! Aura!" Yugi smiled and I looked over at them grinning. Forcing myself to stand I turned and looked behind me as Seto began yelling at someone. Suddenly, the whole room around us changed and before us stood the Mythic Dragon growling, roaring at us.

I glanced down, "look." I gasped

"You've noticed the change; this is the Dragon Seal making this a place where only dragon type monsters can be summoned."

Seto laughed, "You dare challenge me to a duel of the dragons? Blue Eyes!" he shouted and the dragon appeared behind him. Joey summoned the Red Eyes, Yugi summoned curse of dragon, Mai summoned Harpies Pet Dragon and I summoned my Star Dust Dragon. We all called an attack, but it was of no use. I was still weak and held onto my side grunting looking up as an attack was called towards Mokuba.

Before anyone could react, Joey's dragon took the hit and his life points dropped to zero. Joey faded away, leaving the game; Yugi growled and summoned the Black Luster Soldier which was useless in this game at the moment. Mai called an attack to protect the soldier and cause her own life points to drop to zero as she left the game.

I kneeled beside Mokuba removing my duel disk and slipping it onto his arm, "you need to summon the Starlight Ultimate Dragon, fuse the three Stardust Dragons together, and help, okay?" he looked at me.

"What about—"

"Just do it." I cut him off and he nodded. Another attack was called and I looked over my shoulder, "Seto."

"It's not attacking his dragon!" Mokuba shouted and I saw him running towards Seto. Grabbing his collar I threw him back and bolted forward slamming into Seto taking the hit myself.

"Aura," both Mokuba and Seto shouted and I smiled softly.

"Stand together or you'll not win," I said softly and faded away.

I wasn't sure how long had passed but when I did wake up, a bright light blinded me. Sitting up I grabbed my head and heard Mokuba move beside me.

"Mokuba?" I asked and he smiled jumping into me, wrapping his arms around my neck. Turning, he looked over and saw Seto standing there, then ran over jumping into his arms laughing. I stood, feeling a whole lot better than before and smiled crossing my arms as the Queen walked up to me.

"Thank you, for all of your help." She said, "You have made us forever free from the dragon's wrath." I smiled shaking her hand and turned over to Seto and Mokuba. The Queen placed a soft hand on my shoulder and leaned close, "Everything will be perfect in the end, just never let him go." She whispered and I gave her a firm nod.

"Come on," Seto said and I nodded walking into the portal. Slowly, I stood from my pod and looked over seeing Tristan and Tea holding off some guards, the same ones I beat before.

"Come back for some more?" I asked taking the pipe from Tristan and spinning it, and then pointed it directly at them.

They panicked, "let's get out of here." They bolted out of the room and I tossed the pipe aside with a smile.

"Thanks, for all of your help," Mokuba said and they smiled.

"It's no problem, now get out of here, I'm sure your brother wants to see you."


	14. The Truth Comes Out

Nodding, Mokuba turned towards me, "ready?" he asked and I nodded with a smile then ran out of the lab with him. We got about half way down the street and Mokuba paused taking deep breaths. "Man, I've done entirely too much running today," laughing softly I turned my back on him kneeling right before him. "Aura, I—"

"Just hop on, let's go." He nodded and hoped on my back as I bolted down the street. Once in front of the building, I stopped and looked at the window I broke through.

"Is that the one you jumped through?" he asked and I nodded, "you made it on the ground without hurting yourself, from there?" he asked and I chuckled then ran into the building. Once in the elevator, I set Mokuba down and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. "You alright?"

"Yea, just a bit out of breath," I smiled and once the door opened, Mokuba ran down the hall but I followed walking. Just before we reached his office, he walked around the corner and Mokuba only paused for a second before he ran over jumping into him. I stopped a little ways away and stood there with my arms crossed, smiling softly at the brothers.

After a moment, Seto stood and looked over at me with a very soft smile, "Thank you." He said softly and I only smiled a bit brighter nodding. It was then he noticed my arms, "what did you do?" he asked and I looked at them, completely forgetting I had cut them up a bit.

"Oh, that. Well," I paused and scratched the back of my head, "there's a window you're gonna have to replace."

His eyes narrowed on me for a second, until he realized what I meant; then he sighed shaking his head, "let's get those taken care of and you can explain to me what happened." He walked past me and I followed him down to the basement where I moved up to a table grabbing some of the gauze and peroxide. Pulling a small bowl over, I grabbed a pair of tweezers and began talking.

"Well, after you were sucked into your game, Mokuba and I were attacked by some of the suits running around the place." I pulled out a couple shards of glass and dropped it into the bowl. "At the time only one of us could easily get away, so I got Mokuba out of there and gave him enough time to get out of the building." I grunted softly wincing at the pain. "When I got out of the room, I was chased by more suits and was shot at along the way, the only way to get out of there easily was to jump out a window and make a dash for it." Placing the tweezers down, I let out a sigh grabbing the peroxide and a couple of swabs. "I was the one who told Mokuba to run to the Game Shop, to get Yugi's help. So, don't be mad at him that was my call." I placed the peroxide covered swabs onto my cuts and grit my teeth. Pausing I looked away, "Mokuba and I broke into your private lab, used the prototypes and entered the game, the rest is pretty self-explanatory." Sighing, I continued gritting my teeth as I cleaned off my cuts. Seto came over seeing I was hesitating and not looking at what I was doing.

Taking new swabs, he took my arm and began cleaning off my wounds, I wanted to pull away and do it myself but his hard eyes kept me still. "What happened in the game?" he asked and I looked over at Mokuba who smiled.

"Once in the game, we walked our way into a town and found out that crossing the desert wasn't as easy as we thought. We ended up stealing the Niwatori, crossing the desert, entering a maze, meeting Edina." I thought and grunted as he pressed a bit harder on one of the deeper cuts. "After saving her, we were brought back to her palace and she told us about the legend of the heroes, she told us that the Queen was going to sacrifice herself as an offering." His eyes caught mine and we stared at one another for a couple of moments. "Then we were attacked, Edina was almost captured but I got her out of the way and was about to move Mokuba but wasn't fast enough."

"From that, she did everything she could to protect me, taking all the damage, even as we were thrown. That's when we appeared by you," Mokuba finished and I looked away from Seto. "But, I'm tired; I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" Mokuba yawned and bolted out of the room.

Seto tossed the swabs down in the bowl and grabbed the gauze, pulling it out. "The Queen, she told me you gave her my memories that you created her because you needed someone like me to talk to when things got rough. That you had to make up for the broken promise that killed you every day," I said softly as he was wrapping my arm and he slowed for a moment.

"The virtual world was something I began building when I first gained ownership of the corporation. I built everything in that game," he paused tying one side of the gauze then grabbed my other arm. "I built that character to cope with what I did to you, the promise I broke to you." He said and I didn't say anything, only looked down towards the table and away slightly. "Even though you were always so quiet, you treated us like family, stood up for us, and took care of us, even when you knew it was impossible." Still, I didn't say anything, I just looked down, and thoughts were running fast. When he finished we stood in silence for a couple of long moments, "Aura I—" he stopped as I jumped into him wrapping my arms around his neck, and held him close. At first he didn't move, he didn't know what to do, but slowly his arms wrapped around my waist and held me just a bit closer. I buried my head in his chest and cried very softly, closing my eyes. He heard me cry softly and held me tighter, still not saying anything.

For a while, we just stood there and slowly, I pulled away to look up at him. Tears were stinging my eyes and soaked my cheeks and for a second he just looked down at me. For that moment, we just stared at one another, and slowly I saw a soft smile appear on his face. He pulled me closer and kissed me; at first I was surprised but submit into him. Slowly, we broke apart but didn't move far and I placed my forehead on his shoulder, happy, content. I felt his hand on the side of my face, brushing away hair, he shifted slightly and I felt a kiss on the nape of my neck, then run up slowly to my ear.

"I've missed you," he whispered and I smiled pulling him a bit closer. Those same hands then moved past my face, entangling fingers into my hair and lift my head up to look at him again. For another long moment we just stared at each other, his thumb slowly moved across my cheek and I smiled again bringing one of my hands to his on my face. "Let's go home, together," he said and I nodded with a smile, turning, he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out.

Once inside, I stopped by my door and looked over at him, there was a sense of disappointment on his face and I smiled softly. He offered his hand and I lost my smile for a second looking at him, seeing his soft smile I placed my hand in his and he led me to his bedroom. I didn't even bother changing, he didn't either, instead he removed his shirt and jacket; I removed my vest and crawled into bed. He pulled me close and I heard him whisper, "I'll never let you go again." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up before he did and his arm was still over me but it was loose. Slowly, I slipped from the bed and returned to my room showering and dressing. Walking out I saw Mokuba move from his room yawning and smiled softly at him, "morning Mokuba." He smiled looking at me and attempted to say something but it ended up being a yawn instead.

Laughing softly, we went to the kitchen and ate something, I was happy it was Saturday. Mokuba, Marie, and I sat in there for a while laughing and joking for a while until Seto came in and we all silenced. I looked at everyone before taking a bite of my toast and chuckling softly.

"Wow, such resentment," I finished my toast and grabbed my cup of coffee, I walked up to Seto and smiled, walking past him I said, "Morning Seto." Grunting, he followed me at a distance and I went out the back and sat on a chair by the pool sipping my coffee again. "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go." I said looking over at him.

"How are your arms?" he asked.

"Actually, since most all of them were minor, most of them healed up overnight, there are a couple deep ones, but they should be healed up by the end of the day tomorrow." I smiled and curled up on the chair looking back towards the lawn, watching the birds.

"How is that even possible?"

I chuckled shaking my head, "I told you, Seto, there were things you wouldn't understand." Silence only followed and for a while, he only stood there with his arms crossed. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to find he was looking out towards the lawn and I smiled softly finished my coffee. "You're something else," I laughed softly and he looked over at me. I think for a moment he tried to give me his same cold look, glaring down at me but I saw him smirk and he shook his head closing his eyes.

Another couple of moments passed when I looked away, and he finally broke the silence; "I have a new piece of technology I would like to test out." He said and I looked over at him questionly, "would you like to help?"

"Depends on what it is." I said standing.

"Stay here," he walked back inside the house and came back a couple of moments later with two boxes, handed me one. I set it on the chair and opened the box, there was something unusual there and I picked it up. You could clearly see it slipped onto your arm, but the section where the cards went was split in half sitting on either side of the deck holster and life point counter.

"What exactly is this?" I asked turning towards him, slipping it onto my arm, it tightened up snuggly on my forearm and I shifted it left and right looking at it.

"A duel disk," he said and pulled his deck out slipping it into the holster. I followed by example and the disk lit up and came alive, the pieces moved forward connecting and shifted to the side.

"How interesting," I muttered looking at it and when I looked over at him he was standing away with his arms crossed. I laughed, "Oh, now I see what you're up too. Fine, you're on." I drew five cards and we started the game.

The game lasted a while and I was surprised at how detailed all the monsters were. Both of our life points were matched at 1000, we both had our ultimate dragons on the field and neither of us had any face down cards.

I chuckled softly and his eyes narrowed on me, "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about us, when we were kids, no matter what I did, how hard I tried I could never beat you. We even swapped decks one day and somehow you pulled a power out of my deck that I never could." I placed a hand on my hip and smiled just a bit more, "when you left I did whatever I could to be better, I would become the best, I knew if I did I would see you again one day." I chuckled again shaking my head, "now I'm one of the top duelists but when it comes down to the final moves, I still want to throw the duel just so you can win and give me something to fight for."

He smiled softly, "so you're going easy on me?"

"No, not exactly, but I'm not trying my hardest either."

"You threw the duel, didn't you?" he asked with a low growl.

"You threw the duel the day you left, you knew I couldn't beat you, but you always knew it was everything I worked for. You gave me that little gift before you left," I smiled looking towards the ground closing my eyes. "But, a lot of things have changed since then Seto, and I'm not as weak as I was then," I drew a card looking over at him. "Tell me, do you want me to throw the duel? Or would you like me to beat you?"

His eyes narrowed down on me and I chuckled grinning, "that gave me my answer." I looked at the cards in my hand. "Now, I play this, Dragon's Wings, which boosts my Dragons attack points by 500." The Dragon roared as her wings began shining brightly, "then, I summon Pharaoh's Paladin to the field in attack mode. Starlight, attack his Blue Eyes," I said and the dragon pulled her wings back, thrusting them forward comets crashed all over his dragon destroying it. "Now, you know what comes next, Paladin attack and finish off—" My breath was cut short as an immense pain hit my chest. Growling, the Paladin attacked and I fell to a knee grasping my chest. The game ended, and I only assumed I won, but I wasn't sure, I saw him kneeling in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Something's wrong," I grunted closing my eyes and I looked down at my item to see it was glowing. All at once, the pain faded, but when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the back yard, I was kneeling in the shadow realm. Slowly, I stood looking around, unsure of what was going on, "Bakura!" I growled but there was no response. I remained in my spot, but looked around trying to figure out what was going on.


	15. New Foe & Childhood Memories

"_My dear Aura, it has been long since I've seen you,_" a familiar dark voice rang, but I could place who it belonged too. "_Oh, how I've missed your soft skin, your kind heart,_" I heard the dark voice chuckle.

"Who are you?" I yelled and the voice chuckled again.

"_I didn't expect you to remember me by my voice alone; it has been a long time since we last met for those brief couple of moments._" He said again and I froze thinking, no it couldn't have been.

"Marik?" I asked softly and he laughed.

"_Very, close my dear. The day before the tournament starts, 3pm; be at the pier, dock number 5. Do _not_ be late,_" he said and the pain returned. Growling, I sat upright and looked around, I was in my room and both of the Kaiba brothers were nearby.

"What happened?" I asked looking over at Seto and he moved over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You passed out for a couple of minutes," he said and I looked at him confused for a moment.

I grabbed my head looking towards the bed thinking, there was just too much running through my head. "What time is it?" I asked him and he glanced at the clock.

"A little after four, why?" pulling off the covers I moved into the closet and shut the door, only walking out a couple of seconds later, now in a pair of black pants, and a biker jacket only zipped up partially. "You shouldn't be going anywhere not after what just happened," Seto growled and I looked over at him fiddling with the cuffs of my jacket.

"I'll be fine; I need to go grab something."

"No, you're staying here." He growled standing and Mokuba backed away.

"Do not tell me what to do, Priest!" I snapped, "You have no right to boss me around." He was shocked and I walked out of the room slamming the door shut. I left the house and walked down the street, I made it to my dump of a place and went inside; grabbing my helmet, then went back out to my bike. Turning it on, I slipped on my helmet and zipped up the jacket, then sped off down the street.

I drove out of Domino and up the neighboring mountain, stopping at the top. For a while, I just leaned against my bike with my helmet looped in my arm, resting against my side. Night had settled and I heard a soft beep nearby and looked around, it was coming from my bike. Kneeling at the back of my bike, I looked under the seat to find a small device, no bigger than a dime, blinking a red light.

"What the…" I pulled it off and stood looking at it, turning it, I saw the KC logo on it and I growled, turning, I was about to throw it off the mountain when a very loud sound interrupted me. There was a large gust of wind and a bright light, I raised my hands to my face blocking it out and it flew up past me, landing on the open area just behind me. "I don't believe it, really?" I growled and tightened my hand around the piece in my hand. It was Seto's helicopter and he stepped out walking towards me. "When did you put this on my bike?" I asked raising the little item between my two fingers and he stopped just before me crossing his arms, "the nerve of you."

Turning, I looked back out over the cliff and hissed crossing my arms. "Nerve of me?" he growled and walked around me so that he was standing in front of me.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Am I not allowed to spend some time by myself to think?" I muttered and looked away from him. "And don't bullshit me about the promise you made, that you have to keep me safe and all that. I went eight years without you; I can handle a couple of hours." I spat and I heard him growl.

"Fine, then you can just leave." He said and I didn't say anything, didn't move, nothing. Taking a step forward he clenched his fist and looked away gritting his teeth, he couldn't leave. He heard me chuckle softly and he eased looking over to me to see a soft smile on my face. "Why are you laughing?"

"I remember, now, the first time we met, you were just as stubborn then as you are now," I said softly and he stood upright turning towards me slightly. "You had been there for about a week already, occasionally we would exchange glances but we never exchanged words." I closed my eyes lowering my head. "You were sitting in the headmaster's office; you were in trouble for getting into a fight with some kids who were picking on Mokuba. I happened to be across the hall sitting in my corner reading a book, when I heard someone yelling. Standing, I looked over to see that same group of kids were once again picking on Mokuba right outside the door at the end of the hall in the courtyard." Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked towards the city, "I approached the kids, telling them off, I did what I could to protect Mokuba but ended up getting beat pretty badly, though I got a few good hits in myself," I said with a smile then continued. "One of the adults running the place grabbed the collar of the kid's shirt that was over me, pulling him off. She then grabbed me and hauled me into the Headmaster's office, where you were sitting and forced me to sit next to you."

I let out a long sigh, "I couldn't bier to look at you, one of my eyes were shut, swelled up, my lip was bleeding, along with various cuts, wounds and bruises. When I explained what happened, you were shocked, in disbelief that I stood up for your brother, someone who was a complete stranger to the both of you. I was let out of the office before you, and avoided Mokuba and you afterwards. I was pretty good at it for a couple of days, but you figured out what I did on a daily basis, and knew when I was going to be alone." I leaned on my bike and crossed my arms, "you found me in my corner, reading a book, the room was empty except for the three of us, you tried thanking me, introduced yourself to me but I refused to say anything. You were so upset," I said with a laugh, "you left saying something stupid and refused to get anywhere near me for the rest of the day. Then, one day, that same group of kids got to me and beat me up again, this time I did nothing to defend myself. To my surprise, you stepped in, and although you were hurt pretty bad, you beat up those three boys."

I closed my eyes again smiling, "while I was in my bed, recovering from my wounds, you never left my side, even snuck in, in the middle of the night just to check up on me. Still, I didn't say anything to you, I remember that look in your eyes, that fire, that courage. That day you stood up for me, I saw that look; it was the same look you always get when something really irritates you." I opened my eyes, "The first day I left my room, you came in but couldn't find me, you knew where I was, and found me in my corner. You kneeled down beside me and asked if everything was alright, and it was the first time we ever really crossed glances. I hugged you, and you held me, silent like you always do, but it was that silence that comforted me. When I finally sat back I explained to you that no one ever stood up for me, no one ever spoke to me, no one ever cared." Finally, I looked over at him and smiled, "You told me that you cared, and you said you would never let anything bad happen to me again. You introduced yourself again and I smiled telling you my name."

"We'll be friends forever," he said looking away and I smiled nodding softly.

"Yes, you said that to me, and you were; you are now." Standing upright, I walked over to him and moved close. He had his head turned away, but I gently moved it to look at me, "Seto, you can hide behind your wall all you want. You can be as hard and mean as you want; you can yell and scream, but you will never fool me." I placed my other hand on the side of his face and smiled, "I can see through you, your eyes tell me the story of your life, your voice tells me how you really feel. Maybe I'm the only one that can see through you, and that's fine, but you can't expect me not to get upset when you try to rule my life."

He grabbed one of my hands and pulled it from his face, holding it, "I want you to be safe," he said and I smiled nodding.

"Seto, there is something you're going to have to understand; over the next couple of months we are going to be thrown into a lot of danger. There will be no way you can keep me safe the entire time, something is going to happen, but together we will walk away from it all."

He pulled away growling, "that's not true, it's not going to happen." He turned his back on me and crossed his arms. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his back.

"Deny it all you want, it is going to happen. I know you will do what you can to keep me safe, but there are going to be things that happen that you won't be able to stop." I had my forehead against his back; I could feel his heart, his slow breath. For a couple of minutes, we just stood there in the silence and I slipped from him turning around. I walked toward my bike but felt firm arms around my waist pull me back quickly; then I felt his warm breath roll over my neck.

"Nothing is going to happen," he said again, I could feel his lips on my neck and I frowned softly not saying anything. I wish everything was as simple as he put it; unfortunately the darkness is stronger than him. We stood there, not saying anything, hardly moving and I ran my hands over his arms letting out a long sigh.

"Let me go home, I'll meet you back there shortly." I said soft and I heard him grumbled, but he didn't move and I smiled.

"Promise me you'll come straight home," he said softly and I turned in his arms, lifting his head I kissed him briefly.

"Promise," I said and he released me. Grabbing my helmet I slipped it on and turned the bike on. I glanced over to see he was standing just outside the helicopter and I smiled revving and shooting past him and down the mountain. He was of course, there before I got home, standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Smiling, I set the helmet and keys down then walked over to him, "let's go." I said and he nodded taking my hand and led me to bed.


	16. Ancient Memories

That next morning, I woke up to find him smiling softly at me, his head propped in his hand. "Morning," I said with a smile and moved closer to him. He didn't say anything, just lightly touched my face with the back of his fingers. "What's the matter Seto? You're thinking," I said and he nodded very lightly.

"About us," he said in almost a whisper and I was confused at first. "About when we met our life together, when I left." Slowly, his smile faded, I could tell he wasn't upset, or sad, I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"You know what my biggest regret was?" I asked him and his eyes crossed mine confused for a moment. "The last moment we spent together, I wanted to tell you I loved you, granted it was puppy love but I still wanted to say it." I said softly brushing hair out of his face. "You left and I had never felt worse in my life."

"I know," he said in almost a whisper, "I wanted to do the same, when I promised you I'd find you again I wanted to tell you that I loved you; but I was actually afraid," he said with a chuckle shaking his head. I looked into his eyes, maybe that was one of the many reasons he never wants to let me go, why he never wants to be far. Slowly, I moved up, sitting up just lightly and kissed him, his hand shifted, his fingers curling in my hair as I pushed him back so I hovered over him lightly.

I pulled back lightly, the hand that propped his head up was now behind his head on the pillow, and his other hand moved a strand of hair from my face. I crossed my arms on his chest and rest my head down on them smiling at him. "Tell me, what are the plans for the day?"

"Work, unfortunately," he said with a sigh, I could tell he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in bed like this all day.

"I'll come with you," I smiled and he shook his head.

"My office is terribly boring," he kissed me briefly and slipped from me walking to the bathroom.

"I don't care," I yawned stretching, I sat up on the bed and smiled softly. "It's not like I have much to do anyway." Glancing at the clock, I realized it was just after nine, it was the latest I had slept in, in a while. Before I could say anything, my phone went off and I crawled over to the other side of the bed and leaned over the edge pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket. "Hello?"

"_Aura, you're up, good._"

"Good morning Yugi," I smiled sitting up and looked over to find Seto leaning on the door frame of the bathroom with his arms crossed. "What's up?"

"_Are you free this morning?_ _The Pharaoh seems bothered by something, maybe you can talk to him._" He said and I thought looking back at Seto.

"Yea, I'm free this morning, where do you want to meet?"

"_Is the city center alright?_" he asked.

"Yea, that's alright, I'll be there in about an hour."

"_Alright, see you soon._" He hung up and I pulled the phone away looking down at the phone.

"What was that about?" Seto asked and I looked over at him with a smile, "going to meet him somewhere?"

I nodded, "yea, apparently the Pharaoh wants to talk to me." I stood and grabbed my clothes. "Don't know about what though, I guess, when I'm done, I'll find something to kill time and be over before 5." I heard him grumble softly as he went into the bathroom and shut the door, I took the free moment to change quickly. "I know you don't believe in all of it, but it happened, and I guess I am the only one who has any kind of answer." I said zipping up my jacket and I moved over to the bathroom door, he opened it a moment later and I kissed him briefly. "Call me if you need anything," I smirked and walked out of the bedroom, and outside with my helmet and keys.

I drove to the town center and locked my helmet to the bike, fixed my hair and walked towards the fountain at the center. I stood there, with my hands in my pocket smiling softly, watching the ripples in the water. Something tugged at the back of my mind and I looked over to see Yugi walking towards me. There was a different aura around him, he was different now and I smiled, it was the Pharaoh.

"Good morning," I said with a smile as soon as he got close enough.

"Morning," he returned the smile and we started walking. We walked silent for a couple of minutes until we walked into a small bistro, he and I both got something small and sat down.

"So, what's up?" I asked taking a bite of my food, and he was looking out the window, he was emotionless but I could tell he was thinking. "Start from the beginning, we'll work from there."

He looked over at me and nodded taking a deep breath, "What do you remember?"

"Hmm," I said softly and frowned, "unfortunately, not too much, everything I know is based off the legend and prophecy I grew up surrounded by."

"Legend?"

I nodded, "Legend has it, five millennia ago, darkness fell upon the land of Egypt, and sacrifices were made to keep the darkness locked away. Now, as the reincarnates were born, darkness has returned and it will take the same three people to stop the darkness. The prophecy, on the other hand, tells about how the Pharaoh will stand against the darkness, uniting the Gods, creating the ultimate creature of light. Other than that, there isn't much." I finished taking a sip of my drink, he looked disappointed. "Pharaoh, I cannot tell you what your name is, I do not remember it, and I don't think I ever will until it is needed. I can tell you this, you were a great Pharaoh who ruled firm, but loving over your country. There was a council beneath you; each member held a Millennium Item, each served you justly. Slowly, one by one, they were stolen by the darkness, their Items being lost, until it was just the Pharaoh, his daughter, and the Priest."

Silence fell between us, I was shifting food around my plate, thinking, "Pharaoh, obviously you are aware that you are that same Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to help lock away the darkness. I am the daughter, a High Priestess who also sacrificed herself to lock away the darkness. You were locked away within the Millennium Puzzle; I was locked away in the moon."

"The moon?" he asked and I nodded, slowly, the item appeared from my shirt like a ripple and he was shocked as I picked it up.

"I do not know much about this item, or the powers it has. I do know, however, that it is a perfect combination of all of the items." I took the item off and handed it to him so he could look at it, "I do remember the day I received the item though." I started softly, "you and me walked from my room to a sacred chamber hidden deep beneath the palace. I was only supposed to go through the ritual of becoming a sacred council member, instead I ended up receiving an eighth item that no one expected. When it happened, I saw a Golden Knight; she told me I was a direct descendant of the God Ra, that I played a key role in defeating the darkness once and for all. Unfortunately, that did not happen five thousand years ago, instead I sacrificed everything to lock away the darkness." I finished and he handed me the item back which I slipped around my neck.

"The Priest," he said softly, "is it Seto?" he asked and I nodded softly.

"Convincing him to believe in it is the hard part, I've tried numerous times and so has my father; but he's proving to be quite stubborn." I sighed shaking my head, "still though, I can see it in him. I see the Priest, did you see what happened the day Seto switched into our home room?"

"When you ran out?"

I nodded, "Bakura had called me a Priestess, and then called Seto a Priest. Old memories stirred in me, and I when I looked at Seto, I saw it for the first time. I saw the Priest in him, my head swarmed with memories of him and I, I left the room because I couldn't handle it. Even I didn't want to believe in all of it for that moment in time." I closed my eyes and sat back crossing my arms, "every day Seto and I spend together, every close moment, I see it, I can't help but see him as that Priest now." Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked out the window.

"About Seto," he took a bite of his food, "Your past; that is, in modern time. What happened between you two? He knew you when you saw each other in Duelist Kingdom."

I smiled, "I left out a lot in the helicopter ride back to Domino. Well, as you now know Pegasus is my biological Father and he gave me up to Shadi in Egypt so that I could learn the ancient customs and traditions. To learn everything I could about you, and our past. Unfortunately, during those few years I spent there I only managed to learn bits and pieces, generalizations and not memories. I was taught basic powers from my Item and was told the rest would come when needed." I paused and looked out the window again, now crossing my legs. "Shadi brought me back to Domino, and told me that Egypt was becoming too dangerous and that I would need to live my life in Japan, that everything I needed was there. He left me at an orphanage, just outside of Domino, the first year I spent alone, didn't say anything to anyone." I paused and didn't continue for a moment.

I took a deep breath, "nearing the end of that year, Seto and Mokuba were also left at an orphanage. For the first couple of months we avoided one another, only exchanged glances. As you can tell, Mokuba isn't the strongest person and he has always been picked on; I had always watched the both of them out of the corner of my eye. Seto had always protected Mokuba, no matter the cost. One day, though Seto was in the Headmaster's office after getting into a fight with a group of kids; that same group of kids picked on Mokuba during that time and I stepped in, only to end up beside Seto in the same office. I told the Headmaster about what happened and Seto was shocked that I stood up for Mokuba, he tried talking to me once out of the office, but for a while I ignored him. Then, I was beat up by the same group of kids and Seto stepped in to protect me. I ended up needing bed rest for close to a week, every day, every night Seto and Mokuba would sit at my bed side, and I would never say a word to them. One morning, Seto walked in like he always did, but I wasn't there. When he did find me, all he asked me is if I was all right, then from that moment on, for the next three years we were in the orphanage together, the three of us were inseparable." There was silence for a moment and I chuckled, "don't tell Seto though, he'd kill me if I told anyone he had a soft side."

"What about in the past?" he asked and I smiled.

"You are certainly taking in interesting in Seto and me," I laughed, "Why is that?"

"Fatherly instinct I guess," he smiled sipping his drink.

"Well, when I was somewhere between the age of eight and ten, Seto was introduced by a council member. The day we met, actually was amusing," I said with a laugh. "It would be better if I showed you."

"Showed me?" he asked perking his interest and I nodded then offered my hand. Slowly, he took it and everything went black for a moment. When he opened his eyes, we were standing in the throne room of the palace in Egypt, he looked around shocked, amazed.

"_My Pharaoh,_" Aknadin said bowing. We looked towards the Pharaoh to see him sitting there, a small girl hiding behind the throne, only poking her head out slightly, just enough to see. "_I bring to you, this young boy. The Millennium Rod has chosen, and accepted him._" He said and the Pharaoh looked over towards the young boy.

You could tell it was Seto, his posture was firm and strong, he had the same brown hair, just more messed up than normal, and his blue eyes stared straight at the ground. "_What is this boy's name?_" the Pharaoh asked and silence filled the room.

"_Answer the Pharaoh!_" Aknadin growled.

"_Aknadin, please._" The Pharaoh said in his firm voice, "_Leave us, will you?_" he said more as a demand then a question. Aknadin bowed and left the room. Silence filled the room for a long moment, "_What is your name boy?_" he asked again and still he was silent. The girl behind the throne poked her head out again, this time stepping out just a bit to get a better look at the boy. "_Aura, what do you think?_" the Pharaoh asked the little girl and she kept her face against the side of the throne.

Slowly, the boy looked up and the two kids looked at each other. For a moment, he was in awe, and then his firm posture returned as he looked away clenching a fist. "_Aura,_" the Pharaoh said a bit softer and the girl slid behind the throne again. The Pharaoh chuckled softly and stood walking towards the boy; he moved down onto one knee and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "_If you do not want to stay in the palace, I will not make you. If you do not want to be a part of the sacred council, I will not make you. You can do as you please. If you stay, you will have a home here, I assure you that._" The Pharaoh said and the boy stared at him.

"Everyone had known about the council, it was a very select group of people who, like royalty, lived within the palace, and were the closest friends to the Pharaoh. Their vow was to serve and protect the Pharaoh at any cost, these members were selected by the Millennium Items, and everyone wanted to try their hand." I said softly to him beside me.

"_My name is Seth,_" the little boy said and the Pharaoh smiled softly. "_I wish to stay in the palace and be a part of the sacred council, my Pharaoh._" He said with a slight bow and the Pharaoh nodded then looked over his shoulder.

"_Aura, come over here,_" he said and she moved behind the throne a bit more.

"_I don't want too,_" she said softly and the Pharaoh chuckled softly standing, he walked back to the throne and behind it now kneeling beside the girl. He whispered something soft in her ear and she laughed softly then nodded. "_Ok daddy,_" she said and walked around the throne and over to the boy. She bowed softly, and rushed, "_Hello Seth, my name is Aura._"

For a moment, the boy just stared at the girl, and she stared right back at him, then smiled softly, "_Hello Princess, it is an honor to meet you,_" he bowed deeply and before he even stood, the little girl ran right back to the throne hiding behind the Pharaohs legs, the Pharaoh let out a soft chuckle and the memory faded and I pulled my hand away grabbing my drink.

His eyes opened and I saw a soft smile on his face, "it's strange to see all of that, to know I'm looking at myself, at memories, at what has already happened. What others do you have?" he asked and I smiled.

"A few more, the day Seth was officially named a Priest, the day we told you we wanted to wed, the day he never returned." I said softly and finished my food, "I'd be more than happy to show you whatever I can."

He smiled, "If you do not mind, showing me the first thing you mentioned."

"The induction ceremony?" he nodded and I smiled brightly, "all right." I offered my hand and the same thing happened as before. We were still in the throne room, standing where we had stood before, the Pharaoh still sat in his throne. This time, the entire council stood in a half circle before the Pharaoh, and the Princess, now older stood beside the throne; now a young adult maybe late teenage.

"_Seth, step forward,_" the Pharaoh said and he stepped forward, and then took a knee before the Pharaoh.

"_I will protect you, my Pharaoh, I will justly serve. I will stand by your side against any darkness. I shall protect your family, and do as you wish. My Pharaoh, I give my life to serve,_" he said keeping his head low. Silence filled the air for a moment and the Pharaoh smiled.

"_Stand Seth, and step into the title of High Priest. With your Millennium Rod, you will protect and serve; I have all my faith in you, my friend._" The Priest stood upright, "_So let it be written, so let it be done._" He said and a soft smile appeared on the Princess's face, as the Priest and her crossed glances.

"Up until this point in time, both the Priest and she had spent most of our evenings together, as friends. He always trained hard, and so did she, both were admitted into the sacred council. Both of them, however, harbored secret emotions for one another, but neither of them knew it." I said softly to the Pharaoh.

The entire council left, except Seth, the Pharaoh and the Princess. The Pharaoh stood and walked over to him placing a hand on the Priest's shoulder, "_You have grown into a great and powerful man Seth. I know your heart is pure and just, I have the utmost faith in you're my dearest friend._" The same hand on his shoulder shifted and now hovered in the air in front of him.

The Priest's hand met his with a firm smile, "_I will not let you down, my Pharaoh, my friend._" He bowed his head and the Pharaoh walked around him patting his shoulder lightly, and then left the throne room. The Priest then looked up towards the Princess who still stood there beside the throne, he didn't move and neither did she for a moment.

I looked towards the ground and frowned softly, everything in the room was silent for a moment, and the Pharaoh realized that the memory had frozen. He looked over at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and I smiled nodding.

"I'm sorry, my thoughts ran wild for a moment; do you wish to see more? I can continue the memory."

"Only if it is not hurting you," he said and I smiled then looked over towards the scene.

"_Congratulations High Priest Seth,_" the Princess said and stepped down from the throne and up to the Priest, standing about an arm's length away. "_My father really does have a lot of faith in you, don't let him down._"

"_I wouldn't dream of it Princess,_" he said with a slight bow and we both smiled. "_Would you care to meet me in the garden at moon fall?_" he asked and at first she was surprised but a smile came to her face and she nodded.

"_It would be an honor, Seth._" They smiled at one another and the Priest bowed, quickly leaving the room. The Princess stood there blushing softly, looking towards the ground.

"_Princess,_" a soft female voice coed and she looked over to see Ishitzu walked towards her. "_I hope you don't mind the intrusion._" The Princess shook her head.

"_You've always been my closest friend, Ishitzu, you're welcome anytime; you know that._"

She smiled bowing her head, "_If it's not too bold of me to say, as a friend, but I've noticed every time you speak to the High Priest, you blush; even your voice trembles even the slightest._"

"_Ishitzu, as my friend, don't utter a word I am about to tell you._"

"_Of course, anything._"

"_I think I'm falling for the Priest._" She said softly and turned toward Ishitzu, "_For the last ten years, Seth and I have been close friends. While we trained separately, our evenings and nights were always spent together. Now that I'm older, I see something in him I never saw before._" She smiled and covered her rosy cheeks, "_Oh, what am I thinking? I doubt he feels the same, and how would I tell my father? I don't think he would approve, the Priest is no Prince and marrying him wouldn't extend his rule or tie a neighboring land together._" She let out a long sigh.

"_You know your father, he is not worried about tying country's together; he would rather see you happy. Before you even say anything to your father though, you should talk to the Priest, build the relationship there first; then tell the Pharaoh._" Ishitzu bowed, "_But, I've said enough, have a wonderful evening Princess; your secret is safe with me._" She hugged her and left. For a long couple of moments, the Princess just stood there looking at the ground. Her lips moved but there were no words, or it was too soft to hear.

"What a web I've weaved," I said softly and the Pharaoh looked over at me, "I'm stuck in a rut, tell the Priest how I feel, and deal with my Father, or pretend nothing is there and marry who my father wants." I softly chuckled and shook my head just as the princess did, "I will do as my father does, take everything one step at a time." We both said in unison and she stepped forward but the memory froze.

"What happened after this?" the Pharaoh asked and I smiled looking over at him.

"We met in the garden, a secret spot that we had built, practicing our abilities." There was a soft gust of wind and we were now standing in a beautiful garden late at night. The Princess sat on a stone bench, a beautiful flower in her hand, spinning slightly. Soft steps moved across the grass, and the Priest walked around the corner smiling at the Princess. He bowed before her and she chuckled softly.

"_I've told you a hundred times, Seth. When we're in private, please don't bow to me, you know how that makes me feel._" She said and he smiled.

"_Force of habit, Princess,_" He said sarcastically and she shot a glare towards him, but her smile gave her away. He sat down beside her and for a moment silence filled the space between them, "_I'm going to get something off my chest,_" he said and she turned towards him. "_I've wondered how to tell you for a while now._" He stumbled over his words; she completely turned towards him. Silence filled the space between them for a moment and she smiled.

"_Priest,_" she said softly and he turned slightly looking at her. Without wasting a moment, she moved close and kissed him. It didn't take him long before he eased into it, placing a hand on the side of her face gently. Slowly, they split but didn't move far, "_I've wondered the same thing._"

The memory froze again and the Pharaoh looked at me to see I was looking away, my cheeks were rosy and I was frowning softly. "Aura," he said softly and I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't actually gone through these memories. It's just hard thinking about what happened here, versus what's happening now. These memories, especially ones like these, are hard to go through knowing I can't share them with him now. Even if I were to tell him, show him, he wouldn't believe a second of it."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "have you tried?" he asked and I shook my head, "how will you know what he will or will not believe if you don't at least try?" the memory faded and I pulled my hand away with a smile.

"Thank you, Pharaoh."

"I should be thanking you," he said with a smile.

"Do you have any other questions I can answer?" I asked and he shook his head. "If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call me." I pulled out my wallet and dropped some money on the table. "If you'll excuse me Pharaoh, I have other things I need to take care of." He nodded and I walked out, that's when he noticed I left plenty of money for both of our meals.


	17. Forcing Ancient Memories

I rode the bike to the office and walked inside, ignoring the front desk, I moved up the elevator and across the floor to his office.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked and I shot her a glare.

"No, but he is expecting me."

"I'm sorry; I can't let anyone in without an appointment."

"Listen lady—" I was cut off as Mokuba walked out of the office shutting the door.

"Hey Aura!" he smiled and I smiled in return as he hugged me.

"Moki, can you tell this crazy lady that I can see Seto?"

He laughed nodding, "she's okay; this is his girlfriend and a good friend of mine." I blushed, softly; this was the first time I realized, that I was actually his girlfriend. Without waiting for permission, I walked into his office shaking my head as Mokuba ran down the hall towards the elevator.

"Aura, you're here early." He said not looking up from his computer.

"If you'd like I can leave," I said and he looked over at me with a smile, "that's what I thought." I moved across the room and he began working again. I stood by the window, looking out; thinking and after a couple of moments, turned; peeking over his shoulder. He hadn't realized I was spying as he read through a file scanning it quickly.

"Wait," I said and moved closer, "scroll back up." He just looked at me, and I laughed, "Trust me." He scrolled up a page and I read and an equation over. "There," I said softly pointing to a number, "that should be a 6, not a 4, that's why it's wrong." I said and read it a bit further, "That whole thing is wrong." He sat back in his chair and I grumbled looking at it, "ridiculous." I sat down on his lap, and fixed the equation; then I sat back, shifting so I sat sideways and smiled. "There," I smiled looking at him and I found he was looking at me, rather than the screen.

He ran his hand over the side of my face and kissed me softly. I chuckled and placed my forehead on his, slowly my smile faded, "Seto?" he made a soft sound asking me to continue, "Do you have a few minutes?" he pulled his head away and looked at me. "There's something I want to show you, something very important about who we used to be."

"You're not telling me another story, are you?" he growled and I shook my head.

"No, but I'm going to show you." I kissed him and everything went black. When he opened his eyes, we were standing in the throne room, Aknadin and young Seth standing there before the Pharaoh.

"What is this?" he growled and I smiled.

"Just watch," I muttered, and I watched the same scene I showed the Pharaoh, when it was over, everything faded and was replaced by the council. The same ceremony played out, this time, stopping right after the Priest left the room. I didn't go on and I looked over at him, "do you want to continue? See what happens to the Priest and Princess?" I ask and he looked at me. He wanted to say no, but his eyes begged me to continue, smiling I nodded and the area around us changed to the garden scene. We both watched as the two of them spoke briefly before the Princess leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that,_" he said softly running his hand through her hair with a smile. "_What about your father?_"

"_We will worry about that later, right now, let's just live._"

"_We will have to tell him, you know we can't do anything without his approval._"

"_Seth, when the time is right, we will tell him. For now, we have to keep this secret, no one is to know. When the time comes, we will tell him and I'm sure he will approve._"

"_How can you be certain?_" he asked and she smiled placing her forehead on his smiling softly, the way she always did making his heart melt.

"_I know my father; he will want me to be happy. If he finds out I'm in love with you, he will approve, especially when you're a trusted companion and not some riff raff off the street._" She said and kissed him again. "_Do you agree?_"

"_You know your father better than I do, my dear,_" he kissed her again and the memory faded. Opening my eyes, we were back in his office and I pulled away from him gently. Before he could process the fact that he was in his office, I stood and walked towards the window.

"What was that?" he asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"My memories," I said softly looking over at him. "I knew even showing you wouldn't make you believe." Shaking my head I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one foot. For a moment only silence filled the room and I heard his chair move, turning slightly he moved up to me. Without a moment to spare, he pressed me against the window and he moved close, our lips brushed lightly but never made contact. For a long moment he held me still, teasing me, making me yearn for him to move. I licked my lips ever so slightly and his lips met mine. His hands moved to my hips, slipping under my shirt just lightly, just holding me against him.

We both heard the door click open quietly and he grunted pulling from me turning to see his secretary standing there. "What?" he growled.

"Be nice Seto," I said moving from him and sitting on the couch. The two of them spoke briefly as I flipped through the channels, bored.

"I'll be back," he said to me and I only waived at him as he left the office. For a while I sat in the office by myself, near sunset, Mokuba came in and sat down beside me. We spoke of little things until Seto returned and sat back at his desk, working again.

I was flipping through the channels again and stopped at the news; something caught my eye. "How ironic," I muttered softly and Seto looked over, "There's an Egyptian exhibit at the museum now and—" I stopped seeing the lady in charge of it all, "Ishitzu?" I gasped suddenly.

Seto's phone went off and he picked it up answering it, I paid more attention to the TV on the other hand, and she said, "_I would like to extend a personal invitation out to Seto Kaiba._" I looked over my shoulder to see he was looking at the TV as well.

"Mokuba, why don't you go home, Seto and I have to take care of something," I said to him and he nodded with a smile; then ran out of the office. Standing, I looked over at Seto, "let's go."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"It's your day off and you've ignored me most of the day, at least do this small favor for me." I teased and he sighed shutting down his computer and standing. We walked out of the office and sat in his car as one of his suits drove down the road towards the museum. Once there we walked inside and walked straight towards the exhibit looking at small items.

"I can't see how this is important," he growled and I chuckled softly.

"Even if this had nothing to do with our past Seto, a lot of these artifacts I grew up around. This is just as much a part of my modern history as it is my ancient history. You could at least give me that," I smiled and he didn't say anything, only followed me silently.

"I don't believe it," a soft female voice said and I looked over my shoulder smiling brightly.

"Ishitzu Ishtar," we walked towards each other and hugged one another. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were kids."

"You know her?" Seto asked with a growl and I chuckled looking over at him.

"Before Shadi left me in Japan, I spent most of my childhood with the Ishtar family. Back then, these were my friends; more so, in my ancient past Ishitzu and I were the best of friends as well." I looked back at her, "you're lucky, he didn't want to come down; luckily enough I dragged him down."

She smiled nodding softly, "come with me, there is something I want to show the both of you." Nodding, we walked into an area roped off, and the lights turned on revealing two very large stone tablets.

I smiled, "I don't believe it." I moved forward and walked up to one that had inscriptions written out all over it. "I used to study these, read them every night, the Pharaohs prophecy." Ishitzu and Seto stood just behind me, looking at the same tablet speaking of little things.

"Aura," she said softly and I looked over at her, giving her a firm nod. "Seto, relax," she said and he looked over at her as I moved towards Seto gently touching his arm. Before he even could look over at me the surrounding around us changed and we were floating above something ancient. Pulling from Seto, I lowered myself to the ground beside the duel, and turned. The Princess sat there, a soft smile on her face, watching the duel.

"_Go easy on him Pharaoh,_" she said with a laugh and they both looked at her. The Priest raised the Millennium Rod into the air towards the Pharaoh.

"_Now, Pharaoh, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!_" he called and the large dragon took form beside him roaring.

The Pharaoh only smiled, "_Dark Magician,_" he said and that appeared beside him with his arms crossed. They both called attack and when the attacks hit there was a large explosion. Opening my eyes, we were back in the museum and I stepped away from Seto. Glancing at the second tablet, I walked over it and saw the Priest and the Pharaoh battling it out, above them, small versions of the three gods were engraved. Just above the tablet showing Ra at the top, a winged knight stood, wings spread, staff up in the air.

"Obelisk, Slifer, Ra," I said softly and looked over at Ishitzu; both of them were talking again. I looked over at Seto, studying him for a moment and an emotional memory hit. Raising my hand to my head I held my forehead seeing the memory speed by.

"Aura?" Ishitzu asked softly and without looking at her I offered my hand. She took it and at first I had only intended on dragging Ishitzu into the memory but Seto touched my shoulder and the three off us stood in a burning village, in a town I didn't recognize for a moment. Before us, stood Obelisk, he stood tall, and still. Looking down I saw the Princess kneeling beside the Pharaoh, both of them looked badly beaten. The Priest stood opposite of them, unharmed, his arms crossed and the Egyptian eye on his forehead.

"You have to stop him, Aura, only you can pull him from the darkness," I said softly, saying what the Pharaoh whispered to the Princess, both of them looked at me. "How can I stop him? How can I help him?" I said again and silence followed for a moment. "Show him your heart," I almost whispered and slowly the Princess stood turning towards the Priest.

"_Winged Dragon of Ra!_" she yelled and a bright light flashed in the sky, a Phoenix appeared and began diving towards Obelisk. The Priest was distracted looking up, calling an attack. Just as the Phoenix hit Obelisk pushing him back the Princess ran to him wrapping her arms around the Priest and kissing him. At first nothing and no one moved; everything was still except for the fire, both of the Gods disappeared and slowly the Princess pulled her lips from his looking at him. Slowly, she pulled from him taking a step back and you could see his face tighten in pain. Finally, the eye faded from his forehead and he stumbled forward, she caught him and fell to the ground gently with him, holding his head to her shoulder.

"Priest," I said softly, "wake up." They looked over at me then at the couple on the ground. "I'm sorry, for everything, this is my entire fault," I said again the Princess was crying.

"No, it's his," Seto said and I looked over at him shocked.

"You're awake," I said softly and he smiled as our eyes crossed.

"Only because of you," tears came to my eyes and I looked away tightening a fist. The memory faded and I pulled from both of them, turning, I walked out of the room. Seto was about to follow but Ishitzu stopped him.

I stood outside, it was now dark and I looked towards the sky frowning softly. _There's no way he believes; there's no way he remembers that detailed already,_ I thought and closed my eyes looking down. A single tear fell down the side of my face and I felt a soft hand on it, brushing it away. Opening my eyes I saw Seto standing in front of me and didn't say anything, didn't smile. Backing from him, I walked around him and to the car sitting close to the door, crossing my legs and arms, not saying a thing. He sat beside me in the car and I knew he wanted to say something, but didn't instead he looked at his newly acquired card.

Once back at the house, I stood from the car and walked inside, still without a word. Mokuba ran up to me, but saw I had my head low and frowned stopping. I walked right past him and up to my room, while Mokuba turned towards Seto.

"What happened?" he asked and Seto shook his head slightly, followed me upstairs. He went into his room to find I wasn't there, so he moved into mine. The lights were off, the only thing lighting up the room was the soft moonlight, I stood by a table, held open the box with the Knight in it. I knew it was Seto who opened the door, and who quietly stood there behind me, both of us waiting to say something, both of us searching for the right words.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I said softly and shut the box; still I didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry I showed you those memories." There was no response, I didn't expect any.

"What happened?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Just a bad memory, I guess."

"No, in the memory," he said and I looked over at him, tears still stinging my eyes.

"I don't know the details, I don't know how you, the Priest, became twisted by the Shadows, or why he attacked, all I know is what happened in that moment in time, what conspired between the two of them." I looked away again and closed my eyes. "Seto, I don't even care what happened in our past, I don't want to feel that pressure, I just want to live for this moment in time. Unfortunately, I have to relive those memories, I have to regain them remember who I was, or everything was useless." I opened my eyes slightly and looked out the window, "I just don't want to feel this way anymore." I felt his hand on the side of my face, turning it so we could cross glances.

"Just shut up," he said and kissed me. At first I wanted to pull away, but I lulled into him and moved just a bit closer. His other hand moved around my waist slowly, slipping beneath my shirt again and stopped at my lower back holding me against him. For a moment, he held me there, not moving or wavering; then slowly he pulled back just enough to look at me.

"If anyone else had said that to me, I would have seriously hurt them. You have a way with mean words," I smiled softly and our noses brushed, I glanced down and lost my smile.

"What is it now?"

I looked back up at him and shook my head lightly, "Nothing now." I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved into him just a bit more, closing my eyes I just loved the moment, feeling him against me, holding me; I never wanted it to end. After what seemed like a never ending minute, I opened my eyes to find he was smiling softly at me, "Thank you." He seemed shocked by this and I smiled, "I love you." His smile grew a bit more and he kissed me again, this time more passionately as our tongues met and he held me even tighter against him. The hand that was at my face, moved and removed my jacket with ease; in response, my hands slid under his jacket and pushed it off letting it fall to the floor. With a lot of effort, I pulled his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants and slipped it over his head, breaking the kiss.

Our eyes crossed for a second, and although his face still had that same hard look I could see the real emotion in his eyes. This made me smile a bit bigger and I heard him chuckle very softly, and kiss me again. Leaning into me a bit more, his arm wrapped around me and lift me from the ground, the kiss never broke until he shifted and rest me gently down on the bed hovering over me. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes shining as if he caught a trophy prize, and slowly he kissed me again, his hands running under my shirt, lifting it up then removed it.


	18. Duel and Obelisk!

**Author's Note: **I noticed my chapters were kind of short and I still have ALOT to post. lol, and I know, I jacked off the sex scene, but it gets good later, I promise! Please leave a review if you've made it this far :p

The morning came faster then I wanted too and I groaned softly rolling over finding he was still sleeping, facing towards me. Smiling, last night's event replayed in my head and I touched a specific spot on my neck lightly, it was bruised, swore and possibly started bleeding again. Grunting softly, I went to move my hair over it but his hand stopped mine, and brushed my hair back as I looked at him.

"I knew you were mean during the day, but at night too?" I asked and he only smiled, his fingers brushed over the same mark and I winced slightly.

"Yes," he answered with a smile, then wrapped the same hand around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I laughed softly against him and backed away a bit, "you can be just as mean." He said and I thought for a moment then forced him on his face for a second looking at his back.

"Well, at least I made you bleed a little," I said letting him go and he moved back to his side.

"Then we're even," I saw his dark smirk on his face and he kissed me again. Turning, he grabbed the robe and slung it on grabbing his stuff he left and I grumbled; that was my only robe. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and quickly moved into the shower, then changed into a black pair of pants that stopped just past my knees and had light blue accents on it, then slipped on a light blue half shirt exposing my mid drift, I grabbed a black jacket, the sleeves only came down to just past my elbows, had no collar, and flared out a bit at the same point my shirt stopped. The jacket in itself looked like a mini trench coat fit for a girl. Drying, and brushing my hair, I walked out of the room, messing with an arm band, moving down the stairs.

"Morning Aura!" I heard Mokuba said and I looked over smiling.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Alright, you?" he asked walking towards me and a new voice entered in.

"How _did_ you sleep Aura?" Seto asked walking up behind me, a teasing voice ringing.

"Wonderfully, actually, how did _you_ sleep Seto?" I asked and he only grumbled walking past me. Laughing we followed him and went to the office. Instead of going up stairs we went down into the testing area of the company and Seto stopped looking over at me and Mokuba.

"Come on Aura," Mokuba said and I looked over at him confused but nodded following him through a door and up a stair case to the observation deck, overlooking the arena. Seto stood down there, his arms crossed, a duel disk on his arm, activated and silence followed.

"Oh he's so cocky," I grumbled sitting down, completely forgetting I had just put a headset on. Seto's eyes shifted up to the deck.

"I heard that," he growled and I only chuckle softly shaking my head.

"Well, come on Kaiba-boy; let's see this awesome new technology, let's see this new power you claim will make you undefeatable." I grinned and he turned slightly.

"How about you come down here and I'll show you first hand." I thought for a moment and looked over at Mokuba who smiled nodding.

"You're on Kaiba," I stood and went down the stairs out onto the arena, he handed me a duel disk.

"We're going to analyze the duel, so excuse the new piece," he said pointing to a small device on the piece that hung over the deck to keep it still. Shrugging, I walked across the arena, turned, and raised the duel disk activating it. "I'll be nice, you start." He said and I drew a card smiling.

Like normal, the duel went on pretty half and half, eventually we had both of our Ultimate Dragons on the field, but Seto also had a few extra monsters on the field while I had none. It was his turn and he drew a card smiling darkly and I growled softly.

"This games over," he said and looked up at me, "I sacrifice my two lesser monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" he shouted and I took a slight step back as the giant God appeared behind him. The only card I had that could beat it was at home in that box. "Now, I sacrificed my Ultimate Dragon, boosting my God's attack points, Obelisk, attack her dragon!" The God attacked and I shielded my face as my life points dropped to zero. "Where's your witty remarks now?" he asked as all the monsters faded and I stood upright with a smile.

"Oh Seto, when will you ever learn, I let you win." I smiled, I had of course lied, but he wouldn't be able to tell. I put the deck back into its holder and walked towards Seto, "It was still a good duel; and you figured out how to use Obelisk's abilities without even translating the card." His eyes narrowed on mine and he pulled the card out looking at it. I saw his thoughts run, he knew I was right, the card was written in the ancient language, and only a select few people could read it. I knew he didn't take the time to read it, the moves he made were out of instinct, we both knew it but he wouldn't admit it.

I went to take off the duel disk, but his hand stopped mine, he simply removed the small piece, "it's yours." He said and I looked at him for a moment, "you're going to need it."

"Why?" I asked dragging the word out questionly.

"The Duelist City Tournament," he turned and started walking away.

"The what," I asked walking up beside him. "You're starting a tournament?" I asked again and he nodded softly. "Well, that's unfortunate," I sighed crossing my arms.

"How so?" he asked stopped looking at me and I smiled. Shaking my head I continued walking. _I should have figured the emergence of a new foe, right before a tournament._ I sighed standing in the elevator closing my eyes. _I'm sure this one is going to be worse than my father; I can sense an immense darkness growing._ I glanced out the glass window of the elevator towards the city, _Still, I know that voice, it couldn't have been Marik; his voice isn't that dark._

"Everything alright," Seto asked and I looked over at him smiling, nodding softly. I think he saw through me, he didn't seem to believe me but ended up looking away.

"Did you get all the data you were looking for?" I asked and he nodded.

"The power of that God card was more than the system can handle."

I chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't do what I was going to do then. I would have killed the whole server."

"What exactly were you going to do?" he eyed me for a moment and I only grinned looking out the window, I was having fun making him nervous. The elevator stopped suddenly and I saw him hit the emergency stop button. I uncrossed my arms slightly standing upright and he pushed me back up against the wall, putting a firm hand on the wall beside my head, "you enjoy making me mad, don't you?" he asked and I only smiled looking at him. "Two can play at that game, my dear; you better watch your words carefully."

"Can't watch words Priest, at least not while I'm speaking them," I teased with a chuckle and he moved close, our noses brushing, our lips close to touching, but not.

"Think, before you speak then; better?" he asked moving just a bit closer and I only smiled. For a moment silence hovered in the air, his hand slowly made it to the side of my face. I thought for a moment he was actually going to move in just as his lips parted slightly. My heart was in my throat and I wanted to say something witty, but I couldn't; he moved just a bit closer, our lips brushing, then, he smiled and pulled back. Taking a step back he turned and pulled the button starting the elevator, then stood across the elevator with his arms crossed.

"Well that's cold," I grumbled and fixed my jacket standing upright. I heard him chuckle softly shaking his head, just as the elevator slowed to a stop, I pushed him into the wall and walked out laughing. I made it to his office first and stood right behind the door, leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

He came in a minute later, grunting that the lights were still off, and turned them back on. Shutting the door he looked around for a moment then sighed shaking his head, "That woman."

"That women what?" I growled and he turned around with a smile. He didn't say anything and walked across the office to his desk, I remained standing there watching him and smirked softly. "On a completely random note, that outfit looks good." I said and he looked over at me confused for a moment. His pants and longs sleeved shirt were black, his upper arms had what looked like dark blue-grey straps, two on each arm, and on his lower legs. He also, now wore a white, with a red inside, sleeveless trench coat, a lot like his purple one, with the same studs in it, but this one looked a lot better. His arms had long metal cuffs, and he now wore the card necklace him and Mokuba had in clear view. "But must you wear the KC logo on everything?"

He just looked at me for a moment, "Yes." He said simply and I shook my hand standing upright moving to the couch. "And, your outfit is quite attractive," he said, I looked over my shoulder at him and just shook my head, lying back on the couch with a sigh. A couple of silent moments passed and I stood walked over to the desk, he watched me and I pulled out his briefcase, opened it up and took out my book. "When did you put that in there?"

"I'm a ninja," I said with a chuckle and returned to the couch lying down to read the book. I had probably read it close to a hundred times; but it didn't bother me, this book always brought up good memories. After a long silence, I began softly humming to myself and for the first time I heard him move about halfway through the song.

"That song," he said softly and I sat up to look over at him; he was staring at the desk, trying to fight memories or thoughts. I watched him, in silence until he closed his eyes, turning his head away.

"What do you remember?" I asked softly, hoping the memories would arise in him.

Still, for a moment he was silent, "I don't know, I think I was lying down, my eyes were closed, I could feel something brush through my hair lightly. I heard the song, a soft lullaby," he trailed off and opened his eyes, still I watched him. He was silent for a moment and I saw him grit his teeth, "that's not possible," he growled.

"What's not possible?"

"It was a dream, nothing more." He growled sharply and I smiled.

"Amuse me," I said and he looked over, "what happened in your dream?" at first, I think he refused to say anything and attempted to look at his computer, but it nagged at him.

"I'm lying down, hearing someone sing, softly, quietly. She's running her fingers through my hair, singing to me," he paused and for a moment I don't think he wanted to continue. "I remember a horrible headache, but the song was soothing, dulling the pain. When I opened my eyes," he stopped again and his eyes grew just a bit wider. A moment passed by and he looked over at me, narrowing his eyes on me, as I rest my head on the back of the couch watching him.

"Let me guess, when you open your eyes, the Princess is above you, your head is in her lap. She smiles softly at you and says '_good morning Priest_.' At first you don't understand what's going on, she explains to you that you used too much energy summoning Obelisk and you passed out, that's she's taken care of you while you rest. You smile softly and say that she is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you kiss softly." I said and he just stared at me, smiling I turned sitting on the couch brining up the book, "it was no dream Priest."

I heard him growl softly turning his head away, "then why didn't I remember that dream when you sang to me before?" he asked and I froze suddenly, thinking. Slowly, I looked over at him confused, "you don't remember?" I shook my head and he smiled looking back at his computer. "Maybe I'm not the only one with repressed memories."

I growled and closed the book as hard as I could and dropped it on the table in front of me. Standing, I didn't move, and I slipped my hands into my pocket thinking for a moment, slowly I turned and looked at him. He was watching me out of the corner of his eyes but pretending to still work. Walking over to the desk, I sat on the edge of it, crossing my arms and legs, he turned looking at me. For a couple of moments we stared at one another.

"I'm not telling you," he said looking away.

"You don't have too, look at me," I said and he looked back. A couple of moments passed by and I smiled closing my eyes, shaking my head I stood and walked back towards the couch. "I only sang it to you once, we were kids, and neither of us knew that we had any past together. Now that there are outside influences our memories are starting to reveal themselves.

"Ok, so tell me then, what happened that day?" he asked leaning in his chair, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the arm of the chair.

I smiled and stood still for a moment crossing my arms, "Mokuba was sick, in bed, it was the middle of the winter and he had caught the flu. At this point, we had been friends for a while and not only did I help take care of Mokuba, but took care of you since you were too stubborn to leave his bed side. The three of us were sitting on the bed; you and I were resting against the bed board, Mokuba had his head in my lap, he was asleep and I stroked his hair. You fell asleep on me as well, rest your head on my shoulder and I sang softly, a lullaby that I remember from when I was little, and from something so old I couldn't place." I looked out towards the window and smiled softly, "it was a good day, all in all, the snow falling outside, the three of us just laying there. You two were passed out, it had been the first time you really slept in the last few days watching over Mokuba. If it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't have eaten anything and gotten sick yourself."

"When I woke up, you were passed out yourself," he said and I smiled nodding.

"You're right, but it was late that night, and by that point, I had left the room because of the Headmaster and snuck back in an hour later. The two of you hardly moved at all. The headmaster was so mad when she found the three of us sleeping on the same bed." I laughed softly, "I took the punishment for that, ended up being locked up in a room for the remainder of the day, but at least you got to stay with your brother."

"You always did take the blame for everything," Mokuba said and we both looked over to see he was standing by the door, neither of us realized he walked in. "I think it always made Seto mad, but you said you'd be happy taking the blame, that way he and I would never be separated." Seto and I looked at one another and I smiled softly.

"The day the two of you left," I started and leaned on the back of the couch, "Seto, you said you were going to convince Gozabaru to take me as well, I remember overhearing that conversation between you and him. He had said women don't belong in business, I would be useless to him." I crossed my arms again, closed my eyes and lowered my head with a soft smile on my face, "you fought tooth and nail against him, that's when I told Mokuba to tell you not to worry, that one day we'll find each other."

Mokuba nodded, "and I ran right up to you and whispered that to you Seto. I remember you looked back to see Aura turn and walk away down the hall." Then only silence filled the room for a couple of long minutes, slowly I opened my eyes, but remained looking at the ground. I could feel the tension in the air, and I'm sure they could as well, slowly; I looked at Seto out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting with his head in his hands, fingers crossed leaning on the desk; I could tell he was thinking, hard.

"Sorry," I said softly and Seto looked over at me. We looked at one another for a while and I frowned softly bowed my head, without another word I walked past Mokuba and left the office. To relieve stress, I went down stairs to the arena, and dueled the machine a few times over, winning every time, analyzing my deck. The machine was too easy to beat and I even questioned it they had it on the most difficult setting. They assured it was and after the forth duel I let out a long sigh and slipped my deck away, it wasn't enough of a challenge to relax me at all. I thought for a moment and looked up, "do you have the stats for the God card Seto played earlier?" I asked and only silence followed.

"_We do ma'am, but we do not recommend adding it to the deck,_" one of them said and I smiled inserting my deck back in and looked at the machine.

"Add it, and restart the duel on the hardest setting."

"_Are you sure?_" he asked and I activated the duel disk and drew my cards. This time, I actually had a challenge, and eventually the machine had the God summoned, its life points were at 500, mine were perfect. Closing my eyes, I thought, there was only one way I could beat the God with the deck I had currently; but it was a long shot. I placed my hand on the deck and kept my eyes closed, I would need to draw the card now, or I would lose. Taking a deep breath, I drew the card and held it out to my side, without even looking at it I smiled and opened my eyes.

"I play Eternal Promise and use its secondary effect, by sacrificing my Pharaoh, Priest, Princess, and Paladin; I can add their life points all together into the effect of my Starlight Dragon's abilities. Then play this, Full Moon, which also enhances my Dragons abilities, bringing its attack points high enough to beat the God. Now, my Ultimate Dragon, attack his Obelisk with Comet Rage!" I shouted and the dragon pulled back her wings, started a blast in her mouth, all together the attack went flying towards the God and I smiled. There was a loud explosion, dust and smoke covered the area for a moment and when it settled the God was gone, the machines life points dropped to zero and I won. Everything faded and I took a deep breath shaking my head. I placed the deck back into its holder and let out a long sigh of relief, turning, I went upstairs to the observation deck and was handed the stats of my duel. I read over the duels, the first four said I had a 95% chance of winning; when I read the fifth duel with the God, it said I had a 5% chance to win.

"So, basically, against a computer I'm okay, but against any human with an actual thinking ability I'm screwed." I muttered softly, "thanks." I said and walked out of the room, getting into the elevator, I rode it to the top and walked into Seto's office still reading the paper.

"Whatcha reading," Mokuba asked as I sat down on the couch and he moved close reading it. He laughed and shook his head, "that's amazing, I never knew you were that good, and you won?" he said and I smiled nodding. "Can I see it?" I handed it to him and he read it a bit closer, "Seto, check this out." He ran over to Seto and I crossed my ankles putting my feet on the table, and then crossed my hands behind my head closing my eyes.

For a long couple of moments Seto just looked it over and I heard him chuckle softly, "she's not known as a World Champion just because of her good looks." He said and handed the paper back to Mokuba. "Still, even I'm surprised you were able to win with a 5% chance," he said and I shrugged smiling softly.

"You have no faith in me Kaiba," I said with a yawn, but other than that I didn't move. I heard him mumble something and begin typing at the computer. Another long few minutes passed.

"Wow!" Mokuba said and laughed, "I've never seen that kind of attack points of a monster."

"It's a very risky move, only to be used as a last hope," Seto said and Mokuba was confused.

"What do you mean Seto?"

"Combining the two abilities of both the Ultimate Dragon and Eternal Promise leaves the duelist a very slim chance; normally it would work when dueling someone with little ability, but when used against a pro duelist," he stopped and I sat upright shaking my head.

"The attack has to hit something; if the attack doesn't kill my opponent's monster it will backfire on me and I will take all the damage directly to my life points." I finished and sighed, "As Seto said, it is a very risky move, only to be used when you have nothing left to lose." I looked down at the duel disk thinking. "There are only a few people I would never use this on, because I know I would lose, still when done right it is a very powerful combination."

"Getting the perfect combination of creatures on the field to make a sacrifice like that is near impossible," Seto said and I nodded.

"True, but I have a way around summoning creatures," I looked over out the window finding it was dark outside and grumbled standing, walking over to it. My phone went off and I reached into my pocket to answer it, "Hello?"

"_Aura, I hope you don't mind me calling you,_" he said I smiled.

"Not at all Pharaoh, what is wrong?"

"_I have a couple of questions; I'm hoping you can clear up._"

"Ask away."

"_The game that was played in ancient times, how was it played?_"

I thought for a moment, "I'm not sure; I know that only certain people could summon them, and I do know that the monsters were trapped within the sacred stones. I think only people with Millennium Items, and knowledge of the Shadow Realm could summon them but I'm not too sure myself."

There was silence for a moment and I think I heard him grunt, "_I was told by someone that I faced dark sorcerers that threatened to destroy the world. The tablet I saw had the picture of the Pharaoh dueling a sorcerer._" He said and I glanced at Seto form the corner of my eye but didn't turn to look at him, "_That sorcerer looked like Seto; I know of what you showed me, and I have my doubts. Is he the sorcerer, the Priest I am supposed to face to end the darkness?_" he asked and I let out a sigh closing my eyes.

"Close," I said softly and rubbed my eyes grunting softly, "again, I do not know full details, but what I do know is this," I paused and ran my hand behind my neck rubbing it slightly. "The Priest was a dear friend of the Pharaohs; he remained loyal and true, just as I showed you. Unfortunately, the Shadows did get to him the first time he summoned Obelisk, now I'm not sure on the details, how it happened, but it took a lot to stop him before he realized his actions. At one point, yes, the Priest was one of your greatest enemies." I lowered my arm and looked down frowning softly, "to answer your question, no he is no longer your greatest enemy and he is not the darkness we need to fear." I chuckled again, "He is, however an enemy, and he won't stop, this I'm sure you are well aware of. The darkness you are going to face is far worse than anything the Priest could ever muster. I hope that answers your question."

"_It does._" He said pausing softly.

"Let me ask you though, where did you go that inspired you to ask these questions?"

"_Tea and I went to the museum; I found a tablet with the images on it._"

"You saw Ishitzu, didn't you?" I asked.

"_How did you know?_"

"Seto and I saw her too, earlier today. Pharaoh, listen closely, the darkness we are about to face is someone," I paused closing my eyes, "is someone I know, someone who used to be a dear friend of mine, and I'm afraid the same darkness that twisted the Priest has also twisted him. I cannot give you any more information than that, but please, whatever it takes; we need to free him from the Shadows."

"_I promise you, Aura, I will. Thank you,_" he said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Pharaoh, I'll see you later." I pulled the phone away and hung up sighing again shaking my head.

"Care to explain what all of that was about?" Seto growled and I looked over at him with a smile.

"Why should I take the time to explain something to you that you believe is only a dream?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes on me. Mokuba backed away and I smiled softly shaking my head, "don't worry about it, it's been handled." I looked away thinking and crossed my arms for a moment or two, "Are you almost finished with your work?" I asked looking over at the two of them, Seto nodded.


	19. Testing Nerves

"There's one more thing I need to do," he said standing and grabbing his briefcase.

"Aw yea, now we're really gonna test Obelisk!" Mokuba said laughing and heading towards the door. With a low growl I shook my head following them as they walked out and into the elevator.

"Seto, are you sure about this?" I said softly and he looked at me, "Obelisk has a lot of power, so much so you might not be able to handle it."

He laughed softly, "Ishitzu said the same thing; it's just a card, what damage could it possibly do?" he asked walking out of the elevator.

"Seto, you're dabbling in something that's too powerful for you to handle if you don't use it right." I growled and he stopped turning to look at me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear," he growled and I stood upright losing my firm posture, "It is a card, nothing more, I will use the full potential of the card because I will beat Yugi next time we face each other. I will not have some stupid hocus pocus superstition stop me from playing this card." He snapped and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You will learn the hard way, Seto. I promise you that, and I will not help you like I did last time," I growled and looked at Mokuba, "come on," he nodded and we left him walking into the observation desk. The head tech, Mokuba and I put on a headset.

"Turn off safe guards, and prepare the machine." The tech said and Mokuba looked over at him.

"Why are you turning off the safe guards? He could seriously get hurt out there," Mokuba said and the Tech turned slightly.

"They were Mr. Kaiba's specific orders. Set the level at maximum and begin the duel when ready." He finished and Mokuba looked over at me, I stood there with my arms crossed watching Seto.

"Aura, you can't let him do this, you can convince him to stop." Mokuba said and Seto glanced up with the corner of his eyes and we stared each other down for a couple of moments.

"Let him make his own decisions," I said and Seto looked away. I turned towards the techs, "what are you waiting for, you have your orders, now do it." I snapped and they bowed slightly doing so. The duel then started, the machine summoned one card face down, then Seto summoned a battle ox destroying his Cyber Jar, a couple of seconds later, due to the effect of the Jar, Seto summoned four monsters to the field, the machine summoned two, drew a card, sacrificed the two monsters and summoned a Blue Eyes to the field.

I growled under my breath but kept my arms crossed, Mokuba stood up, "shut down this duel, if that Blue Eyes attacks he could seriously—"

"Mokuba," I said cutting him off and he looked over at me; I then looked at the Head Tech, "are the paramedics on stand-by?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then continue the duel. Mokuba, no matter what you say or do, Seto is not going to end this duel, he's expecting to face the three Blue Eyes, for whatever his reason is, he thinks facing those three dragons are going to pull the powers out of Obelisk." I said and narrowed my eyes on him, "how wrong you are Seto." I said just soft enough so it didn't carry onto the mic.

"Ma'am," the Head tech said and I looked over.

"Continue the duel as ordered by Seto." I said and he nodded.

The machine ended its turn thinking the card Seto had face down was a trap. So, Seto summoned Dragon Seeker, sacrificing one of his monsters.

I smiled, "Seto thinks by something the dragon seeker he's going to be able to take down that Blue Eyes." I shook my head, "stupid, he should know his own deck better than that." I heard Seto growl looking over towards me, but he didn't say anything as the Machine placed a card face down and summoned the Dragon Lord. "Point proved," I muttered. Seto switched his monsters to defense mode, and then the machine played Flute of Summoning Dragon.

"You can't lose Seto, do something!" Mokuba shouted and I didn't say anything. The machine summoned two Blue Eyes to the field, now Seto was up against his very own three Blue Eyes White Dragons and I only smirked. Mokuba turned towards me, "there has to be something he can do."

"Have faith in your brother, Mokuba. He already has a plan; it's whether or not he can execute it." I said and remained still. The machine played polymerization and fused the three dragons together and even I grunted softly.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"Tournament rules, that fused monster cannot attack this turn, Seto only has one chance to get this right, if not he could lose." I said softly.

"He's doomed, none of those monsters even come close to that monsters attack points," the Head tech said and I chuckled.

"The damage the Dragon will inflict will be catastrophic!" one of the techs said and both the Head tech and Mokuba turned towards him, "with the safeguards disabled, the Dragons Neutron Blast attack will do serious damage to Mr. Kaiba," he said.

"Shut down the duel Seto, now! You're in danger!" Mokuba shouted and Seto only smiled.

"Mokuba, you don't honestly think Seto would battle a machine with the three Blue Eyes in it to lose do you?" I asked looking over at him, "It would be wise for you to stop talking, and watch the duel. He has exactly what he wants on his opponent's field, now it all comes down to his move."

"Aura, how can this be stopped?" Mokuba asked lightly and I smiled.

"Seto will not be harmed, this I assure you. He may not believe in his past, or in the powers bestowed upon him and myself, but there is enough around him to protect him."

"How is that even possible?" Mokuba said and I didn't respond, just remained quiet watching Seto. "How can he draw the one card he needs to protect himself?" Mokuba said looking back over at Seto.

"The Heart of the cards," I said softly and my item began glowing softly, "he will draw the card he needs." Seto drew a card and sacrificed three monsters to summon Obelisk to the field. I closed my eyes, _come on Seto, prove me wrong,_ I thought and opened my eyes as he was sacrificing his two remaining monsters for ultimate power to Obelisk. The computers around us were going haywire.

"That monsters attack points are climbing off the charts," the tech said and the computer blew in a puff of smoke, I still didn't move, just remained watching. Then, Seto called the attack destroying the Ultimate Dragon with a single hit; the duel machine went haywire and exploded, another computer beside me exploded.

"Shut down the power, now!" the Head tech yelled and I remained still, silent. Everything shut off and Seto grinned laughing to himself. I removed the headset and tossed it down with a smile.

"Aura," Mokuba said looking at me and I only grinned.

_Seto thinks he has ultimate power, little does he know Obelisk isn't the strongest of the three Gods, it's going to take a lot more then parlor tricks to defeat Ra._ My eyes narrowed on Obelisk, _I don't think he realizes it yet, but that card is already blinding him with power. _I chuckled softly lowering my head and closing my eyes, "he proved me wrong," I said softly. "Thank God for his stubbornness."

"Aura, what do you mean?" Mokuba asked and I opened my eyes looking at Seto as he put his cards away, and then stared at his deck for a moment.

"You think I push Seto for fun?" I asked looking at him. "You think everything I've said to him, is only to irritate him? No," I grinned just a bit darker. "His stubbornness to prove people wrong has always been his downfall; I'm just turning it into his strong suit." I looked over at Mokuba then slowly back at Seto, "there's much more going on here then he thinks, that he'll allow himself to believe. He cannot stand alone like he has, he needs someone to push him, he needs that thing to fight for, and I'm giving it to him."

"I don't understand," Mokuba said softly and I was silent for a moment.

"When we were kids, I used to take the blame for everything to make sure you and Seto were always one step ahead, you were always raising above. This is no different, by telling Seto he cannot do something, by making him mad at me for questioning his ability, he rose above it and proved me wrong; just what I wanted." I turned and left the room, Mokuba quickly followed and we met Seto in the hall, he shot a hard glare at me.

"Tell me I was wrong, tell me again why I cannot handle the power of the God," he said and I only smiled staring at him.

"Congratulations Seto, you proved me wrong," my smile turned into a grin and I chuckled darkly. He was taken aback by this, but didn't say anymore about it.

"I uh…um; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mokuba smiled and ran out of the hall towards the elevator.

"What's your game?" he asked me once we were alone and I only smiled looking at him, "why do you push me? Fight me?" he asked again and I still remained silent. "I heard everything you said, so don't play me for a fool."

"I do what I do because I care, Seto. You don't need any other explanation other than that. Now, let's go, I know you have a tournament to announce."

"Are you coming along?" he asked and I nodded softly with a smile.

"I have nothing else better to do." I followed him out and up elevator to the helicopter pad. "Really; where are we going in this?" I asked and he only chuckled getting into the helicopter, I sat beside him and crossed my arms and legs looking out the window. The pilot started the engine and took off into the sky, we only flew for a short couple of moments before Seto stood and opened the door. I knew we were still flying and I looked over at him, "you're absolutely crazy, your ego is too big for you to handle." I growled and he looked at me with a smile, "if you jump I'm not saving you." He stepped out onto the landing gear; held onto a strap on the inside of the helicopter. "Crazy," I growled.

"Don't forget to register for the tournament and pick up your duel disk, because exactly one week from today, the Domino City Tournament begins." He said and I looked past him to see Yugi and for a second we crossed glances. He bowed his head lightly and I did as well.

"Such resentment in him," I said softly, "the old tension between Pharaoh and Priest are still there. The Pharaoh must not completely believe in the truth." Seto came back into the helicopter and sat down beside me.

"We need to talk," he growled and I looked over at him, but he didn't say anymore.


	20. Is That How You Really Feel?

"As you wish," I said softly and looked out the window beside me. We flew somewhere other than the office and I didn't say anything. We were dropped off at his private air line strip where a small black car sat; silent we walked up to it.

"I'll take the keys, leave," he growled and the driver bowed walking away. I bit my lip sitting in the passenger seat; I hated how he snapped at everyone. I remained silent, and kept my arms crossed as he drove down the street. The drive took a while, and we were silent, not looking at one another; finally, he slowed and pulled down a dirt road, for a moment this actually perked my interest but I didn't let it show.

We only drove for another minute or two before he slowed and stopped; then turned off the car. Still, silence lingered as he stood from the car, and I followed, he walked down a path and soon stopped at a small ridge, about four feet down started a beach, but he didn't go any further. He stood facing the water, and for a moment I didn't understand what was going on. I just stood behind him, watching him, the moon resting just past him lighting up his face.

After a moment, I looked down, I didn't know how to feel; I was upset, sad, and happy, in love, there was no way I could correctly show the emotions. I knew from experience, when dealing with strong emotions on either side of the scale, he always remained silent, his face always hard, his posture strong; this was no different. Something was running through his mind, something was bothering him, but I couldn't look at him long enough to know what it was. I don't know why I felt this way, but I felt ashamed, guilty as if I did something wrong. Still, only silence lingered; the only noise was the soft crash of the waves on the beach.

I was looking at the ground for so long I hadn't noticed he had turned and was now looking at me. Still, I remained still and raised my hands up my arm slightly, closing my eyes and looking away. Without a sound, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to him; I didn't move; I just rest my head on his chest lightly. Silence was all I needed, and he knew that. After a couple of seconds, I moved my arms and placed them gently on his chest moving just a bit closer.

I don't know how much time passed, it felt like an eternity and I was ok with it. The light breeze shifted by us, the oceans mist occasionally brushed our face, but we never moved, not for a while.

"Aura," he said softly and pulled back lightly to look at me. "Something has been troubling you, the last two days, something's been on your mind; and you confirmed that talking to Yugi." I looked away from him and frowned softly.

"I will tell you, if," I paused softly, "you tell me what you saw when you picked up that card." My eyes crossed his and silence lingered for a moment and the breeze brushed by. He was the one who ended up looking away.

"You," he said softly and I looked at him confused, "but not you." His eyes crossed mine again, "it was the Princess, she was beaten pretty badly; she had that same soft smile." Slowly, he ran his hand across my face, "she then changed, she summoned the knight became the knight and was gone. It all happened in a matter of seconds, without a word." I frowned softly thinking I glanced down for a moment, he had a memory I didn't. "What happened then?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said softly and looked back up at him. "I don't remember that far, I know the story though, about how the Pharaoh and the Princess gave the ultimate sacrifice to lock away the darkness until it could be defeated. After that, I know the Priest became the Pharaoh until his death; but that's it." I began messing with the hem of his jacket watching what I was doing. "The Princess was supposedly the Golden Knight, and that's why I cannot use the card. As I am her reincarnation, I also carry the same spirit, but it had to be locked away when I was little, my father, Pegasus, created the Golden Knight of Ra as a card, and between him and Shadi, locked that spirit within it. It has a power unimaginable."

"So why not use it?" he asked and I chuckled.

"If I were to summon the monster myself, I wouldn't be able to control her or myself. The power would be too intense, the only ones who can correctly control and use the power of the Knight are the two people who were closest to me, and knew me more than anyone else." I knew he was about to say something but I cut him off, "you cannot use the card, not yet; you don't have the necessary skills yet." I heard him growl softly and I smiled, "believe what you want, Seto. Whether you decided that what happened in the past is true or not; I know the truth, I've experience the truth and I have it coursing through my veins. I cannot run from it and ignore it as simply as you do. When it is all said and done, Seto, you will have the card in your deck and you will decide what's best, whether you keep it in your deck or not."

"I will prove to you, like Obelisk, that it's just a card and—"

"Would you just believe me?" I growled raising my voice and he was shocked, "I said what I said to you before your duel to prove to yourself that Obelisk can be controlled. If I hadn't pushed you, if I hadn't made you mad enough to prove me wrong, you wouldn't have been able to control the God." I rest my forehead on his chest and lowered my voice, "I know it's hard for you to understand, I know I aggravated you, pissed you off even; but it was needed to be done. Just please, believe me, you know I would never do you wrong."

There was silence again for a second, "Alright," he said softly and I looked up at him, "I'll believe you, if that's what it takes." I smiled my thanks. "Now, tell me what's been on your mind."

I sighed softly and looked back down to my hand at the edge of his jacket, "before I was left in the orphanage, I lived in Egypt; for a good portion of it, I was left with the Ishtar family, deep underground in the Pharaohs secret tomb. The day we had that duel, the day I passed out, I heard a voice, it was too familiar for any comfort, but I couldn't place who it was. There was an immense darkness around them; they are not who they were before. Whoever that person is, they are coming to Domino, they will enter the tournament and, to spark your interest, they have a God card." I heard him gasp softly; I knew he wanted to step back but instead he pulled me just a bit close, still keeping his firm arms around my waist. "The strongest of the three cards, Ra, it is in his deck and I know will not be summoned until the finals."

"He has to get there first," Seto growled.

"He won't have any problem getting there. Although he has no title to back him up, he's a very strong duelist. I know he won't appear until the finals, then there's Slifer. God of the Sky, I'm sure he has as well, but since it is the weakest of the three I'm sure he's given it to a patsy." I smiled, "I know your plan, and I know you've set up a satellite that will watch every duel as it happens, watching every card. I know you only put it there to be alerted if a God card has been played." I looked up at him, "I know you Seto, better then you know yourself. Promise me, that no matter what happens during this tournament you will listen to me, trust my decisions, and you won't hate me for any of them."

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" he asked and I shook my head looking back down.

"I don't know, just promise me." I said more of a plead then anything. There was silence for a moment as I ran my fingers along his jacket.

"I promise," he said softly and I smiled but didn't look up at him. "Just promise me you'll be safe," he asked and I nodded.

"I promise," I almost whispered and continued messing with his jacket. For the next couple minutes he just watched me mess with the hem of his jacket and then I smiled running my hand under the jacket to his chest. "Can I ask a question on a completely unrelated topic?" he nodded softly. "Why did we come all the way out here? Not that I mind it, because it's quiet beautiful."

"Mokuba ran away one night, and this is where I found him; ever since then if we ever got separated, or if either of us needed to get away, we would come here."

"What about other people?"

He smiled, "I own this property, just for that reason." I laughed softly shaking my head.

"You said the same thing to me, so long ago," I ran my hand up to his face and moved his hair lightly. "By an oasis, a secret meeting place, where no one could find us. You told me when you became Pharaoh; you would make sure no one would ever bother us there, that it would be our spot alone. Still," I gave him my soft smile, turning my head just slightly, "I've never loved anyone more in my life then I do you, Seto." He smiled just a bit more and moved in close, he only paused momentarily, our lips just barely touching, with a laugh; I pulled him in and kissed him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist pulling me as close as he could.

After a couple of moments, we broke apart and I smiled placing my forehead on his, "now, Seto, let me ask you; did you invite me to this tournament of yours?"

"I didn't even bother sending you an invite," he said and I pulled my head back slightly looking at him. "You already have everything you need," he finished. At first I was confused then I smiled.

"You're sneaky," I chuckled shaking my head, I saw him smile. "So, what to do for the next week until your tournament starts."

"Work," he said and backed his head, "I need to make sure that the duel disk's are built and programmed perfectly. I can have no room for error."

"Well, whatever I can do to help you, let me know."

"I might need your deck." I raised an eyebrow looking at him, "you have a nearly perfect deck, almost fool-proof, I'm working on something that'll test the strengths of decks, and run simulations to see who would win and why."

"So basically, what you are saying is you want to cheat?" his eyes narrowed on me and I laughed, "you're going to get the structure of every powerful, nearly perfect deck, pit them against one another and see who would win, why they would win, and what you can do to make the deck perfect. Sounds like cheating to me," he grumbled slightly and I sighed smiling. "You should believe in your deck more, you have a great combination of rare cards, you yourself have a nearly unbeatable deck, yet there is a fear in you."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he growled.

"Except seeing Mokuba or I hurt, kidnapped, in any kind of pain or suffering." He eyed me, "don't admit it, that's fine, I don't care, but you can't hide the truth from me. Seto, you are, indeed, afraid of losing, the fear of defeat keeps you striving to better yourself." I messed with his hair again. "Let's think about this for a moment," I pulled from his arms and walked around him. Crossing my arms I looked out to the dark water, "three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Obelisk God of Stone, the Ultimate Dragon, a mix of extremely rare magic and trap cards including Ragnarok. Other than your deck, you're a quick thinker, a wonderful brother, and you have a multi-billion dollar company that will help you get whatever you need." I looked over at him, "what does a guy like you have to worry about?"

"You forgot something important," he smiled and I completely turned towards him, "and pay attention, because I'm not one to repeat this." He pulled me close, "I have the most wonderful girl in my life, who was three Stardust Dragons, the Golden Knight, the Ultimate Dragon, a mix of rare trap and magic cards including Eternal Promise. Other than your deck," he brushed hair out of my face, "you're extremely intelligent, a quick thinker and you have two multi-billion dollar companies to fall back on. What else do you need to worry about?"

"Two?" I asked with a smile and moved close to him, our noses brushing.

"Industrial Illusions, and before you know it Kaiba Corporation as well; of course, in order to correctly gain access to the second, you'll need to change your name." he said and for a second I lost my smile, "not yet of course, but in time, I'm sure you will."

"Seto," I said softly and he kissed me briefly.

"Don't think about it too hard," he kissed me again. "Until I do ask you, I want to give you this as a promise." He reached into his pocket and handed me a medium sized box. He opened it up; inside sat a necklace, a silver chain a silver blue eyes dragon wrapped around a sapphire. I smiled looking at him; everything he had that meant something to him had either the KC logo on it or was Blue Eyes related; now I was no different. He pulled the necklace from the box and reached around me, clipping it around my neck. I shifted my hair out of the way and before he could get too far, I kissed him, holding him still.

"Thank you, Seto," I smiled when we pulled apart, "For everything," I said again and our noses brushed.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked and I nodded with a smile, he drove us home, and that night we slept comfortably in each other's arms.


	21. Battle City pt 1

The next couple of days passed without a hitch; occasionally I went to work with Seto, testing out the duel disk and other stuff. Except the day before the tournament, I sat alone in the sun room, thinking. The darkness was here, I could feel it; the presence hung over the city like a plague. Glancing over at the clock, it was two and I sighed moving upstairs to change. Then went downstairs my helmet and keys in hand, started up the bike, slipped on my helmet and shot off down the street.

As I was driving, I looked at my duel disk on my arm. I had made a few minor modifications to mine personally; without Seto's consent I rewired mine so he couldn't find me based on my duel, though he could most likely find me by the cards I played, mine was also completely black, so was my entire outfit, jacket, pants, helmet and bike. Not a single drop of color. Looking back up, I sped down an alley then made it to the docks, not slowing my sped until I had made it to the same warehouse number as I was instructed and spun to a stop looking at it.

I turned off my bike, and slipped my keys into my pocket, removing my helmet. Locking the helmet onto the bike I turned and only stared at the warehouse for a couple of moments. As soon as I took a step forward, a small group walked out and up to me, led by a very familiar man.

"Odion?" I asked and he nodded very softly.

"My Master has been waiting for you," he said and my eyes narrowed on him, "please, follow me." Turning, I walked just behind him, the group following beside and behind me. He led me inside, then onto the boat, and into the boat. We paused before a door and Odion paused slightly, glancing over his shoulder at me. I gave him a confident stare and he looked back forward opening the door, allowing me to enter.

I stepped inside first and walked forward to a desk, stopping just before it, behind that a throne with a single man sitting on it, a dark robe on, covering his body and most all of his face. There were three robbed men either side of him, plus the four behind me, silence filled the dark room and I kept my eyes on the man before me.

"Bow you—" a hand touched my shoulder and before he could finish the sentence, I grabbed the hand and easily swung him over my shoulder, onto his back and placed my boot on his throat.

"Tell your men to leave, or I'll make them," I said and I heard him chuckle softly nodding. Everyone left, including the guy on the ground, except for Odion, and the man sitting on the throne. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Marik." I growled and he laughed softly standing, removing his hood.

His violet eyes found mine and he smiled darkly looking at me, "Not even a hello for seeing a friend after all these years?"

"You can't fool me, you should know that. You are not the Marik I grew up with." I crossed my arms and his smile turned into a smirk.

"You're very smart," he walked around the desk and up to me. "And, you are right, I'm not, but you have met me before, it's all a matter of, do you remember?" stopping just before me I stared at him. "Leave us Odion."

"Yes Master," he bowed and left; leaving us in silence as I studied Mariks eyes, trying to figure him out.

"Still don't remember my dear?" he asked and I didn't move. Instead, he moved close, stopping just by my ear where we whispered something ancient in my ear, "The darkness will always watch over you." I gasped as he stepped back with a chuckle, leaning on the edge of his desk. "Remember now?"

"How is this possible? You were killed, I was sure of it, Shadi…he…" I looked down towards the ground.

"Not killed, merely locked away." He looked at the Millennium Rod in his hands, spinning it. "When my father found out, you were with me, during the ritual, he tried killing you."

"Yes, but you defended me, and killed him yourself, but you weren't you; you were darker." I said softly and he nodded.

"I took over Mariks body; I was created out of his hate and disgust for his father, but also created out of his love for you. You were his only friend not of the Ishtar family, so he created me to protect you." He stood upright, "but, _your_ father found out about me, and locked me away, then took you out of Egypt." He placed the item under my chin and lifts my head lightly, "this rage has been building every day since then, and now I find you with the Priest." His voice became harsh; I could feel the hate burning from him. He lowered the item and smiled, "unfortunately, I cannot control you like I do everyone else, but," his grin turned dark again and I took a slight step back. "I can block your memories from the last decade." He raised his item and it began glowing.

I didn't have time to say or do anything before the light blinded me, and a strong pain hit my head, forcing me into darkness.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I finally opened my eyes, but my head felt like a million pounds and it was hard sitting up. Groaning, I closed my eyes and dropped my head in my hand thinking. I didn't know how I had gotten here, or why I was here, slowly, I raised my head and looked around the room, confused. The door opened and I tightened a fist, ready for anything.

"Aura, you're up!" he said rushing to my side, wrapping me in his arms.

"Marik?" I asked softly and he nodded pulling from me lightly, "what happened? How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked and I thought for a moment then shook my head, "well, we were living in Egypt, as we have since we were little; we were invited to a tournament so we came to Japan. About a week ago, on the way here we hit a pretty rough storm and you hit your head pretty rough, it's possible you had a concussion and lost a bit of your memory."

"Oh," I said softly looking towards the bed. I glanced at the duel disk on my arm and pulled it up before me, something wasn't right. "When did the tournament start?"

"Yesterday, the same day we arrived. Are you feeling alright to be dueling though?"

"Yea, I may have forgotten my memories, but definitely not how to duel," I said with a smile and stood from the bed letting out a sigh. I took a couple of steps forward then paused looking towards the ground, thinking.

"Everything alright?" he asked walking up to me and I smiled nodding, "You remember how to drive?"

"My bike," I asked softly.

"Yes," he answered and I nodded again, "take this," he handed me my helmet. "I should tell you, Aura, that you have a World Champion title, you are known as the Silent Duelist, you've never shown your face or said much of anything at all. I highly suggest keeping that act, wear that helmet at all times, if not; cover your face."

I looked at him confused for a second but only smiled nodding, "this tournament is there anything special I should know about?"

"You must win seven duels, collecting seven locator cards. The winner of each duel also claims the loser's rarest card as a prize." I started walking towards the door and he caught my arm gently, "Aura, there are a lot of people out for you, the chance to beat you, the chance for your hand." He said and kissed the back of my hand lightly. "I know you don't remember us but," he pulled me close and kissed me gently, "try not to forget me."

"I couldn't forget a kiss as sweet as that," I kissed him again, a bit deeper; I wouldn't tell him that something felt wrong about it. I left the warehouse and slipped on my helmet, then drove behind the warehouses, something caught my eye and I skid to a stop looking down between two narrow houses. Down, on a pier, two people stood face to face in a duel, their ankles shackled to an anchor above them, which if the anchor would drop, would drag them both into the water. There was also a group of people standing on the side lines watching, my eyes stopped on a single person, and narrowed. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place it, his long white trench coat, light brown hair, firm posture, everything about him. My eyes then caught a woman, held down in a large chair; over her head was a large metal unit, used for shipping items. The only thing holding that unit up was a chain to a crane, I noticed then a robbed man, with his hood down, a remote in his hand, a button on it that would most likely drop the unit onto the girl.

I began thinking, I couldn't sit back and let this happen; I had to do something. I saw, opposite of the girl and the duel, a ramp, turned from a docked ship, and looked like just the perfect angle to hit the unit. If I timed it just right, I could turn the bike in midair, hit the box sideways, and drive forward allowing the whole crane to fall over, and me landing the bike clean.

Easy; I spun the bike around and went behind the warehouses, far enough to gain the speed and force I needed, then pulled out in front of the warehouses, revving slightly. I only had one shot at this, if I failed, that girl would most likely be killed; but I had to chance it. Revving again, I shot forward, redlining it before shifting, just as I got to the ramp, the group turned towards me. Hitting the ramp as fast as I could, I launched off it and shifted my bike just as I planned. I hit the unit just as I had hoped and sped off as it began falling back, landing not too far from her; I shot forward, then slammed on the brake bringing the back tire up and off the ground, I spun the bike, slamming the spinning tire across the robbed guys face, throwing him into the water, then I landed clean.

My adrenaline was pumping, and it took a couple of seconds before I caught my breath, leaning back down to shoot off.

"Aura!" the kid smiled running towards me and I sat upright looking over, confused. Both the kid and the guy I thought look familiar walked up to me and I remained silent.

"Where have you been?" he growled and I was still confused looking between the two. He then reached for me gently, and touched my shoulder; I placed the kickstand down, grabbed his hand and got off my bike placing his arm in a tight lock behind his back.

"I don't know who you are, but if you ever touch me again, I'll rip this arm of your body," I hissed lightly and let him go. He took a step forward and turned to face me, to find I was on my bike, spinning around and speeding off.


	22. Battle City pt 2 SemiFinals

**Author's Note: Excuse the crappy duels, I didn't feel like writing out the full duel so I skimmed through it. Also I know this is not how the finals happen, but oh well, I changed it. Enjoy.**

"Seto, what's happened to her?" Mokuba asked looking up at him and he growled grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"Roland, I want you to locate the duel disk leaving my location, immediately."

"_Yes Sir,_" there was a pause, "_I'm sorry sir, there is no duel disk within a mile of you leaving that location._"

"Check for Aura's disk." He said snapping.

There was another slight pause, "_Sir, it says she's offline, she must have removed the locator chip in it._"

Seto growled, "I want you to supervise every duel, locating the cards in her deck, as soon as it is found, tell me immediately, is that clear?"

"_Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba,_" Roland said.

"Why would she remove the chip?" Mokuba asked and Seto shook his head. Seto knew exactly why, but wouldn't worry Mokuba with the information.

"Come on Mokuba," Seto said walking away.

I sped down the street, now more confused then I was when I woke up. That man knew me, both of them did, and they seemed so familiar to me. But, if what Marik had said was true, no one here should know me, especially my name. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist and grumbled, either way, I only had a couple of hours to get my cards before the finals began.

I dueled with ease, winning everything I needed plus some extras, and knew where the meeting location was. I was being followed every duel, at first it was just suits, watching my every move, then eventually a small black car, I managed to weave through traffic losing the suits and the car. I ended up letting all the losers keep their cards, I had no need for them, my deck was nearly perfect the way it was. I had met Marik back at the warehouse, and with him and Odion, went to the location at nightfall. I was still wearing my helmet and remained completely silent, standing just behind Marik as he sat in the stadium.

"Odion, do you understand your part in this game?" Marik asked and he nodded lightly.

"Yes master Marik."

"Aura, yours is simple, duel the best you can, get to the top, avoid everyone. Also, Odion is playing me for the time being, I am Namu, and you do not know me." I only nodded. "Alright, I'll walk in first, now that everyone else is there, Odion will come in a little after, Aura you walk in with Odion." I nodded again and Marik stood walking from us.

"Be careful," Odion said and I looked over, "You are a family member of mine, even if it's not real family, and I do not want to see you hurt. Aura, you are being lied to, I cannot say more, for now just do as Master Marik asks, stay away from everyone, and don't say anything. Only a part of your history lies in Egypt, most of it is here in Japan." I was shocked but didn't say anything, only nodded very softly. He then uncrossed his arms and walked away, I followed silently.

We walked into the stadium; I followed just behind him, silent still. The group turned and glared straight at Odion, I saw that man and the kid looking straight at me. The kid attempted to run towards me, but the older stopped him gently. We stopped just behind the group and I crossed my arms.

"Marik!" Yugi growled and I glanced over at him, "I promise you, I will take you down." Odion only chuckled softly shaking his head.

"You'll have to get through my friend, I'm sure you've heard of her; the Silent Duelist?" he responded and the group growled under their breath. The man standing behind the kid was about to say something when a blimp came into view and landed behind him.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to personally welcome each and every one of you to my tournament; now let's get this started," he turned and walked into the blimp, along with everyone else. We walked straight to the main room and stood there silently. Seto turned, "since there are two duelists here who refuse to give their real names, let's pit them against one another."

I looked at Odion from the corner of my eye, my head never turned but he knew I looked at him. He nodded gently and I took a step forward raising my duel disk, I glanced over to see another women I had not recognize step forward. Most of her face was covered as well, she wore modern Egyptian priestess garments and I only chuckled very softly and turned walking to the top of the blimp, where an arena was set up.

We stood opposite of one another, and started the duel, she did the talking, and I never said a word. For a while, the duel went on, I was playing cards none of the group had ever seen before, and I was pulling ahead.

"You're being lied too," she said and I stood upright. "Your memories have been blocked princess, you—"

"Enough!" I growled and my item appeared on my chest glowing.

"You think just by denying who you are, you're going to win?" she said and removed her mask.

"Ishitzu," I whispered and drew a card. "It's time to end this duel." I sacrificed the monsters I had summoning a Stardust Dragon, and then fused them with the two in hand. "Your visions are no good here." I played another card which allowed me to attack with a fused monster, and then took her life points to zero.

I slipped the cards away and jumped off the arena before it lay back down and I turned with Odion walking away.

"Priestess!" she shouted and I paused looking over my shoulder. "You have a better past then what has been given to you; you have to remember the truth." I only turned my head and continued walking away with Odion.

We went into one of the rooms, and I sat in a chair, crossing my arms and legs with my helmet still on. Odion stood across the room against a wall, we remained in silence for a while before the door opened and Marik walked in, we still remained silent.

"Well done Aura," he said and I didn't say anything. "We need to plan out how these next few duels are going to play out."

"Odion is going to duel Joey. Yugi is going to duel Bakura, then the semi-finals start." I said and Marik grumbled softly. "Yugi and Bakura are dueling now, Yugi will be the victor. Then the final duel of the night will begin."

"Do you know who is going to duel?" he asked and I remained silent turning my head away; I heard him grumble softly. Standing, I turned, walking towards the door, "where are you going?"

"To relax, I'm tired and my head still hurts," I lied and left the room, walking down to my room. I watched the duel from the TV screen in my room, quiet. Something was unsettling with me still, I knew the man in the white coat, and something about it bothered me. It was at that moment; I felt something around my neck and unzipped my jacket a bit, to feel a necklace was there.

I removed my helmet, setting it down; then looked at the necklace, it was a blue eyes dragon, and again I was confused. Memories tried to stir in my head but a sharp pain kept them out, I grunted and looked towards the screen, at some point the duel ended and the arena was clear. There was no way I zoned out for that long, right? With a soft growl, I dropped the necklace on my chest, and turned grabbing the helmet when the door opened.


	23. Battle City pt 3

**Author's Note: I forgot to say this! thanks to Kathalla for the review! 3**

Seto: You're too nice

Aura: Shut up, youre just jealous I have friends and you don't.

Seto: *rolls eyes* You're so right.

Aura: Anyway, enjoy!

I took a slight step back as Seto walked in and I growled, taking another slight step back as he took a couple forward. The door automatically shut, and locked, behind him; he continued walking forward and I continued walking back slowly, until my back hit the wall and there was nowhere else to go.

"Why are you here?" I growled and his hard eyes just stared at me.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" he asked stopping not far from me and I narrowed my eyes on him. "What happened to you?" he moved just a bit closer and I gripped the helmet tighter.

"I don't know you, stay away from me," I pressed myself harder against the wall and he took another slight step forward. Without another thought, I swung the helmet towards him, but he easily blocked it, grabbing my wrist and I found myself up against the wall again, his lips against mine.

I froze, and without thinking, eased into him; this felt right, and I didn't know why. After a long moment, he moved back just a bit and our eyes crossed again. Then, for a couple of seconds, we just stared at one another and I grit my teeth pushing him back, bringing my hand to my head. I walked past him, stopping about halfway through the room and growled my head was swarming with pain. "Stay away from me Seto," I snapped.

"I never told you my name," he said and I looked at him; he didn't. Tightening my fist, I slipped on my helmet and walked out of the room. I walked down the halls for a long while and paused looking at the ground, what was happening to me? Moving closer to the wall, I leaned against it and brought a hand to my helmet, I was so confused.

"Aura?" I turned and saw Marik standing there, "everything alright?" I only nodded and stood upright. "The next duel is about to begin," I nodded and walked towards him, then he turned and we started walking towards the main room. "You must remain strong through these endeavors. People will try taking you down, try to get to you; they are afraid of you and your power. You must stay strong," he said and I only nodded again, standing in the main room along with everyone else now.

"The final duel of the evening, Marik Ishtar against Joey Wheeler," Odion and Joey stepped forward and I only smirked under my helmet. We walked upstairs, and I never once paid attention to the duel, instead, I stared at Seto, and I think he knew because he watched me. That was, until Odion summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra on the field and I felt an immense darkness.

_It's a fake?_ I thought to myself and looked at Marik. "Marik…"I said softly and his grin turned dark, as he looked over at me.

"You knew that I would never be truly free unless Odion was not of this world anymore." He said and I lost my firm posture, and then growled looking away.

"That fake card is going to affect anyone involved with that God," I muttered and looked back up as lightening began striking around the arena. Gritting my teeth, I watched as it hit Odion and Joey, both of them fell to the ground and I tightened my fist just a bit harder.

"One of the duelists must stand by the end of the two minute timer, or they both forfeit." The ref said and I silently prayed for Joey to stand. I sensed another round of darkness and looked over at Marik to see he was growling in pain. Slowly taking a step back he stood upright laughing.

"It feels good to be free," he chuckled and looked over at me, "ah, Priestess, I'm glad to see my light could at least do something right." I didn't say anything, just stood upright and looked away to see Joey moving to his knees.

"The winner is Joey Wheeler!" the ref said and the tri-colored haired boy started yelling at Marik. Something about him was different now; I could sense a power coming from him that I hadn't felt in a while. Without paying attention to what he had said, I, out of instinct, stood in front of Marik and kept my firm posture, gritting my teeth and clenching a fist.

"Stop hiding behind your patsy Marik!" Tristan said raising a fist, and Marik only chuckled softly, "if you won't, I'll take care of him for you." His fist came towards my helmet and just before I reacted, a strong hand stopped his fist in mid-air; it was Seto.

I was shocked, but didn't show it in my posture, "Leave the fighting for the duels." He hissed and threw his arm back. "We will have one more duel for the evening, the real Marik," he said with a hiss looking over at him, "versus Mai. Now, go duel so we can get this over with."

Marik walked from me and onto the arena, so did Mai and they started their duel. I still didn't pay attention, my eyes looked towards the ground, thinking. Nothing was making any sense; I grit my teeth and didn't even stay until the end of the duel before I turned to leave.

'_Where are you going?_" Mariks voice growled in my head.

'_To lie down, you are destined to win this duel, be careful, Joey and Yugi are going to step in._' I thought to him and walked off. I made it down to my room and closed my eyes, after removing my helmet and lying down in the bed. I think I was out for a couple of hours, because when I woke up, everything was too quiet, though I did feel the Shadow Realm above, but it had just been open. I knew Marik was in that duel, so it could give me a while to figure out things.

I snuck out of the room, with my helmet on, and decided to follow my instincts walking through the halls. I had no idea where I was going, but I was being dragged somewhere. I stopped at a rather large door and paused touching it lightly; the door slid open and I saw Seto sitting at a large computer, Mokuba passed out in a chair a little away from him, wrapped in his coat.

He heard the door opened and turned as I walked inside, the door shutting behind me. Slowly, he stood from his chair and turned to face me completely. For a moment, we just watched each other, and I removed my helmet, setting it down on a nearby chair, and then stood upright unzipping my jacket lightly.

"What is this?" I asked grabbing my necklace, his eyes narrowed on me, "You are the only person in the world that I know, that has a Blue Eyes White Dragon in his deck. On top of that," I reached into my deck and pulled something small out throwing it to him which he easily caught, "that was in my deck." It was a doodle drawing of the Blue Eyes, something Mokuba had given the both of us; his eyes went wide, then he growled looking over at me.

"It's a promise," he said and walked towards me handing me the card. "I gave you the necklace a week ago, a promise that I would never let you go again."

"How do I know you? Obviously we have something, because Marik is doing everything he can to keep me from you. He made me enter the tournament as the Silent Duelist, now he'll enter a fit of rage if he finds out I'm here."

"You and I grew up in an orphanage, I lost you, we found each other again, and I gave you that necklace. We are in love," he said touching my shoulders lightly and I backed away.

"That's not possible, it's…" I trailed off and looked at the ground. "Thank you, Seto." I said softly and turned grabbing my helmet, he grabbed my arm lightly, turning me just enough so I could look at him.

"I promised you I'd keep you safe, you have to stay away from Marik."

"You also promised me that you would let me do what I had to, don't go against that," I pulled my arm away, slipped on my helmet and left the room, deciding to go to sleep.

Standing, I dressed before dawn, and snuck out of the room, with my helmet on, and walked down the hall, back to the same room I met Seto in that night. Just before getting to the door, the whole blimp shook and I stumbled to catch my balance. A couple of moments passed and I saw Yugi and the group following him, so I decided to follow as well, bumping into Seto along the way.

We looked at each other for a moment, before I nodded softly and he quickly rushed forward, I followed. Once in the room, he started yelling at some of the guys and the blimp shook again, my began losing altitude. A thought crossed my mind and I moved forward quickly, grabbing the collar of the guy sitting at the controls, and pulled him out of the seat, sitting myself.

I began typing away, not knowing what I was doing, but at the same time, knowing exactly what I was doing. Seto walked up beside me and looked at the screen, gasping softly as I brought up the data.

"That's not possible," he said and grit his teeth. Just before the blimp hit the water, I gained enough control to keep it in the air. I continued typing then stopped and looked up at the large screen, Seto did as well and a kid with green hair appeared, and started talking. I went back to the computer and began typing again.

"Seto," I said softly and he looked back down at the screen. For a moment he was silent and growled softly. We were being pulled by a tractor beam, by some large machine that rose from the water. The blimp was forced to land and we all remained still as the kid began talking, telling us that we needed to play his game now.


	24. Battle City pt 4 Virtual Zone

**Author's Note: longest chapter, sorry I decided to put the whole virtual world in one chapter and it ended up being alot longer than I had planned. Anyway, sorry and enjoy.**

Seto: You need to stop being sorry, no matter how bad your crap may be, you should at least stand by it.

Aura: -_-' Thanks, I think.

As Seto was growling at them, something about this was family business; I bumped into him, passing him. We left the blimp, and walked down the hall until we reached into a large room that was suddenly very bright. Five suited gentlemen appeared before us and I narrowed my eyes on them, they were just as familiar. The light was too bright too see again and I remained still, with my arms crossed until we were standing in a virtual world, they were explaining about how the duels worked here.

I didn't pay attention, I didn't care, I would duel just as I would, and nothing would stop me from winning. We ended up in the room again, and one by one, the group began falling through holes that appeared on the ground. I heard Seto move towards me, but him and Mokuba fell, now I was the only one left.

"We know who you really are, Aura." One of them said and I remained still. "Your father is a trusted companion, join with us now, you can help us run Kaiba Corp and be rich beyond your wildest dreams." I remained standing there, staring at them, and a couple of moments passed, keeping my arms crossed, "fine, you will fall along with your friends." A hole opened under me and I fell, not losing my posture, until everything went black.

My eyes slowly opened and I grumbled softly not being able to move right away. I was lying in a semi-comfortable bed, my helmet was gone, and I was in the same outfit. I finally was able to sit up and I grabbed my head, and then decided to look around. Everything about this room was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I stood and walked down the halls, which seemed to be too small to be comfortable. I stopped at a door and looked through, there was a small girl in a corner reading a book; she looked just like me. I watched her for a moment, and was about to move forward when two little boys joined her by her side. At first she was reluctant to say anything, and then ended up hugging the older of the two.

They disappeared and I was shocked, about to step forward when I heard something in the courtyard and turned, looking to see the three of them playing, laughing having a good time. They ran inside the building and I followed, as I saw a large rich man, playing the older boy at chess, the little boy was just behind him, the girl was hidden behind the door, watching. The older boy beat the rich guy and they argued for a moment, something about the girl, but he only laughed and said it wasn't part of the deal.

'_They left you Aura, left you behind to suffer in the orphanage, by yourself._' A voice echoed, it was that boys who hijacked the blimp, Noah. '_Left you alone, you shouldn't stand by him, all he's brought you is pain._' He said and I fell to a knee looking towards the ground, resting my head on the wall as tears came to my eyes.

"You're wrong," I said softly.

'_Am I? If I'm so wrong, why did they leave you behind? Why did he never come back for you like he promised he would?_'

"No, you're wrong," I said again, the tears fell to the ground, "he did come back, but I was gone. I was the one who ran from him; I was the one who hurt him. It's coming back to me now." I said softly and stood. "You're wrong," I said again and heard a scream.

"Hold on Mokuba," someone said and I rushed down the hall and saw Seto lying on the ground at a door, reaching down. The surroundings changed, we were now on a ridge, the oceans far below. "Hold on," he said again and I moved forward.

"Seto, I'm slipping," Mokuba cried and I rushed forward lying down beside Seto and grabbing Mokuba's arm with Seto. Together we pulled him up and he launched into me, wrapping his arms around me and crying. "I thought you'd never come back, what happened to you?" he cried and I didn't move my arms, I wasn't sure what was going on.

"I don't…" I trailed off and he pulled back looking up at me, "I don't remember." He was shocked and pulled from me standing, so did Seto and I. "Those memories," I looked over my shoulder, the orphanage was no longer there, "the orphanage."

"You saw it too?" Mokuba asked and I looked over at him.

"Were those memories? I saw you two there, with me, I think," I looked towards the ground, now more confused than ever. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Marik is playing you, that is what's happening," Seto growled and I looked over at him, but only momentarily before I looked away again.

"Noah, he was trying to get me to turn on you, the things he said, I couldn't believe it."

"He's trying to get us to turn on each other as well," Seto said crossing his arms, "he's going to have to do a lot better than that." He turned and began walking away with Mokuba just behind him.

"Seto," Mokuba said and he stopped, not looking back. "What happened back there?" he asked but Seto said nothing. "What happened to you? I much preferred it when you were nicer; at least you smiled more often."

Seto turned slightly looking down at him, not exactly sure what to say. I kneeled down besides Mokuba, "You know what happened to your brother, and you know the life he had. Everything he did was to make your lives better, every beating, every punishment, every fight, was for the both of you." Mokuba looked over at me, tears in his eyes.

"She's right," Seto said and we looked over at him, "everything I have done was to make our lives better Mokuba. Whatever happens from here on out, we walk towards the future, there is nothing we can do about the past, alright?" he finished and Mokuba nodded then looked over at me as I smiled softly.

"Everything is going to be okay in the end, trust me."

"Promise?" he asked and I smiled a bit brighter then raised my pinky.

"Promise," he crossed pinkies and we kissed the side of our hands. "Now, let's get moving, we can't stop Noah standing here." He nodded firmly and ran forward, Seto and I walked side by side behind him.

"How much do you remember?" he asked softly and I looked down thinking.

"Not much, it's more instinct," I sighed softly, "the last definite memory I have was in Egypt, when I was a kid, then I woke up with Marik."

"With?" he growled looking over at me and I nodded not looking at him.

"He said we were on our way from Egypt to Japan to enter in your tournament that we had hit a bad storm and I hit my head. He assumed I had a concussion, but everything just doesn't seem right. His touch is familiar, but it doesn't feel right. When you kissed me, everything felt right again, but when he…" I trailed off and he stopped turning towards me.

"He kissed you?" He snapped and Mokuba stopped looking over at us, and I nodded very softly. "I am going to rip that bastard apart," he growled tightening a fist; I was still confused, and looked towards the ground.

"I saw us as kids, and Noah told me you left me, you never came back for me, and that you hated me. He was doing everything he could to get me to turn on you, but I remembered the truth, I remembered something you said to me. Something about this necklace," I said touching it lightly.

"I gave you that necklace, as a promise that I would never lose you, that I would protect you," his hand touched my face lightly and pushed me to look up at him. For a moment, I just stared at him, there was something stirring within me and I pulled away lightly.

"Hey, Seto look!" Mokuba shouted and we both looked over to see he was standing by a door.

"Don't open it," Seto said and we both walked over to it. We were silent for a moment and I reached for the handle, pulling it open, I stepped in and we stood on a beach at the sunset, they stood behind me.

"I remember this," I said softly looking around, they looked at me confused for a moment, then I ran down the beach.

"Wait!" Mokuba shouted and they ran after me. I stopped suddenly and they stopped beside me, there before us, there was a little girl sitting by the water, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was hung low, and it sounded like she was crying.

I looked towards the ground and closed my eyes, I felt the tears, but wouldn't cry. Mokuba looked up at me, "Aura, what is this?" he asked softly and I couldn't say anything.

"The day we left," Seto said softly and Mokuba looked up at him. I remained still, with my head low and Seto growled, "Enough Noah! You aren't going to get to us!"

"_I beg to differ Seto,_" he said and Seto looked back down to me.

"Aura," he said softly touching me and I pushed his hands away.

"I know, your promise, I know everything you did to try and find me. But, this pain is real," I whispered and wrapped my arms around me. "The day you left, it felt like someone tried killing me, stabbed me a hundred times, left me to bleed to death. I was never able to get over that pain. I've been alone most of my life, no one cared, no one turned their head my way, took a second glance, but this moment in time always comes to mind. You two, were my only friends, still my only friends, I remembered that promise, I told myself daily one day, we'll be together again. Every night I went to sleep without knowing where you were, I began losing my faith. Every night I went to sleep, I thought you forgot about me, and moved on. Then, when I left the orphanage, I had all but given up hope, I decided to live unnoticed by the world, I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, I didn't want to believe that somewhere, you were there, and that you still wanted me in your life. I didn't believe for a moment that you were going to find me, like you promised." Slowly, I looked over at him tears in my eyes. "That pain is real and every day I wanted to die, every day I spent alone, I cried myself to sleep. Seto, you will never understand this pain, this hurt, even now, I feel it, that distance between us. That pain has stuck with me, hurting more and more as every day passed by, and I was powerless to do anything about it. I just removed myself from the world, became invisible, until Pegasus found me, by luck."

Seto touched my arms, and I didn't push him away this time, "don't worry about that anymore, I'll make up for everything, I swear." I didn't move as his arms wrapped around me pulling me into him.

"_Aw, how touching,_" Noah echoed and I growled but Seto didn't move, and I understood why; Noah would never get this. This brought a smile to my face, and I rest my head on his shoulder. "_Two can play at this game, Seto._" He growled and I was ripped from Seto, then everything went black.

I was out for a while, I knew it, but when I woke up it was dark. Slowly, I sat up grunting softly, I was in a living room surrounded by darkness.

"Ah, you're up," I heard Noah say and I looked over to see Mokuba was sitting beside him, but he didn't look like him. "As you can see, Mokuba has warmed up to me, you should as well."

"What the hell did you do to him?" I growled and he only smiled.

"He simply decided to stay with me, isn't that right Mokuba?"

"That's right Niisama," Mokuba said, even his voice sounds devoid of life.

"I know that isn't Mokuba." I hissed and my head hurt too much to stand or do much of anything. Noah only laughed softly, "I don't see what's so funny."

"If you're so interested in this boy, why don't you stay and watch him, I need to work." He stood and started walking away, "oh don't worry Aura, when I claim Seto's body and take over Kaiba Corp, you can still stand by my side, I need a trophy wife."

"Go to Hell," I growled and he laughed walking into the darkness fading. I rushed over to Mokuba and kneeled before him, "Mokuba, what's wrong with you? What did he do to you?"

"He did nothing Aura it was Seto, it was always Seto."

"What do you mean?"

"Seto left me, Seto hurt me; he did everything he could to make himself powerful and left me behind."

"Mokuba that's not true, you know that. Your brother has done everything he can to protect you. When you were kidnapped by Pegasus, who came to rescue you? When anything bad happened, who was there to fight it off and protect you? Mokuba, you can't believe what Noah is telling you, Seto loves you, you know he does."

"You are blind to the lies Aura," he said with a thin smile.

"Well, I made a promise to you and Seto that I would watch over you," I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him, he leaned against me, "and I intend too, with or without my memories." For a while, I just held him before he moved and stood from me. "Mokuba," I said softly, and he took my hand.

"Come on Aura," he said with a soft smile and I walked with him into the darkness. I felt his hand slip from mine and I reached for it again but there was nothing there. Suddenly, I hit something hard and growled in pain forcing myself to move to my knees.

"Aura!" I heard someone shout and I looked over to see Yugi and his friends helping me to sit. "What happened?"

"Noah turned Mokuba against Seto, he tried getting to me but I wouldn't let him." I forced myself to stand and I looked over to see Mokuba was now standing in front of Noah. "Seto, Noah's brainwashed Mokuba, you have to break him out of it." I said and he looked over at me.

"Aura? Are you alright?" I nodded softly.

"Save your brother Seto, you're the only one who can free him." He nodded and looked forward. I watched the duel on edge; worried what was going to happen, Seto couldn't attack if he did Mokuba would be stuck in the virtual world forever. I growled and Seto was saying something to Mokuba and I prayed whatever he was saying worked.

"Mokuba, believe your brother, you know he's never done anything to hurt you!" I shouted and his eyes shifted towards me, "believe him!"

"Aura…" he said and looked over at Seto, "Seto," he said and his head dropped. "Seto," he said again looking up, I could see the life in his eyes, he then rushed across the field and towards Seto, I smiled and just before their hands could touch both were turned to stone.

"No," I said and ran forward, jumping up to them, falling to my knee beside Seto, I cried closing my eyes, "I remember everything, I remember everything that Marik blocked, please it can't end like this." There was, of course, no response and I growled tightening my fist. "Noah!" I screamed and faced him. "I've had enough of your games!" I began glowing a bright yellow light and I raised my duel disk as it activated, "I will finish this duel with the rest of Seto's life points and his deck."

He laughed, "very well, I suppose I can indulge your wish." Another rock platform appeared before me and I moved over towards it. Seto had a Blue Eyes on the field remaining and I glanced over at it, I could do this.

"You're going down!" I drew a card and looked at it, grinning. I sacrifice my two lesser creatures on the field to summon another Blue Eyes to the field, and then play massive summoner and double play, which allows me to special, summon up to five monsters on the field. I summon another Blue Eyes White dragon to the field, and then summon two Stardust Dragons to the field. And, if you think that's all, you're wrong, I play polymerization with these five dragons, and my Stardust Dragon from my hand forming, The Ultimate Celestial Dragon!" the dragon appeared behind me, roaring violently, a huge brilliant white dragon with piercing blue eyes. "Luckily for you I can't attack this turn, but I promise you, next turn, you're done."

He drew a card and smiled laughing, "I sacrifice all my monsters on the field to summon Shiva the Destroyer!" the gigantic creature appeared behind him and I growled softly. "Now Shiva, waste her Dragon!" the creature attack and I only smiled as everything around me exploded. He started laughing, but I remained smiling as everything faded away, my dragon was still there, then behind her was Obelisk. "What? How is that possible?"

"I played a card that Seto gave to me personally, Eternal Promise," I smiled, I had combined Seto's and my own deck before starting this duel. "This allows me to special summon a monster that has been put into the graveyard, since the creature I special summoned Obelisk to the field, your attack does no damage to myself but to your own. Now, your life points are just as low as mine. I told you, didn't I this would be my last turn?"

"Think about what you are doing Aura." He said and I looked up at him, "you know deep down Seto betrayed you, he has caused you the most pain! And now, you're standing by his side? Protecting him? He lied to you, broke the one promise he swore to keep, think about it." I glanced over my shoulder to the stone brothers, "Think of all the hurt he caused you, the years of pain and suffering you went through because of his broken promise." Slowly I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was no longer standing in the duel; I was in a black room.

"_Do you actually believe this?_" I heard Seto's growling voice, the world around me was dark and he was standing beside me, facing opposite of me.

"_He is, technically right Seto._" I said and our eyes crossed, I could see the hurt and the pain in his eyes, "_I wouldn't have taken your deck if I didn't believe in, or love you._"

He smiled very softly and turned resting his hand on the deck, "_You'll pull through; I know you will. There is no one else in this world that I would trust with my deck, other than you._"

"_Thank you Seto._" He nodded very softly and when I opened my eyes I was standing before Noah.

I looked at the cards in my hand, then up at my dragon and God, "You're wrong Noah." I said softly, "Yes, Seto did break a promise to me, I will admit that. He promised me when he could he would come and look for me. When he did return, I wasn't there, he didn't find me. But," I grinned, "I believe in him, and there is no one else in the world I love more than him." I drew a card and chuckled, "You are not going to understand why I decide to stand up for him, after everything he has done, he is cold hearted and mean. Yes, he seems like he ignores his brother, but I know him for who he really is, I know his heart. Noah, you don't know love, so you don't know why I'll fight for him." I played a card, "I use Obelisk's special ability and by sacrificing my Celestial Dragon, I use all of her attack points and fuse them with Obelisk." His attack points began rising, "then I use Seto's deck master ability combined with this magic card to destroy every face down card you have on your field, leaving you with nothing but Shiva!" All of his cards were destroyed, "Now, Obelisk use Fists of Fate!" The god attacked, killing Shiva and Noah's life points dropped to zero. "You lose Noah, now free them!"

"As you wish," he growled, and I looked over to see the two of them, now hugging each other and I smiled. The rocks returned to the ground and I jumped down moving over to Noah, kneeling down in front of him as he was now on his hands and knees. "How did I lose?" he said softly and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Noah, you were blinded by hate and greed, you were so wrapped up in your vengeance that you didn't see the power that was hidden."

"Power?" he asked and I nodded.

"Love, friendship, family, when faced against that, darkness has no chance. Noah, not everything has to be so bleak."

"He took everything from me!" he yelled pushing me back and standing on his own, I stood as well, "I will not back down! I will have a body, even if it's yours!" he grabbed for me, and his arms began sinking into my body. My item began glowing and for a moment everything froze, I saw into his mind. "What's happening?" he asked and I looked over at him.

"My item brought our minds together." I said and moved towards him, "Noah." I said softly.

"Stay away from me! You'll never know what this feels like!"

"But I do, I was betrayed, left behind by my parents, beaten and hurt my entire life. But, I also knew that seeking revenge and wanting to hurt everyone who hurt me, wasn't going to get me anywhere. Instead, I turned to love, I knew how I felt the day Seto and Mokuba left, I loved both of them and I would do anything to find them. You can't be blinded by hate, it will get you nowhere, and it only brings you more pain." I said softly and he started crying.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he cried and I pulled him into me, placing my hand on his head, and the other on his back. We faded from this world and appeared back on the stone, on our knees, as I held him against me, "I'm sorry." He said again.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise." I said softly.

"I have to get you out of here, I have to set things right," he said pulling from me and standing. I stood with him and we walked towards the group. "I'm sorry, for everything, Seto, Mokuba, I'm sorry for doing what I did. If it wasn't for Aura showing me what true friendship and love was, I would have been blinded by hate, even more then I am now."

"Seto," I said softly, and handed him a set of cards, "I combined your deck with mine."

"I know," he said taking the deck and I smiled softly.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." A doorway opened beside us and Noah took the lead running into the tunnel and we followed.

"What exactly did you do?" Seto asked.

"Something dangerous, I combined the three blue eyes, with the three stardust dragons."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, I did it," I chuckled, "I made the Ultimate Celestial Dragon. Combined it with Obelisk, and destroyed Noah."

"Thank you."

I smiled, "If it wasn't for you and what you had already done, I wouldn't have been able to summon them." I bumped into him and we stopped at the end of the tunnel when Noah turned opening a door.

"This will take you back to your bodies, it's virtual Domino City, but the exit is in there." Noah said and I looked at him momentarily. Then took the lead jumping out, the group followed and when I landed I looked around, confused, Seto and the rest of the group followed and I looked for Mokuba.

"Where's Mokuba?" I asked and Seto tightened his fist.

"I knew I couldn't trust that sleaze ball." He was about to run off when Tea stopped him.

"Let us help you."

"This is family matter, as I have already said; now get out of my way." Seto growled and I moved up.

"Tea, Seto and I will go look for Mokuba, the rest of you guys, find an exit, we'll follow shortly."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked and I nodded.

"Go back with them," Seto said and I looked up at him, "I'm not chancing anything anymore, go with them." I went to argue but his cold glare shut me down; I only nodded and watched him walk away.

"Let's go." I said and we rushed through the city, found the exit in the basement of Kaiba Corp, and woke up in the real world. The glass door before me opened and I grunted removing my helmet rubbing my eyes. Looking to my right, I saw Mokuba standing there, "Mokuba?" I asked and he shook his head. "Noah? What did you do to Mokuba?"

"Relax, I needed a body so I could put in the access code to destroy this place once and for all." He said and I looked at him weird, "Seto is still in there, he's dueling Gozabaru, you need to go back in there and get him, time is short."

"Time?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have less than eight minutes to leave this place before a missile hits destroying everything here."

"What about Mokuba?"

"I'm going with you," he said and I nodded lying back in the pod.

"Aura, we're coming with you," Yugi said and I shook my head.

"I will take care of this, return to the blimp, get the engines warmed up, there isn't enough time to argue. So, just do it." I growled and the pod door closed. Closing my eyes I appeared in the middle of Domino City and looked beside me to see Noah standing there. "Do you know where they are?" he nodded and I smiled. "Then let's go," I summoned a Stardust Dragon and we got on the dragon as Noah pointed the way.

Once there, I jumped off the Dragon before he could land and I ran into the arena, "Seto!" I shouted and he looked over.

"Aura, what are you doing here?"

"There is no time, we have to leave!" I said and he nodded, I had gotten there just as the duel ended, and I saw Gozabaru across from him, turning into a red demon like ghost. Seto jumped down and we bolted out of the arena. "Noah, there has to be a quicker way you of here, another exit, we don't have time to get across the city."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked and we jumped on the Dragon taking off into the sky.

"Yes, there is, and I can open it here." He said pointing to the sky and the ghost returned growling, "You have to go, get out of here, I'll hold him back." Noah said jumping off the Dragon and floating beside us.

"But Noah, what about you?"

"Don't worry, just go." He said and I nodded softly.

"You heard him Stardust, head towards that exit." She roared and shot towards the exit. "Come on," I said to Seto taking his hand and he nodded. We jumped off the Dragon and through the door, my eyes opened back in the pod and I looked over to see Seto and Mokuba leaning over me. I only smiled, and then stood grabbing my helmet.

"We have a minute to get out of here," Mokuba said and I nodded as the three of us ran through the building.

"Seto, when we get back, I need to play the act again, I need you to stay away from me," I said and he growled. "You promised me."

"I know," he said and grit his teeth, "alright." I slipped on my helmet and ran into the blimp, we moved to the main deck and everyone was there. Seto jumped over onto the main panel and began working.

"I suggest holding on," Mokuba said and I remained standing there with my arms crossed. The blimp was ripped apart as it turned into a jet, and just barely escaped the explosions that rang all over the island. When it was all said and done I leaned towards Mokuba, getting on a knee.

"I know what happened in the virtual world, and I'll explain to you everything that has happened, but for right now I need to pretend that I still don't have my memories, alright?" I said.

"But why?" he said and I could see tears in his eyes. I pulled off my helmet and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"Trust me Moki, I promised you everything will be alright, you need to trust me." I said and he only nodded. "Now keep your chin high and keep your brother in line for me, alright?" he nodded again and I stood.

"Just be careful, alright?" he said and I nodded with a bright smile.

"Aura, what's going on?" Yugi asked moving up to me and I only smiled softly.

"I can't tell you that, but maybe Mokuba can." I slipped the helmet back on and walked out of the room. I was in my room sitting in my chair with my arms crossed when Marik walked in.


	25. Battle City pt 5

I was in my room sitting in my chair with my arms crossed when Marik walked in.

"Where have you been?"

Standing, I removed my helmet tossing it down on the chair and moved over to him, "I've missed you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. His grin turned dark as his arms wrapped around my waist. "It's been too long Yami," I rest my forehead on his and kissed him lightly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We ended up in some crazy virtual world of Kaiba Corps, some group of people was trying to take it over, or something, and we ended up beating the group and got out. They still tried locking us in there permanently, hoping to blow up the place before we could escape, but they failed." I moved just a bit closer, messing with his hair lightly, "now, where were we?" I kissed him again and an announcement came on, calling the finalists to the duel tower. I grunted softly and separated our lips, "we're never going to have fun are we?"

He smiled and kissed me again, "we will soon, don't you worry about that my dear." He walked out of the room and I wiped my lips on my forearm grunting. Slipping the helmet on, I walked out of the ship, out to the front of the tower.

"Now that everyone is here, before you are five entrances that will lead you to five stages where the next part of the finals will begin." The ref said and I stepped up in the middle, and then took the first step walking forward, following the long hallway until I made it to a door marked 3 and opened it stepping onto the platform. I was the first there, and was followed by Seto, then Yugi, Marik, and then Joey. "Now, this is a placement and elimination round. The first one who loses all of their life points are eliminated from the tournament, the last remaining four will the battle it out for placement. You will all be dueling against one another, begin when all duelists are ready."

We all hooked up our duel disks and began the duel. For a while, I noticed that Seto and Marik were both protecting me, subtly. I did my best defending the both of them, and the three of us focused our attack on Joey, completely knocking him out of the tournament. Now, it was down to us four, I looked at the three off them thinking. I needed to duel Marik, no one else. So, I then concentrated my attacks on Seto, which he was shocked by. Marik caught on and began attacking Yugi, the both of us defending each other until both Seto and Yugi were below us, and Marik and I had purposefully lost.

"The semi-finals will start with the duel between the Silent Duelist, and Marik Ishtar." The ref said, "Then following up with Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Motu." I only growled and now that we were on the top of the tower, Marik and I took our positions. "I'll start." I drew a card and placed two cards face down in defense as well as another trap card face down, and then ended my turn. A few slow boring turns passed and I saw Marik grin darkly. Both of our points were matched, no one had lost anything yet.

He drew a card and his grin turned even darker. "Why do you shake before me?" he asked holding his millennium rod tight in his hand. "You know I cannot banish your mind like I've done others." He chuckled, "but that doesn't mean we can't up the stakes." He raised his rod into the air and the top of the blimp was covered in the shadow realm. "This will be a simple game, and so much easier if you give up." He played a few face down cards, and summoned a mediocre monster.

I drew a card and smiled. I placed a single monster face down; he only chuckled, and then drew a card.

"I'll sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon the almighty, Golden Dragon of Ra!" he said and I gritted my teeth.

The large dragon took to the sky and roared violently. My millennium item was around my neck again and glowing slightly. I looked at my arm as I felt something pull tightly at it, to see golden armor appear and fade like a fizzing hologram.

"I play Reverse Ingenuity! When you summon a level six or higher monster from your hand, I get to put that monster into defense mode, and change one of mine to attack." The dragon wrapped its wings around itself and an Egyptian Priestess stood upright. "When my Egyptian Priestess is switched to attack mode on my opponents turn it allows me to choose one monster from your field and send it to the graveyard. I choose the Winged Dragon of Ra." I said and the Dragon disappeared, relieving me of pain, "that also ends your turn and begins mine." I drew a card and smiled. I glanced at my arm to see it normal again. "I now play Massive Summoner!" another Egyptian Priestess took the field. "When this card is played with the Egyptian Priestess on the field I can special any monster from my hand. And I select the Starlight Dragon!" The large dragon took its form behind me, and then I play Monster Reborn, to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra." The large golden Dragon took form beside the Starlight Dragon and I smiled as Marik glared harshly at me.

"Whoa; she's kicking major butt! I've never seen anyone take down a God card that fast!" Joey shouted and I tightened my fist.

"Unfortunately, due to my Priestess's I'm not allowed to attack until my next turn, so it's your move."

"Very impressive my dear," He said drawing a card, "but this duels not over yet." I nodded and he placed one card face down. "I don't know what last face down monster you have, but I'm not taking chances with it." He played a trap card and destroyed my monster. I only smiled devilishly.

"You just tripped my trap. You just destroyed my Parasite Parricide, which now goes straight to your deck, if you should draw that card, it is automatically summoned to your side of the field and you lose 200 life points every turn. You also loose 500 points right now." He growled in pain as his life points dropped and I understood the shadow game now, which made my life points ever more important. I drew a card and both my dragons roared, now being able to attack.

"Prepare to lose Marik," I growled and the dragons prepared themselves. "Starlight Dragon, attack his life points directly!" I shouted and the dragon attacked, suddenly, a trap card rose and the attack diverted itself towards my Priestess. My eyes went wide, and my life points dropped down to 500 as my Priestess was destroyed. I grabbed for my chest again and fell to one knee. I felt tired, swore, and weak, I struggled to stay awake, and to stay conscious.

"Feeling the effects of the shadow realm now my dear?" he asked and I glared at him, struggling very slowly to my feet. "The first one to zero will lose consciousness and something dear to them."

He drew a card and without saying a word, played a card, suddenly both my dragons were growling in pain, from what it seemed like and they were suddenly on his side of the field. I looked at the card and saw it was Orb of Confusion, which switched all monsters to the opponent's field. I was now left with nothing, and he had both my dragons. "Winged Dragon, attack," I rose up my duel disk and was about to activate a trap card. I saw his eyes catch mine, he noticed what I was about to do, and then saw me lower my head and my arms, closing my eyes.

The attack hit me and I fell to one knee grunting very softly in pain. "The winner is Marik Ishtar!" the announcer shouted and a small smile grabbed my face.

"Of course he did." I whispered before falling to my face and into darkness.

Marik slipped his cards away and walked across the platform kneeling down beside me. Slowly, and gently, he picked me up and carried me away, down to my room to rest me on my bed.

A while had passed before I woke up, and I realized my helmet was off on the nightstand, and Marik sat in a chair beside my bed, "you've been lying to me." He said and I was confused and shocked at the same time. "When did your memories become unblocked?"

"In the virtual world, one of the guys we were up against forced me to relive some of my memories, to try and turn on Seto to bring him down. I had no intention of betraying your wish, it just kind of happened." I said and looked over at him.

"I knew it wouldn't hold, your love for the Priest is too strong, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun messing with him," he said standing and I watched him for a moment. "You are mine pet, remember that."

I bowed my head and didn't raise it up too far, to avoid his stare, "no, even that won't work will it? You've already told him to stay away from you." I didn't move, only glanced away. "You've made it certain that I will not hurt him, haven't you?"

"Before I even came to meet you, I made him promise me that no matter what happens during this tournament he will do as I say and stay away. I told him to ignore everything that will happen, and let me go for the time being."

I heard him growl softly, "That makes everything less fun, unfortunately. Come on, you're missing a duel." I nodded and placed my helmet on, followed him out and to the tower, where the duel had just ended, and everyone was standing at the base, arguing.

"Yugi was right Seto; you're so full of hate!" Mokuba shouted and I moved forward slightly, wanting to say something and Marik looked over at me with a thin smile.

"Mokuba," Seto said softly.

"You're so worried about being the best; you step on everything else to get there, including me." Mokuba yelled and I saw tears in his eyes. I tightened my fist slightly and still kept a cornered glace to Marik who only nodded softly and looked forward. "Why can't things be the way they were? Why can't you be who you used to be when we were little?"

"Moki," I said softly and the group turned around as I walked over, the helmet now in my hand. I stopped before him and kneeled, "remember what I told you; remember what Seto told you, back in the virtual world." I said softly and he was crying. Setting the helmet down and slipping off a glove, I wiped his tears away, "Seto loves you; you know he does, I know he's hard to live with but wanting things to go back to the way they were aren't going to change a thing. You don't think I don't go to sleep every night, wake up every morning wishing I'd wake up in the orphanage when I used to sneak into the boy's room and sleep with you guys? Granted, yes, I hate that place just as much as you do, and the times were simpler, but I know it will never be. The only thing you can do is live for now, and look forward to the future."

He wiped his eyes clear, "but, it's hard." He said softly and I nodded as he wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me tight.

"I know Moki, but looking behind you is never going to change. Take each day for what it's worth, love your brother for who he is, even if he is the thickheaded, cold hearted jerk you know him as, he's still your brother, and your only family. Everything he has done was to better your life, though it might seem clouded, or misjudged, but you know it was for the best."

"We left you behind," he cried and I chuckled softly.

"Yes, I was left behind but it doesn't matter anymore." I pulled him away gently and smiled brightly, "You know why it doesn't matter?" I asked and he shook his head, "because I have you and him now, and that's all that matters."

"What about…" he trailed off and his eyes shifted behind me.

"Don't worry about Marik; it's another trial we will overcome. Now, keep your chin up, and keep that smile, tears aren't going to bring back what has already been laid to rest. Okay?" I asked and he nodded with a soft smile, "good." I stood picking up my helmet and looked over at Seto. "You, on the other hand," I said in a more defiant tone, "need to relax, you are indeed hurting your brother, you think by your actions you are bettering the both of you but have you ever stopped and asked him? Have you ever considered that maybe that's not what he wants? Yes, having a multi-billion dollar company to fall back on is great, but what would you rather have? You, alone, with your company, or Mokuba, and have no company? Cause if you keep going the way you're going, Mokuba will in fact turn from you because of your ice wall you put up."

He growled looking away, "You're wrong."

"Am I Baka?" his eyes shifted to mine and I heard Mokuba chuckle lightly. Baka was a nickname for Seto, anytime he did something stupid, it meant 'idiot', and I was the only one able to call him that without him going into freak mode. "Suit yourself Baka; I have no use in arguing with you, you and I both know it'll get us nowhere. But, do know that everything I have ever said to you is the complete and honest truth."

Turning, I started walking away when he said, "Renai." Pausing, I looked over my shoulder to him and smiled softly.

"You were always so sweet, any time I said something bad about you, you always said that to me," I chuckled shaking my head. "Though, it is strange hearing you say it after so many years."

"Let's get this duel over with," Seto growled turning. "Marik, Yugi, for the finals. Aura," he turned towards me, "for the bronze."

"It's yours Seto, I don't want it, I forfeit your tournament," I waived him off and looked towards Marik, "ready?" he nodded and we walked towards the tower again.

"Renai?" Marik asked me and I nodded leaning against the elevator.

"It was his nickname for me when we were kids. I always called him Baka, meaning Idiot as a gag." I let out long sigh thinking.

"You've seen the future?" he asked randomly and I didn't say anything, "who wins this duel?" He asked again and I didn't say anything still. I did know who would win, but I wasn't about to tell Marik. The door opened and we walked out onto the platform, he turned towards me, "Keep your head up, never faulter from your path." He said and I looked at him, confused; he knew he was going to lose this duel.

The duel went on for a while, and as every turn that had passed Marik began to slip further into the lead, and his lighter half was slipping to the shadows. Gritting my teeth, I watched the duel continue, as Marik fused himself with Ra, I crossed my fingers and lowered my head closing my eyes. My item began glowing and I began muttering something in an ancient language, not exactly knowing what I was doing, but knowing it was going to help.

Suddenly, Yugi's deck began glowing and they all looked over, shocked as he turned his head from the light. Looking up, the light faded and the Pharaoh looked over at me, '_Draw the card, you must use it this turn, it will be the only way to defeat Ra._' I thought to him and he nodded. '_Light,_' I thought and little Mariks slowly opened his eyes barely able to look at me, '_this is my fault, if I had listened to you and stayed out of the ritual room none of this would have happened. Please, take my power, fight against your darker half, banish him and finish this duel._' He didn't have the strength to argue and only nodded very softly. My item stopped glowing, and then little Marik began glowing brightly just as Yugi played the card he drew, Ragnarok.

For a moment, I dropped down to a knee, most of my energy had been pulled from me and Ishitzu moved kneeling by my side, "what have you done?" she asked and I chuckled softly.

"Saved your brother, and this world," I said very softly and looked up to see Marik overcome his darker half and apologize to Yugi, forfeiting the duel. Pulling off my helmet, I dropped it, without a care and before the arena began to lower itself, I jumped up on it, bolted across it and down on the other side falling into Seto, nearly knocking him back, instead we turned, both now facing the opposite direction, my arms wrapped tight around his neck, my head buried in his neck. I felt him chuckle softly and wrap his arms around me pulling me just a bit closer. "I'm sorry," I said just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry," he said kissing my ear and I moved just a bit closer. For a second I remained still and pulled back just enough to look up at him, smiling softly. We just watched one another for a couple of moments and my smile grew as I rest my forehead on his closing my eyes. "Everything's as it should be." I nodded very softly and felt Mokuba tug on my jacket lightly. Pulling from Seto, who ended up keep an arm on my waist, I looked over at Mokuba.

"Are you back now? Is everything going to be okay?" he asked and I smiled brightly nodding. With one of the biggest smiles I've seen, he launched into me, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head against my stomach pulling me as tight as he could. I pulled him back gently and kneeled in front of him.

"Thank you Moki, for being strong for me," I smiled and he kept his smile then gave me a firm nod. "I'm sorry, for everything I have put you through this weekend."

"It's okay, you know? Cause you're here now." He responded and I nodded laughing softly, and then stood looking over towards the group as they spoke with the Ishtar family. Mariks glance crossed mine and he walked through the group to us, I heard Seto growl and step forward but I raised an arm stopping him, and took a couple of steps forward.

"Don't say anything," I said just before he did. "This is my fault, whether you'll agree with me or not. I was the cause of the creation of your darker half. If I had just listened to you, and stayed out of that room, none of this would have happened."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Everything happens for a reason, yes, a lot of darkness did come out of this ordeal but at least, after ten years, I was able to see you again. Will you, at least forgive me for everything that happened?" he asked and I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"I forgive you Marik, if you forgive me."

"I do," he said and we split, then his eyes crossed Seto's who stood there glaring at him. "Seto, I apologize for everything that has happened, I did not mean to come between the two of you. You two are destined to be together the Priest and Princess." He said and bowed softly towards Seto, "please accept my deepest apologies."

Looking over to Seto, I saw him grit his teeth grumbling softly and only softly nodded looking away. "That's his way of saying ok," I said and Marik smiled softly, returning to the group.

"Aura," Seto said and I looked back over towards him. "We're leaving," he said walking towards the door with Seto and I nodded softly, we stood in the elevator, and Seto placed a card key in, then a door opened up revealing a secret button, which he pushed. The elevator rode down into the underground and we were all silent.

When the elevator door opened; Mokuba ran down the dimly lit hall and I followed beside Seto, "May I ask?" I said softly.

"I plan on destroying this island; there is no need for it anymore," he said and I eyed him for a moment. "This island was the birthplace of Kaiba Corp; my step father made it, and if this sinks, so will the last living memory of him." He stopped and I did as well as his glance shifted down slightly, "The entire time I've worked for his company, I've lived in his shadow, I've turned his minor military operation into a multi-billion dollar company with my own hands and I'm still living in his shadow." He growled rather harshly and tightened his fist. "He disappeared on this island, and this is his last remaining icon, it's overshadowed me for too long. When this falls; so does he. I will no longer live in the darkness," he hissed.

Without a word, or much of any sound I moved close to him kissing him lightly; then pulled back just enough to comfortably look at him with a smile, still remaining quiet. He unclenched his fist and smiled softly shaking his head, "Renai." He whispered and he touched the side of my face, this caused me to smile just a bit bigger and tilt my head in his hand a bit more.

"Come on, we have some explosions to start," I smiled taking his hand and walking down the hall. Once in the main computer room, Mokuba and Seto did their thing, red lights began flashing and Mokuba shot down another hall. When Seto turned to look at me I was holding the small card Mokuba drew for me in my hand.

Seto walked up beside me, "Ready?" he asked and I nodded softly slipping the card away and walking with him down the hall. Mokuba was waiting at another elevator and it arrived just as we walked up to it. We rode the elevator up two levels to a hangar, when the door opened I laughed.

"Really Seto?" he only smiled and walked forward with Mokuba. Shaking my head I followed, there was a large Blue Eyes shaped jet, with its head resting on the ground where the cockpit was.

"I'm gonna ride in the body!" Mokuba shouted running to the side and Seto glanced at me momentarily noting for me to follow him, and I did to the cockpit, where there were two seats, one behind the other. I jumped up onto the seat in the back and he sat in front of me, the lid closing as we buckled up, I slipped on the headset and let out a long sigh.

"I can't believe you actually built this Seto," I shook my head crossing my arms.

"_This was one of the first things Seto built when he gained rights to the company._" Mokuba said and I looked out the window as explosions started ringing around the island.

"Any day now Seto," I chuckled and as soon as we were clear of the hangar, we shot off into the sky, looking down I watched the island explode, "I left my helmet on that tower." I muttered and Mokuba laughed.

"_Looks like Yugi and the gang got out of their alright_," Mokuba said and I glanced over to see they were riding in a helicopter. Seto only smiled softly shaking his head and shot forward, spinning the jet around and shooting past the helicopter at full speed.


	26. Bed Time Story and Breakup

"Hmm, isn't Japan the other way Priest?" I asked watching the clouds fly by.

"_We're heading to America,_" he answered and I grumbled.

"Oh joy," I rolled my eyes and Mokuba laughed.

"_Seto's opening a theme park in America and we're going to oversee the final testing._" Mokuba answered for me, "_We might be there for a while though._"

"Even better," I grumbled, I thought it was too low for the mic to pick up.

"_I can send you back to Japan if that's what you want._" Seto interjected and I smiled.

"You wouldn't even if I was the most annoying person in the world. You're possessive, if I were half-way around the world you'd either have someone following me at all times, or calling me every hour on the hour; when I don't answer my phone you're send out a State of Emergency till you know what was happening." I said and Mokuba laughed, "Besides, someone has to come along and keep you in line."

"_Keep _me_ in line? More like you, every time I leave you alone for more than an hour, you end up being kidnapped by some psycho._"

"Once Seto, it happened once, and he didn't kidnap me, I went to him willingly, he just ended up messing with my head. Mind you, with the same Millennium Item you carried." I added and he grumbled. "On top of all that, I didn't see you doing everything could to get me back when I was dueling in the city."

"_Careful Aura,_" Mokuba warned.

"_That's not true, and you know it. You just managed to slip away every time anyone ever got close to you. Which reminds me,_" He growled, "_Why did you take out the locator chip in your disk?_"

"Why do you ask?"

"_I tried searching for you, but your disk was offline, what happened?_" He asked with more tenacity.

"I knew if I needed to separate from you and Mokuba, you would do whatever you could to object," I sighed crossing my legs and looking out the window still with my arms crossed. "I knew you would try and find me at whatever cost, I tried rewriting the software so that you wouldn't be able to find me even based on the cards I play. Unfortunately, the way it was coded, I couldn't rewrite it and hide it, the broken code would clearly show up, fail safes would fall into place and my disk would be unusable. So, late one night, I opened up my disk, and removed the locator chip, then rewired it just right so it would fly under the radar and you would never know." There was silence for a moment, "now that I think about it, I attempted writing a virus that would silently affect the programming, and when you tried searching my cards, it would crash the system. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to perfect it."

"_Wait, that virus that effected the main frame Wednesday night,_" Mokuba muttered softly and I didn't answer; instead, I heard Seto chuckle softly.

"_That was your virus, wasn't it? That explains why it said it came from the mainframe itself._"

"I fixed it before it did any harm, cleaned up the aftermath before you even knew the damage it actually caused. Then, destroyed the original IP, also any remnants of the virus I created, which let me tell you, is hard when all you have is a Pad and the Duel Disk. Nevertheless, I still did it all in three minutes before Seto could even get to a computer that had information about the virus. I say that is a good accomplishment." I heard Seto chuckle again and he shook his head.

"_You're something else._"

"Not sure if that's a good thing, or bad." I laughed and so did Mokuba. "Still," I muttered softly and looked down. _The same darkness that once tainted the Priest, also tainted Marik, that Millennium Item, the Rod, itself is tainted; that darkness, I wonder if it still taints Seto. _I thought and narrowed my eyes, _that memory, that pure darkness that consumed him_ I closed my eyes there was an explosion in my mind, an image of Obelisk and an evil struck Priest. I grunted softly and opened my eyes, trying to push my memory back. _Such a pure darkness,_ I thought with a frown.

"_Everything alright?_" I heard Seto ask and I looked up to see he was glancing back, looking at me from the corner of his eyes and I only nodded simply, lying. I waited until he looked back forward before looking back down, that image burning a hole in my head. _That darkness,_ I thought again and shuddered lightly. The memory played over in my head for what seemed like forever. "_Mokuba,_" Seto said softly and I heard a click, looking over at a small screen to Seto's right, where three headset symbols were displayed, three were on when we took off, now only two. Meaning, Mokuba had shut off and removed his headset, I glanced up at Seto as silence filled the cockpit for a minute. "_You aren't a good liar_," he said and I was surprised for a moment, "_What's wrong?_"

I only smiled shaking my head, "Nothing."

"_Aura,_" he said more sternly and I didn't look over at him.

"Seto, you wouldn't believe you even if I were to tell you." I said softly, "there are things that cannot just be understood, especially one who refuses to believe." I finished, wanting to leave his company more than ever before.

"_Humor me,_" he said and I glanced up at him with a smirk.

Shaking my head I took a deep breath, "There is a darkness that surrounds you; it is the same darkness that caused the Priest to lose control of his abilities. The very darkness was infused with the Millennium Item the Priest carried; that Marik used had helped created his darker half. It surrounds you in such a way that you were basically born and raised with it. It is only brought out when the carrier is forced to live out an emotion related to anything bad, not just minor, but major events that consumes the carrier's life, forcing a change upon his character."

"_What happened to Marik?_"

"As you are aware I lived with the Ishtar family, Marik and I were good friends. The Ishtar family lives out a ritual, a family tradition if you will; the son biers the Pharaoh's legacy on his back; it was a ritual Marik wanted nothing to do with and fought against his father to receive. The ritual is given by extending the hidden dagger within the Rod, and carved into the son's back. I told Marik I was going to sneak into the ritual room and get him out of there, he begged me not too, but I did anyway. His father tried to kill me, so, Marik grabbed the Rod and protecting me with a massive amount of hatred for his father, killed him. The power of the Millennium Rod consumed him and it created his darker half, out of his pure hatred and loathing for his father."

"_Me?_"

"You grew up abused by your step-father, brought up in a world full of hate, living with a broken promise in the back of your mind, you became cold, sheltered. That darkness has become a part of you; it is who you are now. It's hard to say what would happen if you got a hold of the item now."

"_That's not what I meant._" He said and I looked over at him confused for a moment.

"The Priest," I muttered and he glanced back momentarily. "You were consumed by jealousy." I said simply, and added nothing more, my arms relaxed as I raised my hands up my arms rubbing gently.

"_Doesn't seem to me that the Priest had anything to be jealous about, if the story is true; he had an engagement with the Pharaoh's daughter, power, was soon to be a Pharaoh himself. What, exactly did he have to be jealous about that would cause him that kind of strain?_" He asked and I wasn't sure if he was curious, or if he was actually worried.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said softly.

"_Why? It's all a story isn't it?_" I didn't say anything, remained silent and ended up turning off my headset taking it off. He seemed agitated but I ignored him and stared out the window until we landed at the American office just before sundown, ended up going straight to the hotel, which was an amazingly beautiful condo. Unfortunately, I didn't care about it, and ended up moving straight into a bedroom, shutting the door and locking it in Seto's face as he tried following me.

"What happened now?" Mokuba asked with a bit of a growl and Seto looked down at him, "You brought up some bad memory, didn't you?"

"It's a story, not a memory."

"Even worse Seto; you might see it as a story, but she doesn't, that's a part of her life. When it's emotional and you step on it, spit on it, it only makes the situation worse." Mokuba growled again and I smiled resting my back against the door, _Thanks Moki,_ I thought. "Think about it Seto, imagine if someone came up to you and said that everything you experienced as a child was a lie, said that everything that happened at the orphanage didn't exist. Then ridiculed you for it?" he added and I heard something soft hit the door, I was sure it was Seto placing his hand against it. "You don't have to believe it, that's fine, she's not expecting you to believe it whether it be true or not. But, it's real to her, and that's all that matters." Seto was silent, but both Mokuba and I knew what he was thinking and it was good enough for the both of us, "apologize to her." I heard Seto growl softly.

"Aura," he said softly and he laid his forehead against the door; then only silence followed. Neither of us knew what to say, even what to do as I crossed my arms and looked down, still leaning against the door. "Can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" I almost choked on the words, I heard him sigh.

"Please," he said even softer and I looked back at the door, he was serious; maybe he truly did feel bad. A moment passed by and I stood upright, unlocking the door and walking from it, sitting on the edge of the bed. The door opened and he walked in, shutting and locking it behind him, but didn't move much further into the room.

"You remember in the virtual world," I said softly, I had slipped the item off and was now running my fingers slowly across it. "When I told you Marik had kissed me, how did that make you feel?" my eyes slowly caught his and we stared each other down for a moment. "Pissed, Jealous, Possessive, Enraged," I answered looking back down at my item. "Back then, there was only one person who stole me from you, only one person who made me believe I loved him more then you. But, as I've said, it is of no matter." Standing, I laid the item down on the table across the room and sighed rubbing my eyes. "Let me tell you a bed time story."

He still just stood there with his arms crossed and I stood upright walking towards him, stopping just out of arms reach, "A long, long time ago, in the sands of Egypt ruled a powerful, loving Pharaoh with his Daughter the Priestess and Princess, and her fiancé to be, the High Priest. Now, the Priest and Princess were very much in love, and the entire kingdom knew, the Pharaoh was overjoyed. While the Priest was on an important mission the Princess and her father planned a grand wedding for his return; but he never returned. She waited, watching out her balcony, as hours turned to days, days into weeks. She never ate, never spoke to anyone, she knew he was still alive, she could feel his essence. So, she ran away from the palace, stole a horse and decided to search for him herself, except she wasn't prepared for the dangers the desert had prepared for her. Weeks had gone by, she never stopped to rest, eat, or drink, and ended up passing out, hitting her head on a rather sharp rock, losing consciousness and memory."

My eyes shifted down towards the ground as I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my other foot. "A thief found the Princess, passed out in the desert, and took her into his home to bring her back to health. The thief knew the Princess well, they had been secret childhood friends, and he had always been in love with the Princess. When she finally woke, he convinced her that she loved him, and that she had lived with him the entire time; she had no memory to contradict so she figured it must be true for she was able to recognize the man. A long year passed by, and her memory never returned. But, one day, the house was overrun by the Pharaohs Guards; they stormed in the house and circled the couple, then through the door came the Priest. At first, she didn't know who he was, as he advanced, she retreated; he whispered her name and her memories returned. Collapsing in his arms, she cried, and convinced the Priest that the Thief had taken care of her, and truly didn't know who she was, even though both the Princess and Thief knew it was a lie. She returned to the palace with the Priest, never happier in the world. Only a couple of months passed before the Thief started his attack, and during this never ending onslaught, the truth was revealed to the Priest about what actually happened between the Thief and Princess. The Priest was overcome by extreme jealousy, anger and intense rage that he left the palace to find and kill the Thief, instead he ended up wiping out a whole town, and was only stopped because the Princess showed him that she loved him more than anything in the world. He fell in her arms and she never left his side until he woke."

I slowly looked back at him and he noticed the tears in my eyes, "Is there no happy ending?" he asked and I shook my head.

"The Priest and Princess never got married, they never even lived together happily, instead the Princess and Pharaoh sacrificed everything they were to lock the Shadows and powers away, leaving the Priest alone as Pharaoh for the rest of his mortal life. He died alone, and the Princess was forced to live within the Millennium Moon for five millennia; only to be reincarnated when the Priest and Pharaoh were also reincarnated, into a world that does not accept them; into a world where ancient traditions and stories are merely fairy tales and have no real bearing on who a person is now." I said with a slight hiss at the end. "The End," I growled and turned from him. "Take it for what it's worth, I don't care; to you, it's just a bed time story."

There was silence for a while, and I never heard him move; but realized he had when his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back into him, "there's always a happy ending." He whispered softly in my ear, kissing the side of my face.

"The ending was foretold five millennia ago, the Priest and Princess, with all memories and powers restored would live a long happy life together, ruling an empire and the Pharaoh's Legacy would be laid to rest," I answered and didn't move, even as he began placing soft, slow kisses down my neck. Seeing he was getting no reaction, his nipped slightly, and still I didn't move or make a sound.

"Why does this all have to be based off of what happened then?" he asked and I remained silent, "why can't everything just be about this moment in time?"

"History will repeat itself if it is not learned," I answered softly and I heard felt him sigh as his breath rolled across my neck. "But, I don't care if you believe it or not anymore; I'm done fighting against you, I no longer care if the past comes back to bite you. I'll fight alone just as I did then." I pulled from his grasp and took a couple of steps forward.

"You won't," he said rather harshly and I stopped in my spot. "I haven't done all of this just to let you walk away now."

"What, pray tell, have you done exactly to help?" I hissed softly turning to look at him; "If you had believed in an ounce of your past—" I cut myself off and smiled shaking my head. "No, I'm not arguing with you anymore." Pushing past him I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he growled and I only opened the door slamming it shut, Mokuba was standing there and I paused looking at him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, I could see the sadness in his eyes and I sighed softly.

"I'm going home; call me if you need anything Moki." I ruffled his hair and walked out of the condo. Once outside, I hailed a taxi cab and sat down in the back. "Is there an Industrial Illusion office in the city?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Take me there please." I muttered and the taxi drove off, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello Croquet, is Pegasus around?"

"_Yes, he's right here._" He said and there was a moment of silence.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey dad," I said softly, "I know you're probably busy, but I need a favor."

"_Anything, what is it?_"

"I'm in American currently, near Orlando, Florida I believe and on route to your office here, you think you could arrange a flight for me home?"

"_Home as in here?_"

"Yes, Duelist Kingdom," I answered looking out the window.

"_Of course, I'll give them a call now and have everything set up by the time you arrive. Just head to the main desk and tell them I sent you._"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Don't stay up for me either; it'll be early morning before I get there." I hung up slipping my phone away and sighed rubbing my eyes.

"So, you're the heir to Industrial Illusions we've heard so much about," the driver said glancing in his rear view mirror. I only nodded and he chuckled softly, "You must excuse my boldness, I'm curious by nature, but you're also the Silent Duelist right? One of the few people able to take down Seto Kaiba?" my eyes caught his in the mirror. "Sorry ma'am."


	27. Please Come Home

The taxi came to a stop a moment later and I paid tipping almost double then the ride was worth and walked up to the office, through the doors. I headed straight to the main desk where a small woman was working, talking on the phone, I waited a minute before she hung up and looked up at me with a smile.

"Welcome to Industrial Illusions, how can I help you?"

"My name is Aura Pegasus, my father, Maxamillion, sent me here," I answered and her smile grew just a bit.

"Yes, of course, everything has been set up for your departure. Our driver will take you to the airport where a jet is waiting for you." She said looking at a suited man who smiled walking up, "please, have a safe trip." I only nodded and followed the man out to a limo where he opened the door for me, allowing me to sit before driving away.

We drove in silence; my hand unconsciously made it to the necklace around my neck and began messing with it. When we stopped, I managed to get out of the limo before the driver made it to my door and only smiled softly thanking him, before walking over to the jet and getting inside. Once I was comfortable, the jet took off, and I dozed off on one of the love seats, watching the news.

A couple of long hours passed and I heard the pilot say we were going to be landing soon, and I grunted rubbing my eyes, it was an hour or two before dawn, and only a few minutes passed before we landed. Due to the size of the jet, we landed just a short walking distance from the castle and I was offered to be accompanied by guards, but turned it down walking alone through the night.

Once at the long staircase up to the main entrance I paused looking up, granted, I knew I was too far to stop now so I walked up the stairs, not in any rush. At the top, I looked back towards the ocean, thinking, Seto had tried calling me or bothering me all night, and I grew a bit worried.

"Miss Pegasus," I heard a familiar voice call and I looked over at Croquet walked over.

"Please, Croquet, call me Aura, I don't like formalities. Besides, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was told of your arrival about an hour ago, I came in Mr. Pegasus's place," he said as I walked up to him, "please, follow me to your room."

"Go get some sleep Croquet, I know where my room is, and I can clearly see you are still tired, thank you though." I smiled and walked past him, without another word. I moved into my room and removed my jacket and boots, then went to grab for my item when I realized it wasn't there; I left it in America. With a growl I shrugged it off and fell into the large bed falling asleep, since I had already gotten most of my sleep, I only slept for an hour or two before I woke up dressed and left the room to the main dining hall.

I paused at a window, looking out towards the ocean again grabbing the necklace around my neck, thinking only momentarily. Letting out a sigh, I walked to the hall and opened the door gently, softly shutting it behind me.

"Ah, good morning Aura," Pegasus said with a smile standing and gently kissed my forehead as I walked up to him. "We must talk, please sit," he gestured to a seat beside him and I sat only smiling softly, "may I ask, why you came home so abruptly in the middle of the night?"

"Seto and I had an argument, and I'm tired of fighting him," I muttered as someone set a plate of food and a glass down in front of me. "It's always the same, he asks about the ancient past, but when we start talking about it, he locks himself up and get's defensive." I grabbed the glass of orange juice and sipped it. "I don't understand him, and I don't want to be anywhere near him until he decides what he wants."

"It sounds to me like he has decided," he said and I looked over at him. "You and I both know Kaiba is thick headed and refuses to believe anything outside his realm of understanding. He does believe in his past, but he's too proud of himself to admit it, occasionally, with you he slips and realizes it too late, so he puts up his wall mid conversation."

"Still until he decides either way, it's not worth my time," I growled taking a bite of the food. "Besides, I'll be graduating shortly, and I need to learn the trick of the trade, that way even without Seto I can run a company."

"That's fine, I will teach you personally, but you really shouldn't stay here for long. No argument was ever solved by ignoring it and dusting it under the rug."

"I don't expect to solve it, not any time soon at the least," I said softly and ate the rest of the meal in silence. I spent most of the next two weeks learning everything about the business, and flew through it; he was surprised how much I already knew and how intelligent I actually was.

One day, I was sitting in one of the offices reading some files on a laptop, checking the daily reports when my phone went off, without looking at it I answered.

"_Hey Aura,_" Mokuba answered.

"Hey Moki, how are you?"

"_I'm okay, how are you?_"

"Fine, working, what's up?"

"_Well, I was just wondering, when you were going to come home, things aren't the same around here anymore._" He said and I didn't respond, I wasn't sure, "_Seto, he's been meaner, colder, works all day and most all of the night, he doesn't say anything to anyone anymore. Aura, I'm really worried about him._"

"I'm sorry Moki, until your brother can figure out what he does or does not believe, and can actually look outside the box, I can't come home. I have too much work here; I've spent so much time helping Seto with Kaiba Corp I've neglected my duties to Industrial Illusions. So, I have to remain here until I can get things settled. I'm sorry Moki; you're just going to have to deal without me for now."

"_But Aura, please at least talk to him. You know you're the only one who can get through to him._"

I thought for a moment and sighed, "I'm sorry, I won't be around for forever; he's going to have to snap out of it himself. Good bye," I hung up and set the phone down sighing. Leaning forward I crossed my fingers and rest my head on them thinking, staring off into space. I had been in my own world for so long; I hadn't seen or heard the door open, nor the man walk up to the desk.

"Everything alright," Pegasus asked and my eyes shifted up towards him and I only nodded sitting back looking at the laptop, "you've been working hard for the last couple of days, you need to relax." He was right, but I wouldn't admit it, "You're turning into Seto." My eyes caught his again and I sighed shutting my laptop.

"You're right." I admitted and stood fixing my coat, without another word I walked past him and towards the main entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I said not turning to face him and left the castle. I spent the day on the edge of the island, looking out towards the ocean a hand in my pocket, for hours I remained absolutely still, and only when the moon was high, did I let out a long sigh looking down towards the ground. I really should have given Seto a call, there was something wrong, and he was hurting Mokuba emotionally; but at the same time there was no way I was going to talk to him, not yet. Turning, I returned to the castle and went straight to my room.

For the next week, I remained silent, never saying much, I worked for most all of the day, and went to bed after a late dinner. Saturday morning, I decided working was not something I wanted to do, and stood on a balcony, overlooking the island, thoughts raging in my mind.

"If you keep working the way you are, I'm not giving you the company," Pegasus said standing just behind me, with his usual glass of wine in his hand, even this early in the morning.

"I'm just keeping myself busy, I'm not hurting myself. There's nothing to do on the island, and I have too much on my mind, working is just easier." I answered, not looking back at him. "You and I both know I am more than capable of handling the work load of this company."

"You think I was able to live a fulfilling life, marry and have you by working all day every day? Sacrifices must be made to live happily, family was always more important to me then work ever was."

"Is that why you were so willing to give me up?" I asked with a hateful glare over my shoulder.

"I did what I did because it was a part of your destiny to live with Shadi, to learn the rituals and rites of the Pharaoh. You were meant to aid him, and if you hadn't stayed in Egypt everything the Pharaoh would do, would be wasted." I looked back forward silent, "You know I love you more than anything on the face of this earth, and I regretted giving you up, but I knew I had too. When you were to turn sixteen, I returned to Egypt, looking for you, searching for you. Shadi told me he brought you to Japan, left you in an orphanage, said that you were to meet the Priest there, develop a long needed relationship. I didn't care, I wanted you back, I went to the orphanage looking for you, but you were gone; I spent the next couple of years searching for you, but you were impossible to find. Then, at a tournament in Osaka, I saw you, the Silent Duelist, I knew there was something about you, I didn't see your face, but I was drawn to you. After you won, I tried to confront you, tried asking you who you were, but you disappeared, and again, no one could find you. After a lot of digging, I figured out where you lived, who you really were, Aura Amun. I then knew that the only way to pull you out of hiding was to start a tournament and invite you. Thus, I started Duelist Kingdom tournament, among other reasons. Believe me when I say, every day I lived without you, killed me."

"I believe you," I said softly and turned, then walked past him, "I'll be by the poolside." I walked out of the room and outside, I had no intention of swimming, the pool just had a beautiful view of the ocean this time of the day, I stood there, with my arms crossed watching the waves for another long couple of hours.

In the late afternoon, I heard what sounded like a jet landing, but I didn't care, it could have been any number of things. A business partner for a transaction, a guest, anything, either way I didn't care if I was needed, I would have been summoned. A couple of minutes passed by and I heard at least three sets of feet, and what sounded like a struggle.

"Croquet," I said rather harsh and everything silenced, I didn't turn, "leave, I'll handle it." Silence only followed for a moment before most everyone left, but I felt eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, and knew almost instantly who it was. They walked around the pool and to my side, standing just out of arms reach, and stared me down, I never shifted my glance or posture, and I remained still watching the waves. "Why have you come here?"

"That should be obvious enough," Seto growled and I looked over at him just out of the corner of my eyes. "Enough games Aura come home."

"I have no intention of going with you," I responded and relaxed my arms putting them in my pockets. "Like you, I have too much work to do." Turning from him I started walking away.

"What work is so important that you must act like this?" he snapped and I stopped walking but didn't move. "Industrial Illusions was doing just fine before you came, they can handle without you."

"You were doing just fine without me before," I said simply and he lost his firm posture. "Not having me around, you had nothing to worry about, your business your life, nothing was wrong. You live happily," I finished raising my head. "You'll be fine without me."

"You're right," he said and I was shocked, "before I was, but that doesn't mean I'm not happier now with you in my life again."

"I have too much work to do Seto, I have no time for games," I responded lowering my head.

"I didn't travel twelve hours here just to have to shut me down and ignore me," he snapped and I looked over at him. "Come home," he said more of a demand then anything.

"You are welcome to stay the night Seto, but you are not going to change my mind. I have work that needs to be done if I am expected to take over this company, and I can't leave now." I said looking forward again but I still didn't move.

"What of Mokuba? You know what your absence is doing to him?"

"Yes I do, he called me and told me. You know what's hurting him even more?" I turned to look at him completely, "His ignorant brother won't pay any attention to him, won't say a single word to him, and when he does, it's cold and heartless." I said raising my voice with more agitation than ever before. "You, Seto are hurting your brother more than I ever could, so don't talk down to me as if I am the sole cause of his suffering." Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm done arguing, I'm done fighting you."

"So this is what this is all about," he said standing upright and I narrowed my eyes on him, "you left because of me."

"I didn't think it was that hard to figure out. Seto, you need to sort yourself out; don't ask me about your past if you're going to shut me down a second later. If you refuse to believe the truth, fine, but stop bringing it up. I'm sick and tired of playing your mind games, _I _have work to do, _I _have a prophecy to fulfill and _I_ have to aid the Pharaoh. I cannot help but be a part of it, and if you want me to be a part of your life then you are going to have to accept the truth. If you don't accept the truth, then stay out of my path," I turned around again and took a deep breath closing my eyes. "If you wish to stay, dinners at six, if not, just leave. You are not going to convince me otherwise." Both of us remained still and silent for what seemed like forever. The only noise was the occasional wave crashing against the rocks.

I felt his arms around me, grab at my waist and pull me back into him. Silence still followed his a while as his head rested against my neck. There was something different about him, I could sense it in him, in the air around him, and the way his breath moved I could have sworn he was crying. I dropped my head and shut my eyes, clenching my teeth, then I felt a soft kiss on the nape of my neck and I fought tears. "Please," he said softly, his voice stuttering, "Please come home," he finished, coughing softly to return to his normal firm voice.

I was silent, and kept a clenched hand in my pocket, taking a deep breath. His head moved slightly, moving a bit deeper into me and I let out a long soft sigh, regaining my firmness, "if you stay, dinners at six. I have work to do," I pulled from his arms, and I felt him tug slightly but let me go. Without a glance at him, I walked around the pool and inside stopping as soon as the door shut behind me. Taking a deep breath I dropped my head back closing my eyes and fought the tears again.

Closing my eyes my I dropped my head and took a deep breath regaining my firm posture and walked through the building. I walked up to the main room and saw Pegasus standing on the balcony overlooking the pool, "how long were you watching?" I growled.

"A while," he said turning and we stared at each other, "you should go with him, you know neither of you can do this alone."

"As he said, we were both fine before we found each other, what's the difference now?" I growled moving through the room towards the table.

"You aren't kids now, you both have a destiny to fulfill, you both need to be in this together or everything the three of you have worked for will be for nothing." He said and I only growled.

"I'm done with this conversation," I was about to head towards the door when it opened and Seto walked in. The three of us watched each other and Seto's eyes narrowed on me.

"Don't come home, fine I don't care," he growled, "But I don't want to hear it when everything falls apart and you need someone there, because it won't be me."

"Don't fool yourself Seto," I smiled shaking my head, "I went six years without you in my life, without a spare penny in my pocket. Granted, I didn't have a nice house, a garage full of cars, and I skipped a couple of days of eating, but I managed. Now, I have a company to fall back on, and that's all about to change. Just as you said, Seto, we both did just fine without each other before," my eyes pierced through him and he grit his teeth.

"I don't care."

"Don't lie, you care about me more than anything, if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now arguing with me. You wouldn't have flown half way across the world to try and convince me to come back." I heard him growl, "I told you once Seto, you can't lie to me, I see through your ruse. Now, is there something important you needed to say or are we done here?"

"We're done," he stood upright and dropped his briefcase on the table with a loud hit and popped it open pulling something out. "You left this," he hissed and tossed the Millennium Item on the table, it slid stopping right in front of me.

"Why return this? I thought it meant nothing to you."

"It means something to you," he said and I relaxed my firm posture gone as a slight gasp escaped my lips. "This is from Mokuba," he dropped an envelope on the table and it stopped just beside the item. Shutting his briefcase he picked it up and turned, he paused as if he wanted to say something but only growled and headed towards the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

I shuddered slightly, hiding my tears and placed my hands on the table lowering my head. Staring at the item I growled and slammed my fist into the table. Picking up the item, I slipped it on and grabbed the envelope opening it up.

A small piece of paper fell out and hit the table, along with a note. Picking up the card I bit my lip, it was a picture of the three of us, as kids playing in the yard. Seto had his arm around my neck both of us bending over slightly, Mokuba sitting down on the ground, oblivious to the fact that we were about to fall on him. I felt tears, but fought them, picking up the note I read it.

_Aura,_

_ I know you and Seto are going through some rough times right now, but he needs you more than either of you realize. You know he won't admit it, but I know you can see it. Please, come back, it's just not right without you here._

_ Love,_

_ Moki_

I had to sit down, too much emotion was boiling within me and I dropped the note on the table, and then placed my elbow beside it, resting my head in the palms of my head. For a moment, there was silence, then a single tear fell onto the note and I closed my eyes.

Pegasus remained silent the entire time, simply watching, until he noticed I was crying and came up to my side, gently resting his hand on my back soothing me. I didn't move, only cried very softly, "go to him," he said and I shook my head.

"No, it's not right, not yet." I muttered and raised my head, wiping away all remnants of tears. Standing, I grabbed the note and folded it up, slipping it back into the envelope, then ripped it apart tossing it into a nearby trash can. Picking up the picture, I stared at it for a moment or two and didn't know what to do with it. "Croquet," I said and he walked from across the room bowing gently, "come with me please." I said walking from the room and he followed me to my room.

Once there, I opened a drawer and pulled out a small box, inside was a necklace much like Seto's and Mokuba's, it was the back of a card, which opened up revealing a spot to place a picture. "Can you take this picture, and this necklace, find someone who can shrink this picture down good and put it in here."

"Of course," he said taking it, "I'll have it done by tomorrow afternoon." He left the room and I sighed moving towards the window, which was of course fixed. I looked towards the main entrance to see the jet was still sitting there, without thinking I left the room, and went to the entrance quietly. He was standing there, his left arm extended, resting against the head of the dragon, slightly bent over, his other hand on his face.

I watched him for a moment, and then walked forward softly, stopping just behind him. Slowly, he stood upright and turned narrowing his eyes on me. "I cannot; I will not, return with you, not now; I can't." I said and he looked hurt, "But, if you are true to your word, true to your heart," I drew a card from my deck without looking at it and handed it to him never once looking at the card. "You will only be allowed to use this card when it's needed. You will never draw it; you cannot call upon it, and cannot search your deck for it. It will only be drawn when you need to play it, when you must play it."

He took the card and looked at it, his eyes went wide momentarily, "But, why?" he asked and when he looked up I was already walking away, moving through the large gate.

"I really do love you Seto," I said softly to myself and walked inside the castle without ever looking at him again. I walked straight to my room, and locked myself in there for the remainder of the night, even watched the jet take off into the sky, disappearing.


	28. A New Foe!

The next day, I got my necklace back, and looked at it, it was perfect. The original picture was framed and placed at my bedside. Then, the next couple of days passed without a problem, late one night, I woke with a start, my item was glowing and I heard a scream echo down the halls. Without letting a second pass by I shot down the halls, my item leading the way, I stopped at my father's room and slammed into the door opening it. Pegasus was standing there clenching a locked box against his chest.

Before him, there was a man surrounded by four other suited guys and I growled stepping forward. "What the hell is going on?" I growled and Pegasus turned.

"Aura, get out of here." Pegasus shouted and the men charged him. I ran forward blocking an attack and spinning slamming a foot against a face. Standing upright, the golden gauntlets covered my forearms and metal wings spread from my back.

"Back up," I said softly to Pegasus glancing back at him and he did so. Looking forward I blocked an attack and threw them back into another. "I suggest leaving before I kill all of you." Raising my hand a staff appeared, and as I spun it, it shifted into a sword. "Or come at me."

"Retreat," the leader said and they all disappeared. Sighing, I stood upright and dropped the sword which vanished as soon as I released it. Turning towards Pegasus I smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked slipping into my human form, "Do you know who they were?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but they were after this," he said showing me the box, "Aura, I will need you to deliver this to Yugi, fast, there is no time to waste."

"But—"

"Do it," he said rather harshly and I nodded. "Go, I'll be alright." Taking the box I grumbled and walked towards the balcony pausing.

"Take this," I walked back over handing him a feather, "if anything should happen, call me real name." he nodded and I jumped onto the railing of the balcony. Spreading my wings, the helmet appeared and so did the gauntlets and boots, taking a deep breath I shot into the sky.

I shot across the sky like a comet, and landed with a loud bang in the street in front of the game shop. I sat there with a single knee on the ground in deep breath steam rolling off my body, grunting softly.

"Aura?" I heard Yugi shout and I didn't move, grunting softly.

"I don't have much time," I grumbled looking up at them as they surrounded me; Yugi kneeled in front of me. "Yugi, we're all in danger, Pegasus told me to give this to you. He's entrusting whatever it is to you, you must guard it with your life!"

"What's going on?"

"I can't stay here," I spread my wings, "open it, there should be a video inside, explaining the situation, be careful."

"Aura, wait, you're still weak just relax."

"Even Pegasus is in danger; I can't stay here for long. Take care," without another word, I shot into the sky back towards the island. Just as I saw the island in sight, there was something black in the night sky. Out of the darkness there was a bright attack and I dodged it, looking around trying to find the thing that attacked me. Another attack hit my back and I struggled to catch my fall before a tail slammed into my front slamming me into the castle, through a couple of walls.

I rest in my human form in the hallway surrounded by rubble and I grunted not being able to move. Looking up I saw the leader standing there, short red hair, wearing a half shirt and dark pants. When he spoke though, it was Pegasus' voice, "don't worry my dear, this is all just a bad nightmare." Darkness stole over me and I passed out.

I heard something, the Blue Eyes roaring violently and my eyes opened slightly. Everything was silent for a minute before I heard it again, "Seto?" I muttered and tried moving only to feel pain echo through my body. Everything that happened last night echoed in my mind and I rolled off the bed falling to my knees. "Blue Eyes," I looked around the room hearing it again. "Pegasus!" ignoring the pain, I moved to my feet and stumbled down the hall, I ended up just before the balcony overlooking the duel arena.

"You're a lot of things Pegasus, but predictable isn't one of them." I heard Seto say and I leaned against the railing just as the balcony started.

"Seto," I muttered and he looked over at me shocked.

"Aura!" Mokuba shouted running over to me, "what happened to you?" I moved towards him stopping just halfway between the two duelists. My eyes went wide when I saw Pegasus and grit my teeth.

"Ah, my dear daughter, glad to see you're finally awake."

"Shut-up," I shouted looking at him, "you're not my Father! Stop imitating him you freak and tell me what you did to him!"

He started laughing, "very clever, I see next time I'll have to beat even more submission into you."

"You little wanna-be!" I growled, "Why don't you take off that suit and show us who you really are! I'm tired of you freaks always getting into things you don't belong in!" pain shot through my chest and I fell to a knee. "I really need to stop getting myself in these situations," I sighed feeling Mokuba's hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked and I nodded.

"Yes, just swore." I looked towards Seto, "Seto," I whispered knowing full well he couldn't hear me. Their duel continued.

"Aura, what happened?" Mokuba asked and I looked at him.

"We were attacked, Pegasus told me to give some to Yugi, when I came back, and I was attacked by him." I said in a quick summary, "come on, we need to get down there." Standing we moved down to the lower level now standing right behind Seto. I took a slight step forward, keeping an arm tight around my stomach, "Seto, you have to win this," I tightened a fist, "I know you don't like my father but I need your help." He nodded, "Alister, what do you have against my father and Seto's company?"

"Your father was a mere pawn in my game, nothing more. Our main goal was to capture you my dear, but I needed to face Seto myself, so you being here just made everything come full circle."

"You're a sorry excuse for a human being." I growled.

"Much like your so called boyfriend," he chuckled.

"Who do you think you are and who you think you're messing with," Mokuba yelled.

"I'm messing with a greedy little punk who's just as greedy as his old man." Alister said and I backed off, I knew that was going to set Seto off.

"What did you just say to me? No one compares me to my step-father and gets away with it. Do I make myself clear?" He said rather calm and I was surprised, "he was a worthless snake."

"Like you."

"My family business has nothing to do with you."

"Guess again, your family business has everything to do with me." Alister growled.

"Alright Alister, who put you up to this," Seto growled stepping forward.

"No one did. I'm here to represent every single person whose life has been ripped apart because of your company and more importantly, I'm here to make sure you never step on anyone ever again." He snapped.

Seto huffed with a smile, "Get in line. I hear that speech every day." With a grunt, I dropped to a knee feeling a bit weak and Seto looked over.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said before he said anything and looked back forward. Mokuba saw my item glowing very lightly.

"Aura, what's going on?"

"I'm looking into Alister, and what I'm seeing isn't good." I said and watched a scene play out in my mind. Tears came to my eyes and I tightened a fist lowering my head.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Alister, what happened to Mikey had nothing to do with Seto." I said aloud and Alister was shocked. "Gozabaru, Seto's step-father, killed millions of innocent people to add another couple of extra bucks in his pocket."

"What makes Seto any different?"

"Seto's never harmed a soul doing what he's done. In fact, everything he's ever invented, everything he's ever researched and developed has better millions of lives. Everyday he's—"

"Stop," Seto said and I looked at him shocked. "There's no reason to waste your breath on him like that. I know the truth and now I just have to wipe the floor with him to show him exactly what I mean."

Alister laughed, "I forgot, Dartz warned me about you. He said you had a problem getting into people's heads, under their skin, I should have known you would have done that to me."

"Alister, this duel is between you and me, leave them out of this." Seto growled stepping to the side a bit blocking Alister to us.

"No, Seto." I growled and forced myself to my feet taking a step forward he turned shocked, "Alister," my item was glowing again, "seven years ago the tanks Gozabaru designed and built overtook your hometown, took away your little brother. I'm sorry that happened, and I'm sure if Seto was capable of showing a human emotion he'd tell you he was sorry. But Kaiba Corp is no longer a company that hurts people; it's a company that helps people. The three of us grew up without family, we know how you feel."

"Try growing up alone, being ripped apart by the only thing that mattered most to you." Alister said and I couldn't help but smiled softly.

"If anyone here understands your pain, it's me Alister. Seto, Mokuba and I lived together for years, best of friends, and family."

"Aura don't," Seto growled and I smiled softly.

"Gozabaru ripped Seto and Mokuba away from me; I was alone for years, like you were. I had no one in my life, no family, no friend. Unlike you though, I was able to stay away from darkness like the Leviathan you are trying to summon."

"Lies!" he shouted pointing a finger right at me, "you've had everything! How dare you talk to me like you know me?" slowly, I stood upright and took a couple of steps forward until I reached the seals edge and easily stepped through it, stopping just beside Seto.

"Then allow me to show you, my memories."

"You're just as bad as Kaiba!" he growled covering his face.

"Summon Critias," I whispered to Seto and he looked at me.

"Critias?" he echoed and I smiled I heard him grunt and I felt a power surge knowing he was seeing what he needed to see.

"My job is done," I muttered and turned on Alister, "believe what you want Alister, I'm going to agree with Seto; I will not waste my breath on someone who doesn't believe." I chuckled, "sound familiar?" I moved off the seal and stood beside Mokuba. Only a moment passed before Seto summoned Critias and attacked, the duel ended in a draw, the seal shot Alister and Seto from the seal.

Seto crashed into me and we fell onto the ground and I muffled a grown, "I love you, I do Seto, but your crushing my leg and your duel disk is in my stomach." He moved off me as I sat up and grunted looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and he helped me stand I looked around the large room with a slight frown, "Aura, what happened to everyone?"

"I don't know, when we were attacked everyone was here, at least—"

"Ms. Pegasus!" I heard someone shout and I turned to see Croquet and a couple of guards run up to us. "That goodness you're alright, we were worried when you found Mr. Pegasus the way he is they had gotten to you as well."

"What do you mean the way he is?" I growled.

"We don't know, he's missing," Croquet said and I tightened a fist looking away.

"Have the castle grounds been searched?" I asked softly and they nodded.

"You goons better find him fast, I have questions that need to be answered," Seto hissed and I turned towards him.

"Can you put yourself to the side for just a minute? My father is missing, I was just attacked, you were just threatened and all you can think about is getting answers to your petty problems?" I snapped, "I swear Seto, you make me sick!"

"Listen—" he grabbed my collar, for the first time ever laying a harmful hand on me. Before anyone could say another word or do anything, three guns were pointed directly at Seto, all from the Guards standing directly behind me. Seto ignored them, and stared at me to see the tears building up behind my eyes.

"Croquet," I muttered and the guns disappeared, so Seto released me. "Get out," I said softly lowering my head.

"Aura," Mokuba said softly and I tightened my hand.

"I said get out!" I shouted and Seto walked around me with Mokuba. "Croquet, come with me, the other two, don't lay a hand on them but make sure they leave."

"Yes Ms. Pegasus." They all said and I waited a moment just Croquet and myself standing there. "Ma'am," he said softly handing me a handkerchief and I smiled taking it drying my eyes.

"Has everyone been accounted for?" I asked turning towards him and he nodded, "good, I want the ground searched again, Pegasus hasn't left this island, I'm sure of it."

"Yes ma'am," he bowed and walked away leaving me alone.

I remained in the master suite, staring at his bed, thinking, I knew what happened, I just didn't want to admit it. Taking a deep breath I pulled out my cell phone flipping it open. I paused before dialing a number before putting it up to my ear.

"_Aura, is everything alright?_" Mokuba asked.

"Can Seto hear me?" I asked.

"_Yes._" Seto responded.

"Good, listen closely because I will not be repeating myself. Critias is one of three legendary dragons that can only be awoken by three Destined Duelists. Before you interrupt me with your hocus pocus bullshit let me say if you do interrupt me, I will hang up, I don't have the time or the patience for your attitude. Now the three dragons are Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos, they were ancient spirits from Atlantis used in one of the ultimate battles for the fate of the Utopia. On a more interesting note, my father did not create that card, which is why your database did not show up with any information."

"_Then how exactly do I have this card in my hand if he didn't make it?_"

"The answer to that question is clear enough, but I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you. On a more personal note, Seto," I paused closing my eyes, wanting to cry but fighting it. "He's missing," I said softer than before. "Someone's kidnapped my father and my company is falling down hill. The main office in San Francisco, he said he would be there this week, but the whole office is off the grid, I can't get any response."

"_What do you expect me to do about it? It's not my fault you can't keep your company in line._" He said and I actually smiled shaking my head.

"I knew I couldn't rely on you, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"_Wait, Aura—_" I hung up before I could hear him say anymore.

"Ms. Pegasus," Croquet said softly behind me.

"We're on our own now Croquet, I need to you back up the mainframe onto the restricted sub frame then put every file not on a computer locked in the safe in the basement. Everything needs to be done fast, is that understood."

"Of course," he bowed and left the room.

_You're right Seto, this is my fault. I don't need you or your company to help me; I can do this all myself._ I was alone for hours and I closed my eyes dropping my head, trying to figure out everything until I felt a cold shiver and opened my eyes finding myself in the shadow realm.


	29. Do You Love Me?

"What's going on?" I asked turning around to see Alister standing there with a smile. "You," I hissed.

"Before we get hateful Ms. Pegasus, I should tell you, it wasn't me who dueled and beat Pegasus." He said and I was a bit surprised, "it was Mai Valentine."

"Wait, why would Mai have the seal? Why would she attack my father?" I yelled.

"I don't know, I don't care to know. But, as I said my main purpose in coming to your little island was for you, and I intend on bringing you back with me." I was surrounded be a large number of suited men and I took a defense position. Unfortunately, it didn't take them long to subdue me and force me down to my knees with my arms tied tightly behind my back.

I let out a sharp growl, there was something burning inside of me, and it wasn't the numerous hits I just took.

"Feel it my dear?" a guy said and I looked upright seeing a guy in a blue suit, light blue hair long down his back, then a single blue eye, the other was golden.

"What the Hell did you do to my father?" I growled coughing again; I tasted blood in my mouth.

He only chuckled, "Now, now, I need to introduce myself before we begin our transaction. My name is Dartz, and I now own Industrial Illusions."

"Like Hell you do!" I snapped forcing myself to my knees, the four guys grabbed my arms twisting them into a painful position then forced me to my feet then to bow, another grabbed a fist full of hair and forced my head up to look at Dartz.

"You are Aura Pegasus, my new minion."

"Fuck you," I spat blood at his feet and he smiled.

"You can either do as I say, and free your father, or I can feed your soul to Orichalcos and your father dies. It's your choice my dear." I grit my teeth not saying anything, "that's what I thought." He smiled raising his hand walking towards me.

"You won't win, you will be stopped; I assure you." I growled and he only smiled as the palm of his hand touched my forehead, there was a sharp pain and then everything went black.

Mokuba and Seto sat in a plane, on their way to another destination in America, both upset about their own things. A phone went off and Mokuba and Seto both looked at one another, then Mokuba grabbed it answering it, "Hello?" he asked questionly, "alright, put it through." He said and looked towards Seto. "There's been an emergency phone call brought to us." He said and Seto narrowed his eyes. "Yugi? What's wrong?" he said.

"_Where's Aura?_"

"I don't," he stopped and looked at Seto, "Last we saw her she was at Duelist Kingdom looking for Pegasus. Why?"

"_I was afraid you were going to say that. If you're near a television, I suggest turning it on, immediately, something's happened to Aura._"

"What?" he shouted and looked towards Seto, "turn the news on," he said and Seto did, they both looked at it.

"_Headlining news, Maxamillion Pegasus and his daughter Aura Pegasus have mysteriously disappeared. Both were last seen in their home at Duelist Kingdom, police reports indicate that a band of bandits broke into their home and a struggle ensued, both have gone missing and there are no leads as to who or what exactly happened. As if that wasn't bad enough, Industrial Illusions has been taken over by an unknown man, we will bring you more as any new information arises._" Seto growled.

"How did you find this out Yugi?"

"_It's been all over the news apparently, someone called and told me, I assumed you two would be the only two people who she would be with other then Pegasus._"

"No, Seto and her got into a," he trailed off, "well, she left and we haven't seen her in a while, not even spoke to her. Please, if you find anything out, let us know immediately."

"_Yes, you do as well, please. Be safe._"

"You too," he hung up and looked over at Seto. "What do you think happened?"

"It wasn't just any band of bandits, I don't know of anyone who can bring her down easily. Whoever is doing this, is the same person who is attacking us, change of plans, we're going to find her." He pressed his collar standing.

I woke up with a grunt and grabbed my head shaking it softly. "Good morning," a familiar voice cooed and I looked up quickly to see Dartz standing there.

"What the hell happened to my father?"

"He's safe, as long as you're compliant." He answered and I narrowed my eyes on him. "You are now tainted by Orichalcos. You are at my control, at any moment, you belong to me. Now, I need you, servant," he snapped his fingers and I fell from my body. My body then had a mind of its own as it stood and bowed, I saw everything that was happening, and I couldn't stop or control it at all. "Look," he said raising a small mirror and I glanced at it, the green seal of Orichalcos burning on my forehead, my once shinning blue eyes now dull and void of life. "You are mine, here are your orders. You are to find Seto, duel him play the Orichalcos card in your deck and steal his soul, then return here. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Dartz," I said bowing, darkness filled my sight again, when I opened them, I was standing outside in a beautiful field, a lake just behind me, a ridgeline a good distance away with woods surrounding me completely. Everything was quiet for a while, I only looked forward with my arms crossed, and then I heard it, a plane. Slowly glancing up, I saw the plane coming for a crash landing, a large helicopter behind it. My smile turned dark as I saw the plane heading straight towards me, but I didn't move. The plane hit the ground, and began sliding towards me, I remained very still and the plane came to a hault just out of arms reach.

I chuckled darkly and walked around the side of the plane, not getting too close as a group of people walked up, stopping a good bit away, "Aura! You're alright?"

"I'm better then alright Yugi," I said, my voice dark. "But, I'm not here for you, not yet." I turned slightly as Seto jumped from the plan setting the unconscious Alister on the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Seto growled turning towards me, and noticed the seal on my forehead then stood upright shocked. "What happened?"

"I've gained infinite power, something you can appreciate Kaiba," I said with a slight growl. "Enough chatter, I'm here for one thing only," I raised my black duel disk and activated it. "Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel for your Fang of Critias!"

"I'm not indulging in your fantasy," he hissed and crossed his arms.

I chuckled softly and stood upright, "I figured you'd say that." I flickered from my spot disappeared, then reappeared behind and just above Seto, coming down with an attack. He dodged it with ease and I moved quick enough to dodge his next attack, and then slam my left forearm into his neck, slamming him into the plane with a thin grin. "Pathetic human," I hissed and he held an eye closed, the other glared at me.

"I don't want to hurt you," he grunted softly.

"Funny, cause I want to hurt you," I grinned darkly, baring teeth and pushed him just a bit harder into the plane. With my right hand, he noticed my hand was on his deck, and growled spinning his arm around my hand, then spun around me slamming my back against the plane. Kicking him back, I flipped back then jumped away with a smile raising a card in my hand. "You make this too easy Seto," flipping the card around he growled, it was Critias. "Now, duel me for it."

"Fine," he raised his duel disk and the duel began. "I'll start," he drew a card, and within the one turn, ended up having a Blue Eyes on his side of the field. A couple of turns passed, and I managed to get two Stardust dragons, he had two Blue Eyes and we were neck and neck attack wise. My life points had been reduced to 1500, his only 2500.

I drew a card and smiled, "this is the end, Seto." I said and went to play it but stopped, freezing before it hit the disk. "No," I grunted as my head lowered, for a moment it looked like I was struggling with myself, "you're not going to play it, I won't let you." I hissed and I shook. "You will obey!" I growled and I raised my hands to my head shaking it. "No, I won't, get out of my head." I fought myself for another moment, "end turn!" I shouted and fell to my knees, resting my hands on the ground staring at it. A necklace fell from my shirt and I looked at it, it was that card. Grabbing it, I opened it to see that picture and smiled, tears burning my eyes.

"Aura," Seto said softly stepping forward.

"Stay away," I snapped and tightened my hands on my dirt growling, "you have to end this duel, and quick, I won't have control for much longer." I closed the card and slipped it under my shirt again.

"What's going on?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Do it!" I snapped and he nodded drawing a card. Slowly, I forced myself to stand and he didn't have anything to end the duel. My head hung low as he played two face down cards and ended his turn as much as he didn't want too. Silence lingered for a moment and slowly, I raised my head, the seal had returned. "Neither of you are strong enough to fight me, just give up." I said with a dark laugh, "resistance is useless! I will win!"

"Unlikely, she had a problem beating me when she wasn't controlled by some psycho." Seto said crossing his arms.

I only chuckled and drew a card, "now, to finish what she tried to stop, I play Seal of Orichalcos!" the card hit the disk and the seal appeared on the ground, "I'm sure you are well aware of what happens if you lose, Seto." His eyes narrowed, "that's what I thought," I played a card face down and a monster face down then ended my turn.

At first, Seto didn't do anything, only stood there, and glanced over at Mokuba who looked worried, and then at the group he was standing by. After a moment, he looked back, then uncrossed his arms placing a finger on his deck he closed his eyes, '_Seto,_' my voice echoed in his mind and his eyes opened to see that he was standing in darkness, I stood in front of him, not possessed, with a slight frown on my face. '_If you are true to your heart, you will draw the card you need to resolve this issue._'

"_But, what do I have in my deck that can get rid of the seal and end this duel?_" He asked and I only smiled.

"_You know, no matter what happens, what trials we face, I will always love you, more then I love anything. I have faith in you; I know you'll draw the card you need, if you will fight for me._" I smiled gently, "_Will you fight for me Seto?_"

He nodded firmly, "_Until my final breath,_" the area around us faded and he grinned, "you're going down," he drew a card and flung his arm out not looking at it.

I laughed, "You have nothing in your deck that can stop me."

"I wouldn't have, if she didn't believe in me," he said opening his eyes to look at me, "and I believe in her. Now, I sacrifice my two Blue Eyes White Dragons to play this!" he slammed the card on the disk, "Golden Knight of Ra!"

"What?" I gasped stepping back and a golden light shot down from the sky, devouring the two dragons, and then shifted into a pillar of light. Two giant golden wings broke from the pillar and a beautiful woman in brilliant golden armor appeared spinning a saber in her hand; and then rests it at her side. "Impossible, you can't summon that!"

"I can, and I did," he stood upright, "She and I may have our arguments, and I may not believe in those stories she tells me, but I do believe in her. She's sacrificed a lot for me, and I was blind to it, I understand now, why she left. I understand why she refused to return home, why she stayed with her father to learn and it's the same reason she gave me this card."

"No," I growled and brought my hands to my head, "she hates you, and she's always hated you!"

"You're wrong! Now Golden Knight, show him why you are feared! Use your Righteous Light ability!" She spun raising the saber into the air, it shifted into a staff and it started glowing. Spinning it again, she slammed it forward, the whole field erupted in light, and when it faded, the seal was gone. "Now, I play orb of confusion, bringing one of your dragons to my side of the field, then I sacrifice that dragon for my Knight, infusing her with even more power. You're finished, Knight, attack with Burning Inferno!" she attacked with a wall of fire, destroying the Dragon, my life points dropped to zero and I shouted in pain falling to my knees as the field cleared.

As Seto began walking towards me, I started laughing and he stopped looking down at me, "You think you've won Seto? You're far from it; I was merely stalling you for the real plan!" I laughed and looked up at him. "While you were dueling, you were too busy to realize that you just lost all of your stocks to your company!"

"What?" he growled.

"That's impossible!" Mokuba shouted stepping forward, "those stocks are locked away, there's no way you could break through that kind of security."

I laughed, "You're fools to think that I couldn't. Seto, you no longer own Kaiba Corp, I do!" slowly, I forced myself to my feet. "You can have this toy back; I have no more use for it right now." He said and the seal disappeared from my forehead, I began falling forward and I blacked out as soon as I felt arms around me.


	30. Attack!

I woke up a couple of minutes later to feel I was on a helicopter, slowly sitting up, everything I had just done returned to my head and tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Kicking my feet off the edge of the bench, I forced myself to my feet, and stumbled catching myself on a wall grunting. Ignorance getting the best of me, I used the wall for balance until I got to the door and took a deep breath sliding it open, stepping through, now leaning against the frame of the door for balance.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me, Seto stood even, "Seto, I…" I muttered and stepped forward losing my balance, I fell to my knees and he caught me, resting on his knees in front of me. Grasping at his jacket, I rest my forehead on his chest and finally the tears broke, falling down my face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried and he didn't say anything, just held me there for a while. "I didn't mean to, I tried stopping but I couldn't." he shushed me and I only nodded

"Come on," he said softly helping me stand and over to the bench so I could sit. Sitting beside me, his arm remained across my back and I looked down with my hands on my lap, not sure of what to say, what to do.

"Aura, what happened?" Yugi asked and my hands twitched slightly.

"I was home, sleeping when my item woke me up. I heard my Father shout down the hall, so I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, some guy dressed all in black had kidnapped him, when I went to pursue I was stopped by four of the same guys who attacked me. They were faster and stronger then I was, and easily took me down. Then a man appeared," my eyes narrowed on the ground, "he said if I wanted to save my father, I would do as he said and give in to him. So, I did, and I blacked out."

"Do you know who he was?" he asked and I nodded softly.

"He said his name was Dartz, and he now owns Industrial Illusions."

"Not just Industrial Illusions," Roland said and I looked over, "that's the same man that just bought out Kaiba Corp." my eyes went wide and I looked down at Seto who was looking towards the ground, now with his arms crossed.

"When he controlled me, I sensed an immense pain, one that's lasted longer than any of us. I saw a land, beautiful, a grand kingdom, and Dartz was its king." I said softly.

"The future?" Yugi asked and I shook my head.

"No, it was his past, I saw him with a wife, a child, but they were ripped apart by something, then I sensed his pain. Sensed, he sacrificed everything, his kingdom, his mortality, his life to bring back his wife and child, instead he opened the door to the darkness. Ten Millennia, he's walked the earth, sacrificing souls to a beast."

"The Leviathan," Yugi gasped and I nodded softly.

"Yes, I think so. Whatever it is, its power is immense, and is constantly growing," I looked down and shuddered slightly rubbing my arms. "I'm sorry," I said again.

"It wasn't your fault," Seto said and I shook my head.

"Not for that," I looked over at him, for a moment we looked at one another and he softened realizing what I was talking about. "I shouldn't have left as I did, yell at you like I did, so for that I'm sorry."

"It was both of our faults," he said and I smiled shaking my head.

"No," I said simply and looked over at Mokuba, "will you forgive me?" I asked him and he smiled wrapping his arms around me hugging me.

"Promise you won't leave again," he said backing slightly and I nodded with a smile.

"Promise," A thought occurred to me and I kept my smile, "actually, it was you who made me break down, you know." I reached into my shirt and pulled out the necklace with the card attached to it and opened it up revealing that picture. "When Seto handed me this, I broke down, I realized what I had done, to the both of you, but I couldn't return just then."

I heard Seto chuckle softly and I looked at him to see he was peering over my shoulder, "I remember that." He said and I turned forward looking at the picture in my hands.

"That was a good day, then." I said and closed it slipping the necklace back into my shirt. "But, we have other matters to attend to, like saving my father and gaining our companies back." I said sternly and he nodded.

"To Kaiba Corp Headquarters."

"That place has to be filled with his men though," Yugi growled and Seto nodded.

"I think we have all that we need to get in there," he said glancing down at me, "that is, if you can fight."

"For you," I said with a confident smile, "Nothing's going to keep me down." He nodded again and looked forward. The helicopter landed on a pier and the group ran out, but I followed Seto and Mokuba walking, pausing. I looked back at Alister and Rex who were unconscious, "Take the two of them to the medical wing, and make sure they get urgent attention."

"Yes ma'am," they said and as soon as I stepped off, they took off, I watched them with a slight frown and came into the conversation a bit too late.

"What exactly happened to Yugi?" I asked stepping up to them.

"He was taken by Orichalcos," the little girl said and I looked at her as she looked at me, "Ah, you're the Silent Duelist right?"

"You know, I spend my time, hiding my face and voice, and everyone still knows who I am."

"Looks like that's another thing you aren't good at," Seto said and I shot him a glare.

"Yes, I am, my name is Aura Pegasus, I _was_ the heir to Industrial Illusions before that creep named Dartz stepped in. You're Rebecca am I correct? The youngest college student in the world?" she nodded with a smile.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I have a company to save," Seto growled turning.

"I'm coming along, you're gonna need the tech support."

"Sorry kid, this isn't a field trip." Seto said looking over at the girl.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever you say, kid," he said walking away and I only smiled catching up to him and Yugi followed close behind. We snuck through a hidden passageway, down a long ladder and I grunted softly grabbing my head, there was remnants of darkness there I could feel it. "Are you alright?" Seto asked me softly and I nodded, "maybe you should go back."

"No, I'm coming with you; you're going to need someone who knows the mainframes as well as you do." I argued and he nodded.

"Then let's go," he said and I nodded as we ran down the tunnel stopping at an elevator.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"It's a secret passage way to a computer specifically designed in case of emergencies. With this, they'll never know we even got in," Seto said using a key to unlock the elevator, we walking in and I stood between them with my arms crossed.

I sensed something and gasped looking up just as something hit it and pushed the elevator down a little ways. "What was that?" Yugi growled and the roof collapsed, I felt Seto's arms around me as he pulled me towards him as the creature fell inside, then jumped passed us.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded softly.

"What was that?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying around to find out." He hit the control pad and we forced the door open. As soon as we did, we saw at least thirty different monsters before us, growling and snarling.

"My turn," I said stepping forward.

"You can't possibly take all of these on at once," Yugi said and I only smiled. "You realize these aren't holograms right?"

"You can't seriously suggest that these things are real, if you do you're just as crazy as the lunatics trying to overturn this company," Seto growled.

"They are Seto; somehow a doorway was opened connecting our world to a parallel universe allowing these monsters in. That is, unless you have a better idea," Yugi said with a smile.

"You're nuts if you think—"

"Seto," I snapped with a clenched fist and looked over my shoulder, "how about you shut up and let me fix this, alright?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see this." He grinned crossing his arms.

"Alright, time to show you guys what real power is all about," I smiled and my item started glowing, _don't fail me now!_ I thought and raised my hand into the air. "Knight!" there was a bright light and a long golden sword appeared in my hand, my arm also shifted into golden armor, and half of my face was covered in the same helmet the knight wore. _Perfect, _I thought and drew the sword back. "Now," I spun the sword around and pulled it back, "Burning Inferno!" I shouted and sliced the sword forward creating a wall of fire which burnt everything in its path, then, running forward I jumped into the air and cleanly killed whatever was left.

The fire faded and I stood upright spinning the sword around to look at it, the two of them walked over to me and I spun the sword around gently placing it against Seto's neck glaring at him.

"Tell me now, it isn't real. Tell me the blood that stains this sword doesn't exist," I hissed and he just looked at me.

"This isn't the time for this Aura," Yugi said and I looked over at him.

"Yes, Pharaoh," I said simply and removed the sword from Seto's neck. "Lead the way, I'll take care of the obstacles," I said to him and he nodded then ran down a hall. I followed behind until three creatures appeared before them, they stopped and I ran past them pulling my sword back, cleanly swinging through one, then down another. "Get that door open would you Seto?" I asked and he nodded running past me, his card wouldn't open the door and I was too busy fighting off monsters that had caught up to us.

"They must have cleared my access," Seto growled.

"Well do something, and fast," I snapped spinning my sword slicing through a monster. I felt claws down my back and grunted trying to hide the pain as I spun and killed the same creature.

"_Need some help boys?_" Rebecca's voice called through the intercom, she opened the door. "_Hurry!_" she said and I jumped back.

"Burning Inferno!" I shouted again slicing the sword, and then ran through the door as it shut. Taking a deep breath I grunted, I was bleeding pretty badly, I could feel it but tried hiding it from the two of them as we ran forward. We got to the room we needed, and Seto began working, I leaned against a computer grunting softly, grabbing my human shoulder, Yugi looked over at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded softly.

"Just takes a lot of energy," I lied not looking at him, forcing myself to walk towards him, Seto growled in anger.

"Paradiso!" he shouted and I grunted.

"What is that?"

"It's a financial corporation that owns a small share of every business in the world, Dammit, why didn't I see it before." I said shaking my head as I stopped between them, "Dartz is the owner of Paradiso, the same man who we fight against now." I grunted and the computer exploded before us and we covered our faces. When we opened our eyes we weren't standing in the room any longer, we were now in what looked like the Shadow Realm, turning we saw Dartz standing on the Leviathan.

"Play the dragons," I said and they looked at me nodding.

"Seto Kaiba, and the Pharaoh, the destined duelists," Dartz said with a smile.

"Give me back my company now!" Seto shouted and I was going to say something but the pain became increasingly worse.

"Let's duel!" Yugi said and they both summoned their Legendary Dragons attacking the Leviathan which was too easily destroyed. Grunting, I tightened my fist on my shoulder and Seto looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. We need to get out of here," I said and he nodded as we appeared back in the computer room. Monsters started breaking into the room and I couldn't raise the sword, as it was now in my human hand. Seto and Yugi ran towards an elevator and I followed, keeping my back against the wall. Once at the rooftop, we ran across it only to find that the monsters were surrounding us. I stood behind the two of them and tightened my hand around the sword. "We need a way out of here; I won't be able to fight for us." I said and Seto looked back at me nodding.

"We need to jump." He said.

"What?" Yugi growled.

"I trusted you, Yugi, now it's time for you to trust me." He said and they nodded, they ran past me and I followed jumping off the building, we landed in Kaiba's Blue Eyes Jet, but didn't make it far before one of the monsters attacked us and we crashed just outside of the building.

We were unharmed from the accident, and stood looking at the building as it smoked, fires inside the building itself, Seto cursed something but everything was going fuzzy; I was forced into my human form, all armor fading.

"We have bigger things to worry about Seto," Yugi said and I coughed spitting up blood. They both turned towards me, "Aura, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I growled and fell to a knee, "just weak." I lied again. Yugi moved around me and gasped.

"Seto," he said and Seto looked over to see the long claw marks down my back, and he kneeled beside me.

"Come on, we need to get you some medical attention," he said helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine, really." I growled and tried moving him away but my back twisted and I yelped in pain.

"Let's go," Seto said and Yugi nodded. I couldn't move very far without my knees wanting to give out and I growled, "hold on," he said and lift me off my feet, they the two of them ran down the street back to the truck and rv. Once there, Mokuba ran up to us.

"What happened?" he asked following us inside, "is she alright?"

"We were attacked, and she defended us the best she could," Yugi said and Seto sat me down on the couch gently then turned me so my back was to him.

"Let me get my med kit," the professor said rushing to the back of the trailer, and returned only a minute later with a large kit, "do you know what you're doing?" he asked Seto, and he only growled.

"Would you all get out of here?" he growled and everyone left but Yugi and Mokuba. Yugi stood in the doorway against the frame talking to the group outside as Mokuba stood just behind Seto watching him.

"We have a problem," Tea said in deep breath, she must have just been running. "Those things we saw in the desert are all over the city."

"It's worse than that," the Professor started, "according to the news, thousands of people all over the world are suddenly collapsing and falling into an unconscious state."

"They're feeding the Leviathan," I grunted, coughing.

"Don't talk," Seto said sternly and I only nodded. He had cut away my shirt, and reached into the med kit grabbing the peroxide and cloth, "this is going to hurt," he said and I didn't say anything, then he gently laid the cloth on my wound and I growled in pain trying to hold back a scream. I tightened my hands on my legs, and bit my lip as he cleaned and I was unaware that tears fell down the side of my face.

"Is this real enough for you, Seto?" I asked simply and I felt the cloth push a bit harder against one of the deeper wounds, "that's what I thought."

"Just be quiet," he said, "these wounds are pretty bad, and you might need stitches." I didn't say anything, only lowered my head as he finished cleaning them up. "Where did Wheeler go?" he growled looking towards Yugi.

"He ran off to find Paradiso himself, said he was going to get Mai back," Tea said.

"That mutt better not mess things up for me." Seto growled throwing the blood soaked cloth away. "We better get moving, you be alright if they come in here while I finish?" he asked me and I nodded softly. "Let's get moving," he said and Yugi nodded as they all walked in and Duke got into the truck driving. Mokuba sat in front of me, taking one of my hands, and I only smiled at him.

"You're crying," he said softly and I shook my head.

"I'm alright," I said softly, and Seto covered another cloth with peroxide, then dabbed it on my back.

"It's weird seeing Seto like this," Tea whispered to Yugi who didn't say anything, I did however hear Seto grunt softly.

"Ignore them," I said looking over my shoulder, "you know this has nothing to do with them." He nodded softly and finished cleaning again throwing the cloth away.

"We're going to use your bedroom," Seto said picking me up, "Mokuba, grab the med kit." Mokuba nodded doing so.

"Wait, what are you going in there for?" Rebecca asked, clearly thinking about the wrong thing.

"I need to remove her shirt to wrap her wounds, not something either of us want to do out here," he growled.

"Shouldn't a girl do that?" Rebecca added.

"Relax, it's nothing he hasn't already seen," I said softly and Seto walked into the bedroom shutting the door, Mokuba set the kit down and left the room. He sat me down on the bed and tried figuring out the best way to do this.

"Hold on," he said softly and peeled off my shirt being mindful of my wounds, then removed what was left of my bra, and I grunted softly, shaking slightly. It was cold in the room, and being weak didn't help, "the sooner I can wrap this, the sooner I can get a blanket over you." He added and I only nodded, "how far can you lift your arms?" slowly, I rose what was my human arm to the back of my head, the arm that had the armor I could only lift up so far before growling sharply in pain. "Hold it there as long as you can, if you need to relax, just do it, I'll work with you." I nodded softly and he grabbed a large roll of gauze, wrapping it around me, gently but quickly, occasionally bringing it over my wounded shoulder. I had to lower my arm once, and I shook lightly grunting, an occasional tear fell down the side of my face.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Don't worry about it," he responded, "You can probably just move your arm forward I should be able to get it through." I nodded and did so, keeping the other arm raised, still trying to keep my wounded arm up. He continued wrapping it, as quickly as possible, then within another minute or two, was completely finished, tying it off at my side. "Try not to move around too much, alright?" he said and I nodded softly. Standing, he removed his jacket and rests it gently over my shoulders.

"Wait," I said seeing as he was about to walk away. He looked down at me as I looked slowly up at him, "please don't leave." He nodded softly and sat down in front of me, turning towards me slightly. "Seto, I…" I trailed off again and looked towards the bed. "I know you don't believe in what happened in the past, and that's fine, I don't care anymore. Every day in the last month that has passed by, I worked diligently, never stopped, you were always on my mind, everything I did. I wanted to prove to myself that I could be just as good as you, that I could run a company without you, and when I proved to myself that I could, there was still a hole, something that just couldn't be filled." I stopped and tightened a fist slightly, "Seto, I missed you; my life isn't right without you." Closing my eyes a single tear fell down the side of my face. "I don't care if you never believe, I don't care if neither of us ever gains our full memories back from that time; I just don't want to ever lose you, ever again."

"You won't," he said simply and I looked up at him, "I'll make sure of that." I smiled softly, "every day you were gone, I knew what you were doing. I knew you had run to Duelist Kingdom, and I knew you would submerge yourself in work. Although, I didn't believe you would stay as long as you did, I had to come and see you, just to make sure you were okay. I knew you wouldn't answer your phone, especially if I called, so instead I came to you."

"You knew I wasn't going to return with you," I said softly and he nodded.

"Yes, although I still tried. Once I had seen you were okay, dropped off what I needed to drop off, I still found it hard to leave the island. When you showed up, I thought you were actually going to return with me, instead you gave me that card," his eyes caught mine. "If you hadn't given me that card, I doubt we would be sitting here together now."

"You're right, although I didn't know that was going to happen. Something told me to give you that card, that you would need it, that when the time came, you would know how and when to use it." I said and reached over grabbing his hand with my good arm. "Seto, if you don't believe, don't ask questions, if you do ask questions, don't shoot me down right after." He nodded softly, "I can't take the arguing anymore, it's killing us. So, promise me we'll be mutual on this, I'll never bring it up unless I have to, and you won't ask unless you have to." He nodded again and I smiled tightening my grip on his hand, which shifted and grabbed mine. My smile brightened and he shifted, placing his hand on the side of my face and pulling me towards him, slowly. Right before our lips met, the trucks brakes locked up and sent Seto into me, then onto my back. I let out a loud yell in pain as I landed directly on my back, and Seto's weight pushed into me.

Quickly, he sat up and gently pulled me up, "are you alright?" he asked and I nodded trying to hide the pain best I could. Then he stood, whispering more curse words under his breath then I had ever heard before, and left the room, Mokuba came running in as soon as he did.

"I heard you scream, is everything alright?" he asked and I nodded slightly.

"When Duke hit the brakes, Seto fell into me, and I fell back. But, it's okay now." I stood wrapping the coat around me and zipped it up, it didn't look right but at least it covered me up. Walking out of the room, I stepped out beside Seto, seeing that we were surrounded by Orichalcos' army.

"You shouldn't be out here," Seto growled not looking at me.

"You can't do this all on your own," I said looking around, "besides, every little bit helps."

"We can do this without you, trust me for once," he said and I looked at him.

"Alright Seto, I trust you." He nodded and stepped forward, then walked up beside Yugi. They summoned their legendary dragons and I smiled. I felt something hit my back and I yelled in pain, going to fall over before something kneed my in the stomach sending me to my knees.

"Aura!" I heard a couple of them shout; there were hands on me, lifting me away.

"Critias!" Seto called.

"No! If you attack them, you'll hit her," Yugi growled and everything blacked out.


	31. Death!

I grunted, it felt like I had been sleeping forever, the pain in my head only increased as the seconds passed by. Before I could even open my eyes, I realized that my arms and been painfully raised above me, and tied together, that was the only thing holding my weight, my feet were only grazing the ground, it wasn't enough to relax any of the strain on my shoulder. I also felt something running down my back and realized it was my blood; I could hear it drip to the floor, I'm sure it had been bleeding the entire time I was out, thanks to my arm which was painfully locked above me.

Letting out a little whimper, my eyes slowly opened and focused, at first I had no care to see where I was, it didn't matter. I needed to see how much blood I had lost, glancing down and forcing myself to painfully shift, I saw a rather large puddle of blood on the ground, and it was still growing, drip by drip that fell off of my back.

"Good afternoon, I'm glad to see you're finally up," Dartz said and I looked forward, "just in time too, it seems your friends are on their way here, and should be here soon."

"Go to hell," I managed to get out in a whisper, my throat was horribly swore and my energy all but depleted.

He chuckled, "I'm sure eventually. Until then," he walked up to me and walked around me until he stood behind me. "Oh my, it seems like you're injured and bleeding pretty bad by the looks of it," he said and I growled wanting to say something but couldn't. It was then that I noticed I wasn't wearing Seto's jacket anymore, now wearing a ragged tank top. "Let's see here," he touched my back with something and I shouted in pain, "seems its still swore."

"Stop, please stop," I cried and he dug just a bit deeper causing me to yell even louder.

"You know, if you would have just obeyed me, and didn't fight with Seto and the Pharaoh, this wouldn't have happened." The object on my back moved away and I let out a long breath.

"I'd rather fight and die, then serve you."

"Careful what you wish for my dear, it might just come true."

"What have you done with my father?" I growled and I heard him chuckle.

"You disobeyed me, you failed me, and so your father became victim of Orichalcos." My eyes went wide, "don't worry, you'll join him soon enough, until then, I need your cries to bring that group to me." The object hit me again and I let out another loud cry, I could feel that I was bleeding worse than before. Everything became overwhelmingly dizzy and seeing became complicated. There was another firm hit and this time, I only grunted, my yells being muffled.

"Hmm, it seems consciousness already wants to steal you away," he said walking around in front of me and smiled, "now, I can't have you slipping just yet." I heard something running towards us, "well, maybe I can." He chuckled and turned, "Ah, I'm so glad you've finally made it."

"Dartz!" Seto shouted in more of a fit of rage then I've ever heard before, "let her go!"

"As you wish, I have no more use for her," I didn't see what happened, all I know was that the restraints left me and I went throw the air for a moment, rolling on the hard stone floor; then didn't move. I felt arms around me, lifting me softly, my vision was too fuzzy to see who it was, but the voice calling my name told me it was Seto.

"It hurts," I said softly and I heard him growl.

"You'll pay for this Dartz, I swear to god if she doesn't get better." Seto growled and looked over at someone, "watch her while I deal with him, and try to keep her awake."

"Alright," Mokuba said and I was laid gently on my side, my head in his lap, "Hold on Aura, we're gonna get you out of here." He said and I was too weak to say anything.

"Aura, how long have you been here?" Tea asked and I grunted closing my eyes.

"I don't know, a while, I've lost a lot," I said and took a long breath.

"Keep your eyes open, you need to stay awake," Mokuba said and I smiled.

"Sorry Moki, I can't." I groaned and I felt myself slipping away. I was sure I was dead, or about to be, but I my eyes opened to darkness, my head resting on the lap of the Golden Knight as she smiled softly at me. "Am I dead?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You're in your mind," she said, her voice was a lot like mine, just more heavenly. "I brought you here so you wouldn't feel the pain your body is in."

"Am I going to die?" she shook her head again, "why can't I move?"

"Your body is incapacitated; the pain has made your mind weak; you shouldn't be moving right now anyway. Just rest,"

"Seto told me to stay awake, keep my eyes open, I couldn't even do that." I frowned.

"He's not going to be upset at you, he knows how much blood you have lost and to answer your next question, you were out for two days, unfortunately bleeding for the whole time." She said and I smiled softly shutting my eyes.

"Can I rest now?" I asked and she nodded running her fingers through my hair gently, until I felt no more.

When I did, I was against someone who was running, growling something under his breath as he went, "Seto?" I asked softly, almost inaudible.

"Aura, you're awake," he said and I was barely able to open my eyes, I felt sick and weak. "Hold on, you've lost a lot of blood, and this whole place is falling apart, try to stay with me." I only nodded and forced my eyes to remain open, even if they were only partially. "I have to lay you down on your back, just till we take off, will you be alright?" he asked and I forced a nod. Gently, he rest me down on a hard surface and I grit my teeth growling in pain, trying to twist away but my body would barely comply. "Just hold on," he said and I heard him sit right by my head. Raising my good arm, slowly, I reached for him, just to know he was there, just barely able to make my hand at him before his hand found mine, and gently rest it on his lap. I held it as tight as I could which wasn't a whole lot.

The helicopter lifted rather harshly and I tightened my grip just for a moment until my back settled, explosions around us caused the helicopter to shake a bit and I grunted again, but I felt his hand tighten his grip just a bit more and it made everything better. The helicopter finally settled and steadied itself, which made it easier to cope with the pain. Feeling Seto stand to move away my grip tightened a bit more, but his other hand wrapped around the same hand.

"I'm not going far," he said and his hand rest mine on my stomach, leaving. My eyes opened just a bit again and I saw Mokuba moved up towards me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I forced a soft smile, "You've lost a lot of blood Aura, we're going to rush you to a hospital as soon as we get back to the mainland."

"Pegasus," I coughed and I saw Mokuba's smile.

"He's alright; he should be waking up at home now." I smiled softly again, if only for a moment and my eyes shut. "Aura, keep your eyes open, I know it's painful but you need to stay awake."

"I know Moki," I said and my eyes opened again.

"I'll be right here, alright?" he said kneeling beside me and taking my hand, "I won't go anywhere, just keep your eyes open." I nodded very slowly and there was silence for a moment between us. "Remember that time when we were playing hide and seek in the yard? You always found the best hiding places, we could never find you." I smiled nodding, "Seto never gave up, sometimes he would spend hours looking for you, most of the time the only reason he did was because you either fell asleep or ended up too bored." He laughed.

"Your hair always gave you away," I said softly and he nodded with a smile. "The day, beach," I got out and he chuckled.

"Yea, we built a huge sand castle, used seashells and seaweed as decoration, and then the tide came in and destroyed it. We thought the moat was deep enough to stop it, but one big wave, it was all gone." He said and I smiled a bit brighter; everyone else in the helicopter frowned looking over, as if this might be the last conversation I ever had.

"Moki, if anything happens, promise me," I paused coughing, closing my eyes, trying to dull the pain, a moment passed by and I felt Mokuba's hand tighten, "promise me you'll keep your brother in line, you'll become a strong duelist, use my deck."

"Stop talking like that, nothing's going to happen; you're going to be just fine."

"Moki, promise me." I said holding his hand a bit tighter and I saw him start crying.

"I promise. Now promise me you'll be okay!"

"You cannot hide the pool of blood I'm lying in, or ignore the amount of blood I've lost the last couple of days; it's a surprised I'm not dead as it is." I said.

"Don't say that!" Mokuba yelled lowering his head and crying, "You're going to be alright, I know you are! Just stay with me, you promised me you'd never leave us again! You promised me!" he shouted and I smiled.

"Moki, be strong." I said and my grip loosened just a bit.

"No, Aura, come on, stay awake." He said; it was then that I noticed we had landed, but the blades were still slowly moving.

"What's going on?" Seto growled stepping back into the helicopter with Yugi.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried looking over, "Aura, she's…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Turning, he looked at the pilot, "you have just a few minutes to get to the nearest hospital, if she dies your head is mine." He snapped and the pilot nodded taking off again. "Move Mokuba," Seto said coming to my side, "Aura, wake up." He said sternly and my eyes only gently opened.

Seeing Seto there I smiled softly, "I love you Seto, always remember that, alright?" my body moved slightly causing me to growl, "Promise me you'll be good to Mokuba, you'll always watch over him, and always protect him."

"Stop talking like that," he growled and I felt his hand on mine. "Everything is going to be fine; we're going to be at a hospital before you know it."

"Promise me Seto, please." I said and I saw him nod softly. I smiled and closed my eyes, "thanks Seth," I said in a long drawn out breath and my hand lost its grip on his.

**Aura: On no! I died *sobs***

**Seto: Should have listened to me from the beginning and things like this wouldn't happen.**

**Aura: You don't love me! *cries***


	32. The Story Continues!

**Note: I've received a lot of hatemail because I never finished this ;-; I'm sorry. Life has been busy, I hope those who have favorited this still want to read it. To those that have favorited, commented, whatever, I am posting more of this in the next week or so, so I hope you read and enjoy it still. **

**Seto: About damn time**

**Aura: Suck me ;)**

"Aura," he said softly, no response. "Aura," he growled again and tightened his hand around my own. "You're not dead, I know you're not, I refuse to let you be." He was enraged, lowering his head he grit his teeth, his free hand clenched into a very tight fist as he shook lightly. "You're not dead, I won't allow it!" he growled and was unaware that he began to glow a soft blue light. "Come back to me," he said softly, and the light grew, and then exploded, blinding everyone in the helicopter. A single tear fell from his face onto my cheek and the light dulled until it was gone. That tear fell down my cheek and only a silent moment passed before my hand moved around his and I took in another deep breath, "Aura?" he said again and my eyes slowly opened.

"I told you," I said with a smile barely able to look at him, "Priest." I wouldn't tell him for the brief moment, I was dead. I kept my grip on his hand as much as I could muster, and I could feel his hand tighten just a bit more. He didn't say anything, only remained right by my side as Mokuba radioed into the hospital that we would be there, and that they had a person who was losing a lot of blood.

It was only a few minutes before I felt the helicopter land and Seto's hand move from mine, I tried grabbing for it again, but I felt him gently lift me instead, then walk from the helicopter, "I'm going to lay you on your stomach now, can you handle that?" he asked and I only nodded very softly, still losing too much blood to handle any real words. He then very gently, very careful, laid me on my stomach, my head turned just enough so I could breath. I felt sets of hands on me, and knew we must be at the hospital, so I fell into darkness knowing everything would be alright.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I was lying on my back and the pain was gone. I heard a soft beeping, and knew it was my heart monitor so I had to be in the hospital still. I felt a needle in my arm, and cold liquids shooting into my veins, there was also something around my mouth and nose, a mask most likely feeding me air. My body was tight, and it was nearly impossible to move at all, but I was able to move my hand slowly at first, my eyes not complying to open.

"Seto," I heard Mokuba say and I grunted again, "Aura?" My hand twitched, "she's alright."

"Can you hear me?" Seto asked and I moved my hand again, this time getting a bit more motion, I then felt a hand on mine, grabbing it and for a moment I found it even harder to move my hand, but slowly I did, and my hand wrapped around his, putting a very slight pressure. I heard Mokuba chuckle slightly and I smiled very, very softly.

A moment or two passed, as I tried to find my strength, tried regaining everything I could, and it ended up being a long while. My hand released Seto's and I felt his grip tighten just a bit, as if he refused to believe I passed out again. A long silent half an hour passed and slowly, I slid my hand from Seto's and very slowly raised my hand to my mask, removing it taking a deep breath. My eyes slowly broke open but the light caused me to shut them again groaning.

"Go shut the lights," Seto said and I heard Mokuba run across the room, the lights suddenly darkened and I eased. Again, I tried opening my eyes and opened them about halfway as they adjusted looking over at Seto giving him a soft smile, he smiled as well.

"How are you feeling?" Mokuba asked and I tried moving the rest of my body but feeling my back I grunted and remained still.

"Swore," I got out in a raspy whisper, it was all I could muster. "How long—" I coughed shutting my eyes; it was almost too painful to talk.

"Relax, don't talk," Seto said and I only nodded gently, "You've been out for nearly two weeks."

"Dartz?"

"Don't worry about him," he said and I smiled closing my eyes again, still keeping my grip on Seto to let him know I was still awake. _Two weeks,_ I thought. _It doesn't feel like it's been that long._

"How's it going in here?" a female voice asked and my eyes slowly opened to see a nurse walking in. "Oh, you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" she asked and I forced a soft smile. "Good," she walked over to the monitors at my bed side but I didn't have the strength nor did I care much. "I should mention there's a group of people outside wanting to see you, normally we don't let too many people into patients rooms who are unconscious, but if you're awake, would you like to see them?" she asked and Seto growled, I tightened my hand a bit and we crossed glances, he saw my soft nod.

"Yes, bring them in," Seto said as much as he didn't want too.

"Alright," she scratched down a few things on the clipboard and left the room.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked and I only smiled. Pulling on his hand slightly our eyes connected, and my item began glowing slightly on the table beside me.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked and his eyes went wide, this caused me to smile a bit more, _good, at least I can talk to someone now._

"How is that possible?" he asked and I laughed softly, which ended up in a rough cough and a grunt.

_My Millennium Moon has the power of all the Millennium Items, including the ability to allow me to mind speak with you. Seto, you can think, and I can hear your thoughts, or you can speak either way doesn't matter to me._

The door opened and I smiled watching the Pharaoh and the group, follow him inside. They saw me awake and they all smiled coming over, Seto released my hand and stood, allowing them to come to my bed side.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I nodded softly,

_You're going to have to be my voice Seto; I can't do this without you._

"Why don't you just do that to them?" he growled and they looked back at him confused. _Because Seto, I can only do it with one person, and I would much rather it be you, then someone I don't speak to for long periods of time._

"Fine," he growled.

_You can just think remember, I can hear you. Tell them what we're doing so they understand. _He grunted, _please? _

"Aura has done, something," Seto growled and everyone looked at him. "She can't speak right now, her throat is closed up, so she's thinking, to me, I'll tell you what she says." He grunted crossing his arms looking away. "To answer your question, she's uncomfortable but alright."

"What happened?" Joey asked and I looked over at Seto who looked at me.

"We were in the Corporation and we were attacked, she defended, ended up getting hit and hiding it from us. The rest you know," Seto growled. _You know I'm not enjoying this._

_It's only for a few minutes; I'll fake a grunt and close my eyes in a few, just for you._ I smiled.

"She says, she doesn't want to be rude, but she isn't feeling the best so we may have to cut this short." Seto said and I only smiled shaking my head lightly.

"We understand," the Pharaoh said, "we just wanted to make sure you were alright. You gave us a scare in the helicopter, and we hadn't seen you since."

I looked at Seto questionly, "Helicopter?" I asked in a rasp and he nodded.

"You died," he answered and I looked away thinking, the whole ordeal was fuzzy, I didn't remember much of anything. _How?_ I asked him, "I don't want to talk about how right now." He said looking away from me.

"You lost a lot of blood," Mokuba said and I looked over at him, "once Yugi and Seto defeated Dartz he brought you back to the helicopter, but you had already lost too much blood, you were barely able to stay awake in the helicopter. Then, you began talking like you were dying, making Seto and I promise you things, making sure we would be happy and watch over each other. Then Seto tried talking to you, keeping you with us, but you stopped talking stopped breathing." Everyone in the room couldn't look at one another, sadness fell over the room, "and then something happened." I looked back at Mokuba confused.

"A side of the Priest woke up and brought you back to life," the Pharaoh said and I looked over at Seto who didn't say anything just looked away with his same icy glare. _Seto,_ I thought softly and his eyes shifted to meet mine. _Please, I would like to be alone now._

He nodded, "She says she would like to be left alone now, and she thanks you for coming to see her." They waived me off walking out of the room, Mokuba followed them out to talk to them and Seto went to leave. _Not you,_ I thought and he stopped looking back over at me.

"Everything alright Seto," Mokuba asked and he looked over at him.

"I'm going to stay here for a little, go get something to eat." He said and Mokuba nodded walking out of the room. Forcefully, and painfully, I sat upright and moved back a little bit so I was comfortable, then removed the mask tossing it off to the side; I didn't need it I could breathe just fine.

"Seto," I said softly coughing.

"Don't speak," he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair crossing his legs and grabbing my hand again. "You wouldn't have started this mind link if you could speak with ease."

I nodded, _what happened in the helicopter? Can I at least know the truth? _

At first, I didn't think he would answer but he let out a sigh, "I was so full of hate and sadness, I saw something inside me, a voice told me I could save you, but I would have to believe. It told me that I had the power; I just needed to believe in where I came from. So, I did, I allowed myself to believe, and for that brief moment felt a rush of power, like being washed with pure light. When I opened my eyes, your hand tightened just a bit and you breathed in."

_Did you cry?_ I asked and his eyes caught mine.

"Yes," he said simply and I smiled.

_In order for a connection like that to be made, something must be shared, a touch, a kiss, a tear, something of emotion. You accepted the power, used the power, and through your emotion the power did exactly what you wanted too._ I looked away smiling brighter then I had since I woke up. _Thank you, Seto._

"I promised you I would never lose you again," I only nodded and looked over at him tightening my grip around his hand the best I could. "You shouldn't be sitting up though, your back is still healing and you're not supposed to be moving around much." He said and I nodded gently laying back in the bed. "The doctors say they will remove your stitches tonight, you're healing rapidly but for the next week or two, you have to take it easy, bed rest, nothing more." I nodded and I felt his thumb rub across my knuckles gently, forcing a smile on my face.

_That moment, when I died,_ I thought my smile softly fading, _I saw a place, something beautiful you were there, but it wasn't you it was,_ my thought trailed off and I closed my eyes. _It was the Priest, I saw him sitting on the throne, sadness in his eyes, then I walked into the room and he stood smiling brightly walking towards me. He hugged me, and then said it wasn't my time yet, that you needed me, he said I needed to go back, so he walked from me, and there was a bright light. I heard you calling for me, and when I opened my eyes, you were there._ I looked over at him and smiled holding his hand a bit tighter, "Thank you, Seto." I got out in a rough rasp and I saw him smile softly.

A couple of minutes passed as we just looked at one another and my smile grew just a bit as I looked away with a blush, "everything alright?" he asked and I nodded.

_You don't have to do anything, somehow you always make me smile; just your presence makes me happy._ I thought and out hands shifted slightly as our fingers entangled and I closed my eyes, still smiling. Another moment passed and I thought for a moment, _Pegasus,_ I looked over at him, _Is he alright?_

He nodded, "You reminded me," his hand pulled from mine and grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number. Silence followed for a moment, "Yes, she's awake." He said looking towards the window, "no, she can't. Alright." He hung up and he slipped his phone away, "He'll be here shortly."

_How?_

"He came to American once he heard you were in the hospital, he's been in an out checking up on you," he said and I nodded softly resting comfortably in the bed.

_If you don't mind, I'm going to shut my eyes for a moment, whatever painkillers they have me on is making it hard for me to stay awake._ He nodded, _Wake me when me gets here though, alright?_ He nodded again and I smiled closing my eyes never letting go of his hand and I drifted off.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw; I stood on a balcony, overlooking the beautiful ancient land of Egypt. _What's going on?_ I thought looked around then looked at my outfit, I was wearing royal garments, and jewelry, the Millennium Item on my stomach.

"Princess," a voice said and I spun around seeing the Priest walking in, he saw my face and looked worried, "what's wrong?"

"I don't," I trailed off looking down, then over towards the city again. He walked up to me and touched my shoulders lightly.

"Princess," he said softly and I turned towards him, we stared at one another. Slowly, I reached up and pulled off his hat, setting it down on the railing, then ran my hand over his face, brushing his hair out of his face. "What's wrong?" he asked again and I just looked at him, I could feel his touch, feel him, this was too real to be a dream.

"Seth," I said softly and he smiled softly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. We moved, our lips inching closer, right before they met, I felt an intense burning and we were ripped apart, opening my eyes I was standing in the burning town, surrounded by fire, there was nowhere for me to run. A dark laugh echoed around me and looking forward I saw the Priest standing there, laughing, his form shifted, he grew turning into a large black creature. "Zorc," I hissed stepping back.

I snapped awake and felt my back tear growling in pain, I realized I was in the hospital. Closing my eyes, I felt hands on my and grabbed one of them tightening my grip, "Seto," I growled.

"Stay still," he said and I nodded taking a deep breath, growling in pain. I felt the back of my shirt move up and opened my eyes just barely enough to see Seto leaning over me gently. "You didn't pull open your stitches." He said dropping my shirt and resting me gently back in the bed, "what happened?" he asked sitting beside me and I shook my head.

_A Nightmare, but it was more than that, everything was so real. I felt everything, it was real like I was there,_ I thought finding it hard to talk again, I grunted moving again.

"Just relax," Seto said and I wanted to stand, to get out of this horrible bed, I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Listen to him," another voice said and I looked over to see Pegasus standing near the end of the bed, a hand in his pocket. "You know he's never done you wrong."

_Father,_ I thought and eased a bit smiling, _Dartz, he didn't hurt you did he? I mean, are you alright?_

"Yes, I'm quiet alright," he answered and Seto was shocked looking at me.

"I thought I was the only one you had a link with," he said and I shook my head.

_During Duelist Kingdom, we made a connection, but never had a need to use it, till now._ I thought looking at him, and then back at Pegasus. _I'm glad to hear you are alright, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything._ I thought frowning softly. _I'm useless._

"No, you aren't," he said and walked over towards me, gently sitting on the edge of the bed taking my hand. "You've been able to fix holes in the company in a week that took me years to figure out, on top of all of that, you managed to get into Seto's heart, work with his company, without you, the Pharaoh's job would be pointless and Seto wouldn't be as powerful as he is now."

_None of that matter, _I thought. _If I can't even protect my family, what am I supposed to do?_

"Aura, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to get into the company," Seto said and I only grumbled softly.

_And look at me now, I ended up being a burden the whole time, now I'm in a hospital, been here for two weeks, and need nothing but bed rest for another two weeks. Knowing me I'll do something stupid and end up ripping them open again._ I thought and sighed. _Either way, there's nothing that can be done about any of it._

"What happened, exactly?" Pegasus asked and I looked over at him.

_Dartz kidnapped you and controlled me gaining all the rights to Industrial Illusions then used me to get to Seto; dueling him for Critias and his soul. It was all a ruse to distract him long enough for Dartz to steal Kaiba Corp., so Seto, Yugi and I broke into his business but found out that Dartz had somehow opened a doorway between our world and the world of the duel monsters. I fought, as I was the only one with focused abilities, and while I was protecting Seto and Yugi, got hit. Three long claw marks down my back, we got in did what we needed too, Seto brought me back to the group where he took care of my wounds. The army of Orichalcos attacked, distracting everyone just long enough to kidnap me again, I passed out. I was out for two days, bleeding the entire time and when Seto and the others fought Dartz, but I couldn't stay awake._ Silence followed for a while.

"When everything was said and done, Dartz was gone, I rushed her to the hospital and here she is." Seto said and I looked over at him.

_Minus one very important thing, _I said and Seto glared at me. _I died in that helicopter, but Seto brought me back, using the ancient powers he denies._ I looked over at Pegasus who was shocked. _Anyway, it all doesn't matter; I'm alive and will be fine in no time. Our companies are back in order, and everything is as it should be._ Letting out a long sigh both Pegasus and Seto looked at one another then back at me. _Something's wrong, _I thought looking at both of them, _what's happened?_

"Dartz did more damage than just that," Pegasus said and I remained silent, "He nearly broke down both of our companies, and it's going to take a lot of work to bring them back to where they were."

I growled and tightened a fist, _that bastard._ I was about to think something when a nurse walked in, and Pegasus stood.

"Excuse the intrusion," she said with a smile, "but the doctor's ready."

I growled softly and looked at Seto, _When we get home, make sure I have my laptop, just because I'm in bed doesn't mean I can't work, and if you don't get it for me, I'll get it another way._ I thought and he nodded softly as the nurse wheeled me out, when in the OR they put me under and I was out for a long time.

When I woke up, I was free of the I.V., and most everything else, I still lay in the damned hospital bed and growled opening my eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling," I heard Mokuba ask and I grunted.

"This bed is very uncomfortable," I muttered and smiled softly at him.

"You found your voice," he smiled and I nodded.

The door opened and I looked over to see Pegasus walked in and I smiled again, "Hello."

"Good to see you're up," he said walking over, "Seto and I were just discussing what to do with you." He finished and I looked at him questionly. "Now that you're up, you can make the decision."

"For what, exactly," I asked.

"Where you want to go, return with Seto or come home. I said you should stay with Seto, but he insists I take you back to Domino until he is finished with his work here."

"I'm glad it's my decision," I grunted slowly sitting up, trying to keep my back as still as possible. Mokuba stood backing up as I moved my legs off the edge of the bed taking a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be moving yet, your legs haven't carried your weight in a couple of weeks," Pegasus said walking towards me and I only smiled.

"Yes, unfortunately, I'm just as thick headed as Seto," I said and placed my feet on the ground. Taking a deep breath I was about to stand when the door opened again and Seto walked in.

"Don't even think about getting off that bed," he said rather harshly and I looked over at him.

"What are you going to do if I do?" I asked raising an eyebrow and he watched me, giving me his usual icy glare and I grit my teeth sighing. Looking away I huffed, "fine." I glanced out the window and crossed my arms, "but I want to go home, I'm tired of the stench of this hospital."

"It's good to see you back to your normal self," Seto said and I looked over at him with a smile. "You're going back with Pegasus."

"Like Hell I am," I growled, "I'm old enough to decide where I'm going too, and I know you're going to be terribly busy with Kaiba Corp. so I'm going to stay here in America with you and Moki."

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered and I smiled.

"Three to one Seto, you lose." I laughed looking over at Mokuba, "you mind getting the nurse and tell her I need a wheelchair, and the discharge?" I asked and he nodded attempting to run out of the room when Seto stopped him. "Still Seto?" I growled looking over at him.

"Your discharge has been taken care of, the car isn't here yet, there's no reason to leave just yet. On top of that paparazzi have pretty much surrounded the whole building, knowing you're here. Knowing the three of us are here. We're going to stay here until my security team gets here."

"Great," I growled shaking my head "then I'm walking out of here." I said and before Seto could move to object I jumped to my feet, only stumbling slightly before standing upright. "See, fine," I lied, hiding the pain that I clearly wanted to show. Then, I sat back down and let out a long breath, "I pride myself too much to show weakness to the paparazzi; and I don't want to hear it Seto, you do as well."

"Fine," he growled, "here's the plan, and you aren't going to argue, if you do, we will do this my way." I looked over at him from the corner of my eyes and he walked over. "The hospital is clear of reporters, when my team arrives you will ride from this room to the main entrance on the wheel chair, then you can walk out, if you think you can." He finished with a small sarcastic tone and I smiled softly.

"You underestimate me Seto." I laughed shaking my head and lowered my head. I could feel the heat radiating off my back and I fought a grunt, taking a deep breath.

"Seems like you're a beat weaker then you're letting us on to believe," Seto said and I raised my head to look at him with a smile.

"You're adorable when you think you're being a badass," I laughed and I saw him smile. His phone went off and he answered it as I forced myself to stand, wanting to stretch but I didn't. "Father," I said turning towards him and taking a couple of steps, "I'll take care if Industrial Illusions, you have my word."

"You should focus on resting," he said and I smiled shaking my head.

"I'll rest, but I'll upload most of the mainframe onto my laptop, and fix it anyway. Slowly, we'll wean the company," I glanced over at Seto.

"A merge?" Pegasus asked and I looked back over at him.

"I don't know, it depends on how all of this plays out." I said softly, "I can feel a darkness coming, something stronger than any of us have ever faced before. It's going to drag us into our pasts and if I can't get Seto to believe in it, then we might be doomed for failure."

"What do you mean?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, I can only feel it, an old rival returning with vengeance, I have a bad feeling it's the thief coming to finish off the Priest."

"You aren't telling stories again are you?" Seto growled coming up to my side and I sighed shaking my head.

"And therein lies the problem," I looked at Pegasus, "I'll try to keep you updated, but be on guard, the Ultimate Shadow Game is going to begin, soon I don't doubt."

"You can't mean," he said softly and I nodded.

"Whatever happens, we'll take it as it comes, let's go, my team is here and will be at the room momentarily." Seto said and I nodded again.

"Come with us, we'll drop you off, we need to continue this conversation," I said and he looked up at Seto who growled but bowed his head. With a very gentle hand on my back, Seto walked me to the door, and to a wheel chair, I sat down slowly growling. Setos team arrived and one of them pushed the wheelchair to the elevator and down across the main floor.

"You sure you can walk?" Seto asked seeing me painfully stand; I only nodded firmly and looked over at him.

"The sooner we get in that limo, the better, so let's just get this over with." He nodded and we started walking forward as his team surrounded us, opening the door. Seto placed an arm around my waist, it looked like a normal soft touch but I could feel him support my weight and this brought a soft smile on my face as we walked to the limo allowing me in first. The team did a good job keeping reporters off of us, and once the door shut I let out a long breath grunting softly.


	33. You Believe?

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked and I nodded softly.

"Yea, thanks to Seto."

"I knew you'd need help," he grinned and I shook my head.

"Father, to continue our conversation," I said closing my eyes, "Seto don't pay attention."

"You said the Ultimate Shadow Game?"

"Yes, it seems an old rival has returned from the shadows, and is hell bent on making the Priest pay for his actions." I looked towards the floor, "unfortunately, I cannot tell how soon he plans on attacking, or even how, what I do know however, is that it's going to take everything that we've got."

"So we'll duel him and win, just like we do everyone else that threatens us," Seto growled and I chuckled.

"I wish it were that simple," I crossed my arms and closed my eyes again. "No, this is a shadow game; it will not be played like a normal duel."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Pegasus asked and I frowned softly tightening my eyes.

"Whatever it is, it is going to involve our past, which makes it ever more important that at least my memories return. At least I can believe them when they appear; if I can at least regain them then I might be able to protect the Priest and myself."

"If you're believing in the whole story, why not just say me if I'm that Priest?"

"Cause it won't be you," I said and even he was shocked by this, my eyes slowly opened and I stared at the ground again. "No, he won't risk having both me and you in a body; he'll keep you out of things, as a ghost, in order to get to me though I will return to my old body, my old form."

"Wait, that's not making any sense," Mokuba said and I looked over at him.

"He plans on bringing us back to ancient Egypt, in order to redo what he tried to do so many years ago. He intends on summoning Zorc again, and he wants to destroy the world, but he needs to go back there in order to do it." I answered.

Seto chuckled and glared at him from the corner of my eyes, "you can't honestly believe that some ancient spirit has come back and is going to drag us back in time, do you?" he asked and I tightened my fist gritting my teeth. "Maybe you need to realize that all of this is all just a story, and if you stopped believing in it, you wouldn't worry so much about it."

"Kaiba," Pegasus warned and I shook my head.

"I've had enough lip out of you Seto," I growled and his glare met mine. "Not but a couple of hours ago, you just admitted to me that you did have a past and that you even accepted your fate and your power." His eyes narrowed, "must I show you more?" I growled.

"There is nothing you could show me that would make me believe in any of that." He snapped and I grinned darkly.

"Are you sure about that Priest?" I growled and Mokuba moved away the two of them left plenty of space between them and us, "because I would love to prove you wrong."

"Save your breath."

"Won't take any of my breath dear," for a moment we just stared at one another from the corner of our eyes, everything about us matched for that moment, the way we had our legs and arms crossed, our icy glares like we were an exact mirror opposite of each other.

"Don't waste my time," he growled finally turning his head away and I growled.

"That's it Seto," I snapped and he looked back over to catch my item glowing before he shut his eyes. We stood there, in a room in ancient Egypt both of us in our old outfits, my arms crossed glaring at him. His eyes glared at me, but his posture was more relaxed. "Look around Seto, you cannot deny that this scenery haunts you." His eyes narrowed a bit more on me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, all of this means nothing to me," he said and my arms relaxed a bit as he moved towards me. "I don't give a damn about any of this!" he said stopping just before me, I went to say something when his hand wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me into a firm kiss. Easing into him, I let out a long sigh and the kiss turned passionate before we partially broke apart, "I have you now, that's all that matters to me."

"As flattering as that is, Seto, you need to remember your past, you can't keep denying it." I said and he huffed looking away. "This is your past, this is who you are, who you used to be, you cannot deny it anymore."

"I can," I growled and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling my hips into his. "And I will. I don't care about any of this, it means nothing to me."

"You're lying," I said and he turned his head away, "I told you, you can't lie to me Seto; go ahead and try again, look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe. Look at me," I growled and his eyes caught mine, I smiled and rest my forehead on his, "lie to me again."

"No," he said and I chuckled.

"Then you admit it."

"No," he said again and I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"You're so thick headed Priest."

"And you're not?"

"At least I can admit my feelings," I grinned looking directly into his eyes.

"I can too, but I'd rather show you," a dark grin played about his face as his lips met mine and he pushed me up against a wall, knowing full well that here, my back wasn't in pain. His hand at my neck rest against the wall beside my head as his head pushed mine up, placing a kiss on the underside of my chin.

"Seto," I growled softly as he nipped at my neck, trailing his kisses down until he got to my shoulder where he bit more roughly. I groaned and closed my eyes, "Seto," I moaned tightening my hands on his chest and he chuckled backing his head away.

We both opened our eyes back in the limo and I blushed deeply dropping my arms and looking away out the window, trying to hide my face.

"I win," Seto said with a devious smile and I grunted softly.

"What exactly happened?" Mokuba asked and neither of us answered, but I heard Pegasus chuckle softly.

"Ah, young love," he said with a smile and the limo came to a stop. "Don't be a stranger Aura, please keep in touch, especially with your wounds." He said and I nodded as he kissed my forehead and left the car.

"I'm gonna ride up front," Mokuba said jumping out and moving to the front as the driver shut the personal divider, leaving Seto and I alone.

"You're cruel," I said softly and he looked over. I let out a soft chuckle and leaned over to him resting my head on his shoulder, "but I wouldn't love you if you weren't."

"You change your tune too much," he said and I chuckled again.

"You love it."

"Maybe not it, but you," he shifted slightly and I sat up as he rest his arm on the back of the seat so I could sit closer leaning into him. "You really should go home and rest," he said and I shook my head.

"No, that's quiet alright; I've spent enough time without you recently. I don't think I could go another night without your company." I heard him chuckle and I moved looking up at him, slowly he glanced down at me and my smiled grew, "you really are adorable."

"Shut up," he said and I laughed as he kissed me. We arrived at the hotel and he got out first, helping me out, then like before, helped me up into the condo. I moved from Seto and headed towards the couch, "maybe you should go lay in bed." He said and I grumbled something under my breath, his eyes caught mine and I complied.

Once in the room, I set my deck on the nightstand and slipped off my item setting it beside it, staring at both for a long moment. Letting out a sigh I closed my eyes, _He's going to have to believe, even if he doesn't want to. Or else,_ my eyes opened and I looked at the item.

"Or else what?" a voice growled and I looked over to see Seto standing there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I forgot we shared a mind link still. I forget to put up a block," I ignored his question then, using my good hand, grabbed the back of my shirt, painfully pulling it off; only to find that my entire chest was covered in bandages. Slowly, I sat down and took as deep of a breath as I could feel my back pull lightly.

"You didn't answer my question." Grabbing the remote, I turned and lay on my stomach, feet by my pillow, and ignored him again. After a moment, I heard him growl then stand between the television and myself.

"Are you going to play this game Seto?" I smiled looking up at him, "because you're not going to win, I'm tired and could very well just sleep."

"Except, you won't be sleeping long without these," he said raising a bottle of painkillers in his hand and I growled softly. "Now, answer my question."

"What's the point? Not like you believe it anyway." I yawned easily kicking a pillow up with my feet to my side, which I grabbed and wrapped my arms around placing my head on it. Closing my eyes momentarily I listened to try and see if he would move but after a couple of minutes I could still feel his eyes burning through me. "Stubborn," I growled opening my eyes, "As I've said a million times before, Seto. If you don't believe in your past, believe in your powers, then everything I have fought for over the last decade, will be pointless."

"How is something like a memory going to stop anything you need to do?"

I smiled and tried shifting lightly but pain kept me still, "If you don't at least accept your powers and your past then I won't have the strength to take my final form and help the Pharaoh." I said and lost my smile. "Please, I'm not feeling well; can we not talk about this?" I lied and he finally moved from me, leaving the room. Placing my head in the pillow I wanted to scream, but didn't and after a while, was unaware that I fell asleep.

A couple of hours passed and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and a stern voice calling my name. I only grumbled and refused to move, I was too comfortable, "no," I said with a yawn.

"If you don't take this you're going to be in a lot of pain," he said and I sighed opening my eyes, slowly, I forced myself to my hands, and then with his help, to sit back, shifting my legs out in front of me, grunting while doing so. "Here," Seto said handing me two small pills and a glass of water. I took the two pills and sipped the water, then rest the glass on my knee not looking at him.

"Thanks Seto," I said taking a couple more sips then handed him the glass. He took it setting it off to the side.

"Stay still," he said standing from the bed and leaving the room. A couple of moments passed and he returned with a small bowl, filled with something that was almost heavenly. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and moved across the bed until he sat behind me. There was a moment of stillness and I tried glancing at him over my shoulder but he sat just out of my vision. Then, I felt his hand at my waist, undoing the knot that kept the gauze in place.

Turning my head forward I closed my eyes as he began undoing the bandages, taking his time and being gentle. When the bandages were completely removed I shuddered softly, wrapping my arms around me and bending forward slightly. Still, he was silent, I then felt his touch, it was soft and it barely touched my skin, but I felt it over the scratches, run slowly down then and I bit my lip tightening my already closed eyes. Then, he pulled away reaching for the bowl.

"Seto, what are you doing?" I asked softly, smelling it again. It was something familiar, I knew what it was, but it was something ancient, something I couldn't quiet pick out.

"Trust me," he said and I nodded relaxing a bit. I then felt his touch again, this time a bit harder as he smoothed a paste over my back. Grunting softly, I closed my eyes and tried to remain still, the paste was warm, and it actually felt good, it tingled softly and the smell itself soothed me. As he continued, I listened to his breath, it wasn't normal, as if he were talking, chanting even. Looking over my shoulder, I was just barely able to see his face, his lips were moving very softly, and I couldn't hear or make out what he was saying.

Looking forward and towards the bed, I began thinking, _Why is this familiar?_ I closed my eyes and a memory stirred, he and I were sitting on a bed in ancient times, we were facing each other, his head hung low as if in embarrassment. Both of us looked like we were in some sort of a fight, his wounds were worse than mine.

I was sitting there; a small wooden bowl in my lap, occasionally I would dip my hand in it and place is gently on one of his wounds, making him grunt softly.

"_What exactly is that?_" he growled, and I only smiled softly, whispering something under my breath as I went. His eyes caught mine and he gasped softly, "_That spell, where did you learn it?_"

"_Some of the monsters we lock away aren't all full of darkness, some of them are pure,_" I said and looked up at him, "_One of them in particular is a healer, she taught me a spell and this remedy._"

"_You trusted it?_" he asked and I nodded continuing the spell and placing the paste on his wounds.

"_Seth, you need to have more faith._" My hand lowered and I exposed a shoulder, where I remembered a wound used to be from when Bakura accidently stabbed me. "_I used that same remedy and spell on me first, it healed it just fine. Before you know it these wounds will be healed._"

My eyes opened and I looked at the bed before me, Seto's hand had stopped and now lay gently on my back and I heard him growl softly. _Was he pulled into that memory?_ I thought to myself but didn't move.

"Yes," he growled and I sighed closing my eyes.

"Sorry," I said softly and I think he ignored me, because he finished putting the paste on, then left the room. Pulling my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them ignoring my skin being pulled on my back. Closing my eyes, I frowned softly and shut out the world, I thought I had blocked my mind from earlier, but it seemed like our mind link was stronger than that.

_I keep messing up._ I thought _this mission is impossible._ My back continued tingling and I grunted softly, still it was soothing and it brought a very faint smile to my face. _Dammit,_ I growled and was about to move when I felt the bed in front of me move, and suddenly, yet gently, my forehead as on his chest, and his arms were around me, being mindful of the scratches.

My legs fell to my side as he pulled me just a bit closer and I closed my eyes again frowning. There were no words, no sounds, just the touch, and it was needed, he knew it. I wanted to ask if he really did believe, I wanted to ask how he knew of the remedy, but I didn't, I enjoyed his company too much to aggravate him.

"Seto," I said softly and pulled back just enough to look up at him. I looked at him and I knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, I smiled and lowered my head, right now he wanted silence. His hand made it to the side of my face; lifting my head until our lips met. At that very moment, I understood everything he did, why he had his wall, why he said what he had. A single tear fell down my face and stopped at his hand, this caused him to back away, looking almost as if he believed he had hurt me.

Before he could move too far I forcefully wrapped both my arms around his neck and moved into him, burying my head in his neck. He was shocked at first, but slowly his arms wrapped around me and his head dropped down by mine.

"I was reading something," he said softly, I opened my eyes but didn't move. "A thought came to mind and I saw that same memory, so I indulged it momentarily. I remembered a list of ingredients and had someone run out to grab them." He finished and I could feel his tension, he still wanted to deny it, I could feel it. Then, with an aggravated sigh he stood, "get some rest," he said and left me.

I did as he asked, lie down and fell asleep. For most of the week, I slept; I was brought a laptop and worked on all of the Industrial Illusions work, bringing it back to speed. Every night, whether I was asleep or not, he would come in and put that paste on my back and every day I was able to move more and more; we rarely exchanged any words.


	34. You've Changed

By the end of the week I was able to walk around, shower and dress with ease, with literally no pain in my back. Late one night, I woke up and slid out of bed dressing, and packed a few things into a bag, I wrote down a short note, set it on the nightstand and snuck out of the room, taking one last glance at him. I made it quietly to the local Industrial Illusions office, where I had everything set up already, a car brought me to a local airport where I was given my own personal jet.

Sitting in the pilot's chair, I flew the plane to Egypt; by the time Seto woke up I was already half way around the world. With a low growl, he rolled over only to find the bed empty and sat up looking around the room confused. His eyes caught a note sitting on the nightstand with his name on it, picking it up he opened it. It read simply, "_This has nothing to do with you, I love you with all of my being but there is something I must do. Don't look for me._" Not but a minute after, Mokuba came running into the room with tears in his eyes, a note in his hand saying, "_Moki, I know I promised you I wouldn't leave, and I'm not, I will be back. I love you and your brother very much; keep him in line for me. I'll be back before you know it._" Neither of them exchanged any words.

I landed at an airline strip and parked in a private hangar, then walked out surprised when I saw the Ishtar's standing there, "what are you guys doing here?" I asked and Ishitzu smiled.

"I remember everything the necklace told me before I gave it to the Pharaoh. Come, we must talk," she said and I nodded. We all went to the underground crypt we grew up in and for most of the next week; I told them why I came and everything that had happened. The wounds on my back now long scars, and that I needed to study the Pharaoh's tomb, it was of vital importance.

They helped me without question, and during the day, I would study the hieroglyphs, at night I would work on the work I had from Industrial Illusions since I had brought along my laptop. I didn't know if Seto had tried calling me or not, I knew he could locate me so I left the phone in the plane, when I thought about him and Mokuba, which was often, I always glanced at the duel disk. I knew he couldn't locate me with it, but all it would take would be for me to play any card from my deck. I kept the disk on my arm, but never played, I wasn't ready to be found yet.

Three months passed and I sat deep within the crypt, reading over notes I had, confused, why couldn't my memories just return? Granted, since I had returned here, and walked through the land, most of my memories returned, but the important ones wouldn't. I heard the three of them speaking in the room beside mine, and I stood walking over, listening. They were talking about me and I growled in frustration, "What's going on?" I asked and they all looked at me, then back at one another.

Marik sighed stepping forward, "Seto found us in town, he demanded to know where you were. We said we hadn't seen you, he of course knew it was a lie, saying he saw your plane at the airport, found your cell phone. We still denied it and after a bit of arguing, he walked away from us."

"Did he leave Egypt?"

"I don't know," Marik said and I growled turning around.

"Aura, you should consider returning, he doesn't look well." Ishitzu said and I paused looking down, "what is so important here that you must ignore him?"

"I'm looking for something," I said softly and glanced over my shoulder "and I've almost found it." Walking from the room I returned to my notes and ignored even them now. Three more months passed, and I had a team out in the middle of the desert digging for something, until someone ran over to me shouting they had found it.

With a smile, I followed him over to the pit and was handed a small artifact. My smiled grew and I thanked them all, now I could go home. My memories had returned and I had the artifact I was looking for. On the ride back to the crypt I spun the small piece in my hand, smiling, I couldn't believe the condition it was still in; it was worn you could see it had aged five millennia, but it was still beautiful.

It was a small golden amulet, a bracelet that extended from the wrist to just before the elbow. On it had an engraving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, beneath it, in hieroglyphs, '_To my love, my life, never will I forget you._' Then his name in a cartouche beneath it, and my name right beside his.

Once back at the crypt I packed my things and the three of them stood behind me confused, "I found it." I said looking at them and tossed them the bracelet. All three were surprised, and looked up at me, "He needs to believe, I'm done playing."

"That's what this is all about?" Marik asked and I couldn't look up at him. "Aura, are you sure this is even going to work?"

"It took him three years to get that just right that alone has significant meaning to the both of us, if it doesn't then I'm giving up." I said and slung the bag over my shoulder and walked over to them, "thank you for everything; I'm sure our paths will cross soon again." I said slipping the bracelet into my bag, I hugged each one of them and left for the airport.

I had been keeping track of Seto's work, knowing full well that he was still in America. Once in the plane, I took a deep breath closing my eyes, I had no idea how he was going to take me just walking in, but I would have to try. I took off, and landed in America in the early afternoon, tired as hell but too adamant about what I was doing.

As soon as I stepped through the main doors, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me. Not sure if it was really me or not, I did look different with the tan I had acquired in Egypt. Using my key, rode the elevator to the top floor and walked across the floor, the secretary freezing seeing me.

"Ms, are you—" she stopped and I looked at her.

"Is he in there?" I asked and she nodded, "thank you." Walking to the door I took a deep breath and opened it, walking in softly.

"I thought I said no one was to bother me?" Seto growled not looking up from his work.

"I can leave if that's what you want," I said and his eyes shot up, straight into mine as he stood; clearly not believing what he saw. Shutting the door, we gave each other a hard look and I walked into the room stopping just before his desk. He didn't say anything and neither did I for a long while, tightening a fist he growled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted and I didn't say anything, "Do you have any idea how miserable Mokuba has been? You just left without saying a damn thing to either of us?" I still remained silent. "What exactly was so important that you had to leave like that?"

Without a word, or a change in my posture, I set the artifact on the desk and he stood upright not believing what he saw, "That." I said simply. "I'll be at the condo." Turning, I left the office and I heard him say something but didn't care what it was.

I took a cab to the hotel and went straight up to the room, opening it slowly and quietly. To my surprise, Mokuba was not sitting there watching TV, so I shut the door and walked inside.

"Is that you Seto?" Mokuba said coming out of the side bedroom and froze when he saw me.

With a soft smile I said, "Hey Moki." Tears filled his vision and he bolted across the room, I had just enough time to drop my bag and kneel as he jumped into me wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his head in my shoulder. He cried, I was sure of it and I just held him, "I'm sorry," I said softly, "I truly am, there wasn't a moment that went by I didn't think of you, or Seto. I missed you so much," I said and felt like even I was going to cry.

Slowly, he backed away and wiped his tears away, "why did you have to leave?" he asked.

"There was something very, very important I left behind in Egypt, and it took me a long time to find it. Something Seto and I both needed, I knew if I told him what I was looking for he wouldn't allow me to leave, so I just left. Trust me when I say, I had no intention of hurting you."

"I know," he said softly, "but you didn't call, write or anything."

"I know," I said with a frown, "I was so caught up in my work I didn't realize what was going on." I couldn't even keep eye contact with him I was so ashamed.

"You look sick, is everything alright?"

"Just haven't slept in a couple of days, I literally just flew in."

"Go get some sleep; we'll catch up when you wake up, alright?" I nodded and hugged him deeply again and kissed his forehead. Grabbing my bag, I stood and walked to my room, setting the bag to the side, and removing the item tossing it on the night stand. I was barely able to finish changing before I lay on the bed and passed out.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I felt the bed beside me move. For a moment, I was shocked and sat upright rubbing my eyes with a growl, I didn't even have enough time to recover or fully adjust my eyes before I felt a tight, passionate kiss against me, and a firm arm around my waist. I knew that touch better then I knew my deck, and tears fell down the side of my face. He held me still for a long while and when we finally broke apart, I couldn't look at him, instead my eyes dropped and so did my head. His hand made it to my chin and lifts my head up, but my sight still looked away.

"Aura," he said softly and slowly, my eyes caught his. For a second, while our eyes interlocked, I saw everything in his eyes. The pain he had felt the last six months, the unbelief of me standing before him, the overwhelming love he had at this very moment in time, and another few tears fell. He pulled me towards him again and kissed me firmly again, laying me back gently and began removing our clothes. That night was the most passionate and love filled night I had ever spent with him, every touch was soft, caressing, every breath craved us wanting more and when it was over, we never held each other tighter, or fell asleep more peacefully.

I was the first to wake; I was turned into him, still wrapped tightly in his arms. It was at this moment in time I realized how bad I had missed him, my hands lay on his chest, and slowly I ran a soft finger around in oblong circles; drawing imaginary lines. I stared at my hands as I did so, frowning, thinking about everything and nothing. After a minute, I felt his soft lips on my forehead and I stopped moving my finger but never looked up.

I heard him say something so soft it was almost inaudible, but I heard it clear as day; it was something so ancient I didn't think he remembered it and I looked up at him, eyes wide. "Seto," I said softly and he only smiled, tears came to my eyes and I closed them looking away again. "You shouldn't forgive me," I got out and attempted to move away when his arms locked around me and kept my firm against him.

In the same ancient language, he said, "Every day that passes, I love you more than the last. Nothing you do or say will make me falter." A single tear fell down my face and he wiped it away. He did remember, everything and my hands tightened on his chest, "stop crying," he said in English and I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm happy you accepted me back so willingly. That you still love me as much as you do, you have no idea how worried I was. So, thank you."

"Don't worry about it, alright?" he asked and I nodded, he allowed me to sit upright and turn my back on him stretching then walked over to the bathroom, showering and changing before moving out into the main room. We went to his office today and pretty much as soon as I stepped inside I decided I didn't feel much like working and he could see it on my face, "come on, there's something I've been wanting to check out." He said and I nodded following him down into the testing arena where some of his techs were trying to find a winning combination against the Gods.

Over the next couple of hours he watched and I sensed Seto's agitation grow with everything losing duel. I found it strange that he never even asked me about a strategy, my father was after all the creator of the card game. I had zoned out for so long I hadn't realized Seto was yelling at them, telling them to find a new job and I smiled shaking my head as he turned and left.

"You're not fired, don't worry about it, if he does fire you, you'll be rehired at the same pay at Industrial Illusions." I said smiling at them and they bowed as I followed Seto out walking down a long hallway, one side completely made out of windows overlooking his theme park. He stopped and looked out the windows, I knew he was thinking and I stood just behind him with my arms crossed waiting, after a couple of moments he turned to look at me; we just watched one another for a while.

A smile appeared on his face and he looked away shaking his head, "you think I would have bothered to ask you."

"I was wondering how long it would take."

"You know what I'm trying to accomplish."

"Same thing you have been for the last couple of years," I sighed and looked out the window, "beat the King of Games, regain your title; funny because as of this moment in time not only do you have to beat Yugi but you also need to beat me. Right now, Seto, I have your title." I grinned looking at him.

"You're no threat to me."

"Oh?" I asked with a laugh, "and why is that?"

"I know you all too well dear," he moved close to me, pushing me against the window, "I know very well, if I was so wrapped up in getting that title back from you like I am to Yugi you'd throw a duel just to appease me."

"Now that you say it like that, I won't."

"You will," his nose brushed mine and our lips just barely touched, "A title like that has no real meaning to you, you've already stated that."

"But I'll keep it knowing how much it irritates you, kind of like my own black mail." I chuckled.

"No, you won't." his lips finally met mine and I smiled against him until we pulled apart, "now, answer my question."

"You never asked one dear."

His face hardened and it made me laugh again, "Does your father have a card that can defeat the Gods?"

"I don't know why don't you call him and ask?"

"Why don't _you_ call him and ask?"

"The card's not for me, Priest." I moved past him and he followed behind catching up to me and grabbing my arm swinging me around to face him, our lips brushed but never met again and I blushed as he held me tight against him.

"How would you like to see your father again?" my eyes narrowed on him, "because we're paying him a visit."

"Stubborn," I growled and he pulled away walking from me and I hissed following him to the duel arena across the park, down into the basement. "Seriously Seto; you turned your own arena into a launch pad for your Dragon Fetish jet?" I asked and he shot me a glare.

"You can stay."

"I didn't realize I was invited." He tossed me a helmet and I sighed jumping into the seat behind his putting the helmet on as the jet turned and began rising.

"Systems check," Seto said and I looked at the screens around me.

"Everything's good Priest."

"Blue Eyes, you are good for takeoff," a voice rang and I smiled.

"I hope you know what you're doing big brother." Mokuba asked through the headset.

"I was just hoping the same thing," he replied and I growled.

"You're joking right?!" he only chuckled in response once off into the air I let out a long sigh shaking my head, "I swear Seto, you're going to be the death of me, you know that?" he didn't respond and I looked at the coordinates on the screen, "what month is it?"

"June, why?" he asked.

"We're going to the wrong destination." Spinning the chair I moved towards a keypad and began typing new coordinates then uploaded it, "there."

"Where is _there?_" he asked and it brought an image up on his screen, "how do you know that?"

"He's my father; he tells me when he's not going to be home. Trust me Seto; I wouldn't drag you along if I didn't know the right destination."

"Funny, I thought I was dragging you along."

"Don't be so smug Priest," I smiled and turned the chair back then let out a long sigh resting back into the chair, "plus it's a good thing, that means our trip has been shortened by a couple of hours."

The computer buzzed, _Phone call._ A voice said and I grumbled.

"It's for you," Seto said and I hit a button.

"Hello, this is Aura." I said.

"_Ah, my dear daughter, how are you?_"

"Funny you should call; Seto has an itch to see you." I laughed and Seto growled.

"_Oh?_ _And why is that?_"

"You'll know soon enough."

"_Very well, listen I need to speak with you, it seems something's come up, something strange has happened._" He said and I lost my smile, "_I can sense it, can't you?_"

"I was hoping it was a fleeting darkness, something that will be dealt with and not cause much problems." I responded, "But if even you can feel it, I'm afraid it's worse than that."

"_Yes._" He said simply, "_I had a nightmare last night, about the Gods._"

Seto chuckled, "It was only a nightmare old man; maybe you're beginning to go senile."

"Watch it Seto, you know I control most of the throttle positions back here and I can very well land this jet by force." I growled and he didn't say anything. "Sorry, now what happened about the Gods?"

"_There was an ancient voice, someone was chanting in the ancient language, of course I couldn't understand it, and then something destroyed the Gods._"

"Destroyed?" I asked.

"_Yes,_" he said and there was silence for a moment.

"We will be at your summer estate in about an hour, we'll discuss more then."

"_Why the sudden visit?_"

"Seto needs to discuss something with you, seems he can't do it over the phone, I'm sure whatever it is for has to do with your dreams and the darkness we are about to face."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon._" The line was cut and I sighed crossing my arms again.

"Strange," I said softly. "Who and what could possibly take down the Gods?"

"Me." Seto answered and I smiled shaking my head. _No, Seto, it's not you, something bigger is at play here,_ I thought to myself looking out the window.


	35. You've Changed Pt2

In about an hour, we landed outside of his villa, where Croquet was waiting and led us to the poolside. "Why don't you have an estate like this?" I asked Seto and he only glared back at me, "geez, sorry I asked."

We walked up behind Pegasus who smiled and stood, "could it be? My dear friend Kaiba-boy." He faced us and I smiled at him, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Good to see you Father," I moved past Seto and hugged him firmly, then turned to face Seto as Pegasus left his arm hung around me, this seemed to mildly irritate Seto. Seeing as Seto was a possessive man seeing an arm around me that wasn't his, even if it were my fathers, pissed him off.

"Save the pleasantries Pegasus," Seto growled, "You and I have never been friends, so let's not start pretending that we are."

Pegasus smiled and looked over at me, "you deal with this?"

"Daily," I laughed, "you get used to it after a while." I shrugged and Pegasus chuckled.

"Oh my, sounds like someone needs a hug," Pegasus turned his attention on Seto.

"No thanks," Seto said rather quickly, "you could however return your daughter."

"Oh, jealous," Pegasus asked and I left his side moving towards Seto pushing into him lightly.

"Be nice or he's not going to help you." I said to him but I think he ignored me.

"Since you mention it, there is something I need," he said to Pegasus and stepped forward, "listen, I've come to your fantasy island to find a card that's strong enough to beat Yugi's three Egyptian God cards."

Pegasus looked at me, then back at Seto, "and you believe I have this all powerful God smiting card because?"

"Because, you created the game Pegasus."

"Once upon a time Kaiba-boy, but I'm retired now the only places I create are places like this for the fishes to enjoy."

"Retired?" Seto gasped and looked over at me and I smiled scratching the back of my head.

"Yea, forgot to mention that." I smiled, "right after I got out of the hospital he signed the company over to me. He still helps every now and again but I do most of the work."

"We'll discuss this later," he growled at me then looked back at Pegasus, "I know you Pegasus, you created the God cards, you never would have let them out of your sweaty little hands unless you also created a way to beat them; just in case."

Pegasus looked over at me, "don't even tell him where the Gods came from, it's no use, I've tried." I sighed and he nodded looking at Seto.

"Very well, I confess, I may have one card that can help, but you can't have it." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Seto grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-boy, but I don't think you deserve it. True, I may not see as well as I once did, but it doesn't take a magic eye to see how much Yugi has trounced your sorry behind again and again; quite frankly, it's embarrassing. Not to mention, I know how you treat my daughter, and if you speak to me as you do, I know you speak to her the same."

"Please don't bring me into this," I sighed stepping away from Seto hearing his growls of aggravation grow.

"Well, since I'm such a disappointment, you'll have no trouble defeating me in a duel." Seto said and I looked over at him a bit surprised.

"And why would I duel you?"

"Because if you put up the card I need to beat Yugi, I'll wager these." He said bringing up his three Blue Eyes. At first I didn't think Pegasus would fall for that bait, he never duels anymore, and if he truly wanted those cards, he could just make three more.

"Wow, you'll throw your three precious Blue Eyes just for a chance to trounce little Yugi? My, my, my seems you're even more desperate then I thought; well I guess I could dust off my deck, but there's one catch."

"What's that?" he hissed.

"If you are to duel me, you have to use her deck, or she can duel me and she has to use your deck."

"That hardly seems fair."

"Come now Kaiba-boy, both of your decks are balanced evenly, and are based off each other, you should have no problem using her deck at all." He said and Seto looked over at me, I only smiled softly and bowed my head.

"Fine, you're on." Seto said looking back at Pegasus. We walked behind Pegasus down towards the basement and I stood away from Seto.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked and I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't under the impression I had to tell you every one of my actions." I said giving him a coy smile and a short glare. "I had planned on bringing it up to you when I announced your tournament."

"_My_ tournament, why wasn't I informed of this?"

I laughed shaking my head, "it was going to be a surprise; I'll let you know more about it on the flight home." We walked into a room with an arena and I handed him my deck, "now concentrate on this duel." He nodded taking my deck and walked towards the arena. Sitting in the chair at its side I crossed my legs and arms watching.

Their witty banter started even before the duel did, they senselessly attacked each other with words and I sighed shaking my head, "this is ridiculous." They both looked over at me, "you complain that Seto banter's too much and you complain Pegasus banters too much, yet here you are needlessly attacking each other." They ignored me and carried on with the duel. Pegasus went to explain a card and Seto cut him off, explaining his ever expanding knowledge and I shook my head again, _I wish Moki was here; at least he could make fun of them with me._ I thought and caught both of their glares, _Oh yea; mind link._

Pegasus made some joke about Yugi beating Seto for nearly three years and I growled biting my lip, _Pegasus,_ I thought and he looked over at me, _be careful how far you push him, I do have to deal with him when we get home._ No nodded softly and looked back.

"I don't need you backing me up, if he wants to play games let him," Seto hissed.

"When I block you out of my mind, stay out alright, don't dive back in." I smiled.

"I can do this without you," he grinned, "just you watch." He played a combination of cards, fused three dragons together; beat Pegasus with an attack that sent him to the ground. With a gasp I rushed over to him helping him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded as Seto went through his deck left on the table.

"Looks like you had two cards," he said and we both looked over.

"Two cards? But there was only one." Pegasus said standing with me.

"Yea right, nice try you snake. If you want to lift home, you better come along Aura." He said walking towards the door and I growled.

"I'll call when I get home, will you be alright?" he nodded.

"Be careful, something's not right." He said and I nodded.

"I know you did only have one card, which means someone planted a second one in your deck. Be safe, I'll keep in touch." He nodded again and I ran after Seto who was already down the hall. Slowing behind him I watched him as he walked, something wasn't right I could sense it. He wasn't the same, something was twisting him, I could see it; could it have been the same darkness that twisted him five millennia ago?

"What are you staring at?" he growled stopping outside and looked over at me. "Maybe you should stay here; you seem to be a nuisance."

"What are you talking about Seto? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it just seems the more and more we do together, the more you have the knack to try and take me down a peg. Your mouth is getting a bit too loose."

"Seto…" I said softly and took a firm posture shaking my head. "I told Mokuba I wasn't leaving him again so whether you like it or not I'm coming back with you."

"Fine, but try and keep your mouth shut." He said jumping into the jet and I growled doing the same, something was indeed wrong, unfortunately I couldn't tell what. I remained silent looking out the window as we flew home and I thought back to the memory in ancient Egypt, of him being possessed by the darkness, what caused it? Closing my eyes I thought back as hard as I could, I remembered a powerful dark sorcerer; what was his name, what was he trying to accomplish?

My eyes opened, "Anubis!" I muttered and looked towards the ground, _yes! It was Anubis who tainted the Priest's item, I remember now. He wanted the Pharaoh's power so he needed to corrupt his court one by one, he needed to get to me but Seth took the hit thus possessing him instead. But, does that mean he has returned to finish what he started?_

I heard Seto grunt in aggravation, "I thought I said to stay silent."

"I blocked you out again, why do you keep digging in?"

"I'm not; maybe these so called powers of yours aren't as real as you thought they were." I clenched my fist and grit my teeth wanting to say something but took a deep breath instead calming myself. Once back at the office I followed him silent, not even thinking a thing as he went down into the basement, I followed Mokuba out as Seto yelled at him to find Yugi.

"Aura, what's gotten into Seto?" Mokuba asked as we were in the limo.

"I don't know, but he's not the same." I said, "He's even yelling at me more than usual, and being a bit more violent. Something's happening to him," I finished and looked down the street to see the museum. "Driver, stop there, at the museum."

"Yes ma'am."

"How do you know he's there?"

"Call it a hunch," I smiled and he nodded. As soon as we pulled up to the museum Yugi came running out stopping by our side and I stood form the car, Mokuba following.


	36. Pyramid of Light

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We've been looking all over town for you, Seto wants to see you, and he says it's urgent." Mokuba said and I nodded.

"Wait, Seto? He's alright?" he asked and both Mokuba and I looked at each other then away.

"Get in; I'll explain it to you on the way." He nodded and we got back inside.

I explained to him how Seto is hell-bent trying to find a winning combination to beat his God cards that we went to see Pegasus for them. "Yugi, what you don't understand was Seto found two cards in my father's deck."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"My Father only made one card, someone put that second card into his deck; whoever did it, wants Seto to play it. It's twisting him, Seto, he's become more violent, more aggressive, possessed by a dark nature it seems. I fear it's by the same person who did it five millennia ago."

"Same person?" Yugi asked and I looked over seeing it was now the Pharaoh.

"Remember when I showed you the time Seth was possessed by the Millennium Rod?" he nodded, "well, what I found out, the man who possessed him was Anubis, trying to get to you, Pharaoh."

"Did you say Anubis?" he gasped and I nodded, "we were just at the museum looking at an exhibit where his coffin was, he just disappeared."

"Tell me, did they find a glass pyramid?" he nodded, "damn it, that Pyramid is known as the 'Lost Item' it's the Pyramid of Light, please don't tell me when the mummy disappeared it did as well."

"It did."

"Damn, then we're up for one hell of a fight." The limo slowed to a stop and Yugi entered the tower, Mokuba and I remained outside for a moment worried. "This isn't right, something bad is going to happen and we need to get up there, fast." I said and he nodded. We went to the observation disk above the field and I stood there with my arms crossed as Mokuba did his thing.

"Seal the exits Mokuba," Seto said and Mokuba looked over at me, I nodded and Mokuba did so the duel began. Within just a couple of turns Yugi had all three Gods and I was sure the one card Seto had face down was one of the two cards he got from Pegasus.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't go too far," I said simply and he nodded now worried Seto drew a card and activated his face down card. I slammed my hands on the computer, "Seto don't activate that card!" I shouted but he ignored me.

"Pyramid of Light!" he said and a bright light blinded us.

"No," I said softly. The pyramid surrounded the duel and the Gods were destroyed, then the building began to shake. "Come on, we need to get out of here." I said and he began typing at the computer.

"This thing isn't moving."

"Alright, then—" I stopped as pain warped my body and I fell to a knee gasping for air, _what the hell is this?_ I thought _I know this feeling, that's the same darkness that tainted Seth. No, it can't really be Anubis._ I thought and heard Mokuba calling my name. I tried pushing through the pain and I wrapped my arm around him lifting him from his feet. Jumping out the back of the deck, I spread my golden wings and landed softly on the arena floor setting Mokuba down, and then falling to a knee again in pain.

"Aura, what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

"That pyramid, Seto has no idea what he's just done." I grunted closing my eyes, "we need to get somewhere safe, and fast." I said and he nodded, then we pushed onward moving to one of the door ways, to watch from a distance.

A while passed and I forced myself to my feet, "Aura, what are you doing?"

"Stay here Mokuba, no matter what, alright? And if things get too hectic get out of here." I handed him my cell phone, "call Pegasus, we're going to need help." He nodded taking my phone and I walked towards the pyramid stopping at it. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand on it and felt it slip through but the pain I had already felt began growing. Pushing through it, I fell through the wall and fell to a knee just the other side growling in pain.

"Aura?" The Pharaoh gasped and I looked up at him.

"You have to stop this duel, immediately; or get that card off the field. That is the same card, same item that tainted the Priest in the past, and it's done it to him again. Pharaoh, Seto has been possessed by Anubis, you have to stop him!" I shouted and he was shocked.

"You should really listen to yourself," Seto said and I looked over at him, "possessed by some ancient God? I knew you were low Aura, but not that low."

"Listen to yourself Seto, you never speak like this, especially to her!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"What I say and do to my family is my own business Pharaoh." Seto said and my eyes went wide.

"There, that's all the proof you need Pharaoh, Anubis thinks the Priest and I are still married, and you know Seto will never call you Pharaoh." I tried forcing myself to my feet and only growled in pain, "Yugi, you have to stop him, but be careful this is an ancient shadow game now, when you lose life points you lose a part of your life energy. Please, finish this." I said and he nodded firmly he drew a card continuing the game.

_You stopped me last time Princess, but you won't this time._ A dark voice echoed in my mind.

_Anubis,_ I hissed, _you will be stopped, I assure you that._

He laughed, _Just look at your Priest, he was so easy to take, just like he was five thousand years ago._

_Leave him alone._ I snapped.

_No, I don't think I will._ He laughed again and the voice faded from my mind, when I opened my eyes Seto had his Ultimate Dragon on the field and I grit my teeth. Then he sacrificed it to play the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon and attacked his magician sending Yugi's life points down to 200 and he fell to the ground.

"Pharaoh!" I shouted and growled grasping my chest looking down, "please, get up." I begged closing my eyes, "only you can stop this duel."

Seto laughed and I looked over at him, "you should be happy," he said looking at me, "you're wed to a champion."

"You're not Seto, so stop pretending!" I shouted, "I know the real Seto and he's nothing like you!"

"You need to silence yourself!" he shouted and I felt the pain grow and I yelled in pain falling forward.

"Aura!" the Pharaoh called.

"I can't let you do this any longer," I muttered slowly moving to my feet, barely able to hold myself up. "I let you take him last time, but I won't any longer." Once I was able to control my balance I took a firm posture and ran at him, slamming directly into Seto's chest. Everything paused for a moment and I then fell through Seto into another body pushing against someone completely different. We both hit the ground and I yelped in pain again.

"Aura," I heard both Yugi and Seto say.

"Clever wench you are." Anubis said standing and grabbed my neck forcing me off my feet into the air, "but this time you are no match to stop me neither you nor your precious Priest have the power!" he laughed and threw me across the field, my back slammed into the wall and I fell face first into the ground. "It's a surprise you could even get into the pyramid, your God origin should have rid you the moment you touched it."

"Funny what you can do when you love someone," I smiled and looked over at Yugi, "take the last of my life force, and beat him." I said and began glowing before I passed out.

When my eyes opened a giant dragon was attacking Seto and Yugi; and then used a magic card to void them of any monster card that could have stood up against them. Growling softly I moved to my elbows and noticed one card that had blown my way and grabbed it.

"You have no monsters that can defeat me, now your world is mine!" Anubis said as his power continued to grow.

"You forgot one thing you son of a bitch," I grinned, "we fight as a team, and you always lose!" I raised the card; "I summon Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, use Nova Blast!" the dragon appeared and attacked the monster completely destroying Anubis and I sighed as everything settled. I lowered my head closing my eyes; _finally _I thought and forced myself to my feet as Seto moved over to me. "Don't touch me," I growled seeing him reach for me and I walked around him towards Yugi. "Thanks Pharaoh, Yugi, for everything." He nodded firmly, I heard a group run in and I sat down on a pile of rubble sighing, the pain was gone but I felt weak and I ran my hands over my face grunting softly.

"Are you alright?" Pegasus asked and I looked up to see him kneeling in front of me.

"Sorry I never called," I smiled and he shook his head, "did Mokuba call you?"

"Yes, he said he wasn't sure what was going on, but that you needed me down here."

I nodded, "well, I'm glad you came down." He smiled and I did as well seeing Seto growling something at Yugi and the others, as he was walking away he stopped and looked over at me. With a sigh I stood and looked at Pegasus, "I'll call you later tomorrow, I need some rest, and to take care of Seto's wound." He nodded.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said and I nodded following Seto out to his limo. No one said anything during the ride, and once at the hotel Mokuba rushed off to his room and Seto and I moved into ours. I went straight into the bathroom grabbing a few things and when I returned he was already changed sitting on the bed, knowing full well I wanted to look at his wound.

Removing the bandage Mokuba had put on there I poured some of the alcohol onto a swab and began cleaning it, still in absolute silence. It only took a minute to clean it off and I lifted his arm just enough to wrap it tightly then placed my hand over it gently. I muttered a very soft spell he didn't hear and I heard him grunt softly before he fell into the bed passing out. The spell should keep him asleep until at least early afternoon, and it should heal the wound nicely. I sat him more comfortably in the bed and pulled the cover over him sighing very softly then snuck out of the hotel returning to his office.

Once there I began working, setting up a construction crew to come in first thing in the morning to fix the arena, then I prepared a very thorough, full-proof, speech for the press, as well as organized a press conference for late in the afternoon tomorrow. When morning came, the construction crew had already begun working full force, his secretary came in, and I gave everything to her in case I didn't remember myself. Sleep tugged heavily at my eyes and by the time noon came around I found it hard to stay awake, but I wasn't going to just go back to the hotel, I might as well stay and make sure everything ran smoothly.

Standing, I sat on the couch and lay back looking at the two cards in my hand, the Shining Dragon and Pyramid of Light. The Dragon was a card Seto could keep, no doubt it was a powerful card but I knew he could handle it. Pyramid of light on the other hand, I ripped it into two and tossed both cards on the table then let out a long sigh shutting my eyes for just a moment.

Seto snapped upright in bed and looked over to see it was empty, he growled standing and dressing as fast as he could growling under his breath the whole time. Rushing out of the room he jumped into his limo and got to the office about to storm in when his secretary stopped him.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, Mrs. Pegasus asked me to give this to you," she said handing him a folder and he looked at her questionly but took it. "Also, try not to make too much noise; I think she fell asleep in there." He was a bit surprised but walked into the office quietly shutting the door, scanning the room he found me sleeping on the couch, a hand behind my head and the other on my stomach, a soft scowl on my face. Then, he noticed the two cards on the table, one of which had been ripped in half and he growled picking up the cards. Slipping the Dragon into his deck, he looked at the two pieces of the pyramid and sighed ripping the card up a bit more then tossed it into the trash can.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone call my name, with a hiss I turned away from him and reached for my blanket, but couldn't find it. With another hiss I looked over and realized that I wasn't in my bed and then continued looking over my shoulder to see Seto kneeling there. Moaning I turned my back on him and grabbed the pillow under my head and placed it over my head letting out a long breath.

"How long have you been here?" he asked and I shrugged. With a sigh he stood and walked across the office to his desk where his phone buzzed, "what?"

"Sir, the press is ready." His secretary said and at first even I was confused and glanced at my watch.

"Shit!" I cursed jumping up and fixing my hair and outfit, moving over to him I grabbed his folder and opened it up, "read this, let's go." I said and he was too confused to argue as I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room into the elevator.

"What is this?" he asked reading it.

"Your speech for the press conference," I sighed resting against the back wall rubbing my eyes. "Your arena is being rebuilt as we speak and last night near midnight you received a lot of phone calls and emails regarding the explosions at the park, I wrote up that for you, it should get you and your corporation out of everything." I said and the door opened, walking out I walked off a different direction.

"Where are you going now?"

"Back to the hotel," answering, I waived him off and entered his limo returning to the hotel where I crashed on the bed without even changing or moving under the covers. I passed out before I even hit the pillow.


	37. To the Virtual World!

. A couple of hours passed and I rolled off the bed standing sighing. I took off my jacket and tossed it on the bed then brushed out my hair. I was definitely still tired but if I slept any more I wouldn't sleep tonight.

Moving out of the room I stopped in the living room to see Seto and Mokuba sitting on the couch, on opposites end. Without saying a thing I continued walking and made a cup of coffee not caring how quite or loud I was being. When finished, I glanced at Seto briefly who was watching me before moving out onto the balcony sitting on a chair and setting the cup on the table beside me. I was alone for a lot longer than I had assumed before the door opened and quietly shut, but no one walked past me and I knew Seto stood against the door in his usual crossed arm posture, silent.

"If you're not going to say anything, can you leave me alone?" I asked and he didn't move, I let out a long sigh and sipped my coffee turning my head from him.

A long couple of minutes passed and he finally spoke up, "I'm sorry." I was shocked and looked over at him to find him looking towards the city. "You were right; I should have listened to you." I didn't say anything, only looked at him; I knew he wasn't going to say anything more about it and I smiled softly looking away.

"I know it wasn't your fault, I know it wasn't you who said the things you did. Still," I trailed off and rubbed my arms slightly frowning, "they were hurtful, and it's hard just to throw it over my shoulder."

"More so than that," he said softly, "both you and Pegasus tried to warn me."

"Your ego got in the way, I'm used to it and so is he." I sipped my coffee again. "Don't worry about ignoring our words of advice, if anyone should be used to it, it's me and Moki." I knew as soon as I said it I hurt him but it was the truth, "and I guess I suppose I deserve it." I sighed standing walking over to the railing and placing my hands on it with a soft smile. "You are right, I am mean myself."

"No, you're not." He said walking over and turned leaning on the railing.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, "I can't be mad at you even if I wanted too you know." Standing upright I turned towards him, "you're too adorable."

"I hate that," he growled under his breath looking away.

"Let's just pretend everything that happened yesterday, didn't, alright?" I asked stepping in front of him and he looked at me, "alright?" I asked again and I saw a soft smile.

"On one condition," he said and my smile faded as I looked at him intently. I saw his smile grow as he chuckled softly and pulled me into him kissing me passionately. I couldn't help but smile and move just a bit closer; when we pulled apart we didn't move far, "that." He said simply and I shook my head placing my forehead on his and closing my eyes.

"You're still adorable," I muttered and he shook his head. Opening my eyes I moved my forehead away, "Now, I know what you're going to say next, Mr. All-Business."

"Actually, I had no intention of speaking business with you right now." He said and I was surprised, "you were right, what you do with your company is none of my business."

"But it is in a way, especially if you uphold your promise." I said with a thin smile and he studied me for a moment, "because depending on what I do with my business, it will directly influence you and yours down the road. That is unless; you don't want me to stick around." I felt his arms loosen and I pulled away moving back to the railing where I looked out, still a smile on my face, "either way, it's your move Kaiba." I looked back at him as he looked at me, knowing I only used his last name when I was serious.

With a chuckle I looked out towards the sunset and couldn't help but smile, the warm breeze was soothing. I felt his arms around me as he pulled me back to him, his head resting gently by mine and he just held me against him for a while. Time seemed to slow to a stop except for the breeze and the slow raise and fall of his chest which made me sink further into him too happy to be let go. When the sun finally set I shook my head laughing softly.

"What?" he asked and I took a slight step back forcing him back then moved forward to turn and lean against the railing. I knew it wouldn't take him but a second to move close again and wrap his arms around my waist, and it didn't.

"I really do love you, you know." I saw him smile before he kissed me, pulling me tight against him, then with a single arm around my waist lift me from the ground sitting me on the railing and moving even closer. I couldn't help but break the kiss with a huge smile which seemed to disappoint him slightly.

"May I ask what brought that on?"

"You really want to know?" I asked moving hair from his face and messing with it slightly, he only nodded. "Well, I was thinking about the virtual world you created, when we all were trapped there." I said and his eyes caught mine and became hard, "when I met the queen, the princess led the group away to be adorned with armor; she took me away and gave me specific armor. It was then she told me all about you, and why you created her, and I couldn't help but think only someone who really truly loved me, would ever do something like that. It was at that very moment, I realized how much I really did love you, how just your presence makes me feel safe, I look into your eyes and I feel like I'm home. That no matter what you do, what you say just being with you makes me happy; that beyond a shadow of a doubt, I love you more than anything, Seto Kaiba."

He smiled finally and raised his hand to the side of my face, stroking it gently, but didn't say anything; I didn't need or want him too.

"On top of all of that, even though we were separated for close to six years, you know me all too well." I rest my forehead on his, "You know everything about me, and you never even had to ask." He didn't say anything only kissed me gently.

"Come with me," he said taking my hand and I nodded following him inside where Mokuba looked at us as we walked towards the door.

"Everything alright?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

"We'll be back, don't stay up." Seto said and he nodded turning back towards the TV. The limo drove us to his office and we went downstairs into a restricted section of the building.

"Shady much," I said softly following him down the dark halls and he chuckled. He stopped at a door and typed in a pass code, and then it did a retinal scan before opening the door allowing us in. There were four virtual pods and Seto walked over to the computer firing everything up. I was confused walking over to the pod which opened at my touch, "are we really?" I asked looking over at him and he didn't look at me, only smiled. Shaking my head I removed my deck setting it in the holder on the pod which closed and began reading the deck.

He moved over to the pod besides mine and only glanced at me briefly before jumping in and letting the pod close. With a sigh I got into mine and the pod closed as the helmet slipped over my head; I felt a very, very light pull and I smiled closing my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them again I saw I was standing in a city, the large one right outside the palace and I felt weirdly uncomfortable. Whatever I was wearing was gaining a lot of attention as people whispered pointing at me and I looked down grunting. I was wearing the same Blue Eyes armor I left in, and the helmet was still on my head.

Glancing over my shoulder I turned in a circle and didn't see Seto, with a soft growl I headed towards the castle ignoring the whispers as I walked past them. Once through the main gates people actually started bowing as I walked passed them and I was surprised but ignored them until I stepped into the castle and found both the Princess and the Queen standing there with a smile.

"Hello Aura, it's been a while." The Queen said and I smiled bowing lightly.

"Three years," I said and they walked up to me, "has he made it here yet?" I asked and they looked at one another then back at me. "That's a no then, no problem, I'm sure he'll arrive shortly." They nodded and we walked down the halls to the sitting room where they sat and I stood by the window looking out.

"So, why have you returned?" Edina asked and I smiled.

"Wish I knew, Seto kind of dragged me here." I leaned against the wall beside the window and watched the people move below. "Still he's put a lot of effort into this world." A thought occurred to me and I smiled devilishly looking over at the queen, "you wouldn't happen to have a matching dress would you?" knowing exactly what I was thinking she smiled and nodded then took me into her room handing me one and I changed into it, also gave me a matching crown. We looked almost exactly alike, minus very, very small differences. It would be interesting to know how well Seto knew me.

We walked back into the sitting room to see Edina speaking to Seto, in his old purple trench coat and both the Queen and I smiled. "Glad to see you made it," we both said in unison and he turned to look at us, his old hard look glaring at us.

He looked between us for a moment and Edina chuckle as Seto stood upright crossing his arms, "we don't have time for games," he said simply and we both smiled.

"Surely you can tell the difference." She said and I only smiled, we both stood exactly the same, had the same expressions and I could tell Seto was thinking. He walked over and lowered his arms now standing just out of arms reach. For a couple of seconds, he looked over the Queen and then his eyes caught mine only for a brief second before he smiled. The Queen and I looked at each other and before I could look back at Seto, felt his arm around my waist and his lips on mine.

"Now, come on, there's something we have to do." He said and I nodded simply smiling.

"Guess he's better than we thought," I said to her as he took my hand and led me out of the room. "Can I change first?" I asked him and he only grinned looking at me, "take that as a no."

"Blue Eyes armor or dress, you still look good to me." He responded and we stopped outside the castle he was thinking again. "Command protocol, override," he said aloud releasing my hand and standing upright, "upload restricted program." The world around us fizzled away and we were now standing in a dark room with what looked like a door right before us and a keypad. Moving forward, he entered in a pass code and the door unlocked but didn't open, he didn't open it, only looked at me.

For a moment I looked between him and the door a bit confused then moved forwards grabbing the door handle and slowly opening it. As soon as I did, the world engulfed us and we were both standing at the edge of the oasis in Egypt sometime during the night, the full moon hanging high in the sky and I couldn't help but smile and turn towards him, and I had now been wearing my normal clothes.

"It's beautiful Seto," I said and he only smiled as I moved forward looking around, "but, I thought you didn't believe in any of this, none of this meant anything to you." I said softly looking back up at him as he followed.

"It does to you," he said simply and I couldn't help but blush and look away. He and I both knew that this whole place came from his memory; everything was perfect, just like it had been five millennia ago. Not a grain of sand was out of place. I moved close to the water's edge and continued my large smile looking around, I was sure he walked right up to me, just as I walked around the water's edge, curious. I wondered if he remembered everything fully.

I moved towards the middle tree, between two others and kneeled down by a pile of rocks, pausing momentarily. Glancing over my shoulder he stood there with his arms crossed, a weird smile playing about his face, this confused me for a moment as I looked back at the rocks and began moving them, placing them to the side. There sat a golden box and I smiled sitting on my knees shaking my head, "I can't believe you remembered this," I said softly looking up at him and he only looked at me for a moment.

I went to stand and just before I did he said, "Open it."

I raised an eyebrow looking at him then looked over at the box, a bit worried but curiousness got the best of me. Settling back down on my knees I reached into the hole and pulled out the box setting it on my knees then slowly opened the box. Inside, there was a much smaller black box and I pulled it out, setting the gold box aside. For a couple of seconds I just stared at it, looking at it until realization hit me of what it was and I blushed madly. Slowly, carefully, I opened the felt box and my eyes went wide, it was a beautiful golden ring, encrusted with shimmering diamonds, it was simple and beautiful.

"Seto…" I said softly standing and turning towards him, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He said and I looked up at him blushing still.

"Yes?" I asked softly not understanding, when I did I blushed even darker and my smile grew, "yes." I said more confidently and he smiled pulling me into him kissing me. When we finally pulled away he took the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger, then tossed the box down on the ground by the golden one and led me over towards the small ridgeline beside the oasis. Sitting down, I sat beside him and was immediately wrapped in his arms pulling me close into him; our lips rarely broke apart after that.

For what had seemed like forever we sat like that until we ended up laying back on the ridgeline an arm behind his head, the other wrapped around my shoulders, one of my hands on his chest as well as my head, both of us smiling.

"How did you know?" I asked looking up at him, breaking the long couple of hours of silence.

"Know what?"

"The difference between me and her," I ran my hand over his chest.

His hand under his head made it to the side of my face as he smiled, "your eyes give you away. I couldn't design eyes like yours no matter how hard I try." I couldn't help but blush and smile looking up at him. "You know what being my wife entitles right?" he asked and I laughed.

"Other than constant bickering, your ego, and daily business talk? Not to mention nights together on your most stressful days," I shuddered lightly.

"You can tell me to stop, if I hurt you."

"Nah, it's a turn on." I chuckled, "as I said earlier, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me love you any less. Seto, I've been waiting for this day for years, and you made it better than I could ever have dreamed." He only smiled and it was all I needed, "and as much as I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you right here in your arms, we both need sleep." He nodded and I sat upright as he stood then helped me up pulling me close; our noses brushed momentarily before he kissed me. I felt him there only for a brief moment before my eyes opened and I saw the helmet retract as the pod opened.

Sighing I sat upright rubbing my eyes, yawning at the same time then glanced at my hand, I knew it happened in the virtual world so it wasn't there on my finger. I saw something out of the corner of my eyes and saw Seto kneeling beside my pod to sit at eye level, with the hand extended, in that hand was the open box with the exact same ring in it. With a smile I launched into him, wrapping my arms tight around him and I heard him chuckle softly as one arm moved around me, helping me stand.

When I backed away, he took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger, then kissed me shortly. I slipped my deck into its holder then stepped out of the pod as the two of us walked out of the corporation, his arm tight around my waist the entire time until we got home and fell asleep tight against one another.


	38. It Never Ends

Waking up, I felt his arm around my waist, and my eyes caught onto the ring on my finger resting on the bed in front of me. Smiling I looked at it, turning it to look at it better and after a while, I felt his arm tighten around my waist a bit before I felt him move. Looking over my shoulder I found him propped up on his arm slightly looking down at me.

"Morning," I smiled and he kissed me instead of responding, and then brushed hair from my face. "I don't care what you say, you're adorable." I laughed and moved from the bed, dressing as he did the same. We left the room finding Mokuba sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal; he smiled seeing me walk out first as I paused smiling at him. Seto moved past, running his hand across my waist and kissing the side of my face before moving over towards the kitchen.

"He's in a good mood," Mokuba said and I smiled nodding sitting beside him on the couch, "can I ask what happened last night, or…" he trailed off and I looked over at Seto who only glanced up at me.

"Well," I said softly thinking and looking back at Mokuba, "how would you like it if I became a permanent member of the Kaiba family?" I don't think he understood at first as he took a bite of his cereal and I glanced over at Seto, his eyes alone told me to give Mokuba a moment.

Suddenly, Mokuba looked over with a huge smile, "you don't mean it do you?" I smiled nodding showing him the ring and Mokuba jumped into me hugging me, spilling milk and some cereal on the couch, none of it got on either of us. I laughed and he set the bowl down then jumped over the back of the couch running towards Seto hugging him as well. "I'm happy for the both of you!" Mokuba smiled and I stood walking around the couch then leaned against it, "what does this mean for the companies?"

Both Seto and I looked at each other as he sipped his coffee, "we decided not to discuss business last night, I'm sure we'll talk about it today at some point." I smiled walking towards Seto and stealing his cup taking a sip before handing it back to him. "Either way, it's not that big of a deal."

"I disagree," Seto said and I looked at him, "You and I both own two of the largest companies in the world."

I laughed, "Don't be modest Seto; I _do_ own the largest company in the world and if it wasn't for my company you wouldn't have a company to fall on."

"She has a point," Mokuba said sitting on a high chair and I laughed again.

"But, I do see your point, once it gets out to the news we're engaged it'll spread like wildfire and then talk of a merge will surely come after."

"What will Pegasus say about that?" he asked handing me his cup and I smiled taking another sip.

"Oh, I'm sure he's quite alright with it."

"You've already spoke with him?" I only smiled and glanced at the time then finished the cup of coffee setting it in the sink.

"We'll talk about it later, for now we need to head to work." Seto nodded and we left the hotel going to his office where he moved to his desk and I relaxed on the couch watching the news. "So, this tournament," I sighed looking over, "you read my notes?"

He reached across his desk grabbing the folder I had written out and raised it towards me then dropped it on the edge of the desk. Standing, I walked over and picked it up then sat down on the edge of the desk crossing my legs reading it.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised you approved this."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's not your idea," I laughed and turned slightly to look at him. "You have the invites sent you then?"

He nodded, "Sent them out last night, Mokuba should be handing the last one off shortly." He never once looked up at me and for a moment I grumbled something about to look away when he looked up "is there a problem?"

"Not at all," I smiled and jumped off the desk and turned to face him, "I'm too happy to even care one way or another." I set the folder down, "I need to head over to the office for a little, if you need anything just call." He looked a bit disappointed but smiled nodding as I left and rode the limo over to my own office. I dived right into work and hadn't even paid any attention to the time until my phone went off.

"Yes Gina," I asked yawning softly.

"Mr. Kaiba is here to see you?"

"Ok, send him in." turning my attention back to the computer, I continued reviewing the data and the door opened then softly shut. "Excuse the office, I know it's not as nice as yours," I smiled.

"For the largest company in the world, I did expect a bit more." He said walking across the room and I chuckled. Walking around the desk he looked at my computer and chuckled, "elementary."

"I never said it was difficult, but it still needs to be done."

"Don't you have other people who do this stuff?"

"Yes, but I've been rebuilding this company from the ground up, and setting it up for its next big step." I smiled and shut the computer down, then cleaned up the desk.

"Step?" he asked and I nodded, "merge?"

"You're not as dumb as you look," I laughed and put away some files in the cabinet, "but I also left it at a point that if you decide not to go through with it, filling the holes aren't going to be a problem." Turning towards him I walked over, "what say you and I go out and celebrate tonight?" I asked and he smiled.

"I had every intention on that," his smile turned dark.

"I should have assumed that." I took his hand and led him out the door, then returned to the hotel so I could change into something nicer, doing my make-up and hair in the bathroom. When I came out he was tying his tie and turned around smiling at me. "Adorable," I grinned and he rolled his eyes looking away.

Leaving the room, Seto followed buttoning the bottom of his jacket, and then we went out. We went to some really nice restaurant where we spoke of little things until we decided to skip whatever plans he had after and go straight back to the hotel. As soon as we were in our room with the door locked, he didn't take his hands off me, not wasting any time to remove our clothes before falling onto the bed.

With a long stretch and smile, I woke up turning into him moving a bit closer placing my hands on his bare chest smiling just a bit more before I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. Then a moment passed by and a grumbled, "what?" he asked.

"Tournament starts tomorrow and there's still a lot of work to do, on top of that, we have that party tonight." I yawned and he laughed, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's Thursday."

"What?" I looked at him.

"It's Thursday, the party is tomorrow night, the tournament starts Saturday." I stared at him for a moment and rolled over grabbing my phone checking the date. "Don't believe me?" he asked and I sighed then turned into him moving close and letting out a long breath.

"Good, then I'm sleeping in."

"You know we can't."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you owned my company." I yawned snuggling up, closing my eyes with a smile on my face, "last I checked I owned 98% of the stocks."

"Really; who owns the last two?"

"Pegasus has 1%, and," I rolled over grabbing my small briefcase and pulling out some paper work, "congrats." I said tossing them on his chest as I pushed him over. "According to my contract, at least 1% of my company needs to be owned by a spouse unless I am widowed; since you are my fiancé, you own 1%; for now."  
>"What do you mean for now?"<p>

"Surely you haven't forgotten already?" I asked looking at him as he read the papers, "the merge?" he only smiled and looked at me, "but you can turn it down, it doesn't matter either way to me." Standing from the bed I jumped into the shower and changed, walking out into the main room as Seto moved into the bathroom.

By the time he was out of the room I was leaning on the counter sipping my coffee with my eyes shut, I was too tired to be awake. He walked across the room and attempted to grab the cup from my hand but I opened my eyes and easily moved it from him, then walked around him revealing a fresh cup sitting on the counter. "Stealing a cup of coffee from me when I'm this tired is like opening the gates to hell Seto, I highly don't recommend it." I said without a laugh or a chuckle and sat on the couch drinking my coffee.

"Well, Mrs. I'm-the-owner-of-the-worlds-largest-company, go to bed."

"Nah, bugging you is worth the struggle to keep my eyes open," I smiled at him and finished my coffee rather quickly. We both went to his office and he worked most of the day, I sat on the couch with my laptop, tired glancing out the window.

We were silent for most of it until early afternoon when we decided to go to lunch, at the restaurant he spoke up, "have you called your father recently?" I went pale and growled under my breath, "I take that as a no?"

"I've been so wrapped up in everything I completely forgot, you think he'd be the first person I'd tell about our engagement."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said as I was fishing out my cell and I looked at him confused. "I may hate your father but I'm still old fashioned, I still asked for his approval before I asked you." I didn't move for a moment, only watched him.

"Seems uncharacteristic of you," I smiled and he only shook his head sipping his drink. We only spoke of little things after that and I waited until we were back in his office before I called Pegasus.

"_I was wondering how long it was going to take before you'd call me._"

"It's good to hear from you too," I chuckled, "how have you been?"

"_Well, and you?_"

"Could be better, can't wait for all this ancient prophecy stuff is laid to rest, as soon as it does I'm going on vacation."

"_Oh, any ideas on when or where?_"

"If I knew when I'd be happier, as for where, I don't know. I might try and figure out Seto's least favorite place of the world and drag him along." I grinned looking over at Seto who mumbled something under his breath shooting me a glare before going back to his work, "Either way, somewhere quiet where I won't have to worry about work, or school, or life in general."

"_Yes, times like those are always nice, and will keep you in a good mental balance._"

"Oh, yes Seto mentioned talking to you recently."

"I never said recently," Seto growled and I looked over at him.

"Pray tell, Priest, how long ago did you talk to my father?" I asked but he only smiled writing something down and looking at his computer, "Baka." I growled and turned back around. "No matter when he did, he still did; the reason however seems very uncharacteristic of him, I assumed he avoided you at whatever cost unless he really needed something."

"_And what was this visit about?_" he asked and I knew he was smiling, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Well," I paused and looked down at the ring smiling brightly again, "I guess what I should ask is, do you really want the only heir of Industrial Illusions wed to the owner of Kaiba Corp? I thought you two were bitter rivals."

"_It's not about what I want or need; it's all about what makes you happy. I know Kaiba is rude, arrogant, egotistical and an all around jerk, but for whatever reason be it fate or just love, you love him and he makes you happy. That is all that matters to me, if he makes you happy; then I'm happy._"

"Thanks dad," I smiled blushing softly, "and yes, he is all of those things, most definitely, and even I don't understand why all those things to irritate me to a breaking point. I guess it could have something to do with our past, ancient or not. Maybe it has something to do with I fell in love with him when we were kids; but none of it matters, I know how I feel now. Not to be over-sentimental, but I really do love him, you know?"

"_I felt the same with your mother; I fell in love with her when we were kids._"

"You will have to tell me about her one day."

"_Yes, I will, but I'm sure you have work to do, I'll let you go. Take care._"

"You too," I smiled and hung up taking a deep breath.

"What exactly did he say about me?" Seto asked and I stretched standing.

"You really want to know?" I looked over at him as he eyed me, "he called you a rude, arrogant, egotistical jerk if I recall correctly. But, he said as long as I'm happy, he's happy." Seto grumbled something under his breath and I only laughed moving to the window looking out at it. A couple of minutes passed and I let out a long annoying yawn grunting softly.

"I plan on being here for a while, go home, get some rest," he said and I shook my head but didn't respond. "Whatever, hurt yourself, I don't care." He stood picking up a couple of things, "I'll be back." Leaving the office I sighed and looked at his desk then sat down rummaging through his online files. I began doing his work for the next couple of hours.

He didn't return until after the sun had set and it was getting late, I glanced up at him and only smiled before looking back at the computer. "Are you not going to give up my computer?" he asked and I shook my head. He grumbled something and sat down on the couch working on his paperwork there.

Close to ten-thirty, I sighed rubbing my eyes, way too tired. "Honey," I moaned and he glanced over, "really need to get some sleep."

"So, go home," he said looking back at his work and I growled setting my head in my hand thinking. After a minute or two, I stood and walked over to him then sat on the ground beside his feet and leaned into him resting my head on his lap. I was sure I heard him chuckle softly and I felt his hand in my hair gently messing with it, "Go home."

"No, not without you; you know I sleep like shit when you're not there." I wrapped one of my arms around his leg and smiled moving a bit closer, "besides, this is rather comfortable." The only thing that kept me awake was him occasionally moving forward grabbing another piece of paper or to scribble something down, but the hand in my hair gently moving was lulling me into a daze.

Finally, he was done and he gently tapped my head getting my attention, "ready to go?"

"Three hours ago," I smiled and forced myself to stand yawning and stretching as I walked towards the door with him close behind. Once in the limo I rest into him smiling softly until we got to the hotel where I sighed and sat on the couch turning on the television.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked sitting beside me and I smiled.

"Guess the cool night's air woke me up." Moving his arm I laid my head in his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair lightly. The late night news was boring and nothing seemed interesting and his soft touch lulled me back into my daze and I shut my eyes smiling. I remained awake but just in my own world until I heard someone say something about Industrial Illusions and I grumbled, "Can we not talk about business now Seto?"

"That wasn't me," he said and I opened my eyes sitting upright looking at the news.

"_The two biggest names in the business are finally meeting; the talk of a merger between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp seemed like an unlikely turn of events. But, new Intel says that this might not be a far cry after all. An unknown source has confirmed that President and CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, has engaged to owner of Industrial Illusions Aura—_" I shut the television off with a growl and stood tossing the remote down.

"Stupid reporters," I mumbled and walked into the bedroom with him close behind.

"Something upsetting you?" he asked.

"No; just don't need to see my face all over the screen is all. Ever since I found out I was heir to my father's throne I knew reporters would tail me where ever I went, whatever I did. When we started getting closer, I knew it would only fuel the fire, but I don't care, I wouldn't change a thing," I said while changing and falling into the bed. "Also, I really don't care what you say, we're sleeping in."

"And how did you expect to keep me from leaving?" he asked crawling in beside me.

"Don't tempt me Priest; we've had this fight before." I smiled moving close to him, "Goodnight Seto." He kissed my forehead in response. Just as I closed my eyes my phone went off and I started cursing in the ancient language rolling over to grab my phone. Answering it I said, "This better be good." I growled not even glancing to see who called.

"_There's something very important I forgot to mention to you._" Pegasus said and I remained silent. "_There is another suitor who you were to marry._"

"Marry?" I echoed silently, "what do you mean?"

"_There are four main companies in the world, Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp, Paradiso, and Schroeder Corp, and being the only female heir of the four companies you are subject to meet the heir of every company for them to be allowed the chance to take your hand in marriage._"

"You mean, like an arranged marriage?" I asked sitting up.

"_You can think of it that way, but unlike an arranged marriage you will actually have a choice to pick your fiancé._"

"Well, I mean it's a little late to bring this up, I mean Seto and I are…" I trailed off and looked at the bed. "Why has this come up all of a sudden?"

"_As you are well aware, there is no heir to Paradiso and in fact that whole business has pretty much crumbled since Dartz disappeared. You are obviously well aware of the heir and owner to Kaiba Corp, however the heir to Schroeder Corp is someone you have not met, he is a bit egotistical like dear Kaiba, but confident like me, he's also the European Champion._ _Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have brought this up seeing as I know how happy you are the Kaiba, but business is business and unfortunately certain formalities must be adhered too._"

"So, I have to…" I trailed off again bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arm around them. Silence hung for a minute and I felt the bed shift as Seto sat up looking at me, "if I must, I will. I hope he's not expecting anything."

"_Aura, I'm sure I can,_"

"No," I cut him off, "you wouldn't have called me if it was something you or I could get out of, especially this late. Just, do me a favor, tomorrow arrange a meeting a, uh," I coughed slightly, "date with the heir, I'll do what must be done."

"_Aura,_" he said softly but I didn't say anything. "_Alright, I will, please try to keep your mind clear; this really isn't that big of a deal, you know who you are going to side with._" I still remained silent, "_Please,_" he said again and I only turned my head slightly from Seto, "_I'll call you in the morning._" The line went dead and I pulled it from my ear, staring at it before me.


	39. The Date

Seto was silent, watching me, waiting for me to say something, and for a long while I just sat there staring at my phone; "what's wrong?" he finally asked breaking the silence, "what did he want?"

"It's nothing," I said and placed my phone on the nightstand, my voice was shaky and I knew he saw through my lies. Standing from the bed, I walked out onto the private balcony in the room and placed my hands on the railing sighing.

I was only alone for a minute or two before I felt his hands run down my arms to my own hands, entwining fingers, and his warm chest pressed up against my back. He didn't say anything, only raised my hands in his, wrapping our arms around my body pulling me tighter into him. My head fell forward and I frowned slightly closing my eyes; still he was silent, I only felt his warm breath roll over my shoulder. A couple of moments passed by and I looked up towards the half moon allowing a small smile to appear on my face as I felt his lips on my neck.

My lips parted slightly, "Renai," I breathed and he froze for a second before lifting his head. "My love," I finished softly. His hand slid past my chin and turned my head to face him; our lips brushed but didn't meet. Staring into his eyes my lips parted slightly and I blushed darkly as tears came to my eyes. This only made him smile before his lips met mine finally and everything seemed to stop.

After a long moment our lips parted but we didn't move far, "what's wrong?" he asked and I only smiled softly looking at him.

"My own Blue Eyes," I smiled and turned my head away, "I will be at my office tomorrow, for most all of the day up until the party, please don't bother me." Attempting to pull away from him, his hand caught a hold of my wrist and kept me just from his reach. We didn't look at each other; instead everything was still except for the soft wind.

"What did Pegasus want?" he asked and I moved back just enough to relieve my extended arm, then slowly shifted my hand onto his wrist and pulled him inside, over to the bed. Using the strength I could muster I pulled him past me throwing him onto the bed, which wasn't an easy task, luckily enough he wasn't fighting against me if he was I would have lost. Without a word I crawled over him kissing him, tears still in my eyes and he was shocked as I pulled back an inch or two closing my eyes, a couple of tears fell from my face onto his and still he was shocked. "Aura," he said softly and I collapsed into him wrapping my arms around him as I cried into his chest.

He was confused, but wrapped his arms around me and held me still, not saying a word until I cried myself to sleep in the warmth of his arms. He slipped me under the covers and kissed my forehead watching me sleep, still with tears on my cheeks, "I love you too, Renai."

When I finally woke up I saw he was sitting on the edge of the bed bent over slightly sighing. "Seto," I asked softly sitting up and he looked over his shoulder at me. I felt the tears on my cheek but didn't move to brush them away.

"Your phones been going off," he said and I was shocked then moved over to the nightstand grabbing it, two missed calls, no voicemails; both were from Pegasus. Sighing very softly, I stood and dressed in something a bit fancier then I normally do. I slipped on a black short skirt and some heels, and then put on a light blue tank top that conformed to my curves. I left my hair down put made sure I kept his necklace on, I even put on some light blue eye-shadow as well as other light make-up, grabbing a black jacket as I headed towards the door.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Seto asked and I couldn't make eye contact with them.

"I'll be at the office for most of the day, tying up loose ends, I'll come back to the hotel around five or six," I said slipping on my jacket. "Don't wait up for me." I left the hotel and sat in my private limo to head to the office. Pulling my cell phone out I dialed a number and sighed, "Sorry I was still sleeping when you called."

"_That's alright; it's just good to hear from you._" He was just trying to be nice now.

"This whole ordeal might seem stupid to everyone else, like this isn't a big deal; it's just a date. But, by doing this, I feel like I'm going behind Seto's back and breaking every promise I ever made to him." I tightened my hand on my lap looking down.

"_Did you tell him?_"

"How could I? He over-thinks everything, if I had told him things would get way out of hand. No, it's better if I just get it over with and he never finds out about it; especially since it has to do with a competing company." I let out a long sigh, "Did you set everything up?"

"_Yes, he will be at your office promptly at noon, you're his until five._" He said and I closed my eyes tightening my fist, _his,_ I thought with a growl, _I belong to Seto, and only him._ A moment passed and I relaxed my fist partially opening my eyes, _belong? Yes, I belong to him as he belongs to me._ Tears came to my eyes again, "_Aura? Are you still there?_"

"Yes, sorry. I'll be ready, inform him to come straight to my office."

"_Aura, be safe._" He said and the line went dead. Walking into my office, I stood by the window thinking, too much on my mind to work. Somehow, I ended up in a meeting, standing by the window as the executives were talking about the company.

_Anytime Seto had told me I belonged to him, I always denied it. I was too proud to be owned, but I so willingly thought it, and my thoughts didn't even waiver. When it comes down to it, I do very well; belong to him, my Renai._ I thought looking towards the sky."Baka," I growled under my breath and the room went silent. Looking over at the executives I sighed, "I apologize for my absent mindedness," I sat down at the head of the table.

"Mrs. Pegasus, we've been on a conference call," one of them said and I perked up.

"Conference…" I trailed off and looked at the screen on the opposite side of the room to see Seto sitting at a desk with executives. He sat with his elbows on the table, fingers crossed between one another and his face leaning against them, his normal hard thinking pose and I sighed. "At least it's just you," I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

The executive closest to me leaned in and whispered in my ear as I shut my eyes as he explained everything they had just spoke about. I nodded softly, and still silence lingered for a moment as I let out a long breath. "Everything's quiet simple to tell the truth, Mr. Kaiba," I started catching his glance and the executives looked over at me as I sat upright resting my arms on the chair and crossed my legs. No one in the room could tell how I really felt except for Seto; even through the screen, I'm sure he could see right through me. "My colleagues and I have already set up our company with loose ends that will tie into your company with ease if you should so decide to take our offer." My shift glanced down to the table, "Everyone in this meeting room has seen the figures I've already personally discussed with you, so whenever you decide to make your decision please just inform me of your decision."

One of his executives asked a question and someone else in my room answered as my sight still remained at the table, _Yes, I am certain of it, I belong to him, beside him, behind him, below him. Everything I am, everything I own is his, because I love him. The only thing I am not certain about is,_ my sight caught his for a moment; _does he feel the same?_

"Yes," Seto said suddenly and I blushed, eyes widening a bit. I wasn't sure if he was answering me or answering someone else in the room; I hadn't really been paying attention.

"Ms. Pegasus," someone said and I returned my confident posture and smiled.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba think about it if you—" the door opened and I stopped speaking then looked over to see my secretary.

"I apologize for the interruption." She said and I shook my head with a soft smile. Walking over, she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "_Mr. Schroeder is here, he says he apologizes for being early but he couldn't wait to see you._" My sight shifted down and sadness took my face as I frowned.

"Yes, very well, inform him I'm in a meeting and will be there momentarily." I said softly and she bowed leaving the room. For a moment, sadness overcame my eyes, but tears never appeared, though I was sure Seto could clearly see it. Taking a deep breath I looked forward and stood, "Mr. Kaiba, please excuse this abruptness, but we will have to continue this at a later date, it seems my appointment has arrived early." I finished the sentence, not being able to look at him.

One of my executives stood, "Ms. Pegasus, excuse my boldness but this can't just wait."

"Oh, and why can't it? Last I checked I ran this company and I do believe I can decide whether or not to even go ahead with this merge." I said with a smile and this seemed to worry him.

"But, ma'am—"

"She's right." Seto cut in, "we will set up another time to discuss matters further." I didn't look at him, only walked around the table towards the door. _Aura…_his voice echoed in my mind and I froze looking towards the screen.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-Sama." I bowed and everyone in the room was shocked I had used such a formal name before leaving the room. I walked down to my office and paused at the door taking a deep breath. "Is he in there?"

"No ma'am, he said he'd be back momentarily." She said and I nodded stepping into my office and over to the windows looking out frowning softly. _Still, I wonder, how much had Seto read from my mind, if any at all? I was sure I blocked him out, but…_ I trailed off and closed my eyes, _coincidence is all, just because I block him from reading my thoughts doesn't mean he still can't speak to me through them. I just need to relax, this lunch is going to mean nothing, just get it over with go back home to Seto and never think of this again._

My phone went off and I pulled it out answering it, "Hai, this is Aura."

"_What's wrong?_" Seto asked and I looked down.

"Nothing, really, don't worry. I just have a lot on my plate right now, work wise and it's been wearing me down."

"_I know that's not true, you were perfectly fine until Pegasus called last night; now you're all quiet and distant. I called him and he won't even tell me what it is, he said that if you hadn't told me, he wouldn't._"

"It's nothing Seto, I promise, it's all work, I swear to you," I said grabbing my necklace gently. Technically, I wasn't lying, this was all work related. The door opened behind me and I didn't turn, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"_Wait, Aura, don't—_" I heard him say as I shut off the phone and looked over my shoulder. A man walked in wearing a purple and white suit, his purple hair falling just to his middle back, and his vibrant eyes staring right into me. Walking towards me he handed me a bouquet of blue roses and I narrowed my eyes on them as I took them.

"Blue is your favorite color am I right?" he asked with a smile, in a thick European accent.

"Yes, it is thank you." I forced a smile and walked to my desk setting them down, and then moved back towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Aura Pegasus, Owner and CEO of Industrial Illusions."

"Please relax my dear, we don't have to be so formal, this is a personal outing, not a business one." He said taking my hand and kissing it, "My name is Zigfried von Schroeder, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Please, Mr. Schroeder."

"Zigfried is just fine," he smiled.

"Zigfried, don't take this the wrong way, you have to understand that—"

"You and Seto Kaiba are engaged, yes I am well aware. Fortunately for me, there has been no wedding, so there's still a chance to steal you away." He said and I grit my teeth but tried not to show my agitation. "Now, please," he offered his arm, "I have made a reservation for us." Forcing myself, I took his arm and walked out of the building to his car, unaware that I had a stalker.

We sat side by side and we were silent for most of the trip until we arrived at the restaurant and sat by the window, still quiet.

"So, how did you and Mr. Kaiba meet?" he asked sipping his water and I looked at the glass in my hand.

"We were childhood friends, and grew up together before he started learning about Kaiba Corp and I started learning about Industrial Illusions. We were separated for a couple of years but met up again about four years ago." I sipped my water and tried keeping my eyes away from him.

"I apologize at how uncomfortable this must be for you." He said and I looked up at him, shocked. "I understand how much you must love Seto; he is truly a remarkable man. My only regret is that I hadn't met you in enough time to get to know you myself. You judgment will now be swayed." I blushed looking away and closed my eyes.

"Still here we sit," I muttered softly.

"I believe in chance. Even though you are in love with Seto, I know within just a few short hours I can make you fall in love with me." My blush darkened a bit and I closed my eyes.

"And how do you suggest doing that?"

"I have a rather eventfully day planned out before our time is up, my dear." He said and something in his voice didn't settle with me very well. "Please, enjoy lunch, everything's on me today." He said and I only grumbled as our food was brought out. We spoke of little things, mostly about our jobs until we were finished, luckily we spent most of the lunch talking and managed to waste a full two hours.

_I don't believe this man; he walks right into my life and expects me to melt into him. Still, he's managed to walk in and for the last two hours remove Seto from my mind._ I glanced down at the sidewalk as we walked down the street. _Somehow, this man was able to completely remove the stress of Egypt, work, and relationships right off my shoulders, it feels like nothing matters in the world right now and I have nothing to worry about._

"Is everything alright my dear?" he asked and I smiled looking over at him.

"Oh yes, you know I'm going through a transition in my life right now, and just have a lot on my mind." Something disturbed me for a moment and I looked over my shoulder and down the street looking around. It felt as if someone was following us, watching us, grunting softly I turned and continued walking throwing it over my shoulder.

"Tell me about it," he said and I looked up at him as he smiled down at me; we stopped at the pier overhanging the water. "Tell me about what has been bothering you, I promise I'll listen."

I looked down towards the water and leaned on the railing frowning, _why do I feel this way? Is it because for the first time, someone I know is treating me with nothing but kindness? Is it because I don't have to watch my words and worry about an outbreak if I say the wrong thing? Or is it that even in public this man can easily show his feelings, and talk openly? _I found myself blushing and I closed my eyes, _damn this man to hell, I __belong__to Seto, not him!_

He chuckled softly and I looked over at him again, "I understand, I'm still a stranger to you, only a family friend; I shouldn't have expected you to trust me so easily."

"No, it's alright; I'm just not used to this."

"To being taken out?" he asked and I smiled shaking my head.

"To people caring," he seemed surprise by this, "Seto is a great man, and I truly do love him with all my heart, but I can't talk to him without his over thinking, and getting into some sort of fight over it. I have to fight through his ego, and the battle seems to be getting worse daily." I said and looked away, _why the Hell am I telling him this?_

"You don't have to say anymore, I can see I am making you uncomfortable, and I do not want that." He said and I smiled chuckling softly. _Too nice,_ I thought. "You're the Silent Duelist right, the World Champion?" I nodded, "let's have a bet, you duel me, if I win you return to my hotel with me and do as I want, no strings attached, whatever I want. If you win, you can do whatever you wish." I didn't respond at first, his voice was different than before, there was something dark about it and it didn't settle with me well.

"Very well," I said standing there's an arena just around the block that we can use, seeing as I left my duel disk back at the office. He nodded and we walked there then stood opposite of the arena and began our duel.

For a while I was in the lead, pulling farther and farther with every passing turn and I became so confident I let my guard down, without even thinking about it, without realizing it. I had my full life points and due to my last attack he was down to 100.

He drew a card and smiled, "I'm sorry to do this my dear, I play Shallow Darkness." I grit my teeth taking a slight step back, "this swaps our life points, you now have 100 and I have your full 4000, not only that but it switches our field, leaving you with one face down monster, and me with your two Dragons. Now I use your dragons to attack the face down monster, and then use the other dragon to attack you directly." He did and my life points dropped to zero.

_That's not impossible, I'm a world champion, and this regional champ just beat me? No, it's not possible!_ I thought closing my eyes; _Thank God Seto isn't here to see this._ I grabbed my deck putting it away and walked towards him looking down.

"Now, I know how well you can hold up your end of the deal," he grinned in that same dark voice and I tightened a fist not looking up at him. "You're mine," he said even darker then before and I looked up at him as his hand roughly grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately. My eyes remained open, looking into his partially opened ones as his tongue investigated this new space.

Suddenly I threw him back growling, "What the hell—" I stopped suddenly seeing someone all too familiar hiding on the far wall of the arena, almost in clear view now. Even he was too shocked to see what he just saw, and I could see the tears in his eyes, "Moki." Slowly, he started backing away, "No, Moki it's not what it looks like!" I tried running towards him but Zigfried's rough hand caught a hold of my wrist and pulled me into him, wrapping a tight hand around my waist; just as Mokuba ran out. "No," I cried and felt a soft kiss on my neck. I attempted to break free of his grasp but I couldn't. I felt something painful in my neck and then everything went black.


	40. Down the Rabbit Hole

When I woke up I was laying in something comfortable, and I was begging that it was my bed in the condo, hoping that everything had just been a bad dream. Opening my eyes, I found it wasn't so. I was laying on my back on the bed, and above me hovered Zigfried, shirtless, and I blushed but realized what was happening before I tried striking him, only to find both of my wrists were tied tightly to the bed board.

"You bastard!" I growled trying to break free, "untie me at once!"

"I knew you wouldn't keep up your end of the deal," he said and I settled down looking up at him. "You agreed to do whatever I wanted until the end of our time together."

"No, I can't do this, I can't! I have to go back!"

"And what exactly do you have to go back to?" he asked and my eyes caught his, "Seto's little brother caught you red handed and as already told Seto by now, and once he's find out about what you're about to do, he'll never take you back." He smiled darkly, and pushed his hips against mine causing me to groan softly, it was at that moment I realized he and I were almost completely naked, "and unfortunately for you, you have to marry either Seto or myself, knowing Seto is never going to take you back you'll come crawling back to me like the pet you are!"

"No, that's not true!" I cried closing my eyes.

"Isn't it?" he said, "Seto like's his property untouched, it is to be used only by him and no one else, what has he done to everything he's found out that has been handled by someone else? He's thrown it away and found something new, this will be no different; I promise you that." He grinned and leaned down kissing my neck.

"You're wrong," I got out in a soft cry, "you're wrong."

"Deny it all you want," he smiled running his tongue up my neck and I shivered closing my eyes as tight as I could. His hand slipped into my underwear and began playing with me; I let out a sharp moan biting my lip letting a few tears fall down my face.

"Stop please, I don't want this, I want to go home."

"As soon as I'm done," he breathed heavily, his lips trailing to my chest. My body shook beneath him as he did as he pleased, and as my body started to get hot his hands shifted and pulled off my underwear, then removed my shirt. "Oh, fantastic," he grinned sitting up and I tried turning to hide myself but his firm hands kept me still. "Seto get's this every night, now I will take away the one thing he cherishes most!" Before I could even get a sound out I felt him thrust hard and deep into me, which sent my body into his letting out a loud moan. "How wonderful," he moaned pumping, "you're dirty and used now, no one will take you!" he laughed pumping hard and I bit my lip trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me.

He continued for a while, moving into different positions, even untying my binding, I was too weak, too embarrassed to fight him and he knew it. I had made a deal and now I had to do what I said I would. Suddenly, his thrusts stuttered and his face twisted as he pulled out grabbing a fist full of my hair and sending me towards his manhood.

"Swallow, all of it," he growled forcing my lips around it and moving my head back and forth, pushing me down on it as he let go of it all in my mouth. Tossing me back on the bed I curled into a ball crying hiding my face, "you're used trash now, no good to him, you'll come back to me; I promise you that." He stood from the bed and started to dress, "you're free to go, you've served your purpose." He left the room and I remained still.

_Seto, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. Please, forgive me Renai, please forgive me._ I thought and remained there for a while before I found the strength to stand and take a taxi to the hotel. Once through the main door, I saw Mokuba sitting on the couch and Seto standing in the kitchen, I saw the anger and the hurt in Seto's hard eyes, and only a second passed before he saw the tears pouring down the side of my face and it seemed like his whole demeanor changed.

"Seto, I…" I trailed off and only managed to walk partially into the room before I fell to my knees wrapping my arms around myself. In an instant, Seto was there his hands gently on my arms, looking at me, concerned. "I'm sorry," I cried and he didn't say anything.

"Aura, your wrists," he said finally, seeing the burns and scratches, "what happened?" I closed my eyes trying to hide my shame.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want any of this," I sobbed shaking lightly.

"What's on your chin?" he asked even softer and slowly I glanced up at him as his thumb ran over my chin. His eyes went wide and I could feel his hands tighten slightly on my arms, "who did this to you?" he growled louder than before and I only looked down. "Did _he_ do this? What happened? Answer me!" he shouted and I forced myself to my feet before wobbling to my room, and into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped inside, never undressing, placing my hand on the wall and letting the water bead over my body closing my eyes. For a while everything was silent, and I heard the shower door open, "Seto, get out."

"No," he said sternly and stepped in, completely undressed and pushed me against the wall connecting our bodies. "I love you, no matter what happens, and I will _never_ let you out of my sight again." He said and our lips met; this brought tears to my eyes and I enjoyed it for a moment before pushing him away half-heartedly shaking my head.

"No, I can't Seto, I betrayed you, I didn't want to, but I did I'm no good to you anymore." I cried, the tears mixing in with the water running over us.

"I don't care; I love you, so shut up and be happy." He growled and I couldn't help but smile, still, I kept my hands on his chest keeping him at arm's length. A moment passed by, and my hands slid down his chest and I fell to my knees covering my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry Seto, I'm so sorry."

He sat on his knee in front of me and pulled me into him, holding me tight as I cried into his shoulder, "You need to tell me who did this to you." He said once I had calmed down and I shook my head slightly but kept it against his skin. After a moment or two I removed my head and looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"Seto, I…" I trailed off and closed my eyes.

"Don't say anything, you don't have too," I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me towards him and stood both of us up, passionately kissing me; then began easily removing my clothes. I held him close as we made love against the wall, the entire time all I could think was, _yes, this is where I belong, with him, to him. I belong to my Renai, my Baka, and my sweet Seto Kaiba._ When finished, we still held each other close, bathing before leaving the shower to dry off and dress into more formal clothes.

He dressed into a white suit with a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie; I dressed into something similar, a baby blue strapless dress, and he never kept me out of his sight.

"Maybe you should just stay here tonight," he said I could hear the worry in his voice.

"This tournament is under the Kaiba Corp name, partially sponsored by Industrial Illusions, I have a duty to make by showing up." I pinned half my hair up, and let the other side sprawl over my shoulder and down towards my chest. Then, I grabbed the necklace looking at it with a slight frown, before snapping back to attention when his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Stay here, whatever happened today has left you weak," he whispered into my bare neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"As long as you stay by my side, I'll be alright," I turned to face him, "You, my Renai give me the strength I need. Just promise me, no matter what happens—" his lips cut me off and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've already made you that promise," he said once his lips parted from mine, "and I don't intend on breaking it anytime soon." My smile only grew a bit as I nodded, "now if you're sure about coming, let's go or we're going to be late." Nodding again he took my hand and led me out of the room to the limo, where we rode to the amusement park celebration room by the arena. The festivities were already on way and Seto's arm remained tight at my side keeping me close to him as we walked through the crowd towards the opposite side of the room.

He stood there, his hand in his pocket, the other arm now on my lower back still keeping my close as he inspected the room and I remained still and silent looking for towards the ground than anything.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba, Ms. Aura Pegasus, can we borrow a moment of your time," a female reporter said coming up to us and Seto looked over at me. Forcing a smile I nodded looking at the reporters, "is it true your two companies are in talks of a merge?"

"That information is classified at the current moment in time, we cannot confirm or deny," Seto said and I only smiled. The reporter asked a couple more questions and Seto answered most of them as I watched him, _yes, I'm sure of it, I belong here._ He looked down at me and I saw a very soft smile playing on his face.

"Simply because everyone is wondering if the rumors are true, are you two officially tying the knot? If so, when can your fans expect the wedding?"

Both Seto and I looked at each other and I couldn't help but chuckle looking forward, "yes, Seto has proposed to me and I accepted, no plans have been made for the wedding as of yet. Both of us have mutually decided that we are going to wait until we graduate before setting anything up. Right now, we're just happy to be together." I responded, "I don't think either of us is in any rush right now."

"Hasn't this caused any problems? Surely there are people who don't want to see you two together." She said and I looked away frowning softly.

"There is nothing anyone can do that will get between us, we are together, we will always be together, and no one will change that," Seto said rather harshly. "Now, if you'll please excuse us, we have a party to return too." They bowed and left us. "Don't worry about them," he said once we were alone and I looked up at him. "It's their job to get under your skin."

"I know, still," I said softly looking towards the party.

"Hey! Aura!" someone shouted and I looked around seeing Yugi and the others running over to us. "Hey, we heard of your engagement, congrats."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Yea, who would've thought rich-boy over here had a heart big enough for that?" Joey laughed and Seto chuckled closing his eyes.

"Be careful what you say mutt, or do I have to put you in your place again?"

"What's that Kaiba?" Joey growled stepping forward and Seto looked at me, surprised I hadn't stepped in yet.

"Aura, is everything alright?" Tea asked moving close to me and I forced a smile nodding.

"Yea, everything perfect, just had a lot running through my mind is all, sorry." I responded and felt Seto's hand move from my back as he crossed his arms. "Uncross your arms, it's uncouth in a suit," I growled softly at him and I saw him smiled placing his hands in his pocket.

"Good to see you're already back to your old self," he whispered towards me and I shook my head looking back at the group.

"Have you guys registered for the tournament already? Registration ends in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, we have already," Joey said and I felt a change in the air, looking over at Yugi to find the Pharaoh was now standing there.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked and I nodded softly about to walk away when I caught Seto's eyes.

"I won't be far," I assured and he nodded as we walked out into the garden, within eye shot of the party just in case Seto wanted to watch.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and I looked at him, "I'm worried Seto may have hurt you."

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, "if it wasn't for Seto I would be worse off right now," I sighed sitting on the bench. "Don't speak a word of this Pharaoh, not even to Seto." He nodded and sat beside me. "There's a long-standing tradition for businesses like Seto's and mine. To keep the business in certain families so it doesn't branch out they marry within the companies. As you are well aware Seto and I are madly in love and are indeed getting married, but this wasn't enough. Because I am the only female heir of the four large companies I have to give each suitor a chance to win me over. I only need to go on a date with them, nothing more, simple dinner and that's normally it. Paradiso is one of those companies, luckily enough it's pretty much fallen away to nothing since you defeated Dartz, the other is Schroeder Corp from Europe and I was pretty much forced to go on a date with him today." I stopped there and tightened a hand on my lap.

"Just a date?" the Pharaoh asked and I nodded.

"It wouldn't have been a problem, I was going to do it, get it over with and return to Seto without a hitch; but things didn't go that way. We dueled for my freedom, and I lost." My hand tightened, "I got so cocky, so confident I lost. That bastard kissed me, Mokuba saw it and ran to tell Seto, and then I was dragged back to his hotel and…" I stopped tears coming to my eyes, "he," I stopped again, I couldn't form the words.

After a moment the Pharaoh gasped and touched my hand, "Aura, I'm sorry." He said realizing what I was attempting to say. "Did you contact the police?"

"No, I lost the duel, I didn't think it was part of the deal but it was, and I needed to go through with it. I've never felt so low in my life, and I can't tell Seto what happened although I know he knows what happened; I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Aura, you have to tell him, it's the right thing to do."

"I know Pharaoh, I just can't right now." I stood and took a deep breath hiding any remnants of sadness from my face and forced a smile, "please, just don't tell anyone, I'll take care of it, right now go enjoy the party." He nodded and left me standing there. Once I was alone I let out a long sigh and walked back inside, to catch Seto yelling something about the one missing contestant and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I apologize for being late, traffic was a bit rough," a somewhat familiar voice said and we all looked over to see who I thought was Zigfried standing there, but there were differences, his hair seemed to be a darker shade, his accent wasn't as thick, something still wasn't right though. Unconsciously, I moved behind Seto a bit and he seemed to notice. "My name is Siegfried Lloyd, it is a pleasure to meet you Seto Kaiba, I have heard a lot about you." He bowed and stood upright.

"I don't know how things are run on your side of the world, but we are on time here, don't be late again. Next time I won't be so nice," Seto growled and I stood upright glaring down Siegfried.

"Ah, Ms. Pegasus, it's a pleasure to see you as well, your father and I are close friends." He said and I didn't say anything, "please, would you give me the honor of at least one dance." He offered his hand and Seto growled stepping forward.

"Seto," I said softly before he could say anything. "It's alright." He looked at me shocked, and I moved around him towards Siegfried taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. He wrapped an arm around my waist and extended our arms slightly as I placed one on his shoulder dancing with him.

"Tell me dear, have you told your dear fiancé yet?" he asked and my eyes narrowed on him, I knew it was him. "I can see by the look in your eyes you haven't, pity then; maybe I will."

"You wouldn't stand up to him," I growled, "he'll destroy you without a second thought, the fact he's allowed your company to remain standing is a formality."

"Don't be so sure, dear," he grinned. "After all, once I'm finished with this tournament, you will be in my arms and Kaiba Corp will be no more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba Corp _will_ fall, I assure you of that dear."

"Go to hell Zigfried. You won't lay a grimy finger on his company!" I snapped a bit louder than before. I heard glass shatter and broke from Zigfried looking towards the sound to see shattered glass at Seto's feet.

"Jealousy will be his downfall," he said behind me and I grit my teeth moving towards Seto rather quickly.


	41. To Tell You the Truth

"What happened, are you alright?" I asked seeing his hand was bleeding.  
>"I'm fine," he growled and I picked up his hand sighing.<br>"Come on," I led him to the private room in the back and grabbed the med kit setting it on the table. We were silent as I cleaned off his hand, pulling little bits of shards, "why did you do this?" I asked and he grunted softly turning his head away. I knew his answer, "jealousy is blinding Seto, just be careful to what extent you enrage yourself."  
>"I don't like seeing you be touched by anyone," he said as I started wrapping his hand and I was a bit shocked but smiled.<br>"I know, you're possessive, and I'm okay with that. It makes me feel even safer when I'm with you, knowing you'll never let anyone harm me." I stopped wrapping his hand and closed my eyes for a moment, I should have told him.  
>"Told me what?" he asked and I opened my eyes taking a deep breath before wrapping his hand up again.<br>"What have you read from my mind recently?" I asked looking at him and our eyes met for a moment.  
>"Not much, you've been too vague even in your thoughts except for one thing in particular," he stood and I blushed backing away slightly. "You are very right, I am possessive, I love to own, products, land and people," he started walking towards me and I began walking back, "when something is mine I hold onto it," my back hit the wall and he raised his good hand placing it on the wall beside my shoulder, "I am very particular about people in my life, you and Mokuba are the only two people I care about and will do anything for." He moved close and I blushed deeper, my lips parting slightly. "You are very right," the back of his fingers on his bad hand grazed my cheek, "you do belong to me, only me. Yes, I stand beside you and before you, yes I lay above you; but everything I am, everything I own is yours, because I love you."<br>My entire life, I refused to back down to anyone, refused to let anyone control me or my life; yet, I gave everything to you so willingly, I thought at his lips met mine, and our tongue crossed. It was the best decision of my life, and I will never regret it. I smiled moving deeper into him, My Baka.  
>My Renai, he thought back and my eyes parted slightly looking into his. As soon as my hands slipped up to his chest a knock on the door caused him to moan softly and pull away moving towards the door.<br>"I apologize sir, but I was worried," Roland said and I moved up.  
>"Everything's alright, I took care of his hand, it's just a minor wound."<br>He nodded softly, "Alright, thank you Ms. Pegasus, also sir, we are about to begin." Seto nodded and looked over at me offering his arm. Taking it, we walked to the main room and I remained close by, and knowing Zigfried was watching, I made sure I remained smiling and never left Seto's side.  
>When the festivities were over Seto and I left before anyone else did, and I remained close to him, not wanting to leave his touch, once in bed he held his hips against mine and placed soft kisses on my neck, "Seto." I whispered and he raised his head slightly, "thank you." I closed my eyes.<br>"For what?" he asked confused, and I didn't respond, he moved slightly seeing I had fallen asleep with a smile on my face.  
>It was a soft kiss on the back of my shoulder that woke me and I let out a soft yawn curling into a ball. I heard my name and moaned something inaudible, before feeling a warm hand run across my face and turn my head to look behind me, my whole body following. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Seto laying there and turned into him pinning myself against him. I felt him chuckle holding me and for that moment in time I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.<br>"I've been meaning to ask you," he said and I grumbled.  
>"Good morning to you as well."<br>He chuckled again, "Why did you use such a formality in the meeting yesterday? Sama, as much of a formality that is, I actually found it offensive."  
>"Offensive?" I asked pulling back to look up at him, "you're the only person in the world that would say that, you know?" he smiled, "I was being professional, maybe san would have worked just as well, but I couldn't help it when I said it." I looked at his chest, "don't let it bother you."<br>"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked softer and I frowned.  
>"Use your imagination."<br>"I figured it out, the stain on your chin, bruises on your wrist, bites on your stomach that weren't mine." His voice hung in the air like a storm, and I wasn't sure if he was more mad or hurt. "Just tell me what happened." Silence lingered and my phone went off, with a heavy sigh I rolled over grabbing it.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Aura, how are you doing?" he asked and tears came to my eyes, "Something happened, didn't it?" I still didn't say anything for a moment, "what happened?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it." I said softly coughing to clear my voice. Sitting up I stood and grabbed my normal outfit setting it on the desk, "but everything is done, the company's are safe and everything is set right."<br>"At what cost?"  
>"It doesn't matter, it's done now." I looked towards the ground and closed my eyes, "I have work to do, so you'll have to excuse me."<br>"Aura, please know that I never wanted it to end up this way."  
>"I know, none of this is anyone's fault." I hung the phone up and leaned forward on the desk gritting my teeth, damn that bastard. Taking a deep breath I changed brushing my hair, as I rose my hand up to brush again I felt a hand stopping it and I froze.<br>"Whatever happened, I know it's not your fault."  
>"I wish that were so," I said softly and his hand fell from mine, "I should have never accepted that duel."<br>"You dueled someone? Is this what this is all about?" he asked and I tightened a fist slamming the hairbrush on the desk.  
>"The god damn son of a bitch," I shouted, "it was supposed to be just a business outing, but he took advantage of everything!" I realized what I had just said and stood upright taking a deep breath. Fixing my shirt I turned and looked at Seto, "you're lucky you're a guy and you don't have to worry about the shit I have to go through just to keep a business, and to marry you."<br>"What are you talking about?" he asked and I glanced at my watch.  
>"We're going to be late." I said walking past him and he grabbed my arm keeping me still.<br>"Aura, I don't care about the tournament, explain what happened." He said and I tried pulling my arm away but his firm grasp kept me still.  
>"We're going to be late," I muttered.<br>"I don't give a fuck about the damn tournament!" he yelled and I raised my head looking at him shocked. "Why won't you understand you're more important than some stupid tournament?" I blushed looking away, "what happened yesterday?" he asked and a couple of tears fell down my face. Slowly, he released my arm and I sat on the bed looking towards the ground.  
>"Pegasus called me and told me that there was a certain formality I had to play before we could get married or even merge the companies." He sat beside me and I looked at my hands in my lap, "there are a couple of large companies in the world, and I am the only female heir to any of the companies, I have to met every male heir and be taken on a date, so as to at least give them a chance. I didn't tell you because I know how possessive you are, you would never allow it, so I did it without letting you know." I fell silent for a moment, "I knew it was wrong, and I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice, I tried seeing it as a simple business outing, but it didn't turn out that way. We went to lunch then walked to the pier where we spoke of things that don't matter; he challenged me to a duel on the circumstances that if he won I would go back to his hotel and do whatever he wanted, if I won I could leave and never say another word to him."<br>"You accepted those terms?" he said shocked and I tightened a hand into a fist slightly.  
>"I have a world champion title under my belt, as well as other high titles; he only has a single regional champion title. I knew I was going to win, so I had no problem with the terms; but I was over-confident and didn't think clearly." I let silence linger for a moment, "I lost."<br>"You lost?" he gasped and I nodded lowering my head and closing my eyes.  
>"It was then that he kissed me, when Mokuba saw it and ran back to you to tell you everything he saw. Then, he did something to me and I blacked out, when I woke up…" I trailed off and started crying harder, "when I woke up he was over me, that's when I found out my hands were bound he told me this was part of his deal. He said he was going to do whatever he wanted, dirty me so that you would never take me back. He kept saying that once you found out that I had been used you would hate me. I didn't want to believe him but I couldn't." I felt his arms around me pulling me into him as I turned and cried into his chest. "Tell me he's wrong, please I need to hear it."<br>"He's wrong, I said this last night and I meant it, no one will take you from me, no one will get between us. I love you, will always love you and nothing anyone can do will change that." He said and I cried harder. "Tell me, who was it." I was silent, "Aura, please tell me who it was."  
>"It's been taken care of," I said and stood from him wiping my face from tears, "just don't think of me any different for what I did, I didn't want to do what I did. You are the only man I want in my life, the only man I love, just remember that."<br>"But, Aura," he said standing.  
>"Please Seto." He nodded and I walked from the room and straight out of the hotel into the limo where he joined me shortly after. We rode to the arena and I sat down at the observation deck now feeling out of place and unsecure; even with Seto right there.<br>A couple of hours passed before Seto chuckled and I looked over at him, "I swear sometimes I'm oblivious." He looked at me and I was confused, "you're good with viruses, can I ask for your assistance?"


	42. Ol' Fashion Beatdown

**SORRY GUYS. I know it's been almost a year since my last post, here's two more chapters. (this one and the last). I will try to post more, I've been working on other Fanfics recently and I just forgot to post this one. (not that I am posting my others) If you keep sending love, I will keep posting, at least once a month. I have this whole thing written out past the Egyptian Arc, posting is just troublesome. Seeing though, how much love I've gotten in my year absence, I will try to post this and maybe other stories I have been working on. **

**So, if you want to read other stuff I have written in other fandoms, let me know. Review, PM, fav, whatever. Thanks for the support and patience. 3**

"Sure thing," I muttered and a tech handed him a tablet where he clicked a few things on the large touch screen and handed it to me.  
>"Someone hacked our server last night, but everything was expertly encrypted." I took it looking at it. I remained silent looking at it, reading the whole thing, for the rest of that day, instead of paying attention to the duels; I paid attention to the code, trying to decipher it.<br>Even sitting in bed that night I tried deciphering it, but it was near impossible. Suddenly, the tablet was removed from my hands and put out of my reach as Seto dragged me under the covers, "that was kind of rude you know." I smiled.  
>"Give me a name," he said and I sighed attempting to turn away from him but he kept me still, "who did it to you?"<br>"I'll tell you when I'm ready to Seto, right now if I were to tell you, you'd kill him and then you'd be out of my life for a very long time. When you have calmed down I'll tell you."  
>"I am calm," he said softly but I could hear it in his voice.<br>"You can't lie to me Seto," I kissed him moving close then closed my eyes yawning. He attempted to lightly push me from him but my grip around him was too tight.  
>"You're so thickheaded." He growled.<br>"I learned from the best, love." I chuckled moving closer, "silly Baka." Breathing heavily, I fell asleep. Opening my eyes, I saw Seto standing in the balcony door way, halfway dressed, he was wearing his dress pants, but his shirt was unbuttoned and blowing softly in the wind, I couldn't help but smile, he was absolutely handsome. Slowly, quietly slipping from the bed I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his back.  
>"Good morning," he said and I moved my head on his back a bit snuggling closer.<br>"Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" I said softly and opened my eyes frowning softly, "you know I never want to hurt you."  
>"Then tell me his name." he said turning towards me and I grumbled backing away slightly and looking away.<br>"It has nothing to do with me liking him in any fashion; I just don't want to lose you." I said wrapping my arms around me sighing. "I know you'll hurt him, and as much as I would love to see you do that I just don't want you to go to jail, especially in America. Come on, your finals are today, and everyone's looking forward to seeing you." Walking back into the room I dressed and grabbed the tablet following him out to the limo.  
>Once at the observation deck we remained silent, not even exchanging glances and this made the air around the deck uncomfortable, no one seemed to make a sound for the long couple hours until the semi-finals, it was between Zigfried and Leon, whoever won this duel would go up against Yugi in the championship round.<br>I was silent still, like I had been not paying attention and suddenly I sat up with a smile, "you slimy bastard." I growled and stood, "move," I growled at a tech sitting at a computer and he did so. Sitting at it I plugged the tablet it up and uploaded the code, Seto moved up behind me watching me. Selecting a portion of the code, I changed it, and continued doing it in different places.  
>"You found the key?" Seto asked and the answer was obvious so I didn't answer. Suddenly, the computer picked up the rest and began analyzing it, then the address and profile of a man appeared and I growled tightening my fist.<br>"I should have known," I hissed under my breath and stood looking at the duel. "Zigfried von Schroeder."  
>"You know that man?" Seto asked with a growl and we looked at one another for a moment, and he saw the tears in my eyes. Realization hit him and he tightened a fist, "shut down that duel immediately!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.<br>"Wait, Seto!" I shouted and chased after him, "please, don't do anything irrational, I don't want to lose you, please think clearly." I grabbed his arm trying to stop him but he simply pulled his arm from me, tossing me into a wall. Realizing what he had just done he moved forward but I stepped away, "please Seto, don't do anything irrational, neither Mokuba nor I want to see you in jail."  
>"I promise you," he said and I looked at him, "come on." Offering a hand I looked at it than him, taking it, I followed him out to the main floor where everyone was shocked and pissed that the duel had just been stopped. Standing at the middle of the platform we turned towards Zigfried.<br>Seto stepped forward pointing at him, "You are disqualified for falsifying your name." he said and the crowd hushed into whispers, "Zigfried von Schroeder, you are lucky I don't rip you into pieces you dog." He growled tightening his hand into a fist, "after everything you did, first you accused me of stealing your technology, and much like your admission into my tournament you were always late. It's not m fault I was there before you were. Then, you decided to raise the bar and get your sleazy hands on my fiancé; I will not forgive you that."  
>"So, the little minx decided to finally tell you," Zigfried smiled. "She was delightfully good in fact; I will enjoy having her on my arm when I take over your company."<br>Seto took another step forward raising his arm, "you God damn bastard; I will rip you apart!"  
>"Seto," I said softly and he looked at me taking a deep breath.<br>"Fine, we'll settle this like we do everything else." He raised his arm and his duel disk activated, "if I win you will never say a word or even so much as glance at me, my company, Industrial Illusions and especially Aura. If you do, I will destroy you."  
>"Fine, and if I win I get your fiancés hand in marriage." Zigfried said and I tightened my grip on Seto's arm as he looked at me.<br>"I need you to trust me," he said and I stared at him for a moment, then I nodded, worriedly moving towards Leon informing him to come with me. Once off the stage I kneeled looking at Leon.  
>"Congratulations Leon, you have advanced to the finals, you must excuse the brief intermission."<br>"What exactly did Zigfried do?" he asked and I looked away for a moment.  
>"Stay here, your duel will begin after this grudge match." Standing I turned to hear Yugi and the group run towards me.<br>"Aura, what's going on?" Yugi asked and I frowned looking down.  
>"Seto's fighting for me, after what happened."<br>"You told him?" he asked and I nodded wrapping my arms around me.  
>"What exactly happened?" Joey asked and I looked up at Seto to see the duel had already started.<br>"Zigfried," I paused fighting tears, "due to a business flaw, I had to go on a date with Zigfried, and he took advantage of me." I said simply.  
>"He did what?" Joey growled and looked towards the duel, "that creep! You want me to do something about it Aura?"<br>I couldn't help but smile, "thanks Joey, I appreciate it, but Seto's taking care of everything." I looked over at Seto who I could tell was pissed.  
>Seto, I know what you are fighting for, and I appreciate every last second of it, but if you don't calm down your jealousy will blind you. Please relax and duel with a clear head.<br>How the hell am I supposed to duel with a clear head knowing what he did to you?  
>Please, for me. I thought and he lowered his head closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and I could see his posture relax. I love you, Seto.<br>I love you too, he thought in return and looked up at Zigfried drawing a card.  
>"It seems Zigfried and Seto have had a long standing relationship," Yugi said and I nodded.<br>"Yes, apparently Zigfried has accused Seto of stealing his duel disk technology, which is impossible, because the second generation duel disk is based off of the DiaDhank's of the past, the first generation disks were based off of the same idea. It just so happened that Seto had his product finished before Zigfried did."  
>"DiaDhank" Yugi asked and I nodded again.<br>"Think of it as the ancient Egyptian duel disk." Looking at Seto I grabbed the necklace, "Seto has let it slide for years, he knew the truth and his list of enemies is long, it never bothered him adding another name to it. What Zigfried did to me though is a whole different story, Seto plans on making him pay, one way or another." I smiled, and I know he will.  
>"Maybe if he lightened up a bit he wouldn't have such a long list of enemies." Joey growled and I smiled softly.<br>"You don't understand the life he went through growing up Joey, he has had a very hard life, living most of it in darkness. He doesn't trust people, and those few people he does let in he does absolutely whatever it takes to keep safe, and unharmed."  
>"Eh, I really don't think Seto has let anyone passed his wall of his."<br>"If he didn't he wouldn't be fighting right now." I tightened my hand around the necklace.  
>Zigfried then began explaining why he was doing why he was trying to destroy Kaiba Corp and I smiled at his excuse, "You're so full of it!" I shouted and all eyes turned on me, "Seto's never stolen anything in his life, everything he's ever accomplished he's gotten through hard work and determination."<br>"What makes you think you know anything about that part of his history dear? He left you behind, remember? He didn't want you around during the most important years of his life."  
>Seto slammed his fist onto the duel table before him, "Don't you ever talk like you have any idea what we've been through!" he shouted and I could see the immense anger coursing through him. "What happened then has nothing to do with you!"<br>"You're lucky Kaiba that you were brought into the business world by your step-father, if you hadn't you and your precious fiancé wouldn't be together."  
>"Stop it!" I shouted lowering my head crying softly, "Seto didn't steal the idea from you." My fist tightened and I could feel millions of eyes on me, "When we were kids, Seto and I dueled a lot, both of us imagined one day that the monsters would be real, both Seto and I began learning about electronics, ripping apart whatever we could get our hands on, learning how hardware worked, how software worked, not but a month before Gozabaru took him away, we began writing code. Well, he began writing code." I glared up at Zigfried, "the technology you see here, the technology all around you in every duel disk made by Kaiba Corporation is built from over a decade of through research and testing, made by Seto himself! The fact that you missed your deadline has nothing to do with him; you just can't admit your own faults so you have to blame it on the one person who you have a rival with."<br>"You have no idea what you are talking about, foolish girl." He said and I smiled shaking my head.  
>"My dear Zigfried, you claim that because of this duel and this so-called accusation you've made; Kaiba Corp will fail. But, let me remind you of a few very important details, first and foremost my name is Aura Pegasus owner and CEO of Industrial Illusions, fiancé of Seto Kaiba, and just to be nice I'll throw that last bit away. For, even if I had no relation with Seto, even if I was his rival enemy, my company still stands beside his; because I believe in his work. Secondly, and most importantly, you claim Kaiba Corps stocks are now worthless because of this false accusation but let me lighten the mood, how would your company sit stock wise if it found out what you did to me just to get at Seto? Or should I spell it out loud and clear for the whole world to hear it?" I smiled darkly, "no, dear Zigfried, I fear it is you who has messed with the wrong team; you do not, under any circumstance mess with me or my dear friends or loved ones." For some odd reason the arena burst into cheers and I looked over at Seto, "Now finish this duel Baka." He nodded firmly and turned his attention back to the duel only to find that Zigfried was shaken up.<br>This made Seto laugh, "congratulations, you've just been handed by the one person in this whole world that can bend my company to her will. Scary, huh? She does have a frightful way of getting under your skin and really making you feel bad, doesn't she?"  
>"Neither of you are going to get to me," he growled drawing a card.<br>"Really? Because by the looks of it, she already has; seems like your plan is backfiring on you, and Aura has no intention of, how did you put it, crawling back to you like the pet she is?" Zigfried panicked wide-eyed and took a slight step back, "you were stupid enough to think that I would give her up because of the bull you tried pulling; guess again our bond is stronger than whatever you can muster. Now, finish your turn so I can end this duel and send you packing with your tail between your legs."  
>"Who would've thought, that the bone-headed rich-boy really did have a heart enough to admit that to millions of people," Joey laughed and I could only smile looking at Seto.<br>"Joey, as I've said, Seto may seem like an arrogant prick, but he really does care. For me, and Mokuba," I smiled looking at Mokuba who smiled back up at me. I trust you, I believe in the bond we share. You will win this duel! I thought and my deck began glowing slightly, this might be cheating Seto, but I want you to beat him with me.  
>With you? He thought looking over at me as the light over my deck died down to nothing, and his glowed softly only for a second.<br>The next card you will draw will allow you to special summon three dragons to the field from your hand or deck. You already have two blue eyes, but in your deck are my three Stardust Dragons.  
>My phone went off and I answered it a bit confused, "Hello?"<br>"I take back everything I said about Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said and I smiled.  
>"And why is that?" I looked at a camera, "you don't happen to be watching this duel are you? Man, that's going to embarrass him when he finds out."<br>"Tell me, Zigfried assaulted you?" he asked and my smiled faded.  
>"Yes, he did, but if all goes well, this will be the last time we will ever hear of him or his company again." I looked up towards Seto smiling again, "you know, father, I really do love him, with all of my being."<br>"I know, and that's why everything he owns, everything that he is, is yours. You say you belong to him, but look at it from the outside, the reality is, he belongs to you." He said and I blushed, eyes widening, he was right, "Call me sometime soon, we'll talk more."  
>"Good bye," I said and shut the phone off putting it away. He's right, funny I never saw it, but now it makes complete sense.<br>Care to explain that phone call? Your father really needs to stop calling you at inopportune times. He thought and I smiled.  
>End the duel Seto; I want you all to myself after this.<br>He nodded firmly and drew a card, "Now Zigfried, it's time for me to end this, I play Ultimate Offering! Allowing me to special summon three Dragon type monsters to the field from my hand or deck, and I summon three Stardust Dragons straight onto the field!" the three dragons took form beside the two Blue Eyes roaring. "Then I play this, polymerization fusing my five dragons with another dragon from my hand forming the Ultimate Celestial Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field roaring. "You have nothing in your deck that can defeat this dragon," he said and the dragon coed softly, "it's the perfect combination of her deck and mine, the symbol of everything we stand for and I cannot, will not, let you stand in our way! Now, attack with Neutron Comet Blast!" the attack hit and Zigfried fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero.  
>Without a thought, I jumped onto the arena and wrapped my arms around Seto's neck kissing him. I heard and felt him chuckle as his arms wrapped around me waist pulling me closer to him, "thank you Seto." I said and he only smiled softly, and then released me looking over at Zigfried, I turned so that I stood by Seto's side, his arm tight around my waist.<br>"I'm feeling generous at this moment in time, which is more than I should be considering what you have done. You are allowed to stay on the property until the tournament is over, after that you are to leave immediately. If you do not keep up your end of the deal I will find you, and we'll settle this the old fashioned way, do you understand?" he growled and Zigfried bowed his head, "good." Turning, we walked off the arena, "Roland, make sure you have someone keep a very close eye on him."  
>"Yes sir." He said bowing.<br>"Oh, and for the next several minutes, no one is to bother me, for any reason, I'm sure whatever is important can be handled by someone else."  
>"Yes sir," he said bowing again and Seto dragged me off down the back halls. Before I could ask what his intention was I was tossed into a room, and pushed forcefully into a wall as soon as I heard the door shut and lock.<p> 


End file.
